Taisho's Darling
by Lavender Valentine
Summary: (COMPLETE) Sesshomaru has been asked by his father to do the impossible. He's determined to succeed, in spite of the complications presented by Inu-Yasha and one Higurashi Kagome. Nothing will stand in his way, not even the poor, innocent houseplants...
1. The Scheming Taisho

**…………..**

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**…………..**

**Important Author Note:**  This is intended to be nothing more than a fluffy romance and any occurrences of an actual plot are entirely coincidental.  Also, this IS an Alternate Universe Sess/Kagome fic, with a lot of other non-canon pairings.  If you don't like non-traditional pairings, please don't waste your time by reading this fic.  There's plenty of traditional stuff out there for you in the big Faniverse.  Flames will be used to burn incriminating documents before my congressional hearings.

**Summary:**  Sesshomaru has been placed in an impossible situation by his father, and given a limited amount of time to accomplish the miraculous.  With Higurashi Kagome in the picture and Inu-Yasha sabotaging him at every turn, it seems no matter what Sesshomaru chooses - he loses.  Or does he?  AU, Sess/Kagome

**Chapter One**

**The Scheming Taisho**

**……**

_From a recorded telephone conversation, Taisho International Corporation:_

"Hello, Kagome.  I know you're busy, so I won't keep you long.  I just wanted to let you know I'm back in town."

"Sango?  It's so good to hear from you!  How was Australia?  We've missed you, you know."

"I'm doing OK, I guess."

"Sango?  What's wrong?"

" … "

"Sango…"

"Kagome…I'm pregnant."

"What?  You've got to be joking, right?"

"Kagome, do you remember me telling you about a party I attended a while back?  Let's just say I had an alcohol related incident.  I had wayyyyyy too much to drink, and I wound up spending the night with some youkai politician."

"Oh Sango, I don't know what to say.  Have you told Taisho-sama yet?"

"Taisho-sama picked me up from the airport last night, so he knows.  It's a little obvious with this tummy of mine."

"How's he taking the news?"

"He's not thrilled, to say the least.  He's very, very disappointed with me, and I can't really blame him.  I'm old enough to know better than to get pregnant from some one-night stand."

"Sango, what are you going to do?  Does the father know?"

"I have no idea what I'm going to do, Kagome.  The father isn't even alive anymore.  Read the obituaries from last week and take a good look at the inu youkai who died in some hotel room – that's my kid's father."

"I wish you'd told me before now."

"I was in denial I guess…look, Kagome, I just want to go and lay down for a while.  I'll talk to you later tonight when you get home, okay?  Bye now."

**……**

"Taisho-sama!  How come you didn't tell me about Sango?"

The elder youkai ignored the angry outburst from the woman in front of him and continued his telephone conversation with his vice-president in charge of their Western Japan Division.  "No, it's not important.  That's just 'Take No Prisoners' Higurashi going after my throat as usual...Mm?...Yes, I know the economy is depressed.  What I want to know is what you intend to do about your operating losses.  I want a detailed plan of action on my desk by tomorrow morning, or you will be joining the ranks of the unemployed.  Is that understood?  Fine."

Higurashi Kagome had quit pacing the floor and was now seated in the deep leather chair across from him, tapping her foot impatiently.  "Have I fired you yet today?" Taisho asked her.  He calmly checked his appointment book.  "It's penciled in here for 9 am."

Kagome grabbed the book from him and scowled at the entries.  "You wrote it down for 9 am every day this year," she said as she scanned through the pages.  "Hah!  You have to come in on a holiday if you want to fire me next week.  And you'll be here by yourself, because I'm not working that day."

"Consider yourself fired twice the day before, then."  Taisho began flipping through the paperwork on his desk.  After a few minutes, he looked up to see her still sitting there, waiting for him to answer her question no doubt.  "Impatient One, I consider this to be Sango's business, so it wasn't my place to tell you," Taisho sighed.  "Sango is an adult and does as she pleases."

"I've been her friend since the day you showed up with her hanging on your arm.  She's like a sister," Kagome reminded him.  "You know damn well I care about her, Taisho-sama.  Has Sango told you her plans yet?"

"She plans on keeping the baby, if that's what you're asking," Taisho said distractedly.  "Beyond that, you know as much as I do."  He closed his eyes as a sudden weariness overtook him.  Even though he was youkai and therefore capable of living a very long time, today he actually _felt_ every one of his many years.  _I'm getting old, I shouldn't be having to deal with this sort of thing on top of everything else that's happening…I should hand over operation of the company to my sons and retire, maybe play some golf…and now my little Sango is pregnant…I hate to see my Darlings make poor choices…_

Kagome's gentle, firm hands were on his shoulders, massaging the back of his neck.  He tilted his head forward, moving his unruly white hair to the side as she worked the knots out.  "You have exactly twenty minutes to stop that," Taisho murmured.

"You're under too much stress," Kagome said soothingly.  "Everything's going crazy here at work and you're in the middle of wedding plans.  Don't worry about Sango, Taisho-sama, she'll be all right."

Perhaps Sango's revelation had a good side, Taisho decided.  Her unexpected pregnancy would keep Kagome distracted, and therefore less likely to find out what other mischief was brewing.  Taisho sighed deeply.  Following through with his wedding plans most likely meant he would lose his Impatient One, and he didn't want to face this.  The thought of losing _any_ of his Darlings bothered him immensely, but he was somewhat prepared to withstand the departure of the others.  Kagome, though, was a different story.  She was his first Darling, his favorite Darling.  She always had been, ever since that day he'd found her in that alleyway, offering her young body for sale.  He didn't think his heart could stand the loss of never seeing his favorite Darling again.

**……**

_From a recorded telephone conversation, Taisho International Corporation:_

"Inu-Yasha, is it true?  You're really going to do it?  You're actually going to work in the same building as the Ice Lord?"

"Yeah, it's true, Hiten.  Damn Father's making Sess take over the Shikon Division.  He says it's bleeding cash, and you know how much Father loves his money."

"Your old man's going to need every bit of money he can get, if he's going to marry Sakura.  That lady is high maintenance, my friend."

"If you were really my friend, Hiten, you'd help me figure out how to stop this wedding before I'm stuck with the Stepmother From Hell.  And have you seen her daughters?  The way they laugh reminds me of the sound a bird makes before it hits the window."

"They're not that bad, Inu-Yasha.  But that mother of theirs…yuck!"

"Look, I've gotta run before The Bitch starts ragging on my ass again.  She's been in rare form ever since we lost the Mitsurugi contract to Naraku Enterprises.  Shit, I wish Father would hand over control of this company.  Higurashi would be the first one I'd kick out the door."

"You can't fire her?  You're a vice-president, Inu-Yasha.  Get rid of her ass."

"Are you kidding, Hiten?  She's untouchable.  If someone gave Father the choice of either getting rid of Higurashi or losing his testicles he'd choose the ball-ectomy."

"So it's like that, is it?  She must be pretty good if she's got that kind of hold over him.  Does your father's fiancée know about her?"

"Of course Sakura knows about her.  How could she not be aware of that situation when Father bought Higurashi her own damn mansion to live in?  Shit, speaking of the whore, here she comes.  Gotta look busy; I'll talk to you later."

**……**

Inu-Yasha minimized the screen and grabbed the proposal he was supposed to be reviewing just as Higurashi walked through his open office door.  Inu-Yasha gave her a glare over the top of the paperwork and bared his fangs slightly.  She ignored his threat and stalked over to the desk.

"Are you going to sign off on that piece of paper or have it framed?" Kagome snapped, slapping her palms down on the desk in front of him.  "In case you haven't noticed, your Father's been yelling for that proposal for the last thirty minutes.  He wants your opinion on the damn thing _now_."

"Then tell him my opinion is that this proposal isn't worth the powder to blow it to hell," Inu-Yasha shoved the papers toward her.  Unwittingly, his eyes came to rest on her blouse.  It was a soft peach-colored silk, with buttons up the front.  The third button down was undone, giving a view of a lacy bra and soft flesh.  She'd just left his Father's office, he realized with disgust.

"What?" Kagome screeched, interrupting his staring.  "I worked on that proposal all night!  Just exactly what is wrong with it, pray tell?"  Kagome's face was turning an interesting shade of purple, and Inu-Yasha briefly wondered if anyone in the office knew CPR.  The human wench looked like she was going to have a stroke.

"That's exactly what's wrong with it," Inu-Yasha sneered.  "_You_ worked on it.  Why didn't Miroku take care of this?  We're paying him to be the expert, why isn't he doing the work?"  He grabbed a red pen out of his desk and began marking the document.  "You can't use this terminology right here," he pointed.  "You have the wrong product specifications on this line; your estimated product delivery date is way off; we'll never be able to meet that deadline...shit, did you even proof-read this thing before you handed it to me?"

"Listen to me, Inu-Yasha," Kagome hissed, grabbing him by the necktie.  "I was handed that assignment last night just as everyone else was leaving the building.  Miroku was sick and didn't come in yesterday, and his assistant Yura," she spat the name, "didn't even bother to check his inbox.  Now why they gave this assignment to me, when it's perfectly clear that I don't handle the proposals, is beyond my limited understanding.  Maybe it was because everyone else in your department _left early_!" her voice rose as she tugged harder on the necktie, causing Inu-Yasha's ears to flatten against his head.  "At least the damn thing is done!  Fix the mistakes and get this to your Father and try keeping a closer eye on where the hell your employees go forty minutes before quitting time!"  Kagome gave the tie a final yank and ran it through the hole-punch on Inu-Yasha's desk.

"Why don't _you_ fix it?" Inu-Yasha demanded.

"Because I have to leave early today!" Kagome retorted as she flipped his hole-punched tie in his face and stomped out.

"Must be nice," Inu-Yasha grumbled.  He left his office and ambled over to Yura's desk.  "Here, fix this," he told the girl.  She gave him a blank look from beneath her short, slick ebony tresses and snapped her gum.

"Um, okay.  What do I do with it?" Yura giggled.

"Never mind," Inu-Yasha changed direction, it was faster to do the work himself.  He cursed himself for allowing Miroku to select his own assistant.  The pervert had obviously chosen Yura based on some standard other than her mental capacity.  Looking at the girls' short skirt and plunging neckline, Inu-Yasha could guess what the standards were.

"No wonder this was handed off to Higurashi," he groused.  "At least she tried to finish it."  A thought crossed his brain and he walked back to Yura's desk.  Her legs were now crossed exposing a shapely thigh, and Inu-Yasha felt an involuntary twitch.  It was a miracle Miroku got any work done while looking at that scenery.

"Why did Higurashi have to leave early?" he asked curiously.  If anyone knew, it would be Yura.  She had a gift for sniffing out the best gossip.  Inu-Yasha didn't know if it was her keen sense of hearing or her love of chatter that gave her a direct feed into the affairs of the office, but whatever it was definitely worked.

"I heard her talking on the phone and telling someone named Sota that she would be right there to pick him up.  She talks to this Sota guy on the phone a lot," Yura added calmly, as though everyone should know this.  She drew a comb from her handbag and began running it through her hair.

Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes at this information.  _Wonder if Father knows about this guy.  It's none of my business, it's none of my business, it's none of my business!  I can just see Father's reaction – hey old man, did you know your bitch is stepping out on you?  What's it going to take to get rid of that pain in the ass woman?_

**……**

"Your office is right here, son."  Taisho clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder and guided him into the room.  Sesshomaru instinctively stiffened at the familiar touch, but resisted the desire to shrug off the offending hand.  His father had a tendency to forget his eldest son disliked physical contact, but the inu youkai meant well.

The elder youkai sat down in the chair across from the desk and gestured to his son to take the seat behind the desk.  "So what do you think of the new building?" he asked Sesshomaru.  "Definitely a better location," Taisho continued.  "We can thank Higurashi for this, she's the one who told me to buy up this land five years ago when it was selling so cheap.  Who knew they'd gentrify this area and we'd triple our investments?" he smiled expansively.

"Who indeed?" Sesshomaru replied, concealing his surprise.  _So the woman has some worth to this business after all_, he thought.  He had heard plenty about this Higurashi wench, and very little of it was complimentary.  Sesshomaru had taken most of the comments at face value, and was curious to see how well the description matched his father's…mistress?  Whore?  Lover?  What _was_ she to him, anyway?

"Where's your office?" Sesshomaru asked his father.  He hadn't seen it during the brief tour of the building.  He could hardly picture an office suite any larger than the one given to him, but his father's desk had to be somewhere.

Taisho looked mildly uncomfortable and shifted in the chair.  "You're sitting in it," he finally spoke.  Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.  "I don't plan on being around the company much during the next few months.  Got a wedding to plan, you know, and Sakura's complaining of neglect."

"I was under the impression you brought me in to take over the Shikon Division," Sesshomaru said carefully.  "Certainly Inu-Yasha should be informed if those plans have changed."  _What is the crafty bastard sitting in front of me scheming this time?_

"Sesshomaru," Taisho leaned forward confidentially, "your brother is, in all fairness, not ready for the responsibilities of running the company.  He's matured a great deal over the last few years, but he's still running around with a wild crowd.  Taisho International needs someone with – stability."

"Inu-Yasha will view me as usurping your authority," Sesshomaru stated flatly.

"Which is why you aren't taking over just yet," Taisho explained.  "I'm not officially stepping down right now; I'm just leaving you with the authority to direct operations in my absence.  After a few months, everyone will be accustomed to having the decisions rest upon your shoulders.  The transition will be announced at that time, and even Inu-Yasha should have come to terms with it by then."  He looked pleased with his idea.

"This isn't going to work, Father."  Sesshomaru shook his head at his father's foolishness.  "Inu-Yasha will view this as an insult, and probably quit to form his own company."

"He can't.  I made him sign non-compete agreements last week," Taisho chuckled.  "He was a bit hung-over and didn't read the fine print too carefully.  I'd advise you to have our legal department review any documents Inu-Yasha hands you, though.  Your brother's liable to try and weasel out of the agreements."

Taisho stood up and brushed some lint off his trousers.  "I'll be leaving for the rest of the afternoon, Sesshomaru.  I have some personal matters to attend.  Sakura and I will be expecting you and Inu-Yasha at dinner tomorrow, by the way.  Sakura wants to cook for all of us."

_Great.__  Inedible food punctuated with inane blather from an avaricious demon wench, served with a side of cold hatred from my jealous younger brother.  Could the prospect of dinner be any more unbearable?_

"Oh, and Sakura's girls will be there as well.  This will give you boys a chance to get to know your future step-sisters better."  With that parting statement, Taisho took his leave.

_I was wrong.  It's not unbearable, it's child abuse._  Sesshomaru groaned and banged his head against the rich wood of the mahogany desk, wondering if it was too late to disown his family.

**……**

"Sota?" The apartment was darkened, but she could hear the television in Sota's bedroom.  Kagome flipped the lights on and pulled a face at the condition of her brother's apartment.  Dirty clothing and empty takeout food containers littered the floor, and every other available surface was covered with dust, papers and textbooks.  Judging by the contents of the sink, every dish in the place was dirty – along with the spare flowerpots.

Kagome tapped gently on the bedroom door.  When no one answered, she opened the door and walked in.  The sight of her brother lying sound asleep over his textbooks brought a tender smile to her face.  "Sota, wake up," she said, shaking his shoulder gently and stroking his hair back.

"'Gome?" Sota mumbled.  His face flushed with sleep, he blinked at his older sister and gave her a groggy embrace.  "What're you doin' here, Sis?"

"You have a doctor's appointment today," she reminded him.  "I'm here to take you.  Change your shirt before we leave, it's dirty."

"It's cleaner than anything else," Sota replied.  "I need to do my laundry.  I just got too tired, Sis."

"I know," Kagome sighed as she watched her brother attempted to place his shoes on his feet.  He kept stopping to catch his breath.

"Sota, let me help you," Kagome offered.  She knelt and began tying his shoes.  "How have you been feeling this week?  Better or worse?"

"About the same," Sota wheezed.  His lips were turning blue with the effort of talking.  "Not as bad as some weeks, though," he continued slowly.

Kagome grabbed the portable oxygen tank from its resting place in the corner of the bedroom.  "Here," she fitted the tube to her brother's face.  "Ready?"  She placed her arm under Sota's thin shoulders and he leaned into her as he struggled to his feet.

"Sorry, 'Gome," Sota said as they slowly descended to the waiting car.

"Sorry?  What for?" asked Kagome.  She opened the passenger door and tucked Sota into the seat, snapping the safety belt into place.

"For being so damn helpless," Sota continued as she climbed in and put the car into gear.  "This sucks, 'Gome.  I want to be helping you instead of you having to do everything for me."

"Oh, Sota," sighed Kagome, "you won't be sick forever.  The doctors are bound to figure out how to fix your heart eventually.  But I do know what you mean," she said sadly.  "Everything I do and everything I have is entirely dependent on someone other than me."

"But Taisho-sama's been so good to you," Sota whispered.

"Just like I'm good to you," Kagome pointed out.  "That doesn't make the burden of gratitude any easier to bear, does it?"  She weaved the car through the heavy downtown traffic.

"Kagome," her brother startled her by using her full name.  "When I get better, I'm going to find a way to free you," he said in a serious voice.  "I promise you, I won't stop until I find a way."

Tears pricked the back of her eyes.  "Sota, you're so sweet," Kagome smiled.  "How about I make a promise as well?  I promise if I ever gain my freedom, I'll come and sponge off of you for a long time so you can have a turn helping someone, okay?"  She clasped his hand briefly and he cracked a weak grin.  "Don't be sad on my behalf, Sota.  I may be on a leash, but it's a long leash and my owner is kind," Kagome reminded her brother.  "My life used to be much worse, remember?"

**……**

"She's an expensive one," Sesshomaru muttered as he flipped through the expenditures in his father's personal account.  The password he'd been given had opened all kinds of interesting files on the computer.  "Sakura's probably a bargain in comparison to Higurashi.  What on earth could she possibly be spending so much money on?  It looks like Father just hands over money any time she wants it without asking where it went.  Humph, that's going to change."

His father had called him from the house.  "I forgot to tell you, I need you to handle the disbursements from my personal account for a while," Taisho had said, giving Sesshomaru the password.  "I'm leaving town day after tomorrow.  Higurashi will let you know if she needs funds.  Thanks."  Taisho had hung up the phone before Sesshomaru could register a protest.

_Sesshomaru, Chief Financial Officer in Charge of Disbursing Funds to Father's Squeeze Toy._  Maybe he should get his business cards printed with that title.  _Father is so dead when I get my claws on him.  I won't kill him until after dinner tomorrow, though.  I'm going to make him suffer through his fiancée's cooking first._

A/N:  Please forgive the repost, but FFN doesn't allow script format.  This means I have to adjust any chapter with an email conversation in it…grumbles about losing her plot device…also, quite a few of these chapters were written before I had a beta, so any mistakes are mine alone – Lavender


	2. Freedom Means Death

*********

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

*********

**Important Note:  **I am working hard to keep this within the boundaries of a PG-13 rating.  This chapter in particular contains a scene from Kagome's past that deals with adult situations.  While I did my best to keep it from being graphic or explicit, you may consider yourself warned.

**Chapter 2**

**Freedom Means Death**

Miroku groaned and rolled over in his bed, struggling to grab his watch from the nightstand.  Almost midnight, he noticed, staring at the luminescent face of the expensive timepiece.  His head was still throbbing, but at least his stomach had settled.  As he lay on his back staring at the darkened ceiling, a thought touched a corner of his mind.

Shit.  The proposal.  He'd completely forgotten the damn thing was on such a tight deadline.  Knowing Yura, the paperwork hadn't even been started.  Ignoring the protests of his flu-weakened body, Miroku crawled from his warm bed and booted his computer.

Shivering from his fever, Miroku scanned his incoming email, searching for a sign that somebody, anybody, had worked on the proposal.  The company needed this contract; too many of the bids had been awarded to their competitors lately.  Without some new contracts, layoffs were only a matter of time.  An email from Kagome to his personal account at the mansion popped up.

----------------------------------------------

To:  OneHentai @ taishomansion.net

From:  ShrineMaiden @ taishomansion.net

Miroku – 

You are one lucky pervert, you know that?  Proposal is signed, sealed and delivered, in spite of Inu-Yasha.  How can you stand to work for that asshole?  You owe me big-time, hentai.

Kagome

PS – Get well soon.  Your work is piling up at the office.

PPS – Don't come down to breakfast in the morning if you're still contagious.  Sango's back from Australia and she's pregnant.  She doesn't need the flu; she's throwing up enough as it is.

----------------------------------------------

Sango's pregnant?  He re-read the line, wondering if Kagome had typed it incorrectly.  Deciding she hadn't, Miroku slumped further into the chair and pondered this new complication.  _I wonder how Taisho-sama feels about this.  I know he's been trying to do some matchmaking; this is definitely going to throw a wrench into his plans.  He thinks he's being sneaky, but I can read my master's every move._

Feeling too rotten to lay back down in bed, Miroku began to browse the internet.  It was probably a huge waste of his time to continue to search for information about feudal slavery, but it wasn't like he was up to doing anything else at the moment.

An entry came up with the key words he submitted.

---------------------------------------------

_Blood Bonding and Human Slavery_

Other than the blood bond existing between a demon and the demon's chosen mate (see_ mating marks_), another type of blood bond was used during the Feudal Era.  This bond, referred to as a slave bite, existed for the sole purpose of binding a slave to a master for the duration of the master's lifespan.

During this period of history, slavery was practiced regularly by the noble houses.  The slave bite itself, however, was more commonly placed upon a demon slave rather than a human.  The inherent weakness in humans caused most of them to die when the slave mark was placed upon them.

The mark was made by biting inside the crook of the elbow and performing a bonding spell.  This bound the slave to the master and resulted in the slave living as long as the master, no matter the original age of the slave.  Upon the master's death the spell would overcome the slave, resulting in the death of the slave within a few days of the master.

Demon enslavement was outlawed by the Treaty of Edo, and human slavery became illegal shortly before the beginning of the last century (see _Human/Demon Accords_).  Upon the passage of the Human Civil Rights Act, even those humans who had been enslaved prior to the new laws were required to be freed by their masters.

Freedom came with a price for the blood bonded slaves.  As most slaves had been captured during the Feudal Era, this meant the slaves were several hundred years old.  Without the bonding spell to keep them alive, the humans died upon removal of their blood bonds.

---------------------------------------------

_So tell me something I don't know,_ Miroku sighed.  _Slavery means life, freedom means death.  It's simple, really._  He scratched absentmindedly at the mark on his arm.  The bite, masked by a powerful magic in order to remain hidden from prying eyes, itched like crazy whenever he found himself on the receiving end of a cold or the flu.

Surrendering once again to the general feeling of awfulness, Miroku shut down the computer and climbed back under his covers.  _I suppose things could be worse_, he decided reluctantly as sleep began to claim him.  His master was not only kind to them; he allowed the slaves as much freedom as he could offer.  It wasn't Taisho-sama's fault they were in this situation.

_I need to find a demon wench to take me for a mate_, Miroku mused.  _A mating mark is the only thing stronger than a slave-bite.   Wait a minute; do I really want to be limited to having sex with just one female for the rest of my life?  Freedom can't be that good._

********

Sango hugged her pillow tightly and allowed her tears to cover the smooth white linen.  His Brave One, that's what Taisho-sama always called her.  What a joke; she was scared shitless.

Her hand smoothed over her rounding belly as she felt a flutter of movement.  Kagome had assured her that everything would be all right, but Sango found that hard to believe.  Sakura, Taisho's fiancée, would never agree to keep the slaves.

For the first time in over a hundred years, Sango actually felt the restraints of slavery.  With Taisho-sama, it was easy to forget she was nothing more than property.  Taisho-sama treated her more like a demon daughter than a human slave.  He gave her whatever she desired and left her with room to grow and make mistakes.

Her mind wandered to memories of her other masters.  The snake youkai who had enslaved her, her brother Kohaku, Miroku and Kaede had made their lives a living hell.  If the Human Civil Rights Act had passed into law during that period of her life, Sango would cheerfully have chosen death.  She had already attempted suicide twice during her service to the snake demon.

But then the snake demon had been destroyed by a young inu youkai from the western lands.  The dog demon, in a gesture Sango had attributed at the time as simply a desire to keep the valuable slaves, had taken over the blood bonds and kept the slaves as his own.  Sango and the other three had joined the household and thrived under their new master, a rather benevolent demon.

The years had passed in relative peace.  Sango hadn't paid too much attention to the human race riots at the turn of the last century.  She didn't often associate with humans other than the slaves in the household.  What was the point, when you would outlive any human you came into contact with?

She should have paid closer attention, as Miroku had always told her.  When the dust settled, the Human Civil Rights Act had been signed.  Her master had to free them; he was required by the law to do so.  And with freedom, Sango would die.  After all, even though she appeared to be in her early twenties, she was over 400 years old.  Humans were never meant to live so long.

Sango had refused the offer of freedom and its accompanying death.  She simply wanted to live, and she didn't care that she continued to do so as a slave.  The rest of the inu youkai's slaves had felt the same, and they had worn their master down with their pleas.  The dog demon had allowed them to live on as blood-bonded slaves, in spite of the personal risk of discovery.

Her master's death had been greatly mourned, and not just by the slaves who faced their own death with his.  Sango remembered Taisho-sama's eyes at the funeral.  The great demon's eyes showed his grief at the loss of his favorite cousin, the youkai he had shared a childhood with.  Wanting only to offer some small measure of comfort, Sango had approached him quietly and laid her hand upon his arm.

And somehow, Sango hadn't released Taisho-sama's arm that day.  Instead, she had clutched the strong lifeline as she and the others accompanied him to this mansion.  Along with instructions that they were to heed the resident slave Kagome at all costs, the slaves had been given a promise that day. Taisho-sama would take over their blood bonds and give them the same opportunities at life that his cousin had given them.  He wouldn't free them to face death unless they asked him to do so.

And all of that could change in a heartbeat.  Sakura would change it.  The baby stirred inside of her again, and Sango's tears fell anew.  She finally had a reason to live, a reason she'd never desired but would always hold dear.

Freedom means death; it was a horrible knowledge imprinted on her brain.  Even worse was the knowledge that death would affect a life other than her own.  Sango cried harder, feeling a sickness completely unrelated to her pregnancy.

********

_The young girl, an eleven year old human, stood in the darkened alleyway and wrapped her painfully thin arms around her shivering body._

_"Display yourself, whore, or you won't be receiving any mercies from me tonight," the man standing behind her growled.  "No one is going to want that body if it's covered with bruises, will they?"  He gripped her slender wrists tightly.  "It's a holiday night, why haven't you made good times?"_

_"Onigumo, please, let me have the bite now," the girl begged.  "It hurts so bad, and I can't think straight!  Please, I'll work hard after you give it to me, but I need the bite."_

_"Not until you give me some fast nights, bitch!"  The man shoved her against the wall.  "I'm coming back in an hour, and you'd better have some jack.  Got that?"  He slapped her, hard._

_The girl tasted the blood in her mouth where her tooth had cut her cheek and moaned.  She needed the bite, needed it so badly her head was spinning.  She heard footsteps coming down the darkened street and pulled herself upright.  "Looking for someone?" she called out._

_She started, her next comment freezing in her throat.  He was huge, even for a demon.  His powerful frame filled up the alleyway, his white hair seeming to glow in the dim light.  She gave a whimper of fear._

_"Maybe I am looking for someone," the youkai said, his tawny yellow eyes narrowing to thin slits.  "Perhaps you can help me?"  He moved in closer, blocking her only means of exit._

_The girl began to shake uncontrollably.  "N-n-never mind," she gasped, ducking her head.  Her slave mark began to throb painfully, forcing an involuntary cry from her throat.  Dizzy, she sank to the cold pavement and held her arm tightly.  She had to stay awake; she needed to work this demon.  Her master would withhold his bite until she produced something.  "W-w-w-want to t-t-take a ride?" she chattered._

_The demon crouched before her, his huge chest and shoulders blocking her view of anything else.  Slowly, he reached out and pulled her to him.  The girl shut her eyes and tried to retreat within her mind.  It was the only way she could survive these encounters.  She just prayed the big demon wouldn't hurt her small frame too badly.  Her master didn't like his goods damaged._

_The fangs sunk into the crook of her arm and she opened her eyes in shock as the demon's whispered incantation sounded in her ears.  Years of having the bite repeated had never helped her overcome the pain, and she struggled to stay conscious as the burning sensation shot through her body._

_The demon had taken over her blood bond, the girl realized with amazement.  The arms embracing her were surprisingly gentle.  As the effects of the slave bite took hold and her head cleared, she realized the golden eyes resting upon her were full of something that looked like pity._

_"Is there anything or anyone around here you care about?" the youkai asked her, cupping her small chin in a massive paw._

_"No," the girl whispered.  "My little brother ran away a long time ago."_

_"Come with me, then.  Can you walk, or shall I carry you?"_

_"I can walk," she answered, standing up.  He held out his hand and she placed her own tiny one inside his palm.  His warm fist closed over hers, and they walked together out of the alley._

_"You haven't asked where you're going," the demon pointed out._

_"It doesn't matter," the girl replied._

_"You're too young to be so disillusioned," the youkai sighed.  "What's your name, Little One?"_

_She shook her head.  "Don't have one.  Names are the master's privilege."_

_The youkai stopped to look at her closely.  "I always wanted a daughter named Kagome," he told the girl.  "Will you be that daughter?"_

_She nodded, and they continued on their way.  She turned to look back one last time at the darkened neighborhood they were leaving.  Shrugging, she accepted her change of fate as she accepted everything else that happened to her.  No point in spending time in thought about the situation; it could easily change tomorrow._

_The warm hand holding hers suddenly turned icy cold.  Horrified, the girl saw the inu youkai was now her former master.  Desperately, she tried to pull away from his grasp, but the human man laughed harshly and flung her to the ground._

_"No one escapes me," he hissed as he brought his manufactured fangs to her throat.  The girl began to scream, but no sound escaped her._

********

It was well after midnight when Taisho punched in the key code that unlocked the door to the mansion.  He crept in quietly, not wanting to disturb the rest of the occupants.  He hated to even enter the mansion at such a late hour, but he needed to check on his favorite Darling.

He didn't even have to go as far as her bedroom to find her.  Kagome lay stretched out on the couch, still dressed in the suit she wore to the office.  She seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort.  "Kagome?  Wake up, Darling One."  Taisho gently laid a calloused hand upon Kagome's back and shook the sleeping woman lightly.

"Taisho-sama?" Kagome cried as she bolted upright.  She squinted at the elder youkai as she opened her eyes.

"Having nightmares again?" Taisho asked with concern.  Kagome had been plagued with them recently, and he worried they were prompted by more than mere stress.

"Yes," Kagome whispered as her breathing slowed.  "It's the same one I always have.  I dream about when you rescued me, but instead of going home with you my old master shows up and takes me back.  Stupid dreams," she shook herself.  "I'm okay, Taisho-sama," she assured the worried youkai.  "It's just a dream, nothing more."

"If you say so," he answered doubtfully.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight," Kagome told him as she scooted upright so the inu youkai could sit down.

"I had a late meeting on this side of town, and I remembered I hadn't checked your mark today," Taisho told her as he sank into the plush comfort of the couch cushions.  He reached across the couch and grasped her arm.  "It's looking a bit faded," he said after a close inspection of the slave bite.  "I'm going to renew it tonight."

"Do you have to do it tonight, Taisho-sama?" Kagome asked sadly, tugging her arm away from him.  At his surprised look, she continued.  "I'm just so wiped out after today, I don't know if I can tolerate the pain.  Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"It can wait another day, but don't let it go past tomorrow," Taisho relented.  "I have to leave town the next day and I won't be back for over a week.  I don't want you suffering because I'm too far away to do anything."  He frowned.  "I hate your former master for everything he's ever done, but I think I hate him most for botching your slave bite so badly.  No one should have to face death if they don't renew a blood bond every few weeks."

"He's human, Taisho-sama.  The amazing thing is that he managed to duplicate the slave bite at all.  I'll let you renew the mark tomorrow," Kagome promised.  She yawned again.  "You said your meetings ran late.  Have you had any supper?"

"I haven't had any dinner, is there something already prepared?  I don't want you to go to any trouble, Darling One."  He removed his tie and loosened his shirt collar.

"We have cold cuts," Kagome said to him as she stumbled toward the kitchen.  "How would you like a sandwich and some fruit?  There's some leftover dessert as well."

"That will do," Taisho answered.  Kagome appeared a few moments later bearing a tray with the food and a pot of tea and handed them to Taisho.  She appeared to have awakened completely.  She waited until Taisho settled the tray and then sat down on the floor and cuddled up next to his legs.  Resting her head on his knee, Kagome allowed him to ruffle her hair.

"Have you taken a second job working as a maid?" he asked curiously.  She smelled of disinfectant and furniture polish, and dirt smudged her cheek.  Kagome gave him a half-smile in response and wrapped her slender arm around his lower leg in a hug.

"Sota's apartment was a wreck, so I cleaned it," she admitted.  "Maybe he shouldn't be living on his own while he's so ill.  Taisho-sama, you should have seen this place!  Clothing strewn everywhere, the dishes hadn't been done in over a week – what?" she asked suspiciously as Taisho burst into laughter.

"Sounds like a normal student's apartment to me," Taisho said to her with amusement in his golden eyes.  "You just described Inu-Yasha's room during his college years.  If anything, Sota's probably neater than most young men his age."

Kagome gave him a disgusted look.  "You mean if I walked into Kohaku's apartment, it would look the same way?  Ugh!  How can anyone live like that?" she asked, astonished.

"Speaking of Sota, how is your brother doing?" Taisho asked softly.  His heavy hand stilled in her hair as he waited for her answer.  Kagome's mouth tightened and she shook her head briefly before burying her face in his large hand.  His claws scraped her cheek lightly in response.  "That bad, hm?  I'm sorry to hear that, Darling One.  I wish we could have found him before he became so ill."

"I'm just grateful we found him," Kagome said, her voice muffled by his hand.  "At least Onigumo didn't get his hands on him.  He used to threaten me by telling me he'd find Sota and enslave him as well."  She fell silent.

Taisho knew that she refused to cry, no matter how much her soul ached for her younger brother.  Since the day he had found her, Kagome hadn't shed a single tear.  She wouldn't show weakness to anyone, not even to the youkai seated before her.  In this aspect, she reminded Taisho of Sesshomaru.

A rustle of fabric at the room's entrance brought Kagome's face from Taisho's hand.  Sango stood there in her nightgown and robe, her eyes reddened from extensive crying.  Tear tracks stained her cheeks.  Sango remained in the doorway, nibbling on her lower lip and staring at the floor until Taisho beckoned to her.

"Sango, come here," he said, setting aside his empty dinner tray and patting the vacant spot on the couch next to him.  Sango gave a half sob and ran to him, curling up next to his side.  Taisho placed his free arm around her shaking shoulders and hugged her tightly.  "I hate to see my Darlings so sad," he murmured to the two girls.  He meant it; they were the daughters of his heart.

"Rotten day," Kagome responded to him simply.  Sango nodded in agreement.  "Sango, tell Taisho-sama what you asked me earlier," Kagome continued, nudging the pregnant woman.  "See if he doesn't tell you the same thing I told you."

Taisho gave Sango a searching look.  "What troubles my Brave One?" he asked, bringing his hand up to chuck her chin lightly.  "You're not supposed to be worrying about anything; it's bad for the baby."

Sango rolled her eyes.  "Am I going to have to listen to that every time I show emotion during the next few months?" she asked him with a sniffle.

"Probably," Taisho commented.  "Now tell me what has my Little Sango so worried."

"It's about your marriage," Sango twisted her hands together nervously.  "What if Sakura-sama doesn't want you to keep us?  What will happen to us?"

Taisho rested a fond gaze upon his Brave Darling as he answered.  "Didn't I promise I would care for you?  Little Sango, I would never break my vow," he assured the girl.  "Certainly Kagome must have reminded you of that."

"She did," Sango sniffed.  "But I've just been so worried!" she wailed.  "I don't care what happens to me, but my baby needs a home!  I can't take care of my baby if I'm out on the street, or – or – sold to some really awful person or dead - "

"Sango, get a hold of yourself," Taisho said calmly, placing a finger on her lips to silence his distraught girl.  "I said I would care for you, and this will never change unless you find someone else who wants the job."  He winked.  "I wouldn't mind if you girls found mates and gave me a bunch of grandchildren to spoil, you know."

"He's doing it again, Sango," Kagome announced.  "Taisho-sama, I thought you were going to stop pressuring us," she scolded him.

"Can I help it if I want to see my Darling Ones happy?" Taisho pouted.

"You see all those suitors lined up outside the door?" Kagome pointed out with heavy sarcasm.  "Why, we hardly know which one to choose!  What demon in his right mind wouldn't want a blood-bonded slave for a mate?"

"I get the cute one," Sango chimed in, playing Kagome's game.

"No, I get the cute one," Kagome argued playfully.  A loud squeal at the doorway interrupted them.

"Taisho-sama!"  A pair of feminine voices cried.  Two young women barreled into the room, throwing themselves at him.  "We haven't seen you for almost a week!" the first one, Nazuna, exclaimed.

"We've missed you, Taisho-sama!" the other one, Koharu, added.

"Does no one go to bed at a respectable hour in this house?" Taisho asked with a smile as he planted a kiss on the foreheads of his youngest Darlings.  Koharu plopped on the floor next to Kagome and tugged the girl's hand.

"Look at my new duck pajamas, Kagome!  Kaede bought them for me; aren't they cute?"  She held up a pink flannel sleeve with a duck wearing sunglasses printed on it.

"Sango, you've been crying!  You shouldn't do that, it's bad for the baby!" Nazuna exclaimed from where she was sitting on the other side of Taisho.

"Yes, you don't want your baby to be born with a frown, do you?" asked Koharu.

"Will you stop that?  The baby isn't the least bit affected by my emotions!" Sango yelled.  "I can be emotional if I want!"

"Yeah, pregnant women get a free pass on the bitchiness," Kagome informed the other girls.

"They do not!  Taisho-sama, tell Sango she has to be nice to us.  Ow! Sango, you aren't allowed to pinch!" Koharu cried.

Taisho leaned back and listened to the chatter of his Darling Ones, soaking in the lilt of their sweet voices.  They argued and gossiped and giggled around him, occasionally stopping to ask his opinion or gain his approval.  As he looked upon each of their beloved faces in turn, he again felt the nagging doubts creep into his mind.  Could he ever do them justice?  Or was he merely deluding himself with his hopes of finding suitable mates that would love them?  His worst fear was handing them over to someone who could not care for them.  Being trapped in a loveless union would be a fate no better than slavery, perhaps even worse.

********

Despite the late hour, Sesshomaru couldn't sleep.  Of course, being stuck on the small couch in his father's apartment might have had something to do with his current condition.  _As big as Father is, you'd think he would own larger pieces of furniture_, he thought as he attempted to fit his lengthy frame across the cushions.  _Maybe the floor would be more comfortable.  Inu-Yasha doesn't seem to mind.  _His half-brother was sprawled out across the area rug, snoring lightly.  Sesshomaru envied Inu-Yasha's ability to sleep soundly no matter the circumstances.  He'd been like that since he was a small child.  Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was gaining a sore neck and a grouchy disposition.__

_Stupid brat_, Sesshomaru thought unjustly.  It was his brother's fault they were stuck here at Father's apartment.  Inu-Yasha had located an apartment for Sesshomaru right next to his own place on the other side of town, and now both of them were cut off from their homes by a gas leak.  _He couldn't find some place with better maintenance?  He had to have planned this.  I'll bet he made up that story about a gas leak._

Even Sesshomaru realized the ridiculousness of his thoughts.  Once again, he was allowing his past conflicts with his brother to color his thinking.  And it was better to have discovered the gas leak before an explosion took out the entire city block.  He just hated having to spend the night at his father's tiny apartment, especially when his father wasn't there.

Not that it looked like his father ever spent much time here.  The apartment didn't really have that occupied air about it.  Sesshomaru sniffed delicately, but his superior sense of smell was useless in this case.  His father placed a masking spell on everything, so Sesshomaru had no way of knowing whether his father had been here five hours ago or five years ago.

The door clicked and the demon foremost in his thoughts entered the appointment.  A look of surprise crossed Taisho's face as he spotted his sons.  In that one instant before his father's masking spell fell into place, Sesshomaru caught a faint trace of scent on his father's clothing.  For some reason, the smell reminded him of a soft summer breeze.  The scent stayed with him, despite the masking spell, and Sesshomaru found it oddly comforting.

********

A/N:  I'm so glad people like this story!  *squeals happily*

Is everyone clear on Taisho's relationship to Kagome? (father/daughter) Sorry to string you along like that, but I do enjoy keeping things up in the air.  I also love evil cliff-hangers, but I make up for it with regular updates.

Just a brief comment – I truly do not mind criticism of my work.  It helps me improve as a writer.  I would ask (pretty please with cream and two sugars) that if you mention a mistake I've made, please, please, please be specific.  Someone mentioned my grammar errors (I'm sure there were some, because that's one of my weak areas) but she wasn't specific.  I can't fix my mistakes if I don't know what they are :P

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!  Lavender


	3. A Hectic Morning

*********

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

*********

**Chapter 3**

**A Hectic Morning**

"Sesshomaru!  Where in the seven hells have you put my desk?" Inu-Yasha yelled as he stormed into the office.

"Two steps to your left," Sesshomaru pointed as he continued to sort through the papers stacked in his inbox.  "You and Higurashi are sharing an office with me."  His brother glared at him, not comprehending.  "Inu-Yasha, I realize you are only a _half_-demon," Sesshomaru emphasized, "but even your lesser hearing should be able to detect the sound of walls being removed in the other half of the building.  Father offered to share our company's office space until the renovations are complete.  Everyone is doubled up, so quit acting like this is a personal affront."

"Why didn't he tell us in advance?" Inu-Yasha complained.

"He did.  Why don't you try reading your inter-office memos for a change?"

Any further arguments between the two were suspended by the arrival of a very pissed-off Higurashi Kagome.  "Sesshomaru!  What the hell's going on in here?  There's no way I'm sharing working space with him!" she screeched as she pointed an angry finger at Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru winced.  The day was just beginning, and his ears were already hurting.  "Do you think you could lower your voice to a dull roar?" he hissed at the human.  "If you have any problems with the office arrangements, take them up with my personal secretary."  He opened the adjoining door and gestured to the lumpy green demon sitting in the outer office.  "But I doubt Jaken will care, as he has to share space with no less than three others."

Kagome harrumphed and marched to her desk.  "I knew I should have paid more attention to that stupid memo," she grumbled as she removed a bottle of antacid tablets from her top drawer.

"At least you read the memo," Sesshomaru sighed.  He checked his watch.  Ten minutes down, an eternity to go before this day was over.  "I realize you and Inu-Yasha aren't thrilled with this situation, but I'm asking the pair of you to act like adults about this."

"I will if she promises to quit destroying my ties," Inu-Yasha replied angrily.  He held out the tie he was wearing.  "I had to borrow one of Father's, because all of mine have either been hole-punched, or cut off with a pair of scissors, or run through the shredder, or whacked with the paper-cutter…"

"Speaking of ties," Kagome interrupted the litany, "I was actually headed back to your office to apologize to you yesterday, Inu-Yasha.  That is," she continued, "until I ran into our purchasing agents from Egypt while I was in the elevator."

Inu-Yasha's eyes narrowed.  "What's this got to do with anything?" he asked.

"One of the members of the delegation was kind enough to point out that my blouse was unbuttoned, and I realized it probably had been that way since I left my office.  You see, this stupid desk tends to catch that third button as I stand," she demonstrated.  "Which means," she frowned at Inu-Yasha, "that you let me walk out of here yesterday flashing my breasts to the entire world and didn't say a damn thing!  Thanks a lot, pervert!  I'm sorry I hole-punched your tie yesterday – I should have hole-punched your ears!"

"No wonder those purchasing agents looked so happy," Sesshomaru said without thinking, earning a disgusted look from Kagome.  He clutched a protective hand to his shirt front.  "Higurashi, remind me to keep all sharp objects out of your reach.  I happen to be rather attached to this particular tie."

********

Miroku sniffled as daylight pierced through the shades into his darkened room.  He hadn't been this sick in…he tried to remember.  It had to have been at least two hundred years since he'd been laid up for reasons other than a hangover.  That was a pleasant side-effect to the slave bite.  The blood bond seemed to ward off most human illnesses; a fortunate blessing during the years before antibiotics and immunizations.

He wrested himself from the bed and once again staggered to his computer.  Taisho-sama had paid a visit to his rooms last night and installed a new piece of software before leaving.  He'd also handed Miroku a particularly loathsome assignment.  _Spying on my co-workers – same stuff, new century_, he realized._   Not much different from the old days when my other master had me listening in on the guards' conversations._  Until last night, Miroku hadn't realized the email and instant messaging systems at Taisho International were monitored.  _Come to think of it, I'm sure I read the disclaimer when I signed the employment paperwork, but I never thought he'd actually do it.  I suppose Taisho-sama thinks it's necessary._

Pressing his hand to his forehead to ease the sledgehammer pounding in his sinuses, Miroku opened the program and began to read.  _Ugh, this sucks.  Could these people get any more boring? _ He wondered as he scrolled through yesterday's entries.  _Don't care…don't care…get a life…hmmm, never knew he swung in that direction, maybe I ought to introduce him to Jakotsu…blah…blah…what? _ He stopped at an email sent to Taisho-sama's office account.

His hands shook as he read through the missive.  Pure malice dripped from every word, and the sender was anonymous.  It came from an outside computer network, and Miroku was positive tracing the account would lead to a dead end.  He'd trace it anyway, of course, but Taisho-sama would have already taken the same action.  Miroku knew without asking that this wasn't the first poisonous email his master had received.

If this email was just one of many, Taisho-sama had good reasons for wanting to lay low for awhile.  Miroku knew his master was attempting to transfer the company's leadership to Sesshomaru's control, but he couldn't help but wonder at the timing.  Did Taisho-sama really think that by removing himself from the company, the anonymous author of the letter would quit?  Someone with that kind of hatred didn't stop just because the target had moved.

And what was Taisho-sama thinking, handing control to Sesshomaru right in front of Inu-Yasha?  Miroku had never met his master's eldest son, but it was no secret that the youkai and his younger half-brother didn't get along.  Miroku had expected Taisho-sama to find an assignment on the other side of the world for Inu-Yasha, not keep the brothers together in the same building.  Inu-Yasha was bound to be jealous.

Miroku's thoughts came to a screeching halt.  Surely Taisho-sama didn't suspect his own son of sending that threatening email?  While Miroku didn't know Inu-Yasha all that well, he couldn't imagine the half-demon hiding behind an anonymous email.  Inu-Yasha would scream, rant, rave and break things, but the feelings behind the letter suggested an icy hatred more in keeping with the reputation of Sesshomaru.

No wonder Taisho-sama had passed this surveillance job to him.  It made Miroku's head spin just pondering all of this.  After scanning the rest of the communications and finding them harmless, Miroku closed the program and decided to leave his rooms in search of Sango's cooking.  Kagome had promised to leave him something in the fridge in exchange for keeping his germs away from the rest of the household.

As he pulled on his robe and tightened the sash, Miroku's thoughts once again turned to finding a demon mate.  If Taisho-sama's life was in danger, the slaves' lives were also at risk.  It was time to get serious about removing the blood bonds in case his master reached an untimely end.  Taisho-sama's matchmaking attempts were beginning to look attractive.  _All I need is to find a wench as lively as Kagome, as intelligent as Nazuna, as good at healing as Kaede, as sweet as Koharu and as talented in the kitchen as Sango.  Oh, and it wouldn't hurt if she possessed Yura's beauty._

_And what would such perfection want with a former monk carrying the taint of human slavery?_ Miroku sighed.  He'd better stop being so picky.  In his situation, he ought to be grateful if he found someone as lively as Koharu, as intelligent as Yura, as good at healing as Sango, as sweet as Kagome and as talented in the kitchen as Nazuna.  And she'd probably look like Kaede.

********

"Sesshomaru, I have a great favor to ask you," Taisho spoke into the mirror, practicing his speech to Sesshomaru.  No, that was too pompous sounding.  He'd better beg a little if he wanted his son to cooperate.

"My boy, things are a little difficult for me these days."  Yes, that would do for a start.  Maybe he should ply his son with drinks first.  Get a little alcohol in him and loosen him up at a bit.

"I need you to help me find demon mates for my Darlings."  That was certainly the direct approach.  That would be the tactic to use with Inu-Yasha, but Sesshomaru was a different story.  Using the direct approach with Sesshomaru would likely result in a direct 'No.'

"I'm not getting any younger, Sesshomaru.  If something happens to me, my Darlings will die.  And Miroku will die, too.  Do you have any idea how much training and inside knowledge that man possesses?  It would be a crime to let his knowledge fall victim to the grave."

Taisho adjusted his tie in the mirror's reflection.  _I should be getting to my meetings, not practicing my lines for tonight.  Sesshomaru is just going to have to be persuaded to help me, whether he wants to or not.  I'm still his Father, and my word is law._

_Feh__, who am I fooling?  My son is grown, he's not about to listen to some half-baked idea from his old dad.  Oh well, I have until tonight to figure out how to handle this problem.  No point in ruining my day thinking about it._

********

"Higurashi, are you going to be okay?" Yura asked through the door of the bathroom stall.  "This is your third trip this morning.  We're kind of worried."

"Yeah," Kagome gasped before another spasm shook her body.  She needed the bite renewed.  _I should have let Taisho-sama do this last night.  I thought I could wait._  A violent shudder racked her small frame and she heaved into the toilet again.  The pain was getting more intense by the moment.  She dug in her purse for the mild narcotic Taisho-sama had given her for emergency use.  The pill wasn't enough to dull her senses, but it would take the edge off the worst of the symptoms.

Yura handed her a damp rag and a toothbrush as Kagome left the stall.  "Maybe you should go home," the pert assistant suggested.  "You might have caught the flu like Miroku."  She helped the sagging Kagome to the sink.  "You aren't running a fever, though."

"No, I just ate something that didn't agree with me," Kagome lied.  _Like I'm going to tell her what's wrong.  Oh Yura, it's okay.  My master just needs to renew my slave bite so I don't die because the blood bond was administered improperly by some whacked in the head evil human slime._

"Oh, I found that book of my sister's that you said you wanted to borrow," Yura told her.  She reached into her purse and drew out a battered copy of a book about pregnancy.  "It's for your roommate Sango, right?  How far along is she?"

"Four months," said Kagome.  The medication was slowly starting to kick in, the nausea receding to the back of her consciousness.  "I think she's over the trauma of the surprise and starting to look forward to having the baby."

"Until her mood changes again, that is," Yura smiled.  "My sister really went back and forth with her mood swings.  She'd be crying one second and laughing the next.  I hope Sango isn't that bad."

"Me too," Kagome said fervently.  "I'm the one that has to put up with her, after all.  I'm just selfish enough to be grateful she still feels like cooking.  We all thought we were going to starve while she was in Australia.  And what was worse, Nazuna kept offering to help cook."  She pulled a face, remembering the inedible meals.

"Thanks, Yura," Kagome added sincerely as they parted ways outside her office.  _I shouldn't be so hard on her; the girl can be really nice when you get to know her,_ Kagome thought with a pang of guilt.  _So she can't do bid proposals; maybe I can train her to do the real estate deals.  She's friendly enough for the work.  Taisho-sama's always telling me to give people a chance instead of looking at the surface._

"Why don't you just have them move your desk to the bathroom?" Inu-Yasha's snide voice interrupted Kagome's thoughts as she tossed the borrowed book into her desk drawer.  "It would save time for all of us.  You'll grab any excuse to get out of work, won't you?"

_Taisho-sama, when you told me to give people a chance, surely you didn't include your own stupid, fat-headed, ignorant son in that category, did you?_  "Inu-Yasha," Kagome gave him an evil smile as she grabbed his wheeled office chair, "Sit!"  She rammed the chair into the back of his legs and shoved the chair down the hallway.  She could hear his yells as he sped past the outer offices and slammed into the elevator banks.

********

He watched her as she left the restroom, half-supporting herself on Yura's arm.  So pretty; little Kagome was a radiant woman.  She'd grown up beautifully after leaving his master.  It was okay that she left.  He'd have her back soon; he'd always known he would have her back.

Damn Taisho to hell for taking her away from his master!  He'd watched her carefully over the years, waiting for the inu youkai to relax his guard around the young woman.  He'd known the demon eventually would let her slip away from his watchful care, but he hadn't thought it would take this long.  Soon, though, soon enough with the distraction of the youkai's upcoming wedding and the problems besetting the company, Taisho would make a mistake.  And he'd be waiting to take advantage of that error, waiting for his beautiful girl.

Exercising patience had proved difficult, but he would win in the end.  Higurashi Kagome would be his.  His master would reward him with her beautiful body in exchange for his years of loyal service.  The destruction of Taisho International would be sweet for his master, but Higurashi would be even sweeter for him.

********

"Is she all right?" Inu-Yasha asked in such a quiet voice only Sesshomaru's youkai hearing could detect the sound.  He was watching Kagome.  The young woman's skin had an unhealthy pallor, and she had left her desk several times that morning.

"Doesn't look too good; does she?" Sesshomaru answered back in the same quiet voice.  As he spoke, Kagome lurched from her chair and ran out of the room once again.  She returned a few minutes later, shaking.  Her eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"Higurashi," Sesshomaru spoke.  The woman looked at him with glazed eyes.  "Perhaps you should consider leaving work before you infect the rest of the humans in this office with your illness."  His tone commanded obedience.  Surely the wench wouldn't argue with him.

Apparently, he didn't know Higurashi Kagome.  "I'm not contagious," Kagome argued as she fell trembling into her chair.  "I just have a…condition.  I'll be all right and you don't need to worry about me spreading some disease and costing the company precious money."

"Yeah, well you're wearing a path between our office and the bathroom," Inu-Yasha snapped.  "Take your condition somewhere else so we can get some work done.  You were in a big enough hurry to leave early yesterday; what's so important you can't leave early today?"

"We're closing first thing in the morning on the land purchase for the new factory in Singapore," Kagome answered with less heat than usual.  She looked as if she wanted nothing more than a place where she could curl up and die.  "Taisho-sama and I are the only ones familiar with the details.  You don't want us to get reamed on this deal, do you?"

"First it was Miroku's proposal, now this," Sesshomaru pointed out.  "Why is no one cross-trained to do another's job in this place?  At the present time, if someone drops dead in the next five minutes the company would be completely derailed."

"It's not that bad," Inu-Yasha said defensively.  "We had other people trained, but Naraku Enterprises keeps stealing our employees.  As soon as they're trained they take off."

"Or Inu-Yasha runs them off with his temper," Kagome added.

"You're one to talk, wench!  What about that secretary Father hired last week?  She lasted ten whole minutes before she locked herself in the bathroom and started bawling!" Inu-Yasha responded.

"I can't help it if the woman had deep personal issues!" Kagome snorted.  "She was completely inept, anyway!  She jammed the copier, deleted three incoming calls and broke the coffeepot, all within those first ten minutes!"

"Miss?  Excuse me, human, but the vice-presidents cannot be disturbed if you don't have an appointment!" Jaken's high, reedy voice could be heard from the outer office.  "I said you can't go in there, wretched woman!  Ormhp!  Sesshomaru-sama, your loyal servant needs your assistance!  Ouch!  Stop that, human scum!"

An expensively dressed dark-haired woman with cold gray eyes casually entered the room carrying a small bundle of fur.  "I believe this is yours," she announced, dropping a sleeping kitsune into the arms of a surprised Kagome.  "Don't you ever answer your phone?  The daycare called me when they couldn't get in touch with you and said if Shippo wasn't picked up within the next half hour they were putting him on the street.  What did you do this time, little sister?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kagome exclaimed.  "I swear, Kikyo, I dropped him off this morning just like I always do!  What's going on?  Is Shippo hurt?"  She anxiously began checking the small demon for injuries.

"He's just fine, although he fell asleep exhausted from crying.  The daycare didn't offer any explanation; they just said that he was no longer welcome.  And no, Shippo didn't do anything wrong.  I asked."  Kikyo plucked a piece of fox hair from her shoulder with a delicate finger.  "The director seems to have taken an intense dislike to you, Kagome.  She refused to refer to you as anything other than 'that demon's whore'.  You might want to reconsider the company you keep."  She gave Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru a sweeping glance.

Kagome stiffened.  "Funny, she never had a problem accepting money from 'that demon's whore' up until now!  How dare she say something like that in front of my child?"  She cuddled Shippo to her protectively.

"Judging by your appearance, you must be Taisho's sons," Kikyo commented as she surveyed the flabbergasted pair.  "Sorry for the interruption, but I can't keep the boy.  My husband doesn't approve of Kagome's choice of companions."  She drew herself upright with a sniff.  "By the way, tell that toad-thing out there if he so much as dares to touch me again, I will purify him so fast there will be nothing left but his stupid little hat."  With those parting words, she walked regally from the room.

"Kikyo would do it, too," whispered Kagome.  "My sister is the reincarnation of a great miko."  She shifted the sleeping kitsune to one side of her lap and gathered up the papers she was reviewing.  "I'm so sorry about this," she apologized to the demon brothers.  "I've never had something like this happen before today.  Let me see if I can find someone to watch him for the rest of the day."

"He's sound asleep, he's not disturbing anyone," Sesshomaru surprised himself by saying.  What had just come over him, telling Higurashi it was all right to keep her brat at the office?  Although he had to admit the tiny fox demon was a cute little fuzz-ball.  "When did you adopt him?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"How did you know?  Oh, that's stupid, he's full demon and I'm human, of course you'd know he was adopted," she babbled, clearly rattled by the morning's events.  "His parents were hit during a lightning storm a year ago.  Taisho-sama was the one who found him.  He was soaked to the skin and crying for his father, the poor little thing."  She dropped a kiss on the child's red hair.

Sesshomaru returned to his work, keeping one eye on the human girl.  With the arrival of her elder sister and the child, Kagome seemed to have forgotten her heaving stomach.  She was still very pale, though, and he wondered if she had the physical strength to last the day.  Her hands shook as she turned the pages of the documents she was reviewing, causing the papers to rattle loudly.

Common sense dictated sending her and the child home, but he found himself reluctant to do so.  Sesshomaru hated deception, both in others and himself.  Having this trait, he was forced to admit that the human fascinated him.  He actually wanted to watch her every move, something completely out of character for him.  Every time he thought he had her categorized, pegged into one description, she turned his label inside out.  Who was this Higurashi Kagome?

Annoyed with his growing curiosity, Sesshomaru vented at the source of his frustration.  "Dammit, go home and lay down before you fall down, Higurashi.  You're no good to your son if you're in the hospital."  She began to protest and he cut her off.  "I'll review the factory paperwork; it's not the first time I've looked at real estate closing documents."

She surrendered and gathered up her purse and the child.  "Will you call me if you have any questions?" Kagome asked the youkai.  Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.  "Oh," Kagome added as she paused in the doorway, "if Taisho-sama comes into the office, will you please tell him to call me?  It's important."  She departed, closing the door behind her.  Through the closed panel, Sesshomaru could hear Jaken begin to lecture Kagome about Kikyo's breach of office protocol.

Thumping noises drew his attention to Inu-Yasha.  His brother was stabbing the protective mat on his desk repeatedly with an exact-o knife.  "Stupid, stupid, stupid!  What the hell is Father thinking?  At his age, you'd think he wouldn't get himself involved in things like this!"

"Choices made between two adults are none of our business, Inu-Yasha," Sesshomaru reminded his brother.  He couldn't blame the hanyou.  The entire situation was absurd, and it could only get worse if Sakura found out about Higurashi.  "What's bothering you about this, Inu-Yasha?  I don't think you're concerned about Higurashi's welfare."

"No innocent kit should have to hear his mother referred to as 'that demon's whore' by some bigoted daycare director!" Inu-Yasha spat.  "What the hell is wrong with humans, anyway?  They act like it's a crime if a human and a demon have any kind of relationship at all!"

"Bothers you, does it?" Sesshomaru asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.  "The situation does parallel that of your mother's.  Only in her case, the demons were the prejudiced ones."

"Demons, humans, it doesn't matter," claimed Inu-Yasha.  "Nothing's changed.  When youkai and humans get together, no one wants them.  Or their children," he added angrily.  "I can't believe Father's doing this at his age.  Does he have no sense of dignity whatsoever?"

"What in particular are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.  His brother was annoyed as hell about something specific, not just the general situation of their father and his human plaything.  "You know something, Inu-Yasha.  Spill it."

"She isn't contagious.  She has a 'condition'," Inu-Yasha quoted.  He rummaged around Kagome's desk, fishing a book from the side drawer.  "You have plenty of money, Sesshomaru.  Why don't you buy a clue?"  He flung the book at his brother.

Sesshomaru deftly caught the book mid-air.  "I don't think Higurashi would appreciate you going through her desk," he reminded Inu-Yasha as the hanyou stomped out.  Flipping the book over, he read the title.  "_What to Expect When You're Expecting a Demon Child: A Pregnancy Guide for Youkai and Hanyou Babies_."

So Higurashi Kagome was expecting a pup.  The knowledge strangely disappointed him.  He already had one half-sibling, what difference did it make if he gained another?  His father and Higurashi were two consenting adults.  What they did was their business, not his.  He, Sesshomaru, had a company to run.

Dishonesty was a low trait, one not carried by a proud youkai like Sesshomaru.  He was completely incapable of lying to himself.  And because he didn't want to lie to himself, he refused to answer the question in his mind.  _Why does Father's relationship with Higurashi Kagome bother me so much?_

He sniffed the air around him, picking up the remnants of her scent.  It was that summer breeze again, teasing his nostrils and offering a strange sort of comfort.  It was the same scent his father had tried to mask when he arrived at the apartment last night.  Without thinking about it, Sesshomaru wandered over to her desk where the aroma was strongest and closed his eyes in order to concentrate on the delicious smell.

There was something about her scent that nagged at him, but he couldn't pinpoint what the problem was.  It tickled the back of his mind like a long-forgotten memory.  He shook his head to clear it.  The smell was enticing, nothing more.  He'd best remove himself from her desk before his brother came back to the office and found him with his nose buried in the sweater draped over the back of Higurashi's chair.

********

A/N: Ah, confusion and misunderstandings abound…I love doing this to the bishies.  Just wait until the brothers meet Sango!  Fluff is on its way, but I'm taking my time on the pacing of the story.

Just a quick note – there is one original character in this fic, and that is Sakura, Taisho's fiancée.  I normally use only cannon characters with Alternate Universe fics, but I couldn't seem to find one to fit the description.  Her daughters (you'll meet them soon) will be cannon characters, though.  And yes, the villain of this piece will be a canon character, though perhaps not the one you expect.

I'm still debating about the rating on this story.  I had a younger friend of mine read the story and she seemed to think it needed a higher rating.  I hate to up the rating to an 'R' when I know that leaves out some of my readers, but I'm concerned that I might exceed the PG-13 rating and the fic will be deleted by ff.net.  Hmmm…

Thanks for reading and reviewing!  I love looking at the profiles of new readers and finding their stories :)  Lavender

PS – Jihye-chan, I don't know what to say…I'm so flattered you're reading this in spite of the pairing! *sniff*  Sorry for inflicting a non-canon pairing on you (ChristyKay jokingly called me a 'canon-whore'; I'm still giggling over that one), but I don't know how you're going to avoid the Sess/Kag fluff.  Once I start, it's going to be all over the place. *steps in a big pile of mushy fluffy stuff*


	4. The Youkai's Heart

*********

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

*********

**Chapter 4**

**The Youkai's Heart**

~.~

"Why Sesshomaru, how terribly…medieval…of you," Kagura said, giving the youkai one of her screechy laughs.  "Who would have thought you could be so old-fashioned?  Would you have the taiyoukai openly take consorts again?"

Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were dining with Sakura and her two daughters, speaking of the recent scandal involving a high-ranking politician.  The politician had died of a heart complication following a night of adventure in a hotel room with a female other than his mate.  Sesshomaru had angered the ladies of the group by commenting that the demon would likely still be alive if he had just been open about the affair.

"I can't wait to hear your explanation for this," Inu-Yasha goaded, thrilled with the opportunity to make his treacherous, power-hungry, back-stabbing elder brother feel uncomfortable.  _Bastard deserves to rot in hell, stepping in and taking over the company like that.  Don't think I can't see what you're doing, big brother.  I've worked my ass off for the company for all these years and you just walk in and get handed the whole damn thing on a silver platter.  Father must be getting senile.  And speaking of the old fart, where the hell does Father get off, skiving out of this dinner at the last minute?  Emergency meeting my ass; he's probably out gambling with his drinking buddies._

"His mate was not chosen by him," Sesshomaru drew Inu-Yasha's attention back to the conversation as he referred to the politician in question.  "His marriage was arranged by his parents in order to cement alliances among the youkai of the southern lands.  In a previous era, he would simply have taken this female as his consort.  She would have been financially cared for and granted all the status and privileges accorded to the consort of a powerful youkai.  Instead, in this supposedly enlightened age he was reduced to slinking around seedy hotels where immediate medical aid was not available to save his life.  The female he desired is now forever tainted by scandal.  Can you honestly say this is an improvement?"

"Well, I still say he shouldn't have been unfaithful in the first place," Kagura insisted.  "His actions dishonored his mate.  Any female who would put up with that in this day and age is a fool," she snorted.  "But I suppose your opinions are influenced by your own father's history."

"Do not judge past actions with today's standards," Sakura reprimanded her daughter.  "What Taisho did 500 years ago was considered acceptable by the morals of that day.  And no one can deny that he provided well for his wife and consorts."  She gave her daughter a hard look.  "Had your own father been a man of wealth, he would have done the same.  If such thoughts enrage you, be grateful that you have been raised in a different age."

"You're right, Mother," Kagura said, but the agreement was missing from her voice.  "Perhaps we should also be grateful that Taisho has accepted the changes that came with this enlightened era.  There will be no consorts after he takes you as a mate, will there?" she challenged.

Inu-Yasha swallowed in panic.  Kagura had looked him directly in the eyes as she spoke to her mother; giving him no doubt she was referring to Higurashi Kagome.  He could sense the tension in Sesshomaru as well.  _Damn Father for not being here tonight!_

"Perhaps the lesson to be learned by all of this is to never take a mate for political purposes," Sesshomaru offered diplomatically.  "In this age of monogamy, choosing a mate requires greater care and consideration." 

"Sesshomaru, your father tells me you will be staying here in town to work at the home office," Sakura said, turning the topic of the conversation in an effort to restore good feeling.  "Have you found a place to live?  I hear the housing shortage is abominable these days."

"Inu-Yasha was kind enough to secure an apartment for me in the same building as his," Sesshomaru responded as transferred his food to his mouth with an elegant air.  "By the way, I have neglected to thank you for welcoming us into your home, Sakura.  Father was most disappointed he could not join us for dinner tonight."

_How does Sesshomaru manage to eat this stuff without gagging?_  Inu-Yasha wondered as he surveyed the unrecognizable meal before him.  The arrangement of mystery food was topped with a horrible tasting sauce, and the entire concoction resembled something normally found at the bottom of a slime pit.  Unwilling to be outdone by his brother, Inu-Yasha gingerly took a bite and immediately reached for his drink in a desperate attempt to wash the taste out of his mouth.

"That was a nice gesture on your behalf, Inu-Yasha, finding the apartment for your brother," Sakura's younger daughter Kanna said in her hollow whisper.  As usual, the girl looked as if her mind was occupying a world other than the one her body inhabited.  Her empty expression freaked him out.  It was almost as if the girl was a puppet, speaking lines mouthed by another.

"Taisho works himself too hard," Sakura sighed, clearly unhappy with her fiancé's absence.  "I wish you boys would speak to him about the hours he keeps.  It seems Taisho isn't allowed even a simple family dinner without some emergency at the company interfering," she complained.

"We are doing our best to alleviate the situation, Sakura.  Both Inu-Yasha and I have taken over responsibility for the majority of the company's daily operations," Sesshomaru informed the unhappy female in a soothing voice.  "I realize trying to separate Father from his company must stretch your endless patience, Sakura, but it is difficult for him to let go after all these years of having absolute control."

Bored with watching his brother suck up to his father's fiancée, Inu-Yasha allowed his mind to wander.  Kanna was still talking to him, rattling on about some political rally she had attended.  Judging by her words she was quite passionate on the subject, but the effect was ruined by her toneless voice and wide-eyed stare.  Did she ever move the muscles on her face except to speak?

_Kanna would be a good match for Sesshomaru_, he though wickedly.  _The Empty Mirror mated to the Imperious Ice Lord_.  Perhaps that wasn't fair to Sesshomaru, though.  His brother might keep his face in a controlled mask, but his eyes often revealed his true feelings.  And once, a long time ago, Inu-Yasha had even seen his brother crack a smile.  Somehow, he doubted Kanna was capable of doing something as drastic as demonstrating happiness.  _She probably wouldn't even moan during sex…ugh!  Where did that thought come from?  I'm gonna be sick…_

"So how do you feel about this, Inu-Yasha?" Sakura's high-pitched voice interrupted his thoughts.  He forced himself not to flatten his ears against his head.  How did his father stand listening to her speak?

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Inu-Yasha asked, suddenly realizing everyone was staring at him.

"Try to follow the conversation, little brother.  Kagura," Sesshomaru gestured to Sakura's eldest daughter, "was speaking of the recent upheavals in our city."

"Two entire sections of the inner city have been torched by rioters," said Kagura.  Her voice was as cold as her sister's, but her red eyes burned with hatred.  "The government is talking about reestablishing the human registration laws.  I wish they would!  Humans outnumber us; how can we expect to feel safe?"

"I haven't had any trouble," Inu-Yasha replied, biting back his rage.  The centuries hadn't softened the disdain of many full-blooded demons, but the years had at least taught him not to be so quick to anger.  Besides, human-demon race relations were a sensitive topic for anyone these days.  He wasn't the only one feeling caught in the middle.  "The humans living in my particular neighborhood are accountants and librarians.  They're not exactly the violent type."

"Bringing back the curfews and the registrations would be a huge mistake," Sesshomaru said.  "To strip the humans of their hard-won civil rights would only incite more violence, and justifiably so.  They have as much right to occupy this world as we do."

Inu-Yasha nearly choked on his drink.  Setting his glass down, he stared at his brother and wondered if he'd heard him correctly.  _Did my brother, the youkai who has proclaimed for years that humans are a hopelessly weak and inferior race, just offer a word in their defense?_

Apparently Sesshomaru had surprised Sakura as well.  "That's certainly a different stance than the one you've taken in the past," his father's fiancée stated coldly.  "I well remember a time when you thought the registration laws were too lenient.  Might I be bold enough to inquire what has caused this change of opinion?" her thin eyebrows furrowed as she sneered.

"No, you may not," Sesshomaru replied in equally frosty tones.  "Merely accept that my views have altered.  It would appear, however, that your opinions have only intensified over time.  Do you not find it confining to live within such a closed mind?"  Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the females as he spoke, and Inu-Yasha tried to keep from passing out in shock.

Sakura abruptly pushed her chair from the table and rose.  "It's getting late," she announced.  "I'm certain the two of you would like to return to your apartments in order to gain sufficient rest.  Please relay my regrets concerning your father's absence."

The dismissal was evident.  Rising, Inu-Yasha gave his hostess a slight bow.  "It was a pleasure accepting your kind invitation," he lied.  He might dislike the woman, but as his future step-mother she deserved his respect.  Besides, his father would kick his ass if he didn't show _some_ manners.

********

"Head to the airport," Sesshomaru ordered him.  Inu-Yasha glared at the command.  "Please," his brother added belatedly.  "I am supposed to be meeting someone important, and I lost track of the time while speaking with _them_," he spit the last word out as he referred to Sakura and her daughters.

"What's going on out there?" Inu-Yasha peered through windshield at the police vehicles racing past them along the streets.  The emergency lights on the cars pierced through the darkness, lighting up the boarded windows of the nearby stores.

"I smell the smoke from a fire, but it's some distance from here," Sesshomaru noted after sniffing the air.  "It seems to be coming from the inner part of the city.  More rioting, I imagine."

"That reminds me, uh, Sess?  What you said tonight at dinner…I wanted to ask you about that.  Were you really sympathizing with the protests, or were you just yanking Sakura's chain?"

"While I sympathize with the human cause, I don't agree with the riots.  Changes need to be addressed through the courts of law.  There has been far too much blood shed in the matter as it is."  Sesshomaru frowned slightly.  "It negates the progress the humans have made."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Inu-Yasha demanded.  "You used to not give a damn as to who you killed or for what reason."  He placed a hand on Sesshomaru's forehead.  "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling fine," Sesshomaru growled, yanking the offending hand from his forehead.  "You merely forget that you have not seen me for over a hundred years, Inu-Yasha.  Certainly I can be expected to have changed somewhat.  After all, the time we live in requires a new manner of thinking in order to survive.  Too many youkai fail to realize this at their peril.  As Kagura pointed out, the humans outnumber us greatly.  If we cannot make alliances, our race will be exterminated."

"You haven't just matured; you've completely changed your attitude!" Inu-Yasha claimed.  He studied his brother for a moment and then a huge grin broke across his face.  "You're in love with a human!" he accused.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

"Don't try to hide it.  The only way you could have changed this much is if there's someone playing footsie with you.  This human guy who's changed your heart, what's his name?  Have I met him?"  Inu-Yasha was certain it was a man.  He'd never seen his brother pay the slightest bit of attention to women.

Sesshomaru responded by raising a single eyebrow.  "I can't keep anything from you, can I?  You read me so well, little brother."

Inu-Yasha got the distinct impression his brother was hiding something big from him.  Was Sesshomaru _smirking_?  His brother _never_ smirked.

"Yes, you could say that a human has changed my heart," Sesshomaru continued.  Inu-Yasha was certain now that Sesshomaru was suppressing a smile.  Inu-Yasha suddenly felt similar to a mouse after realizing it was nothing but a cat toy.

"So what's his name?  Do I get to meet him?" Inu-Yasha asked, burning with curiosity.  The mighty Ice Lord had a human lover in his life?  This was hilarious, given his brother's past.

"Why do you think we're at the airport?  We're retrieving my companion tonight."  They parked the car and entered the airport.  "I only hope you'll welcome this one as a potential member of our family."

As they approached the gate, Inu-Yasha followed Sesshomaru over to a young man with his hair tied up to the side.  "I see you have arrived in safety, Nobunaga," his brother spoke to the young man calmly, but his eyes belied the cool attitude.  Inu-Yasha could tell his brother was truly happy, and he watched Sesshomaru step forward with open arms.

At that point, Inu-Yasha turned his back.  He really didn't think he was ready to see his brother wrapped in a passionate embrace with a man.  After deeming a sufficient amount of time had passed, he cautiously turned around.

Nobunaga was walking back to board the plane, and Sesshomaru was holding a small human child in his arms.  The young girl's chestnut hair was mussed from travel, and the little pony tail she wore to the side of her head looked to be in danger of coming loose.  The child was clutching Sesshomaru tightly, with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Inu-Yasha, I'd like you to meet Rin," Sesshomaru introduced the girl.  "Will you say hello to the grumpy hanyou?" he asked the girl softly.  Rin lifted her head from his shoulder and beamed a huge smile at Inu-Yasha.

"So this is your companion, huh?" Inu-Yasha snorted.  Sesshomaru gave him a reluctant smile, bringing the number of times he'd shown Inu-Yasha this side of his personality to a grand total of two.

********

Kagome staggered from her brother's hospital room.  She had received the phone call just as she'd arrived at the mansion, telling her of Sota's relapse.  Leaving Shippo with Koharu and Nazuna, Kagome had rushed to her brother's side.

Sota was now out of danger and Kagome had allowed Sango to talk her into leaving for the night.  It was taking a monumental effort for Kagome to remain upright.  She had fully intended to find Taisho-sama and get her bite renewed, but Sota's relapse this morning had driven the thought completely from her mind.  Now that she knew Sota would be all right, the awareness of her need slammed into her body.

Sango was in the waiting area, reading a parenting magazine.  She tossed it to the side at the sight of her friend's condition.  "Come on, we're going to find Taisho-sama right now," the former demon-exterminator ordered, dragging the girl out to her car.  Kagome was too dazed to argue.

"I haven't been able to reach Taisho-sama this evening," Sango confessed as she whipped the car through the streets.  "I figure the best place to catch him is at his apartment.  He's bound to show up there sooner or later.  I've left several messages telling him to go straight there as soon as possible.

********

"Shit!" Inu-Yasha swore.  The street used as a main traffic artery to reach his and Sesshomaru's apartments was completely blockaded.  He could smell smoke and hear the sounds of yelling and breaking glass.

"Watch your language around Rin," Sesshomaru growled at him.

The girl in question was sound asleep in the back seat.  Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes at his brother.  "She can't hear a damn thing I'm saying; she's completely out of it."

"I don't care.  Her subconscious brain doesn't need to be exposed to filth," his brother asserted.  "You need to clean up your language anyway.  You curse like a one-eyed carpenter."

"Well, we can't go home tonight – again.  Do we head back to Father's apartment?" Inu-Yasha asked.  "Or should we hope for a miracle and try to find a hotel with an empty room?"

"Go to the apartment," Sesshomaru said wearily.  "There's no chance of finding an empty hotel room in this city until the Autumn Festival is over.  Those rooms have been booked for months."

********

"Kagome, please try to walk," Sango pleaded with her friend.  "I can't carry you!"  She snaked her arm under Kagome's shoulders and tried to support the girl as she stumbled to the apartment elevator.  Sango frowned as she pressed the button and received no response.  The lift was out of order again.  Gritting her teeth, she began the arduous task of pulling the unsteady Kagome up the stairs.

As she arrived at Taisho-sama's door, Sango realized with horror that she didn't know the key code for the apartment.  Kagome was so dazed that Sango didn't even bother asking her if she knew the code.  Ready to throw her hands up in defeat, she stopped when she heard the faint murmur of voices on the inside.  She pounded on the door, and when it opened to her knock she half-dragged the delirious Kagome through the entrance.

"Taisho-sama, I'm so glad you're here - " she cut off her sentence.  Standing before her was the most handsome creature she had ever seen.  She swept her eyes over his well-toned body, taking in the beautiful silver hair and amber eyes.  The fuzzy little pointed dog ears on the top of his head just made him cuter, she decided.

"Oi, what do you want?" the creature snarled at her, then stopped as he recognized Kagome.  "What are you doing here, bitch?" he hissed at Kagome.  "The mansion isn't good enough for you tonight?"

Before Sango could jump to her friend's defense, Kagome lost her battle with her mark and collapsed to the floor.  "No!" Sango screamed, unable to catch Kagome as she fell.  Sango grabbed the silver forelocks of the handsome male in front of her and tugged him towards her.  "Where's Taisho-sama?  We need him, dammit!" she yelled.

********

Nazuna carefully moved her ingredients from the gas burner and transferred them to the waiting beaker.  Her last attempt had produced some odd results, but she was confident she had solved the problem.  She hummed as she flitted around the spacious laboratory Taisho-sama had installed at one end of the mansion.

Now it was time to set the flask aside and allow it to cool.  If it yielded the same results as before, Nazuna would have mastered a new potion spell._  No small feat for a human girl_, she thought proudly.  Daydreaming happily about her future success with spell-casting, she whistled as she walked from the lab.

As she arrived at the kitchen in the main part of the house, an explosion rocked the mansion.  Plaster from the ceiling crumbled and fell into the eyes of the occupants, and as a group they turned to Nazuna.  "I can't believe you did this again!" screamed Koharu as thick green smoke began pouring through the house.  "How many times are you going to blow this place up?"

********

Sesshomaru gently laid the sleeping Rin on a small futon in the corner of his father's tiny study.  Brushing her tousled hair back from her face, he covered the girl with a blanket and placed his rolled-up jacket underneath her head as a pillow.  Although Rin had a typically weak human nose, she seemed to derive comfort from sleeping near something that carried her protector's scent.

His fingers brushed the bar code tattooed on the back of Rin's neck, normally hidden from view by her hair.  A Disposal…in the eyes of the law, she was nothing more than yesterday's trash.  Legally abandoned as a useless scrap of unwanted humanity, she had spent the few years of her young life at the mercy and whims of any who bothered to care for her.

She should have despised everyone.  Had she been old enough to understand, Rin certainly would have harbored a deep hatred and resentment toward the demons of her native land whose laws restricted her human parents to having only two children.  One girl and one boy were all that were allowed to the humans of her country.  Any extra children born were ordered terminated or the parents simply handed them over to the Disposal team.  The Disposal team sold the children off to the highest bidder and cared nothing for what became of them afterward.  The unwanted brats usually wound up in factories, mines or brothels, working their short lives out as little better than slaves.  The children were free to leave, but the only place for them to go was the mean streets of the inner cities.

It had been on those vicious streets that Sesshomaru had found the girl; or to be more accurate, she had found _him_.  He had been visiting her country on business when the nation's prime minister had been assassinated.  The city had erupted in violence, with riots raging amongst both the demon and human inhabitants.  Chaos had been given free reign, leaving all municipal services closed and stranding countless travelers.

And he had stupidly allowed himself to be caught in the downtown area with no more protection than his own poisonous claws.  As a youkai he could fight with the best and come out victorious, but Sesshomaru couldn't win against a huge crowd of humans and demons carrying various weapons.  Battered and wounded beyond imagination, Sesshomaru had regained consciousness in a stinking alley, unable to move for days on end.

The brat had first announced her presence by dumping a container of dirty water on his head.  Although he had done his best to run her off, she appeared at his side day after day, offering him whatever food she had been able to steal.  She never spoke, content to stay in the alley by his side and wait patiently for his wounds to heal.

By the time his father had sent out a search party and the frantic Jaken had finally located him, Sesshomaru was well enough to walk.  The girl had followed from a distance as he left the filth of the alley and the inner city stench behind him.  For a reason he was at a complete loss to explain, Sesshomaru had slowed his pace until she caught up with him.  She had remained in his care ever since.

Sesshomaru had learned her name by using the tattooed bar code to look up her records.  He'd had to do this because even after a year the girl never spoke.  Her trust in him was complete, but she would not utter a sound.  The doctors had told him there was no physical cause for her silence.  Perhaps her inner pain was still too great, and silence was her only refuge.

A commotion sounding from the entry way of his father's apartment interrupted Sesshomaru's thoughts.  _If they don't quiet down they're going to awaken Rin_, he thought angrily.  He rose to investigate the cause of the disturbance.

"Please…" a pregnant woman was standing inside the apartment, begging Inu-Yasha.  She threw herself to her knees before him and touched her forehead to the floor.  "You have to get Taisho-sama!  Kagome is desperately ill and she needs him!"

"Is there a problem, little brother?" Sesshomaru's cold voice broke through the confusion.  Surprised golden eyes took in the sight of Higurashi Kagome slumped on the floor at the pregnant woman's feet.

Sesshomaru knelt beside the young woman, studying her form as she suddenly gasped and clutched her hand around the crook of her arm.  A soft groan worked its way through her clenched jaw.  He pried her arm away from her body in an effort to see what was causing the woman so much pain.  "What the - " Sesshomaru began to ask when he suddenly felt the surge of energy race toward his hand.  The woman had concealment spell on her arm?  Recognizing the spell as one of his father's, he broke the seal and stared in horror as he recognized the faded mark the spell was hiding.

A frightened whimper from Sango brought his attention to the need to act quickly.  He moved his body to block Kagome's arm from his brother's view.  "Locate Father and tell him he has an emergency at the apartment," Sesshomaru ordered Inu-Yasha as he slid his arms underneath the unconscious woman.  Inu-Yasha looked at him blankly.  "Inu-Yasha!  Leave!" Sesshomaru repeated.  His brother raced from the apartment to summon their father.

"You, woman," Sesshomaru gestured to Kagome's companion.  He hoisted Kagome into his arms and carried her slight form down the hallway.  "Open that door and we'll put her in the bedroom, unless you'd like to leave her on the floor of the entryway?"

The woman gulped audibly and went to Sesshomaru's assistance.  Once they were in the bedroom, Sesshomaru deposited his burden on his father's bed.  "Why is her slave bite causing her such agony?" he asked as he propped a pillow under Kagome's neck, forcing her throat back in order to clear her air passage.  Her breathing was becoming more labored by the second.

"Her former master administered the bite improperly," the woman answered hesitantly.  "Taisho-sama has to renew it every time it begins to fade or Kagome will die."  She wrung her hands together.  "What's taking him so long to get here?" she moaned.

"He's probably at some card game halfway across town.  That's usually the only time he turns off his cell phone.  Inu-Yasha knows where to look for him."  Sesshomaru continued his inspection of Higurashi Kagome.  "How much time does she have left before the bite fades?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"She…I don't really know," whispered the pregnant woman.  She raised terrified eyes to the youkai.  "The mark has never been allowed to deteriorate this badly.  Our master Taisho-sama is usually so careful," she said worriedly.  At his questioning glance, she introduced herself.  "My name is Sango.  I…I have belonged to Taisho-sama for six years now."

"You live at the mansion as well?" Sesshomaru asked, his face a frozen mask.  It was requiring a great deal of energy on his part not to curse his father aloud for his actions.  _He's keeping female slaves…if he's caught he'll be arrested, that is, if Sakura doesn't get her claws on him first_.  "Are there others besides you?" he asked, fearing the answer.

Sango lowered her head.  "Yes," she murmured.  "There are five others besides me and Kagome."

A choking sound came from the bed.  As Sesshomaru and Sango watched, Kagome opened her eyes and attempted to sit up.  Her body stiffened, and she collapsed back into the pillows with a soundless scream.  Her eyes closed once more and a great shudder racked through her body before she fell ominously quiet.

"Kagome, no!" Sango cried, rushing to the woman's side.  "Please hang on, Kagome!  Taisho-sama will be here in just a few minutes!" she sobbed.

"He'll be too late," Sesshomaru told her.  He pulled Sango away from Kagome's body and bent close to her still body in order to better listen.  "Her heartbeat is almost silent."

Sango opened her mouth to say something and then closed it.  She gave Sesshomaru a push, trying to get past him to Kagome.  When Sesshomaru refused to budge, she ran from the room sobbing.  Unable to accept her friend's death, the color drained from her face and she fell to the floor with a thump.

********

"Now what are we going to do?" Koharu coughed, trying to clear the smoke from her lungs.  The mansion's inhabitants were standing outside in the cool night air.  "We can't stay here tonight.  There isn't a single room in the mansion that's inhabitable.  Nazuna, you just had to go and mess around with those stupid demon spells.  The stench won't clear until the magic wears off!"

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Nazuna sniffed angrily.  "I can't help it if some of these spells are complicated.  Even Taisho-sama says it's not a perfect art."

"We'll just have to go to Taisho-sama's apartment," sighed Miroku.  "There's nowhere else we can stay.  All of the hotel rooms in the city are occupied by visitors to the Autumn Festival."

********

The woman was fading before his eyes.  Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her delicate wrist, searching for the faint pulse.  She looked so peaceful lying there.  Death was a slave's freedom, wasn't it?

He couldn't allow her to die, he realized.  Releasing her from the slave bonds was the correct action to take as far as the law was concerned, but to allow such fire and spirit to be extinguished would be a greater crime than allowing her to live.  Besides, his father cherished this woman; Sesshomaru knew this for a fact.  Grasping Higurashi Kagome's arm, he brought his mouth to the delicate skin of her inner elbow and sank his fangs into her flesh.  The tang of her blood crossed his tongue, causing him to shudder with the memories of ancient bloodlust.  A quickly muttered incantation; and she was now _his_ slave.

_His slave?_  Oh, hell.  What had he done?

********

 Sango blinked, wondering what happened.  Her body was cradled against something firm and warm, and she curled into the wonderful sensation.  The pillow under her head rose and fell gently with each heartbeat.

_My pillow's breathing_?  She struggled to sit up and looked into those marvelous amber eyes she had seen earlier.  The hanyou adjusted her on his lap and ruined the effect by glaring at her.  "Um, what happened?" Sango asked hesitantly.  They were both sitting on the floor.

"I came back to the apartment and found you passed out on the floor, wench," the hanyou said scornfully.  "I figured you'd be more comfortable like this.  Don't want you losing the pup you're carrying over something as stupid as a faint.  I'm Inu-Yasha, by the way," he offered.  "Since you're sitting in my lap, you ought to at least know my name."

"Thank you, I'm Sango," she said, turning pink with embarrassment.  To have fainted like that was shameful to a former demon-exterminator.  Her eyes widened as she remembered the reason for her collapse.  "Kagome!" she gasped, tripping over Inu-Yasha's legs in her efforts to rise.  As she pitched to the floor again, he caught her.

"Are you always this graceful?" Inu-Yasha sneered.

"Higurashi will be fine," Sesshomaru's cool voice floated from the bedroom.  He walked into the front room, followed by a wan looking Kagome.  "Inu-Yasha was unable to locate Father, however."

"Then…how?" Sango asked, bewildered.  Kagome was no longer doubled over in pain and the color seemed to be returning to her cheeks.  If Taisho-sama hadn't arrived, how had her bite been renewed?

"I took care of the situation," Sesshomaru said evenly, giving her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut.  He obviously didn't want Inu-Yasha to know of their status as slaves.  This made perfect sense to Sango, who understood the trouble her master Taisho-sama would have if he was caught doing something so illegal.

She stared at Kagome's arm, wondering what lay under the concealment spell.  What magic did Sesshomaru know that enabled him to help her friend?  Was there a new spell, one that could remove the blood bond from Kagome without killing her?

_Wait…Sesshomaru said he took care of the situation.  Did he…no, he wouldn't do something like that, would he?_  As Kagome fell wearily into the nearest chair, Sango realized exactly how Sesshomaru had taken care of the problem.

_He's taken over Kagome's slave bite.  Oh Taisho-sama, you promised Kagome you'd take care of her.  How can you do that if she belongs to Sesshomaru?_  Sango snuck a glance at the icy inu youkai and shuddered.

********

A/N:  Oh no, Kagome belongs to Sess now!  This ought to make her behave more respectfully towards him…yeah, right.  Kagome is Kagome, and she knows Taisho won't allow Sess to take advantage of the situation.  (Unless, that is, Kagome _wants_ Sess to take advantage of the situation.)

The rest of the slaves are now on their way to Taisho's apartment.  How on earth is Sess going to explain them to Inu-Yasha without revealing their status as slaves?

Some responses to questions and comments:

_How is Sango pregnant, and with whose kid?_

I realize that I glossed rather quickly over this part.  Sango is pregnant from a drunken one night stand with an inu youkai who is now deceased (see Chap 1).  Nothing more has been said about him at this point, but some new information will eventually come to light – leading to more misunderstandings, of course.

_Sesshy seems rather ooc, but that's ok…Also, why does he care so much that he's being put in charge of the company? Shouldn't he be glad?  U gave me the impression that Inu held a higher position in the company than Sesshy prior to the promotion. Did he?_

Yes, Sess is a bit ooc, but I'm trying to portray him as someone whose heart has changed a bit because:  the passage of time has matured him, there is a genuine need for demons to adapt to living amongst humans, and Rin has influenced him.  If I don't succeed with my portrayal, well, it's Alt/U (insert excuse here).

Inu and Sess are both equally ranked Vice-Presidents (Chap 3, Jaken refers to them as such), but Sess has been put in charge instead of the more experienced Inu-Yasha because Taisho feels Inu isn't mature enough.  Basically, Inu feels he has been cheated and Sess knows his brother isn't going to take this without a fight.  Family tensions = unhappy work environment.

_Where's all the action and fluff?_

I really should warn people in advance.  If you've read any of my other stories, you'll know I tend to take my time with the character set up – 40 chapter stories are the norm for me and I don't expect this one to be any different.  I promise the plot will eventually begin to move and great clouds of fluff will cover the land :D  Lavender


	5. Domesticated

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**Chapter 5**

**Domesticated**

**......**

**"**Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked in shock.  Crowded in the tiny entryway of his father's apartment were five humans and a tiny kitsune.  "I recognize this one," he indicated Shippo, "but as for the rest of you…"

"Miroku?" Inu-Yasha interrupted, pressing into the already packed entrance.  "I thought you had the flu!" he said to the purple-eyed man.  "What are you doing out here?  And who are all these people?" he asked, aware of the nervous looks on the humans' faces.

"Miroku's here?" Sango asked, pushing Inu-Yasha aside in order to see the arrivals.  "Oh no, don't tell me Nazuna blew up the mansion again!  Nazuna, things are bad enough tonight as it is!" she scolded the young woman wearing a lab coat.

"I didn't blow it up!" Nazuna protested.  "I just filled it full of green smoke!  It'll be gone by tomorrow morning!"

"Yes, but you shouldn't be messing with those spells when Taisho-sama isn't around," said a tall male with stripes tattooed across his face.  "What if you'd released some spell that required his correction?  It could have been a lot worse than green smoke, Nazuna."

"Like the time you let loose that lightning spell and covered the mansion with scorch marks," piped up the sweet looking young woman holding Shippo.  "We couldn't touch any of the door handles for a week without getting zapped," she confided to the astounded Sesshomaru.

"Shut up, Koharu!" Nazuna scowled.  "You don't need to go blabbing about my mistakes to the world, you know!"

"Everyone ease up on her, especially you, Jakotsu," said his companion, a shorter man with a star tattooed on his forehead and a long black braid down his back.  "You've been lecturing her since we left the mansion."  He turned to Sesshomaru and bowed slightly.  "I'm Bankotsu, Taisho-sama's servant and guard to the women.  You must be Sesshomaru.  Your resemblance to your father is distinctive."

"Can we come inside?" asked Koharu.  "It's crowded here in the hall."

"Why not?" Sesshomaru sighed, leading them into the cramped front room.  "Higurashi, I presume these are your…housemates?" he asked the tired woman curled into the chair.

"Yes," Kagome answered faintly.  Her eyes fluttered in an effort to stay awake.  At the sight of his mother, Shippo leaped from Koharu's arms and barreled into Kagome's lap.

"Okaa-san, are you all right?" he whimpered, cuddling his small body against hers.  A frown crossed his face.  "Everyone was worried when you didn't come back from the hospital before dinner."

Kagome wrapped her arms around the kit and snuggled him close.  "I'm fine," she murmured softly as she ruffled his shock of orange hair.  "I just came here to get some help from Taisho-sama.  Everything's okay now," she assured him.

"Oh Kagome, was tonight - ?" Nazuna broke off at a warning look from Sango.  Nazuna fell silent and sat down on the floor at Kagome's feet.  "We really were worried about you," she added.  "We thought maybe you and Sango had been caught up in one of the neighborhoods with the riots."

"Where's Kaede?" Sango asked suddenly.  The rest of the group fell silent at her question and looked at one another uncomfortably.  "What's going on?  Jakotsu?" she narrowed a look at the guard.

"Kaede received a call from Taisho-sama earlier this evening," Jakotsu answered, refusing to look at Kagome.  "She'll be absent for…an undetermined amount of time," he finished.

"Oh no," Kagome gasped, rising unsteadily to her feet.  "Not again!  Jakotsu, where are they?  Why didn't you go with them?"  Her shaking fingers clutched at the guard's sleeve.

"Taisho-sama forbade it, Little One," Jakotsu answered reluctantly.  "He wasn't going to allow Kaede to accompany him either, but she insisted.  Kaede can be quite demanding when she chooses to be," he noted.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is happening?" Inu-Yasha interjected.  "Where's my father, and who is this Kaede person you keep talking about?  And what do you mean, 'not again'?"  He glared at Kagome.

Koharu chose to speak.  "Kaede is one of us," she said gently, trying to calm the angry hanyou.  "Your father has been forced into hiding because of a threat to his life.  I'm certain Kaede insisted on going with him to help protect him.  At least," Koharu amended, "that's what Kaede did the last time Taisho-sama was threatened."

"Last time?  When was this?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.  "I am unaware of Father disappearing at any time before this.  And who is foolish enough to seek his life?"

Koharu wrinkled her brow in thought.  "I don't know who's trying to kill him this time.  Last time…was it three years ago?  Maybe four; I can't remember exactly.  You had just left Japan to run the East American division, and Inu-Yasha was on that business trip to China.  Some weird dragon youkai was stalking Taisho-sama, so he hid himself for awhile until the psycho was arrested.  We told everyone Taisho-sama was on vacation," she smiled "and Miroku was in charge of the company during Taisho-sama's absence."

"That explains the sudden drop in production that quarter," Sesshomaru said as he eyed Miroku.  The purple-eyed man was slowly inching toward Nazuna.  His hand was just a hair's breadth away from a part of the young woman's lower anatomy.

"Both hands where I can see them, Miroku," ordered Bankotsu suddenly.  The man jumped back from Nazuna with an innocent air.  "One more stunt like that and you're sleeping outside tonight," Bankotsu threatened.

"Speaking of sleeping, Kagome's fallen out," Nazuna observed the woman curled up in the chair.  "Do you have a blanket I can cover her with?  She gets cold and it makes her scars ache."

_Scars?_  This was getting more complicated by the minute.  "She can sleep in Father's room tonight," Sesshomaru said, conceding defeat as he gathered Higurashi Kagome in his arms for the second time that night.  "There are extra blankets in the hall closet; help yourselves to a comfortable spot on the floor.  It's going to be a long night for all of us."

**......**

_The girl was standing in the alleyway, calling out suggestively to the passing males.  Sesshomaru ignored her; she was just another scrap of humanity destined for an early grave.  Besides, he was late for his next meeting._****

_His feet refused to move.  Or rather, his feet would move but Sesshomaru didn't seem to be going anywhere.  He could not pass the alley where the girl was standing._

_She was painfully thin and obviously abused.  In the dull light provided by the overhead streetlights, her face seemed ancient and out of place on such a young body.  His curiosity aroused by her seeming familiarity, he turned to face her._

_He couldn't see her face, no matter how hard he tried to focus.  Instead, he saw the man standing in the shadows behind her.  The man was another human, presumably her protector.  Sesshomaru saw the man raise his hands and begin to strike the girl.  Instead of crying out in pain, the girl fell to her knees and held her arm up to him, begging for something._

_Sesshomaru understood the situation and felt his nausea rise.  He yelled to the girl to move away from the human male, but his voice made no sound.  The girl looked back towards him and he saw the horror within her eyes, those distinctive flashing eyes of hers.  Kagome…_

His eyes snapped open, recognizing the nightmare for what it was.  Why were Higurashi's thoughts appearing in his dreams?  Sesshomaru felt his blood rage suddenly, his response to the vision from his sleep becoming a sharp hunger and blood lust coursing through his veins.  He wanted to rip the throat from the man who hurt the young Kagome, tear him slowly from limb to limb.  He wanted the man to suffer.

_Enough!_  Sesshomaru dampened his inexplicable feelings and wrenched himself from the hard floor, no longer wishing for sleep.  A look at the clock on the wall showed the time to be early morning, too early for the others to awaken.  Silently, so as not to rouse the others sleeping in various positions across the floor of his father's apartment, Sesshomaru entered his father's bedroom to confront the sleeping slave.

His intention had been to awaken the wench with a ringing slap for daring to project her nightmares into the dreams of her new master.  The woman had magical powers; Sesshomaru had sensed them earlier.  That this annoying Higurashi Kagome would use those powers to influence him, as she undoubtedly had used them to persuade his father, enraged him beyond belief.  Sesshomaru would not tolerate such trickery.

A soft sigh halted his hand mid-air.  Sesshomaru recognized the tiny sound as coming from Rin, the only sound the little girl seemed capable of making.  His eyes dilated in the darkened room.  There she was, curled against Kagome.  His newest (and irritating) acquisition had thrown a protective arm over the young Rin, and the kitsune was draped across their feet at the end of the bed.  The sight caused his anger to evaporate immediately.  Since he had met her, Rin had never allowed anyone but Sesshomaru to hold her.  Yet tonight, the little girl had willingly sought out a human woman who was a complete stranger.  _She must find her scent as comforting as I do…what am I thinking?_

A muffled whimper escaped Kagome.  Sesshomaru found his senses reeling as a powerful wave of Kagome's scent enveloped him, drawing him closer to the bed.  The woman was still asleep and obviously having nightmares.

A growl escaped his throat before he could prevent it.  He could feel Kagome's fear and discomfort as if it were his own.  Unable to stop himself, Sesshomaru sat down on the bed next to the slave and drew her into his arms.  Bringing her soft arm to his mouth, he pressed his fangs gently against the crook of her elbow and licked at her mark.  A wave of satisfaction washed over him and Kagome became quiet.  Her breathing slowed to a regular pace and Sesshomaru knew her nightmare had dissipated.

"You are a slave, not a mate," Sesshomaru whispered in the dark to the sleeping woman.  "What powers are you using to ensnare me?  This Sesshomaru can never desire you."

As he pondered this mystery, the events of the night slammed into his body with full force and caused his shoulders to droop with fatigue.  Conceding defeat against his strange reaction to the slave mark, Sesshomaru lay back against the pillows and cradled the petite figure against him.  A yawn escaped him and he felt his eyes becoming heavy.  "Tomorrow," he promised Kagome.  "First thing tomorrow, Father is taking you off my hands.  This situation is not to be endured."

He ignored the stab of disappointment he felt at the thought.

**......**

Inu-Yasha rolled over and smacked into something hard.  Pulling an eye open, he determined the offending object was the legs of his father's couch.  Just as he closed his eyes to grab a few more minutes of sleep, an arm fell from the couch above him and bopped him in the nose.

"Oi wench, what was that for?" he complained softly, sitting up to face a just-awakened Sango.  The woman with the soft brown eyes blinked at him in confusion.  "You hit me in the nose," Inu-Yasha explained.

"Sorry," she mumbled.  "This couch is kind of narrow."

"Guess I should be grateful you didn't roll off it and squash me flat," Inu-Yasha groused.  "Not much room for both you and the pup on that couch, is there?  You should have taken the bed and made Higurashi sleep out here."

Sango was standing up and stretching.  "Oh, stop your whining," she said with some amusement.  "And I'm only four months pregnant; I wouldn't have squished you that hard if I'd fallen.  If I'd jumped up and down on your neck, now…"

"Sounds like you've been getting ideas from Higurashi," Inu-Yasha grimaced.  He stood and began to pop the joints in his neck and arms.  "After two nights on Father's floor, my back is never going to recover.  What are you doing?" he asked, following Sango into the kitchen.

"Looking for something to cook for breakfast," Sango replied in a low voice as she rummaged through the refrigerator.  "And keep it down, Inu-Yasha, unless you want to wake up the others.  I'll warn you, Jakotsu is impossible to live with until he's had his breakfast."

"Why do you women need a guard?" Inu-Yasha asked sleepily.  "You have Miroku living with you already, don't you?"

"We need a guard _because_ Miroku lives with us," Sango explained with a sigh.  "It's hard to believe that man used to be the village priest.  He hasn't changed his lecherous ways as long as I've known him."

"And how long have you known him?"

Sango looked sideways at him.  She knew Sesshomaru didn't want her to say anything about their status as slaves, but Inu-Yasha had already met all of the others.  There was no way they could keep this a secret from him under these circumstances.  "Inu-Yasha," she said slowly as she began preparing the food, "how old do you think I am?"

He backed away.  "Oh no, you're not getting me that easily.  That's one of those questions women ask that a male has no hope of answering correctly," Inu-Yasha said.  "It's right up there with 'Does this make me look fat?' and 'Which dress looks better on me?'."

"Okay," Sango chuckled.  Her laughter had a light, tinkling sound to it, reminding Inu-Yasha of wind chimes on a spring day.  "I'm over four hundred years old, Inu-Yasha.  I've known Miroku since I was twelve."

Inu-Yasha cocked a dark eyebrow.  "Funny," he joked as he pulled a chair from the kitchen table and sat down, "you don't look a day over three hundred.  Sango, are you serious?  You're really that old?"  He sniffed.  "You're human, aren't you?"

"You should be able to tell I'm human from my smell," Sango said.  She transferred the cooked food to a plate and placed it in front of Inu-Yasha.  "Eat," she ordered.  "I get very offended when my cooking goes to waste."

"You're wearing a masking spell," Inu-Yasha informed her.  "It would have to be pretty powerful to disguise the scent of demon, though, so you must be human.  I don't think even Father can wield the kind of magic needed to disguise youkai blood."  He took a bite of the food and closed his eyes in pleasure.  "This…this is really good!  I can't believe your food _ever_ gets turned away," he mumbled through a full mouth.  "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I find it's better if I don't eat first thing in the morning," Sango sighed, reaching for the ginger ale and soda crackers.  "I don't suffer too badly from morning sickness, but the thought of food disgusts me."  She sat down across from him and began to munch on the crackers.  "Where was I?"

"You were telling me your age," Inu-Yasha answered.  "How are you able to live so long?  Is your mate a youkai?" he asked, looking at her slightly rounded stomach.

"You're partially correct.  I don't have a mate," Sango answered after swallowing some ginger ale.  "But my baby's father _was_ a demon.  I've lived this long because I'm a slave."

Inu-Yasha dropped his fork onto his empty plate.  "A slave?" he choked.  "Sango, that's…that's illegal!  Who would dare to keep a slave in this political climate, anyway?"  His eyes widened.  "Oh no…you don't mean…Father?"

"Taisho-sama is only our master because we begged him to take us," Sango hurriedly assured the astonished hanyou.  "All of us except Kagome belonged to your father's cousin.  When the Human Emancipation Proclamation was announced, our old master kept us because we didn't want to die.  We're too old to live as free humans!  And when our old master died, Taisho-sama took us in.  Inu-Yasha," Sango begged, "you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?  Your father would be in so much trouble!"

"You're using phrases like 'we' and 'all of us'," Inu-Yasha groaned, placing his face in his hands.  "Are you telling me that everyone living in that mansion is a slave as well?  Including Higurashi?"

"Everyone except Jakotsu and Bankotsu is a slave.  Taisho-sama hired those two as personal guards when we came to live at the mansion.  I think he was more concerned about Kagome's safety around Miroku.  Kagome's his favorite, you know."  Sango reached across the table to take his empty plate and refill it.  "Inu-Yasha, I know it doesn't sound very good," she said as she set the plate before him once more.  "But you have to understand our position.  None of us are prepared to die right now.  And Taisho-sama is so good to us!  He supports us financially and allows us to do whatever we want within reason.  He treats us like his children, not his slaves!"

"He treats you _better_ than his children," Inu-Yasha muttered.  "Father threw Sess and me out into the world as soon as we came of age.  He certainly hasn't supported _us_ financially since then."  He attacked his second helping of breakfast.

Sango looked pleased with his appetite.  "It's so nice to cook for someone who enjoys his food," she said with delight.  "The girls are picky eaters, Miroku's always taking some woman out to a restaurant for dinner and Kagome hardly eats enough to keep a bird alive."

Inu-Yasha stopped eating at the mention of Kagome.  "Higurashi's not pregnant," he stated, realizing his mistake.  "The pregnancy book was for you, wasn't it?"

"The pregnancy book?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Higurashi had a book about pregnancy in her desk," Inu-Yasha explained, rolling his eyes.  "She was throwing up all morning as well, so - "

"So you jumped to the wrong conclusion," interrupted Sango.  "That's stupid.  Who would be the father?  It's not like she's seeing anyone.  Kagome doesn't trust any man enough to let him get that close to her, and she's not foolish enough to have a drunken one night stand like I did."  Her eyes narrowed.  "Don't tell me you thought that she and Taisho-sama – you did!  Ew!  He's like her father!"

Inu-Yasha blushed.  "Well, you've got to admit that relationship looks bad from the outside," he said defensively.  "She's a pretty woman who was given a high-ranking position in the company and Father bought her a mansion.  What was I supposed to think?"

"I suppose you're right," said Sango thoughtfully.  "It's certainly what everyone else assumes.  I just presumed Taisho-sama's own sons would know better.  Do you want some more?" she asked, pointing to Inu-Yasha's empty plate.

"That would be my third helping," Inu-Yasha said.

"So you're especially hungry this morning.  It's no big deal," Sango said.  "Do you normally eat this much?  If so, you must expend a lot of energy to stay so fit," she said as she eyed his muscled form.

"I'm not usually such a pig," Inu-Yasha confessed.  "But I ate dinner at Sakura's last night."

"Yeesh," Sango said, throwing her hands up in mock horror.  "You poor thing!  Let me get you another four helpings.  From what I hear, Sakura's cooking ought to be classified as a weapon of mass destruction."

**......**

"I wish we still possessed our old magic," Taisho growled, digging his claws into the armrests of the seat in his privately chartered airplane.  "It is unnatural to be flying above the earth in a metal canister.  Kaede, how much longer do we travel until we reach our destination?"

"Five minutes less than the last time thou asked me that question," Kaede answered calmly.  She removed his hand from the armrest and laced her fingers through his.  "Thou art too tense, Taisho-sama.  This worry and stress is not good for thy health."  She gave the hand she was holding a gentle squeeze.  "Do not allow things not under thy control to concern thee overmuch."

The sensation of her warm palm lying against his own sent waves of comfort through Taisho.  Had any female, human or demon, ever understood him as well as Kaede?  Even Inu-Yasha's mother, whom he had loved deeply, had not possessed Kaede's uncanny ability to read his emotions and thoughts.  Her wisdom was ageless.

Come to think of it, so was Kaede.  Taisho looked at the woman's profile with satisfaction.  While he had grown accustomed to Kaede's 'old lady' disguise over the years, he would be the first to admit he preferred her as she was now, in her natural form.  Who wouldn't?  Gone were the eye patch, wrinkles and heavy figure bowed with age, replaced by the smooth skin and soft body of a woman approaching her fortieth year.  A few strands of silver graced the dark hair at her temples, and traces of lines were beginning to etch themselves at the corner of her eyes and mouth.  In Taisho's opinion, the evidence of maturity only added to her beauty.

Unlike the others, Kaede had been enslaved as a fully mature woman.  Living in a village not far from what was once Taisho's domain, she was the intended mate of Sango and Kohaku's father.  When the demon exterminator was slaughtered trying to protect her, Kaede had taken the exterminator's orphaned children in as her own.  Less than four years later she and the children, along with the village priest Miroku, had become the slaves of a particularly nasty snake youkai.

Sango and Kohaku had changed physically since that time, since children who received the enslavement blood bond continued to grow to maturity before ceasing to age.  Adults remained at the age in which they were enslaved.  As Kaede liked to joke, she was permanently 'pushing forty'.  Not that Taisho minded.  Her maturity made her the perfect companion to his Darlings, and Kaede fell into the role of a loving aunt and chaperone with ease.

Taisho understood her need for hiding her true appearance.  Disguised as an elderly woman, she could command respect from those who would inquire too closely into the status of the mansion's occupants.  Her true reason for hiding behind such a mask, though, was to discourage possible suitors.  Kaede had loved with a passion and intensity given only to a fortunate few.  By refusing to accept love into her heart again, she was paying tribute to the man who had once been at the center of her universe.

Having experienced such a love himself, Taisho understood this as well.  It had taken Taisho centuries to overcome his loss of Izayoi, Inu-Yasha's human mother.  He would have given all he possessed to keep her alive, surrendered his lands, his wealth and his vast holdings.  It had been the most painful lesson of his long life to discover that a timeless age span could not protect the one you loved from the ravages of war.  Immortality and invincibility meant two entirely different things, and Izayoi had been slaughtered mercilessly by her own race at a time when Taisho was far away and could not come to her aid.

"Thou art thinking sad thoughts, Taisho-sama," Kaede sighed as she shifted in her seat.  "Art thou truly grieved by Sakura's treachery?  I had not thought thee to be so affected."

"Actually, I was thinking of _her_," Taisho admitted.  He had no need to clarify his statement, for Kaede knew instantly to whom he referred.  "Sakura had not even crossed my mind, which just goes to prove how shallow my affections for the wench actually were," he grunted.

"Still, 'tis a hard thing to learn that thine intended mate is planning thy death," Kaede mused.  "What could possibly have led the traitorous bitch to hope for success in such a plot?  She hath intelligence enough to know thy spies wouldst sniff out the plans."

"Greed will encourage all kinds of risky behavior," Taisho grimaced.  "Sakura is after my wealth, and if it weren't for the diligence of those who serve me, she would have it.  I have no doubt they'd find my dead body the morning after the mating, the apparent victim of some mysterious disease.  Sakura's quite adept with the poisons, I hear."

Kaede arched an eyebrow at her master.  "And who is to say she desires to wait until the morning to slay thee?" she asked, her lips twitching.  "Perhaps she will take care of the matter under cover of the night."

"Kaede, I'm shocked," Taisho gave a bark of laughter.  "Surely you're not suggesting she would deny herself the pleasures of the mating?  Or were you perhaps insinuating that I would not survive the experience?  I'm old Kaede, but I'm not _that_ old."

"Thou art having fun at my expense," Kaede scolded, a bright red flush creeping up her face.  "I have insinuated no such thing, and thou knowest this well.  It might be that the wench desires to place a knife to thy throat at the ceremonial dinner, rather than put up with thy arrogance for another minute."  She tossed her head in mock anger.

"Forgive me, dear Kaede."  Taisho patted her arm but continued to chuckle.  "You have such an air of innocence about you; I cannot help but tease you at times.  Are you certain you are not some eighteen year old slip of a girl who has never been kissed?"

"That would be none of thy business," Kaede informed him firmly.  "A lady does not relate her past experiences," she said primly.  Her face broke into a wicked smile.  "But if I were so inclined, I could tell thee some tales that would burn thy ears!"

"Please, spare my innocent ears," Taisho laughed.

"Thy ears are the _only_ part of thee that is innocent," Kaede retorted.  The two fell into a companionable silence until Taisho spoke once again.

"Kaede?"

"Yes, Taisho-sama?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Don't make me stop this plane, Taisho-sama."

**......**

"I need your help, son."  His father sounded distant, like he was calling from another continent.  "The situation has gotten a little too hot for my liking."

"The only thing you _need_ is to get back here," Sesshomaru told his father.  He gripped the phone tightly.  "Where are you?  You ditched Inu-Yasha and I at Sakura's last night, and then you take off without a word to anyone!  Were you aware that last night, Higurashi was - "

"Is she all right?" Taisho asked.  "You took care of it, didn't you?  There was no way I could get back to the apartment without tipping them off."

"Tipping _who_ off?  What's going on?" Sesshomaru demanded to know.  "And yes, I took care of the 'problem' with Higurashi, as you call it!  Did I neglect to thank you for making me a party to your criminal activities, Father?"

"I knew you'd come through for me, Sesshomaru," his father said gratefully.

"I didn't come through for you," Sesshomaru denied the statement.  "I just knew that if I let Higurashi die, there's no one else trained to do her job at the office."  He snapped a pencil he was playing with into tiny pieces.  "I arrived at the office a bit early this morning.  Do you want to know why, Father?  Because Higurashi and her 'housemates' were all camped out on the floor of your apartment, along with Inu-Yasha, Rin and me!"

"I presume you and your brother were stranded by the rioting," said Taisho.  "And I can only assume Nazuna wrecked the mansion with one of her spells again.  How bad is the damage?"

"The mansion is still standing," Sesshomaru said, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off his headache.  "It's a good thing it is, because Inu-Yasha and I are now homeless.  Our apartment building was torched last night by the rioters.  We're moving into the mansion."

"Good!"  Taisho sounded suspiciously cheerful.  "That will make it easier to for you to help me."

"I'm not helping you with anything until you tell me what's going on!  Why have you disappeared?  Who's after you?"

"Sakura was planning to get her claws into my wealth and then send me to hell.  This is no longer a problem.  Now that I know what she's up to she can't succeed," Taisho explained.  "What concerns me is that she can't possibly be in this plot alone.  If I take any action against her, I'll never know who my enemies are."

"If you want the names of your enemies, just open the telephone directory," Sesshomaru retorted.  "You've stepped on so many toes over your lifetime it would be quicker to count your friends.  How long do you intend to hide?"

"I'm not really _hiding_, son, I'm just lying low until I've received the information I need.  But this isn't what I need your help with, Sesshomaru; I require your assistance with an entirely different matter.  I was going to ask you about it last night before things blew up in my face.  Now listen closely, here's what I need you to do for me…"

Sesshomaru listened.  After five minutes, he interrupted Taisho.  "You can't be serious, Father."

"I am very serious, Sesshomaru.  I need you to find mates for my Darlings."

"Let me make sure I understand this.  You want me to find youkai life-mates for a pregnant former demon slayer, a lecherous houshi, an elderly lady with a missing eye, a walking accident waiting to happen and…and…" he stopped.

"Can't think of a label for Koharu, can you?" Taisho laughed.

"She's too sweet," Sesshomaru said after a moment of thought.  "And she's old-fashioned as well.  Most modern males would be bored with her."

"I notice you haven't placed Kagome in any category."

"Don't even get me started on the subject of Higurashi.  By the way, what is wrong with her blood bond?  Her slave bite is pulling at me like a mating mark!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, son.  Kagome has never had any influence on me other than being the daughter I always wanted.  What sorts of things are happening to make you say this?" Taisho asked.

"I can feel her emotions and dreams as if they were my own," Sesshomaru told him.  "But since her mark doesn't affect _you_ in any manner, you can rid me of this problem by taking back her slave bond.  Tell me your location and she'll be on the first plane out of here."

"No."

"What?" Sesshomaru snarled.  "Father, our connection must be bad.  It sounded like you just refused to take your slave back."

"She's your slave now," Taisho said happily.  "Of course, I know you'll treat her well, seeing how I feel about her.  Also, since the slave bond seems to be acting like a mating bond, you'll have to be nice to her or you will suffer as well."

"What do you mean, you won't take her back?" Sesshomaru rose to his feet, yelling into the telephone.  "You have to take her back!  I can't have a slave!  I only did this to keep her alive, dammit!"

"Sorry, son, but I think it's best if we keep it this way.  And I'm warning you, the only way I will permit you to dispose of her is if you find her a youkai life mate."  Taisho paused to speak with someone in the background, presumably Kaede.  "So you'll take care of this problem for me, then?" he asked when he returned to the phone.

"Give me one good reason I should help you find mates for these slaves," Sesshomaru ground out.

"I don't have a good reason.  You will either do this because you wish to help your father, or you will refuse.  There's nothing I can say to justify even asking for your assistance.  Think about it, will you?"  With these words, Taisho hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru listened to the dial tone for a moment before replacing the phone in its cradle.  Always-cool, ever-composed, he now found he had lost any semblance of control of this situation.  Scowling, Sesshomaru slammed his desk drawer open and shut a few times, venting his frustration on the hapless piece of furniture.

It was no good.  He needed to yell; needed to hurt something.  A few hundred years ago, he'd have laid waste to some neighboring countryside.  These days he had to content himself with laying waste to the paperwork stacked in his inbox.

_We're domesticated_, he realized.  _Wild youkai no longer exist; we've been tamed and caged in boxes just like the humans.  There's so little magic left in the world that we can no longer fly without airplanes.  We can't communicate with each other unless we're holding some annoying piece of cellular equipment to our ears._

He growled low in his chest.  _I need to kill something.  Let's see…I can't kill Higurashi, I can't kill any of the other slaves, I can't kill Inu-Yasha…I can't even kill Jaken because I need him to keep my appointments straight._  His glare fell upon the plants resting on the windowsill of his office.  _These…today, these will die…_Extending his claws, he advanced upon the helpless greenery.

**......**

A/N:  Ooh, sorry for the delay in updating!  The good news is that tax season is finally over (yay!) so I can spend more time writing.  The bad news is that my updates will be irregular until the second week of May because of other events in real life.  Hopefully, things will settle down after that and I can get back to my regular routine of updating at least once a week.

Thanks so much for your reviews!  They really encourage me to keep writing :D  Lavender


	6. Assistance Requested

**………….**

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 6**

**Assistance Requested**

**……**

Kagome was awakened by a gentle tug on her silky black hair.  "Five more minutes, Shippo," she muttered tiredly.  Her hair was pulled again, this time a bit harder.  "Shippo, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, rolling to her side to face him.

A small hand released her hair and large brown eyes blinked at her.  "Who are you?" Kagome asked, sitting up in the bed in surprise.  The last thing she remembered was sitting on Taisho-sama's couch; she must have fallen asleep.  But how did she wind up in Taisho-sama's bed with Shippo at her feet and a little girl tucked in next to her?

The child in question stared up at her, mahogany orbs filled with complete and utter trust.  The girl smiled suddenly, showing a gap in her teeth as she beamed at the world around her.  Before Kagome could repeat her question, the little girl threw her arms around Kagome and clung to her tightly.

"Okasan?"  Shippo had awakened as well.  The kitsune crawled up to his mother's stomach, rubbing his eyes sleepily.  "Who's that?" he asked curiously, giving the girl a cautious sniff.  The girl ducked away from Shippo's nose in silent laughter.

"Let's see if anyone else is awake," Kagome told the children.  "I think I smell Sango cooking something delicious in the kitchen."  She arose from the bed, lifting the girl who was still clinging to her neck while Shippo perched on her shoulder.  "What do I look like, a tree for a couple of spider monkeys?" Kagome teased.  Shippo giggled and the child hugged her tighter.

"Sango?" Kagome called as she entered the tiny kitchen.  The former taijiya was right where Kagome expected to find her, standing in front of the stove.  "Good morning!  Something smells wonderful!"

"Interesting growth you've acquired there," Miroku smiled from his seat at the table as he pointed to the girl in Kagome's arms.  "Who is she?  I don't remember seeing her last night."

"I have no idea," Kagome replied, depositing both children into a nearby chair.  "I woke up and she was in my bed.  Where is everyone?"

"Sesshomaru left for the office right after Inu-Yasha and I got up," Sango answered the question as she stirred her cooking.  "He didn't even stop to eat breakfast.  At least Inu-Yasha likes my cooking.  I'm glad at least _some_ of the members of this household appreciate my efforts," she groused.

Kagome and Miroku looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Sango's familiar rant.  The woman had a tendency to take it personally if you missed one of her meals.  Telling her you weren't hungry was grounds for a stern lecture on proper nutrition.

"Anyway, this little girl must be Rin.  Sesshomaru said she crawled into bed with you last night, Kagome."  Sango continued as she turned off the stove and knelt before the girl.  "I'm going to be taking care of you today," she told the child.  "Are you hungry?"

"She belongs to Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked in amazement.

"Rin is his adopted daughter," Sango answered as she dished food onto a plate for the young girl.  "Sesshomaru said she won't speak, but she understands anything we tell her.  Anyway, I offered to watch her while Sesshomaru is at work.  I figured I might as well, since I'm watching Shippo anyway."

"Sango, I really appreciate this," Kagome thanked her.  "I'm certain Sesshomaru is grateful as well.  Are you sure this isn't going to be too much trouble for you?"

"I don't mind, Kagome.  Besides, it gives me something to do now that I'm not working outside the house."  Sango straightened and patted her abdomen.  "Koharu already said she'd arrange her work hours to fill in during the times I can't watch them.  Don't worry about finding daycare for a while."

"I get to stay with Sango-obasan today?" Shippo asked excitedly.  He pushed his empty plate away and squirmed as Kagome took a wet cloth to his sticky face and hands.  "Can we go to the park, Sango-obasan?  I can show Rin where all the fun places to play are!"

"If the weather stays nice," Sango promised.  "Do you need to use my car today, Kagome?  Or do you want to have Bankotsu and Jakotsu retrieve your car from the mansion?"

"I don't have time to wait for my car," Kagome said as she checked the time on the clock above the stove.  She wiped a few crumbs from her mouth and pushed away from the table.  "I need to get to the office.  I don't want to take your car, though, so I'll just get a ride with Inu-Yasha."

"Koharu!  Get your ass out of the bathroom, will 'ya!  I'm going to be late for work!" they could hear Inu-Yasha yelling from the other room.  "You've got five minutes before I tear down this door and throw you out!" he threatened, pounding on the door with his fists.

"On second thought, maybe I'll just call a taxi," Kagome announced.

**……**

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Kagome gasped from the doorway.  She dropped her briefcase into a chair in alarm and crossed the room.  "What are you doing to my houseplants?  That's a prize African Violet!"

"This Sesshomaru has decreed the plants must die," the inuyoukai answered her.  Sesshomaru didn't look up as he continued to shred the plants resting in the windowsill.  "Their presence has offended me."

"Couldn't you just ask me to move them?" Kagome cried.  She snaked a hand in to rescue a tiny fern.  "What did these innocent plants ever do to you, anyway?  Geez, you're worse than Inu-Yasha!  He just forgot to water them while I was on vacation!"

"Silence, slave.  Who are you to give your master orders?"  Another shred of greenery dropped to the floor.

"O-kay!"  Kagome ground her teeth.  She grabbed a lock of long silver hair and yanked him around to face her.  "Let's get something clear between us, Sesshomaru-_sama_."  She purposely emphasized the honorific as she stabbed him in the chest with a finger.  "You will address me by my name, understand?  Not 'slave', 'wench' or anything else you had in mind.  And you'd better be very careful of what you say to me around this office, unless you'd like your employees to know you're engaging in something this illegal.  And while I'm on the subject of slavery, you had better not take advantage of this situation, because when Taisho-sama takes me back he's going to - "

"He's not taking you back," Sesshomaru interrupted her tirade.  He tightened a hand around her wrist and squeezed, forcing her to release his hair.  "Father has decided it's best for all of us if you belong to me."

Kagome opened her mouth and closed it a few times.  "Taisho-sama wouldn't abandon me like that!" she said at last, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him defiantly.  Sesshomaru was struck with her resemblance to Inu-Yasha at that moment.  _Isn't one individual with an attitude problem enough of a curse?  Kami, how the fates must hate me!_

"You're certainly a selfish one, aren't you?" Sesshomaru commented, speaking the words calculated to cut her off at the knees.  "Father's life is in danger and you are merely concerned with your own welfare.  I had not expected this of you, Higurashi Kagome."

His statement had the desired effect.  A film of moisture clouded the stormy blue eyes in front of him.  "Excuse me," Kagome whispered, biting her lip.  "I spoke without thinking.  I forget what a burden we are to Taisho-sama."  She dropped her arms and stared at the floor.

He had hurt her with his words.  Sesshomaru could see her dismay in the set of her shoulders and smell the salt of her unshed tears.  Somehow, Sesshomaru reflected, he knew the beauty in front of him would never allow her tears to show in front of another.  His hand began to rise in an instinctive movement of comfort before he caught himself.

_Stupid mark!_  This strange affection combined with a growing irritation was in danger of wrecking his newly formed plans to help his father.  While it would be a pleasure to push this annoying woman to the breaking point, Sesshomaru knew he couldn't hope to succeed without Kagome's cooperation.  If she opposed him, the rest of the slaves would follow suit.

"How can we aid Taisho-sama?"  Kagome's words broke his concentration.  She was acting as if his previous words had never been spoken, her eyes clear and her shoulders squared.  Apparently the wench had plenty of practice at concealing her thoughts, for which Sesshomaru was grateful.  It was unsettling enough for him to be _feeling_ her emotions; if she were to demonstrate them visibly he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"Father will be all right, he's too stubborn to die," was Sesshomaru's wry response.  "But he wants me to do something for him and it will require your cooperation, Higurashi Kagome.  May I count on your assistance?"

"You need _my_ help?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered shortly.  "I need you to keep the others in line.  They're to be paired off with youkai mates as quickly as possible.  Close your mouth, Higurashi," he added, noticing her expression.  "You're catching flies."

Kagome sank into the chair behind her desk.  "Why the rush?" she asked finally.  "The other slaves have waited over four hundred years!  Why do they have to find mates now?"

Sesshomaru twirled a leaf from the remaining houseplant between his long, slender fingers.  "You are aware of the current political situation," he stated.  "Father's enemies are plentiful, and if the status of the residents at the mansion were to be made known…"

"The slaves wouldn't live to see the light of day," Kagome finished for him.  She took a deep breath.  "We've always known the dangers, but we've chosen to pretend everything was fine.  That's foolish, I suppose."

"The situation has always been out of your control," Sesshomaru reminded her.  "If you chose to believe otherwise, it was purely out of a desire to survive.  And just to clarify the danger, have you stopped to consider the political repercussions if it became known a youkai possessed human slaves?  The resulting upheaval would make the riots of today seem like a peace rally.  Then you have to consider what would happen to my father – his own life would be in jeopardy not only from the law but from vengeful humans."

Kagome shuddered.  "What are you going to do?" she asked.  "If it were that easy to find a youkai willing to take a human mate, don't you think it would have happened by now?"

"Inu-Yasha is living proof that there are youkai willing to consider such an alliance," Sesshomaru responded.  "This will not be easy, but I have a few ideas.  For your part, I need you to convince the others to accept the situation."

"So you'll just hand them over to any demon agreeing to take them in?" Kagome asked with concern.  "That doesn't sound any better than slavery!  I could probably convince Nazuna and Koharu to do it, but Sango would never agree.  And what about Kohaku?  He's at the university right now, but he's still Taisho-sama's slave."

"He's on the list as well, so I suggest you pay him a visit.  Also, the situation with Kaede is going to be rather difficult since she's staying with Father."  Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.  Staring at the ceiling, he continued to think aloud.  "Any youkai planning on acquiring human mates are going to want someone compatible.  Life bonds are not something to be trifled with."  He turned his head to study Kagome.  "I plan on using the services of a professional matchmaker."

"You mean those still exist?" Kagome asked.  "I thought they were a thing of the past.  And can a matchmaker be trusted with our secret?"

"I don't plan on telling her about the slave bond," Sesshomaru replied.  "But if she accepts the challenge, she can be trusted to do her best to find a compatible mate for all of you.  She's quite good at her job."

"You sound like you know her personally," Kagome noted.

"I do."

"Do you know her _intimately_?" Kagome demanded suspiciously.  She then blushed at her question.  "Forgive me; it's none of my business.  I don't know what possessed me to ask such a thing."

"It's the blood bond," Sesshomaru said as he tipped his chair back into position.  "It's having a strange effect on the both of us.  I will warn you now, Higurashi – keep your distance from unattached men until our situation is resolved.  There is a very real possibility that the youkai within me will react violently to the scent of a strange male upon you."

"You don't need to worry," Kagome retorted.  "I don't like being touched by men, so any male scent you find on me is purely platonic.  Half the time I smell like your stupid brother because he's in my face demanding the impossible."

"Like the way I insist you actually do some work around here, Higurashi," Inu-Yasha's growl interrupted them.  The hanyou stomped into the office and slammed his briefcase on the desk.  "Thanks a lot for taking my car this morning, Sesshomaru.  There's nothing like running out the door five minutes late only to discover you need a taxi."

"Good morning to you as well, little brother," Sesshomaru responded smoothly.  "I took your car because I wasn't about to call a taxi to the apartment at such an early hour of the morning.  Some of us do not take hours to dress for the day."

"For someone who filled up on Sango's cooking, you're in a foul mood," Kagome said as she observed the grouchy half-demon.  She walked over to his desk and tossed a stack of papers towards Inu-Yasha.  "Those contracts are ready for legal review.  We just need your signature."

"Do you realize I had to wait half an hour to get a turn in the bathroom?" Inu-Yasha grumbled.  "Then that brat of Sesshomaru's ran in there ahead of me.  And does it always take Koharu twenty minutes to fix her hair?"

"No, it usually takes her forty minutes.  She must have been rushed this morning," Kagome told him.  She reached across the desk and began to fix his rumpled tie.  "At least we all will have private baths at the mansion.  The only trick is to keep Nazuna from wrecking the plumbing with her water spells."

A warning snarl erupted from Sesshomaru's desk.  "What the hell is wrong with you?" Inu-Yasha asked.  He craned his neck to the side to look at his brother, earning a light smack on the side of his head from Kagome.

"Hold still or I'll mess this up," Kagome ordered.  She finished working on the tie and patted it into place.  "There.  I'm surprised Sango let you out the door looking like this.  She has an obsession with neatness."

"Learn to fix your own tie, Inu-Yasha," Sesshomaru growled low in his chest as his claws shredded the papers in front of him.  He could feel his heat rise at Kagome's familiar handling of his brother.

Inu-Yasha stared at him.  "Higurashi always does my tie," he said, surprised.  "It's the least she can do, seeing how she runs it through the paper shredder by noon everyday.  You got a problem with that?"

"For the sake of avoiding an argument, let's just say that at the moment he _does_ have a problem with that, Inu-Yasha," Kagome explained as she retreated to her desk.  As she put some distance between herself and the hanyou, Sesshomaru's eyes lost their red color and he visibly relaxed.  "He's feeling a bit territorial.  It's a youkai thing."  She ignored the odd look Inu-Yasha sent her way and went back to emptying her inbox.

**……**

"So did you know anything about those women?" Inu-Yasha asked his brother.  They were sitting on a park bench, eating the lunch they had picked up at a takeout stand.  "I knew Father had bought the mansion for Higurashi, but I had no idea anyone lived with her.  Hell, before yesterday, I didn't even know she had a kid!"

"This is news to me as well, Inu-Yasha," Sesshomaru replied.  "You've worked closely with Higurashi for a few years; why didn't you realize what the situation was?"

"Because Father and Higurashi have always allowed everyone to believe that she's his mistress!  Besides, she and I don't get along that well," Inu-Yasha said defensively.  "We don't exactly chat with each other over lunch."

"Yet you allow her to fix your tie every morning," Sesshomaru pointed out icily.  He suppressed the ferocious anger that arose within him at the memory of Kagome's hands on his brother's tie.  _Damn woman won't give me a minute's peace…_

"And I allow her to destroy my tie every afternoon," Inu-Yasha shrugged.  "She's my favorite person to argue with – does that make sense?"

"Coming from you, yes it does.  It's obvious that while you don't get along with the woman, you do respect her opinions.  Has she proven to be that valuable an asset to the company?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha replied grudgingly.  "She's got a knack for investing the company's resources that no one else can duplicate."  He shook his head.  "I can't believe we're going to be sharing the same living space, though.  She'll probably slit my throat in my sleep."

"Only if you deserve it," Sesshomaru said with a scowl at the thought of Kagome being near Inu-Yasha while he slept.  _She will be lying next to me at night,_ the demon within him demanded.

They continued to eat their lunch in silence.  As he finished, Sesshomaru yawned and stretched his long legs in front of him.  "Father has given me an interesting task," he said casually, trying to lead Inu-Yasha down the conversation path he desired.  "Apparently the residents of the mansion are seeking youkai mates and they need my help with the matchmaking."

As expected, Inu-Yasha's ears perked.  Sesshomaru knew the best way to get Inu-Yasha's attention was to act as if something wasn't important.  "Why would they want youkai mates in particular?" Inu-Yasha asked, trying to feign disinterest.

"The mating bond would overpower the other bond," Sesshomaru answered after a minute.  He forced himself to sound half-asleep.  "I imagine they're rather tired of their situation, no matter how kindly Father treats them.  Always going through life looking over your shoulder, wondering if your secrets will be exposed…"

"So why isn't Father taking care of it?  He's the one with all the connections," Inu-Yasha noted.

"Father's a bit preoccupied at the moment," Sesshomaru said idly.  "He's trying to figure out who's threatening his life.  And incidentally, he doesn't want Sakura to know he's in danger, so not a word about this to anyone.  As far as anyone is concerned, Father is taking a vacation."

"Father doesn't want his own fiancée to know he's in danger?" Inu-Yasha questioned.

"He also doesn't want his fiancée to know he's keeping female slaves," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"What a wonderful relationship.  Father should write an advice column on dating."  Inu-Yasha finished devouring his lunch.  "As much as I don't like Sakura, I'm kind of glad Father's taking her for a mate.  If anyone ever needed someone to look after him…"

_But it won't be Sakura looking after him,_ Sesshomaru thought with satisfaction.  Not that he was going to tell his brother about Sakura's treachery.  "So I can depend on your discretion and assistance, Inu-Yasha?"  Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with a paper napkin and tossed it into the empty takeout bag.

"Of course," Inu-Yasha answered him with a serious nod.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said as he stood up from the bench.  "I'll be a bit late getting back to the office; I have a few errands to run.  I'm sure you are capable of dealing with any emergencies that arise."

_Maybe I should tell him the truth about Sakura,_ Sesshomaru debated as he left his brother sitting on the park bench.  _He has no idea she's been planning Father's murder.  No, Father asked me to keep quiet about Sakura.  Better to leave things as they are._

**……**

"I need to speak with Ms. Kagura," Sesshomaru told the pert young receptionist.  She batted her green eyes at him.  He read the nameplate on her desk.  The redheaded ookami was named Ayame.

"Do you have an appointment?" Ayame asked.  "The Matchmaker is very busy today; whom shall I say is calling?"

"Tell her Sesshomaru needs a moment of her time," he directed.  Ayame complied, picking up the phone and paging Kagura's inner office.  After a brief conversation, she replaced the handset and motioned Sesshomaru to pass through the large double doors.

"I hadn't expected to see you here."  Kagura was seated behind a large mahogany desk, filing her long nails.  She arched an eyebrow at the youkai.  "Could it possibly be that the great Sesshomaru has need of my services?"

"Yes, but not for myself," Sesshomaru replied.  "You certainly believe in taking the direct approach, don't you?" he asked.  He took the chair nearest to her after closing the office door behind him.  "I want strict confidentiality on this one, Kagura.  Turn off the recording devices."

"Darn," she complained, her ruby lips forming an adorable pout.  "I was so hoping to blackmail you at a later date, Sesshomaru.  You take all the fun out of being wicked, you know that?"

"I need you to find compatible mates for the individuals on this list," Sesshomaru said, handing Kagura a list across the expanse of desk.  "And I need this done as quickly as possible.  No decade-long courtships allowed.  All the information you need is on that list."

Kagura stopped filing her nails and perused the notes in front of her.  "What's so special about these individuals?" she asked Sesshomaru.  "Why can't they find mates through traditional means?  Are they nobles looking for political alliance?"

"No, they're something at the other end of the scale," Sesshomaru said.  "They're humans who want mates with demon blood.  Your fee, of course, will be substantial."

"What?" Kagura hissed, dropping the list as if she'd been burned.  "_Humans?_  Sesshomaru, I am a highly respected _youkai_ Matchmaker!  Why would you think for a moment I would agree to do this, no matter how much money you throw at me?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward.  "Because the women are Father's consorts and he's trying to get rid of them before the wedding," he lied easily to the Matchmaker.  "You don't want your mother finding out about them, do you?  Father has said the only way he'll give up his 'Darlings' is if they're properly taken care of, and by his definition that means youkai mates."

"I should pick up that phone and tell my mother about this right now," Kagura snapped.  "I can't believe Taisho-sama been keeping a house full of consorts!  As if keeping Higurashi isn't bad enough!  Why isn't _she_ on this list?  And who are the two men?"

"The men are brothers to one of the consorts.  Higurashi has already been removed from the picture," Sesshomaru wove his tale.  "And you won't tell Sakura unless you want to wreck her and my father's relationship."  He scribbled a number on a nearby memo pad before ripping the page out and folding it in half.  "Give it some thought, Kagura.  You know you like a challenge, and you'll be amply rewarded."  He slid the piece of paper underneath her hand lying on the desk and walked out the door.

**……**

_From a recorded telephone conversation, Taisho International Corporation:_

"Hey Inu-Yasha, what's up?  Are we going to be at the club tonight?"

"Hiten, you're not gonna believe what's happening around here."

"Let me guess…your brother is really a woman?  Your secretary is pregnant with your love child?  A beautiful girl walked past Miroku and he didn't grope her?"

"That last event will never happen, my friend.  Listen, I need your help.  My father has given the Ice Lord an assignment."

"And you want me to help Sesshomaru?  Are you feeling all right, dog-boy?"

"No, I don't want you to help my brother.  I want you to help me make sure he screws up.  If we do this right, he'll fall on his ass and my Father won't be taking Sakura for a mate.  I can't think of two other things in this world that would make me this happy.  I loathe Sakura, and as far as Sesshomaru goes, that asshole is holding down my spot as acting president of this company.  He needs to learn what it's like to fail miserably."

"Fortunately, you have plenty of experience at failing miserably."

"Shut up, Hiten.  Are you going to help me or not?"

"Sure, Inu-Yasha, it'll be fun.  What do you need me to do?"

"I'm going to introduce you to some women, some very pretty, very intelligent women.  I want you to do what you always do."

"Really?  This ought to be fun…"

"That's not what I meant, pervert.  You're going to pretend to be courting these women.  In reality, I want you to string them along and then dump them after you've scared away the competition.  If these women don't find mates, Sakura will never agree to take Father as a mate."

"So what's the catch?"

"They're all sharing the same house with me and Sesshomaru.  You'll have to be careful, Hiten."

"Ah, a challenge.  I was just thinking that life was too boring.  And what is in this for me, Inu-Yasha?"

"I don't know, endless entertainment watching the Ice Lord tear his hair out in frustration?"

"Let me borrow your car while I'm doing this and you've got yourself a deal, my friend."

**……**

The door slammed shut behind Sesshomaru's departure, eliciting an irritated growl from the Matchmaker.  Her ruby eyes flared at the inuyoukai's arrogance.  _The nerve of him, thinking for one minute that I would agree to find mates for a litter of human scum!  The last thing I want is to fill the world with more of their useless offspring!_

She clenched her fists, feeling a corner of the paper Sesshomaru had left behind dig into her palm_.  I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see how much he's willing to pay to take care of this mess.  What a trial it must be to have Taisho for a father._  She opened the paper and stared at the number.

_Then again, every year I get more and more youkai and hanyou requests for human mates…there just aren't enough demons left in the world to find mates for everyone.  Our numbers are dwindling further every year…and this is a fair amount of money…hell, this is more money than I've received all year…_

With a heavy sigh, she picked up the list of information on the consorts.  Pictures of the humans were attached to the list with a large paperclip.  _Let's see, we have Kaede, Sango, Nazuna and Koharu.  Interesting assortment, apparently Taisho enjoys variety in his appetites.  Then we have Kohaku and Miroku, brothers to Sango_.  She paused at the picture of Miroku.  _Hmm, Miroku doesn't resemble his sister at all.  I wonder if violet is his real eye color.  He's a handsome bastard, so he shouldn't be too difficult to pair with someone.  Maybe I could hook him up with an older demon wench looking for an energetic young man to warm her bed.  He looks like he has a lot of carnal knowledge… he may be human, but I'll bet he's a demon between the sheets._

She straightened in her chair and drummed her nails along the desktop_.  I need the money… Mother would be devastated if she found her intended mate with all those women… I really need the cash.  It's not like I'm the one who has to mate with the humans.  And since Higurashi isn't on this list, how hard can this be?_

Kagura turned to the second page of the list, where the descriptions and situations of each of the humans were listed.  As she read, her eyes grew wider and several times she had to stop and blink.  _Pregnant…destructive…eye patch…unrepentant pervert…_

She finished studying the document and picked up her phone.  "Sesshomaru?" she said when the line was answered.  "Double the amount and you have a deal.  But you owe me an undetermined favor in the future – a _huge_ favor."

**……**

**A/N:  **Please forgive the repost; I'm editing this chapter to comply with ffn's guidelines.  This chapter was done before I started using a beta, so any mistakes are my own. – Lavender


	7. Situation Accepted

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

****

**Chapter 7**

**Situation Accepted**

"Lower," Taisho grunted as Kaede worked her firm hands down his back. "A little to the left…now over and up…ahhh! That's it!" he sighed as the knot in his shoulder disappeared. A contented growl rumbled from his broad chest and he dug his claws into the warm sand. If circumstances forced you to be on the run, it didn't hurt to run someplace warm, he reasoned with a smile. There were worse situations than lying on the beach with a woman rubbing your aching muscles.

"Thy back - " Kaede broke off as Taisho reached a claw out and nicked her lightly on her bare leg. "Ouch! That hurt, Taisho-sama!"

"How quickly you seem to forget the terms of our wager, dear Kaede," Taisho warned her with an arch of his silvered brows. "You agreed to update your speech if I won the card game last night. Surely you're not intending to renege on our deal?"

"_Your_ back," Kaede corrected herself with difficulty, "is a mass of tension, Taisho-sama. Thou shouldst, I mean, _you should_ learn to relax. Perhaps a series of yoga stretches…"

"Yoga?" Taisho snorted with disdain. "I'll take up yoga when Miroku stops groping women. No Kaede, what I need to do is get back into fighting shape. I've gotten soft over the years, sitting behind a desk. The worst injury I've received in a century is a paper cut!"

"Yoga would assist you in maintaining th-your fighting condition, Taisho-sama," Kaede continued to argue. "It keeps thee limber. For instance, I can place mine ankle behind me, like this." She demonstrated by sitting up and pulling her left ankle behind her head. "Not bad for an old lady such as myself, eh?"

Taisho made the tactical error of turning his head to speak to the woman, his intention being to correct Kaede's lapse into archaic speech. Instead, the sight of his lovely swimsuit-clad slave in such a suggestive position sent all kinds of thoughts racing through his brain, none of them having to do with modern pronoun usage. "Great kami, woman, don't _do_ that!" Taisho sputtered.

Kaede looked at him in confusion. "Why ever not, Taisho-sama?" she asked as she lowered her leg. Her smooth skin brushed against his muscled calf, sending goose-bumps racing across his hair-roughened leg.

_Because it makes me want to see what other positions you can hold,_ his errant brain screamed. Taisho suppressed his lustful thoughts and swallowed hard before answering. "It looks painful," he muttered at last, hoping his voice sounded normal as he buried his face in his beach towel.

Kaede shifted in the sand beside him, stretching out like a cat to welcome the sunshine warming her skin. Taisho began to smell the salt mist overlapping her own unique scent and to his dismay, he found himself wondering what it would be like to taste her skin. Perhaps bringing Kaede along was a mistake. At the very least, he should ask her to retreat beneath her 'old woman' spell. That should cool his raging blood. She could even add a few features, like a giant wart on the end of her nose…

And it wouldn't do a damn bit of good, Taisho realized. He'd still find her attractive, because under the disguise she would still be Kaede. No, what he needed was a good roll in the hay with a complete stranger to clear his brain of such distractions. It had been a long time since he'd bedded a wench – far too long, if he was now contemplating taking advantage of a woman he had sworn to protect.

........

"This room will be yours, Rin-chan," Sango guided the small girl by the hand into the spacious bedroom located in the east wing of the mansion. Shippo scampered after them, landing with a huge bounce on the frilly bed. "I hope you like pink; Jakotsu decorated the room this morning when he found out a little girl would be living with us."

Shippo noticed Rin take a delicate sniff and wrinkle her nose. "That's from Nazuna-obasan's exploding spell last night," the young kit explained to his new friend. "Bankotsu says the stink will clear out before supper. And don't ever go into Nazuna-obasan's laboratory without asking permission, either. She'll get mad and yell at you."

"And how would you know that Shippo-chan, hm?" Sango smiled. She gave Rin's hand a gentle squeeze. "Don't listen to him; Nazuna-obasan is very nice. I'm sure she'd never have a reason to yell at you, because a sweet little girl like you would _never_ go into a lab full of dangerous chemicals without permission. Now, let me show you where Sesshomaru-sama will be staying." She beckoned the children to follow her.

Rin stopped on the threshold of Sesshomaru's room and began to shake her head from side to side. "What's wrong, Rin-chan?" Sango asked. Rin silently pointed to the bed, her face marred in a frown.

Sango approached the empty bed, trying to understand what the mute girl was telling her. True, Jakotsu had decorated this room as well, but it was tastefully done. The room was accented with silver, red and black, and the overall effect was pleasingly masculine. Sango looked to Rin for further clarification.

The girl pointed to the floor and made a pretense of sleeping. "Floor…oh, do you think Sesshomaru-sama wants a futon instead of the bed?" Sango guessed. Rin nodded in agreement. "Well, there's a futon in the cabinet if he wants it," Sango shrugged. "Although why anyone would prefer sleeping on a futon instead of that big comfortable bed is beyond my understanding. I personally like the modern western furniture."

Rin tilted her head as if to say she, too, preferred the furniture. Batting her long eyelashes at Sango, she tugged on the pregnant woman's hand and attempted to move her towards the door.

"She probably wants to go back and explore those new toys in her own room," Shippo offered in translation. He was beginning to understand Rin's silent signals. "My room is next to yours, Rin, and Okaasan's room is just down the hall from us," he continued to inform the girl in a rapid chatter. Miroku-ojisan and Inu-Yasha have rooms on the top floor, and all of the obasan stay in the eastern wing of the mansion. Jakotsu and Bankotsu stay at the front of the eastern wing to keep Miroku-ojisan out. Taisho-sama says Miroku-ojisan has an unfair advantage because he lives here, so he has to stay away from the women's quarters. But I don't know why Miroku-ojisan would want to sleep in the ladies rooms," he added, furrowing his brow. "Jakotsu said Miroku-ojisan could sleep in _his_ room if he needed a place to stay."

"Oh look, Bankotsu brought some fun games for us to play!" Sango grabbed a board game from the shelf in Rin's room and attempted to steer the conversation to a safer subject. After the events of the night before, she simply was not up to answering any questions regarding the relationships between men and women…or men and men.

........

"Are you two going to work all night?" Inu-Yasha asked his office companions. He threw a pile of paperwork into his briefcase and removed what was left of his tie from the paper shredder. "I'm taking my car back, Sesshomaru, so if you want a ride from me you need to be ready to leave in two minutes."

"What's your hurry, Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued reviewing the financial statements from the Shikon Division. Profits down, expenses up, overhead eating them alive…what the hell was wrong with their sales force? The division hadn't acquired any new contracts in over a year…

"I have stuff to do," Inu-Yasha answered casually. "Some of us have a life outside of work, you know. Higurashi, are you riding with me or not?"

Deep in study of a real estate contract, Kagome didn't bother to look up. "Go ahead," she mumbled. "I won't be ready for another half hour, so I'll just call a taxi." She flipped through the pages. "I was sure I saw an environmental clause in here somewhere…"

"Go home and let the legal department handle that," Sesshomaru told her. "We pay them to look for that sort of thing; allow them to do their job."

"I'll be waiting in the parking garage, Higurashi," Inu-Yasha said as he left the office. "Hurry your ass up."

Kagome tossed the contract into the 'legal review' box with a groan. "They'd better pick that thing over with a nit comb," she said. "One of the reasons the Shikon Division is losing money is Taisho International's inability to develop a large chunk of property the division holds. My predecessor purchased the land without realizing over ninety percent of the area is wetlands. It can never be developed, and naturally, no one wants to buy it. We'll probably wind up donating it to some preservation group just for the tax benefits."

"How I wish the problems with the Shikon Division were just related to foolish investments," Sesshomaru said glumly. "Unfortunately, the mismanagement goes all the way through. Go home, Higurashi Kagome. There's no point in both of us staying late."

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" Kagome cocked an eye at him. "You seem to be eager to see the back of me. Why don't you come with us?"

"I have a dinner interview with a candidate for the Shikon opening," Sesshomaru replied. _Although I'd rather go home with you,_ he thought. "Besides, I need you to inform the rest of your 'housemates' of the new developments."

"So that's why you're in such a hurry to get me out of here! I hadn't thought of you as a coward, Sesshomaru," Kagome's azure eyes flashed angrily. "Why do I have to be the bearer of bad tidings? This matchmaking business was concocted between you and Taisho-sama, so leave me out of it!"

_Oh, but I already have left you out of it, Higurashi Kagome. _Naturally, he didn't say that part aloud. If the raven-haired woman standing in front of his desk caught wind of Sesshomaru's plans for her, all hell was going to break loose. "They will receive the news better if it comes from you," Sesshomaru pointed out. "In spite of your comparative youth, the others look to you for leadership. Forgive the comparison, but in another time you would hold the power and position of Father's primary consort. No decisions are made in that household against your wishes."

"Fine!" Kagome slammed her briefcase on her desk and grabbed her purse. "But I still say it's not fair that I'm the one who has to tell them. You owe me for this, Sesshomaru!" She stomped from the office angrily.

Sesshomaru relaxed as he heard the elevator doors close behind her. He needed her out of his presence or he'd never be able to concentrate. He hadn't realized what a distraction Kagome would be during the work day. Every time he heard her laughter, every time she walked past his desk, every time she spoke, Sesshomaru found himself losing his train of thought. Even worse, he'd almost called her by her given name several times, an act that would be sure to raise a few eyebrows.

"Kagome…" he allowed the word to fall from his mouth, relishing the way it rolled from his tongue. He blamed her intoxicating scent for his inability to function in her presence. She was the sister of a miko; surely the wench had powers of her own. Why else would the binding spell be affecting him like a mating mark?

The sooner he was rid of the aggravating human, the better. His father didn't want to his Favorite Darling to have just any mate, which suited Sesshomaru's plans just fine. The answer to getting rid of Higurashi Kagome worked right in this very office, someone his father couldn't possibly object to as his Darling's mate.

"Hope you're ready for long-term commitments, Inu-Yasha," Sesshomaru spoke to the empty space behind his brother's desk. If everything went according to plan, Inu-Yasha and Kagome would be mated before the month was over. The demon within him strongly protested, but Sesshomaru ruthlessly repressed the feelings.

_She's riding in the car with him to the house…a perfect opportunity for the two of them to get to know each other better. Inu-Yasha's attitude has softened since he learned Kagome's true status. Perhaps all that hatred from before was just jealousy stemming from his belief that she was Father's mistress._

Sesshomaru pushed his feet against the desk, sending his chair rolling toward the window. Pieces of greenery still littered the floor below the window sill. Absently retrieving the fern Kagome had rescued, Sesshomaru allowed his thoughts to continue wandering. _Alone in the car with my brother…normal conversation can take on a different tone in a matter of minutes, especially when both parties know each other._

He started as a new thought occurred to him. Sesshomaru remembered hearing rumors a couple of years ago of his brother's involvement with an unknown human woman. The relationship was very hushed for some reason. Could that woman have been Kagome? Their arguments could be an elaborate ruse, meant to conceal a forbidden affair. Their father would never have knowingly allowed one of his sons to participate in an unbound relationship with his Darlings. _They're probably making out in the back seat of the car right now. Inu-Yasha had better keep his pants closed or I'll tear his throat out with my claws. I'll kill him if he touches what is mine!_

He looked down, surprised to see the fern lying in shreds on his lap. Looking around guiltily, Sesshomaru scooped the greenery into his briefcase, intending to hide the evidence in a dumpster on the way to his dinner appointment. He had long given up the idea of accomplishing anything useful tonight. For the first time, he wished he could drink during the business dinner. At this point, he'd welcome the alcohol if it helped to numb his confusion.

........

"So that's our situation," Kagome finished her explanation to the slaves gathered in the large family room of the mansion. Looking across their expressions, she was reminded of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming automobile. Pure, frozen panic was the predominant reaction.

"Life-mates?" Nazuna finally gasped. "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment! And Koharu's way too young! Look at her!" She pointed to Koharu's school-girl uniform.

"Hey!" Koharu protested. "I'm two years older than you! I just dress this way because the guys who visit the shop go for this sort of thing! I can't help it if I work for an adult lingerie store!"

"You wear duck pajamas to bed!"

"They happen to be cute and I like them! How can you not like a duck with sunglasses?"

"We're not here to discuss the merits of duck pajamas," Kagome interrupted their argument. "We're supposed to be talking about our situation, so pay attention!"

"Sesshomaru really intends to get a matchmaker involved in this process?" Miroku asked. "That's an interesting approach to take. I would not have thought of it myself, but I suppose the urgency of the situation demands outside help."

Kagome noted that Miroku didn't seem overly surprised by her announcement of impending unions. She had long suspected Miroku of being privy to Taisho-sama's secrets, and it now appeared she was correct. "It's not exactly 'outside help' we're receiving, Miroku. The matchmaker is none other than Sakura's daughter Kagura."

Kagome had finally succeeded in startling the former monk. "Kagura?" Miroku repeated incredulously. "Why would she agree to help? She's the last one I would have approached!"

"I don't know all the particulars," Kagome admitted, "other than Sesshomaru convinced her to aid us. However, he didn't tell her we were slaves, so she's assuming we're Taisho-sama's consorts. Oh, and Miroku," she remembered suddenly, "Sesshomaru told Kagura that you were Sango's brother, so you're going to have to be on your best behavior around Sango."

"Yeah, you don't want her thinking you're some kind of deviant," Nazuna guffawed. She turned to Kagome. "What if we don't like the youkai Kagura presents to us? Do we have any choice at all in this?"

"Taisho-sama would never insist that you mate with someone you dislike," Kagome assured the budding scientist. "But we can't afford to be too picky, either! Look for someone you can learn to love, or at least, learn to live with!"

"And failing that, finding someone good in the sack wouldn't hurt," Nazuna added with a grin.

"Nazuna!" Koharu blushed. "I can't believe you said that! I expect a comment like that to come out of Miroku's mouth, not yours!"

"Don't tell me you're still a virgin after all these years, Koharu!" Nazuna hooted. "You're so old fashioned! Not that I have a lot of experience, mind you, but at least I know what it's like to wake up next to a warm body!"

"I hardly think this discussion is appropriate around the children," Kagome ground out in exasperation. She pointed to Rin and Shippo, who were following the conversation with rounded eyes and a confused look on their faces.

"What's to discuss?" Sango finally spoke from where she was sitting in the rocking chair, her arms folded across her stomach. "No matter how you dress it up to make it look pretty, we are _slaves_, people! We wouldn't even be talking about this if we hadn't been spoiled by having Taisho-sama for a master. I refuse to think of this in any other terms than shopping for a new owner."

In response to her comment, the group fell into a deep silence. Eventually, Koharu spoke. "I suppose you're right, Sango," Koharu sighed as she scuffed her toe against the rug. "I just never wanted to give up my dreams of finding someone to sweep me off my feet and carry me off into the sunset. Stupid ideas, aren't they?"

"I think we all carried some romantic ideals within our hearts, Koharu," Miroku pondered aloud. "Even though we knew we could never have a normal life, it didn't stop us from dreaming about it. Now we just have to set those dreams aside and make the best of things." He stood up and grabbed his car keys from the side table. "If anyone needs to find me, I'll be at Club Lavanda looking for a female youkai who meets two important criteria."

"And what would those criteria be, Miroku?" Kagome asked warily.

He flashed a lecherous smile in her direction and his purple eyes deepened with desire. "She has to be desperate enough to want a human mate, of course." He removed a strand of Shippo's fur from his silk shirt. "And firm, round, beautiful - "

"Please don't finish that sentence," Kagome interrupted, covering Shippo's ears.

"Assets," Miroku finished. "What did you think I was going to say?" he asked with an air of innocence.

........

Inu-Yasha waited in the shadows by the garage of the simply one-story home on the darkened side street and applied a masking spell to cover his aura. The streets of the suburban neighborhood were empty at this time of evening. The children had gone indoors as the light faded, leaving a peaceful silence broken only by the occasional passing car.

His ears perked as he heard the approach of the late-model car. His prey turned the automobile into the driveway and he watched patiently as the ebony-haired woman stepped from the car and walked up the pathway to her front entrance. As she approached, Inu-Yasha briefly allowed the masking spell concealing his aura to drop.

As expected, the woman halted in her tracks and turned towards his hiding place. "Reveal your form, demon," she commanded. "I sense your presence." Her miko energy crackled around her.

"Are you going to purify me, Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha asked; stepping from the shadows long enough for her to see that it was truly him. He melted back into the darkness and awaited her answer.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo hissed. Inu-Yasha could smell the fear in her scent. "If my husband were to see you…"

"He's not at home and I've purposely hidden myself from the neighbors," Inu-Yasha retorted. "Hell, Kikyo, do you think I'm stupid? I'm not here to get you in trouble; I just want some answers, dammit! Why did you pretend not to know me the other day?"

"Meet me in an hour at Club Lavanda," Kikyo whispered. "I'll explain everything! Now get out of here before someone sees us together!"

........

"No way. No way in hell. He can't be serious," Kohaku stated in his flat voice. He looked around wildly, as if searching for something with which to kill the messenger of such bad tidings.

The messenger in this instance, his sister Sango, calmly allowed him to vent his frustration by throwing random objects around the apartment. The place certainly couldn't look worse, she decided as she cast a critical eye on her surroundings. And what was with the empty takeout cartons? Kohaku was either too lazy to carry them to the garbage or he was attempting to build a new piece of furniture.

"Taisho-sama is _very_ serious," she interjected when Kohaku paused to catch his breath. "Think about what could happen if our circumstances were discovered, Kohaku. Maybe you're ready for death after a few centuries, but the rest of us aren't! Finding youkai mates is the best solution for all of us!" Sango emphasized.

"Maybe so, but I refuse to be set up by some matchmaker with a female I've never met." Kohaku turned to his elder sister. "And what about you? Who's going to want a mate carrying another man's child?" he continued. His facial muscles did not alter their position, but Sango could see the anger flashing from his eyes.

"Another _youkai's_ child," Sango corrected him. She hadn't wanted to share the information concerning her child's paternity with Kohaku, but he was going to find out eventually so he might as well hear it from her.

Kohaku had no love for demons; in fact, he barely tolerated Taisho-sama. She couldn't blame him, really. Kohaku had been on the receiving end of their first master's twisted fetishes too often and he still bore the physical and emotional scars from it.

As she watched him limp across the floor, Sango felt a wave of pity. Kohaku had suffered through so much already, was it too much to hope he might find a little happiness? So many women found him repellent with his paralyzed facial muscles and scarred body. His immobile face retained its youthful, handsome appearance, but his expression was a permanent blank. He required intensive therapy just to speak clearly, so his voice never held emotion. Only his eyes mirrored his true feelings. _And he also shows his feelings through his actions, _Sango amended as a mug bearing the Taisho Enterprises logo sailed past her head and shattered into pieces against the door.

"Kagome was supposed to be the one telling you this, but she knew you'd rather hear the news from me." Sango wrinkled her nose as she threw some dirty laundry covering an armchair to the floor and sat down. After a day spent chasing Rin and Shippo, her feet were killing her. "You may not like it, but unless you can come up with a mate on your own, you're stuck. Do you really think _I_ like this situation, Kohaku?" she asked grimly as she stroked her belly. The pup growing inside her turned; the movement as soft as butterfly wings.

Kohaku slumped to the floor beside her chair, laying his head on her knee as he used to do when they were children. "Maybe death is better," he spoke quietly. "I'm getting tired of trying to lead a normal life."

"If it weren't for this baby, I'd be thinking the same thing," Sango agreed. Death was something all of the slaves contemplated at one time or another. It was unnatural to live so long; to see so many changes. To live through countless wars and watch as the magic slowly disappeared from their world was _painful_, and Sango wondered if she wanted to live to see the day when the youkai ceased to exist altogether. The thought made her hug her stomach protectively. Her desire to provide a happy life for her pup was overwhelmingly strong.

"I suppose the father of your baby isn't in the picture?" Kohaku asked her.

"No," Sango replied sadly. "He's dead. It was a one-night stand, anyway."

"I'm sorry, Sis." Kohaku buried his face in his hands. "Sango, I don't know how to be someone's mate. And who's going to accept someone like me?"

"I don't have the answers, Kohaku," Sango answered. "I guess we'll just have to trust our luck and see what Kagura produces. I don't have a lot to offer a future mate, either."

"Be sure to feed any potential suitors," Kohaku told her. "Your cooking alone will convince them to take you."

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed his sister. "No one likes to eat so much that they'd take on a life-mate just for her cooking." Sango ignored the memory of the silver-haired hanyou sitting at her breakfast table. Although it _had_ been pleasant to awaken from last night's faint in his warm embrace…she banished the wishful thinking to a dark corner of her mind. He was her master's son! Even if she weren't pregnant, why would he give _her_ a second look?

........

Club Lavanda was crowded, noisy, and in a very dangerous part of town. Naturally, that made it _the_ place to be seen. Inu-Yasha walked to the head of the line and the bouncer moved aside to allow him entry. It paid to own real estate, especially when that real estate included the hottest club in town.

Manten, the younger brother of Inu-Yasha's friend Hiten, spotted him and waved from behind the bar. Inu-Yasha flattened his sensitive ears from the noise and headed towards his manager's office. Once there, he found Koga on the phone arguing with the entertainment director.

"It doesn't matter what kind of band they are! They can play Tiptoe Through the Tulips on the ukulele for all I care!" Koga yelled into the phone, silently gesturing for Inu-Yasha to take a seat. "Book me some warm bodies for Friday's live entertainment!"

"Since when does the club have problems booking decent acts?" Inu-Yasha asked his longtime friend and manager when Koga slammed the receiver down in its cradle. He fiddled with the odd looking paperweight on Koga's desk.

"There's a huge 'Battle of the Bands' event going on next weekend," Koga informed him, running his claws through his jet-black ponytail in distraction. "All the decent acts are performing at the event. I was able to call in a couple of favors for Saturday's entertainment, but Friday is probably going to be a loss. Maybe we'll just hold open karaoke that night."

Inu-Yasha gagged. "Go with 'Open Mic Comedy Night' instead. I hate karaoke; you know that."

"I know, but it's popular with the masses," Koga replied. "What brings you here tonight, dog-boy?" he asked good-naturedly. "Is it business or pleasure?"

"Believe me, it's not pleasure, Koga. I need to borrow your office for a while," Inu-Yasha told him. "I have to have a private conference and I need a favor from you. When Kikyo shows up, slip her in here without being seen."

"You're the boss," Koga answered, but his eyes betrayed his disgust. He loathed Kikyo even before the woman had ripped out his friend's heart and stomped on it. Her treatment of Inu-Yasha had just intensified his hatred.

"It's an interrogation session, not a lover's interlude," Inu-Yasha growled. "Kikyo owes me some explanations, and I damn sure won't be invited to take tea with her and her husband. If the man so much as spots me on his security cameras, he'll come after me with a hatchet. Or worse, a court summons naming me as correspondent in his divorce."

"Do I even want to know what this is all about?" Koga asked.

"No," Inu-Yasha answered distractedly. "Just get her in here so I can talk to her, okay? Oh, and Koga?" he stopped the okami youkai from leaving the office. "You don't happen to know any good lawyers, do you?"

"What kind of lawyer?" Koga asked. "You're not getting sued, are you?"

"The kind that can break non-compete clauses."

Koga laughed. "Taisho finally tricked you into signing one of those, didn't he?" He shook his head ruefully. "Give it up, Inu-Yasha. If Taisho's lawyers wrote the non-compete clause, it can't be broken."

"Shit!" was his friend's succinct reply.

........

"And with a kiss, the beautiful princess awakened the sleeping prince. She carried him off to her castle and they lived happily ever after," Kagome read aloud. She closed the book with a snap. "Time for all young demons to sleep," she announced.

For once, Shippo didn't protest his early bedtime. He had run himself ragged around the mansion that day, and Rin had been showing signs of wear and tear as well. The quiet girl had almost fallen asleep in her supper. As she tucked her son under the covers and kissed him goodnight, Kagome reflected that neither child had ever had a steady playmate before. She only hoped the peace would hold once the novelty wore off.

She walked into Rin's bedroom, surprised to see the young girl still awake. Kagome was certain the girl was exhausted, but she seemed to be waiting for something. Or _someone_, Kagome realized. Sesshomaru hadn't returned to the mansion yet, and Rin was desperately trying to remain alert until she saw him.

"Rin-chan," Kagome gathered the silent child in her arms and cuddled her close. "Sesshomaru-sama is probably going to be very late coming home tonight. I know he would want you to get your rest instead of waiting up for him." Kagome slowly rocked Rin as she spoke. "Will you try to go to sleep for me, sweetheart?"

With her faint sigh, Rin relaxed against Kagome's soft warmth and closed her eyes. Her small hand reached up to wind itself in Kagome's dark locks, fingering the soft strands of hair. Kagome kissed the tiny fingers on her shoulder.

"My hair can't possibly feel as good as Sesshomaru-sama's," Kagome whispered with a giggle. "His is so pretty! I always want to touch it," she confessed to the girl in her arms.

Rin nodded as if to agree and then yawned and snuggled closer. Kagome brushed Rin's hair back from her little neck and rubbed the tattooed bar code with a finger. She guessed that Rin would find that touch to be a comfort. Judging by the girl's relaxed response, she was correct.

Kagome always felt the same way when her own bar code was rubbed, something she'd never confessed to anyone, not even Taisho-sama. Her master had volunteered to get the bar code removed, but Kagome had refused. It was her only link to her past, after all. Through the information it contained, she had been able to locate her sister Kikyo and her brother Sota.

She felt slightly guilty for not telling Sesshomaru about her tattoo, especially once she had seen the barcode on Rin this morning. At the time, Kagome had chalked it up as simply being none of Sesshomaru's business. She was beginning to realize it was something more than that, however. At the heart of the matter, she didn't want Sesshomaru to see her as another Disposal to be pitied. It was bad enough that the inuyoukai knew about her past with Onigumo, thanks to that stupid nightmare of hers.

Blushing, she remembered the other dream she'd had last night, the one that followed her nightmare. Kagome fervently hoped she hadn't given Sesshomaru a peek into that dream as well. It was rather…explicit. And it involved the icy youkai. Why couldn't she dream like that about someone who actually _liked_ her? Better yet, why couldn't she _do_ that with someone who liked her, instead of dreaming about it?

........

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews, everyone! hugs her readers

The pairings should become apparent in the next few chapters. Also, more information will come to light concerning Kagome and her family's (Kikyo and Sota in particular) past, as well as information about the other slaves. I realize I haven't touched on Nazuna and Koharu's history yet.

I'm back on my regular updating schedule now, so you should see updates at least once a week. If you would like to be notified of an update, leave your email in a review and I will do my best.

Oh, and a huge thank you to TitianWren for pointing out the correct use of archaic pronouns. I knew about the proper cases, but wasn't aware of 'ye' being plural. Sloppy research, forgive me! I have repaired the pronoun errors and the (glaring) mistake in chapter 5 concerning the snake youkai. (How did I overlook that one?) I didn't bother with changing most of the archaic verb endings, though. That's too much effort for something that really doesn't matter :D

Credit goes to the following website for the brief lesson in archaic pronoun usage (remove spaces for the link): http:// alt – usage – english.org / pronoun paradigms . html


	8. A Hammock & Some Pineapple

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**Chapter 8**

**A Hammock and Some Pineapple**

.

"Taisho-sama, what is that..._thing_? Thou lookest like a fish caught in a net; in truth." Kaede stopped in the middle of toweling dry her long chestnut hair to study the stringed object currently holding her master. He was lying in a cocoon strung between two trees, looking very at peace with his world.

Her master had been daydreaming and neglected to pay attention to her approach across the sand until she spoke, startling him from his reverie. "It's called a 'hammock', Kaede, and you owe me ten for your lapse in speech," Taisho answered, cradling his massive hands behind his neck comfortably. He moved from side to side in order to start the hammock swinging.

"Nay, I only owe thee five; I made but one mistake!" Kaede protested. She mentally reviewed her last sentence and groaned as she realized she had allowed herself to be tricked. "Now I truly do owe th-you ten! Shall I begin, Taisho-sama?" she asked as she knelt on the soft ground by the hammock.

"Yes, and make them good ones, Kaede. My self-confidence has been ebbing of late." Taisho twisted his head to grin at the ire flashing from her eyes. She was so much fun to tease. "Come on, dear Kaede; let's hear ten good reasons why I'm the greatest inuyoukai on the planet. And begin every sentence with 'you', please."

Kaede shot him a dirty look and began her litany. "You always use good manners, even when asking me to do something vile. You are an excellent player of cards, although I strongly suspect you cheat. You never back down from your duty, no matter how unpleasant the task. You are a fair hand in the kitchen; especially when it comes to making oden…might I use the kitchen skills and the oden as two separate items, Taisho-sama?" Kaede paused.

"Hmm, technically that should be one item, but I'm in a generous mood. Count them separately."

"You are most gracious with humble requests," Kaede continued. "And…you are a good father…"

"My sons would disagree with that assessment."

"Kagome would not," Kaede responded to his interruption. "You are a fearsome enemy, but a powerful ally. You are second to none in strategy and scheming." She ticked the items off on her long fingers. "I have but one item left, allow me to think for a moment..."

"Make the last one count, and I might overlook your next lapse," Taisho bargained, his golden eyes full of laughter. He noticed her shifting uncomfortably on the ground and the humor immediately left him. "What's wrong?" he asked with some concern, sitting up in the hammock with difficulty.

"It is nothing, Taisho-sama. I slipped on the way to the baths and struck my knee." Kaede stood and proffered her knee for his inspection. "It is a bruise only; I have not even scratched it."

"You shouldn't be kneeling before me on the ground anyway, Kaede. You know I don't require that of you." Taisho grasped her arm, preventing her from seating herself in the sand. "This hammock is big enough for the both of us. Join me," he offered.

Kaede looked at the stringed contraption with doubt. "Will this hold the combined weight?" she asked uncertainly. She attempted to seat herself on the edges of the hammock, sending the strange object careening wildly.

"Like this," Taisho demonstrated, pulling her body next to his. They sank to the middle of the netting with Kaede sprawled on top of him. "Stop squirming or you'll dump us on the ground," he warned the wriggling woman.

She stilled immediately, her body tense. "Thou, I mean, you cannot be comfortable, Taisho-sama." Kaede said. She refused to look him in the eyes, but Taisho noticed a pink flush creeping across her smooth cheeks.

"You are a strong, muscular woman, Kaede, but you remain as light as a silk kimono," Taisho commented nonchalantly, trying to put the woman at ease. He shifted Kaede so her head rested against his broad shoulder. "Now, I believe you still owe me another item."

"I was hoping that would be forgotten," Kaede confessed, relaxing and absently reaching over to play with a strand of his shoulder-length white hair. "Was your hair once silver; like your sons'?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, a number of centuries ago. You're trying to change the subject and it won't work, dear Kaede. Come on; name one more thing that makes me wonderful." He fully expected her to give him another one of her insults disguised as a compliment.

"I should mention that you are an entertaining companion in spite of being such a cantankerous youkai, but I won't," Kaede chuckled. Her eyes softened then, and her next words took him by surprise. "Instead, I will make note of how you always use your great strength to protect those under your care. You have provided a fine example to your sons in this matter."

"Kaede," Taisho murmured, both startled and pleased at such a genuine compliment. "I do believe that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Thank you, dear woman."

They lay next to each other in comfortable silence, enjoying the cool breeze drifting from the nearby ocean. The dark sky above them peeked through the trees, showing a clear, starlit night. "There is but a sliver of a moon tonight," Kaede observed.

"Almost time for the new moon, then," Taisho added, thinking of Inu-Yasha. He hoped his hot-tempered younger son wasn't making too much trouble for Sesshomaru. Leaving the two brothers in the same living space was asking for problems. Taisho would consider himself lucky if the mansion was still in one piece when he returned.

Something landed on Taisho's great expanse of chest and he instinctively swatted at it. "Taisho-sama!" the creature whined. "You would strike your most loyal servant?"

Taisho plucked the small flea youkai from his skin. "You'll not be dining on me tonight, Myoga. What news do you bring me?" he asked the elderly demon.

"Nothing of interest, Taisho-sama," Myoga replied with drooping shoulders, disappointed at being denied his master's delicious blood. "We remain unsuccessful in our attempts to discover Sakura's partner. You are certain, Taisho-sama, that she is not alone in her treachery?"

A deep growl rumbled from Taisho's massive form, warning the flea demon he had spoken unwisely. "I have been affianced to the wench for some time, Myoga. Do you doubt my knowledge of the workings of her mind? Perhaps you grow uncertain of my abilities in this age of dwindling magic," he accused.

"N-no, Taisho-sama! Your humble servant, who has remained by your side for so many years, would never question your abilities!" Myoga sputtered.

"Then remove yourself from my presence and find out who's helping the faithless bitch!" Taisho ordered the trembling youkai. Myoga hopped away without another word.

An uncomfortable tension remained between Kaede and Taisho after the flea's departure. "What is it, woman?" Taisho finally growled. When Kaede didn't answer, he softened his tone. "My anger is not with you, Kaede."

"You were most harsh with Myoga," Kaede said reprovingly. "He lives to serve thee, Taisho-sama. Canst thou not be kinder to thy servant?"

Taisho harrumphed and mumbled something about impertinent flea youkai. "I suppose I was a bit hard on the old fellow," he finally relented. "I'm just frustrated, Kaede. All of this inactivity is driving me insane," he blew out a heavy breath. "No matter how hard I try to pretend on I'm some tropical vacation, it doesn't help! I should be back in the city tracking this bastard down, not lying on the beach and – what was that for?" he asked as Kaede reached over and flicked him on the nose.

"Bitching and whining," Kaede answered with a smile chasing across her pleasant features. "It's not allowed. Check the rules."

"I'd like to see these 'rules' of yours," Taisho retorted, trying to maintain a scowl and failing. "And I counted at least three lapses in your speech, Kaede. Apparently, my punishment isn't very effective. I'll have to think of something else to get your attention." He gave her what could only be described as a dangerous look.

Kaede recognized trouble when she saw it and attempted to remove herself from the hammock. Taisho caught her around the waist and began to tickle her across the ribcage. "No! Taisho-sama that is _not_ playing fair! Let me out of here!" she laughed helplessly as the hammock swung back and forth.

As they wrestled playfully within the netting, neither of them noticed the groaning of the ropes against the trees. With a snap, the string of one of the ropes began to unwind. One more tussle and the rope broke, sending the hammock and its laughing occupants spilling to the ground.

"Owww…get _off_ of me, overgrown excuse for a youkai!"

**……..**

"Talk, Kikyo. And spare me the bullshit; I've shoveled enough of that today with Sesshomaru." Inu-Yasha glared at his former love sitting across from him. Kikyo gave every appearance of being calm and poised, but Inu-Yasha could smell her anxiety. Inu-Yasha was aware that she was risking a great deal by coming here to speak with him, but he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Want do you want me to say, Inu-chan?" she asked, calling him by the nickname she had given him years ago. Kikyo rested her cold grey eyes on him and the look within them caused Inu-Yasha to flinch inwardly. She was obviously trying to figure out how to tell him as little as possible.

"Why don't we start with 'you must be Taisho's sons' and work from there," Inu-Yasha snarled. "I can actually understand why you pretended not to know me in front of my brother," he admitted. "After all, Sesshomaru doesn't know our past history. But why in all the hells didn't you ever tell me Higurashi Kagome was your sister? Sometime during the time we were together, don't you think that was a fairly important item to overlook?"

"Why does it matter that my sister is your father's whore?" Kikyo asked, raising a dark eyebrow. "She serves his every base desire – what more is there to be said?"

_She doesn't know Kagome's a slave?_ Inu-Yasha slumped back into his chair, rubbing his hand across his eyes. The resemblance between the woman he once loved and Kagome was overwhelming; how had he not seen the truth?

_Kikyo hid the truth from you, stupid, _he thought bitterly._ When you commented on their similar looks, she brushed it off as a coincidence and you believed her lying tongue. _ "So why didn't you say anything to me?" he repeated his earlier question. "I wasn't some casual acquaintance Kikyo; I was your intended mate! How could you keep something like this a secret?"

"What did you expect, Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked coldly. "Did you really think I would announce to the world that my younger siblings were Disposal fodder? Should I have told you that Taisho's mistress was my younger sister? That your father picked my sister up off the streets as little more than a child and took her home with him? Should I have mentioned that my sister was prostituting herself when Taisho found her?" Kikyo bit out the last sentence, her pain and anger obvious. "Kagome was in that situation in the first place because of the youkai of this world! She should never have been there, should never have been forced into that life!"

"Kagome was a Disposal?" Inu-Yasha was startled by this new revelation. "I thought she was native to our country."

"Our father was Japanese, but our mother was from that hellish place," Kikyo spat, refusing to refer to the other hated country by name. "Our younger brother Sota was a Disposal as well. He and Kagome were both purchased as cheap labor, but Sota managed to escape to Japan shortly afterwards. Kagome wasn't as lucky."

"Why did your mother give Sota away?" Inu-Yasha interrupted. "She was allowed one girl and one boy, wasn't she? She could have kept Sota."

Kikyo swallowed hard a few times and stared down at her neatly manicured nails. "Our father died while our mother was pregnant with Sota. My father had enough youkai friends in high places that he was able to keep the Disposal team from being sent after Kagome, but after his death all of that changed," she explained. "Eventually our mother decided to escape the country. She had obtained safe passage, but only for herself and one child.

"And the child she chose to take with her was you," Inu-Yasha stated baldly, watching Kikyo wince.

"I can't help that," Kikyo whispered, her voice full of unspoken guilt. "She made that choice, not I." She looked up at him then, her eyes filled with tears. "I was too young to understand what was happening. I searched for Kagome and Sota for years, but I never found them. Their names had been changed..."

"So Sota and Kagome found you; you didn't find them." He steeled himself against Kikyo's tears, knowing if he gave in to his old desire to comfort her she would push him away. Damn, it was difficult, though. Inu-Yasha hated to see any woman cry; as a child he'd watched his own mother shed far too many tears on his behalf. "You blame Kagome's situation on the youkai, but it was her _human_ mother who handed her over to the Disposal team," Inu-Yasha pointed out. "What kind of a mother would give her children up to a certain hell for a life?"

"Don't presume to judge her!" Kikyo's mouth thinned into its familiar hard line. "She was trying to survive and figured saving one child was better than losing all of them! It's not her fault the youkai government of her native country treated humans as having less worth than livestock!" She stood and readied herself for departure. "I'm through talking about it tonight. I must leave; my husband will arrive at the house and wonder where I am."

"This conversation is by no means over, Kikyo," Inu-Yasha told her as he escorted her to the backdoor of the club. "I still have a lot of questions about Kagome and how you fit into her life. And there's another situation we need to talk about."

"What more is there to say? I love my sister, but she has chosen a path I can never agree with. My husband and I have offered several times to take her in, but she refuses to live with us. Kagome insists on staying with your father, in spite of the fact he is about to marry someone else." Kikyo drew her expensive jacket around her slight frame. "Don't contact me again, Inu-Yasha. Your mere presence jeopardizes everything my husband and I have worked so hard to obtain." With that parting statement, she slipped into the dark night.

The frustrated hanyou clenched his fists, feeling his claws cut into his palms. After all this time, you'd think it wouldn't hurt so damn much. Kikyo had made her choice and her choice didn't include a tainted half-breed. Now she was married to a wealthy human with a successful law practice and a deep hatred for youkai. Hell, if the rumors he'd heard had any truth to them at all, Kagewaki wasn't just passionately campaigning for human civil rights; he was also funding the local Humanistas terrorist group. Humans like Kagewaki were never satisfied with compromises; they believed the only good youkai was a dead youkai. How had Kikyo, who used to at least _tolerate_ demons, ever come to marry that guy? _And to think I came so close to giving up everything for her…_

Inu-Yasha made his way back to Koga's office, more than a little depressed. _Yeah, I'll just bet Kagome didn't want to go live with Kikyo and that prick Kagewaki. She'd have to spend every waking minute listening to them tell her she wasn't worthy of the 'help' they'd given her. Kagewaki would probably call her a 'demon's whore' and any other insult he could think of to hurt her. No wonder Kagome didn't tell her sister she was a slave. Kagewaki would have her killed just to incite a race riot._

His mind turned to the human mother desperate to save at least one of her children and escape to freedom. He was trying not to condemn her actions, to form a mental picture of the situation, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't fathom handing over his own children to the Disposal team. He'd fight for the freedom of _all_ his pups or die trying. Unbidden, a vision of a slender, muscular woman with a hanyou pup in her belly and fiery determination in her sad eyes sprung to his mind. _I'd like to see someone try to tell Sango she had to give up her baby…the poor slob wouldn't get the opportunity to finish the sentence before Sango would cut his balls off and feed them to the sharks._

Shaking away the images, Inu-Yasha decided his empty stomach must be causing him to hallucinate. He could eat something here at the club, but Sango had told him she'd leave some dinner in the fridge. Licking his lips in anticipation of the former taijiya's incredible cooking, Inu-Yasha left the club in a sudden good mood.

……

For the first time in more years than he could remember, Sesshomaru was drunk. Not just a little drunk, but blinding, pissing, stupid drunk. Given his youkai tolerance for alcohol, he had to have drunk the bar dry in order to get into this state. And he didn't care.

The cab deposited him at the front of the mansion's gated entrance and he stumbled down the long driveway. Somewhere in the fog of his brain, Sesshomaru remembered he was supposed to be a responsible adult and a sober father to Rin. He studiously ignored that part of his conscience and settled for humming a song he'd heard a long time ago.

_I see the same world_

_Through brown eyes,_

_That you see through blue…_

Blue eyes, Kagome's eyes were blue. Not just an ordinary blue, either. No, her eyes were the kind of blue that shifted according to her emotions. They were brilliant when she was happy and turned almost black when she was angry. Sesshomaru staggered along the darkened pathway wondering what her eyes would look like if they were full of passion. A deep blue, perhaps like that of the ocean on a breezy day, and her lips would be red and swollen from his kisses…

_But we're worlds apart,_

_Worlds apart,_

_Together, but worlds apart…_

The rest of the lyrics spilled from Sesshomaru's mouth and had the effect of a slap to the face. It was foolish to even contemplate such a thing. He wasn't about to tie himself to some aggravating woman with no respect for authority and even less fear for her life. A life with Higurashi Kagome would be a life of constant irritation; a life spent wondering what challenge she would next cast in his face.

No, Kagome was the type of woman who would stand up to anyone regardless of the consequences of her actions. She could never be right for someone like himself; instead, she was the perfect match for his brash younger brother. If Inu-Yasha had any sense at all, he would realize he was damn lucky to be getting someone like Higurashi Kagome. _The bastard doesn't deserve her._

……

"What are you doing up this late?" Inu-Yasha asked the nightgown-clad woman. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest? If I had to chase after Rin and Shippo all day; I'd be asleep before dinner."

"I've been asleep, but I just awakened. The pup is hungry and wants pineapple," Sango laughed as she ran a hand through her sleep-tangled hair. "Pineapple slices with whipped cream, mm..." She wrapped her thin robe around her nightgown and pulled the sash tight, only to discover the robe no longer met at her middle. Wincing, Sango loosened the sash immediately. "I need to buy a larger robe," she confessed to Inu-Yasha. The half-demon was watching her with considerable amusement.

"So what the pup wants, the pup gets?" Inu-Yasha said with a smile as he reached out a hand and patted Sango's stomach. "What about the grown pup?" he asked as he turned back to his previous activity of digging through the refrigerator. "He's hungry too, you know. Didn't you say you'd leave some dinner in here for me?"

"Move it," Sango ordered, pushing the hungry hanyou out of the way before he completely overturned the contents of the fridge. She removed a large container. "Your food's right here. Let me warm it up for you, it doesn't taste right when it's cold."

Inu-Yasha grabbed the container from her hands and stuck it in the microwave oven. "Your ankles are swollen. Sit down and prop your feet up; I'll take care of this. You wanted pineapple with whipped cream, right?" He opened one of the cabinets to search for the canned fruit as Sango seated herself at the kitchen table.

"Second pantry shelf on the right," Sango pointed out the location of the canned goods. "And the whipped cream is in the door of the refrigerator. Thanks," she added as Inu-Yasha opened the pineapple and fixed a plate for her.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get something from my room," Inu-Yasha said as he left the kitchen. A moment later, he was back in front of Sango. "Here. This ought to hold you until you buy some maternity clothes," he said gruffly as he tossed something in her lap.

The silk robe was a dark red and felt incredibly smooth. Since it was purchased to fit Inu-Yasha's muscular girth, it wrapped around Sango with room to spare. "Thank you," Sango whispered. "That's so sweet of you. I'll be sure to take good care of it."

"Mm," was Inu-Yasha's noncommittal reply as he waited impatiently for his food to heat. When the microwave beeped, he placed his dinner on the table and sat down to eat. "You've outdone yourself again, Sango," he said after swallowing the first mouthful. "How come everyone in this house isn't fat?"

"It's not for lack of trying on my part," Sango told him. She watched him shovel the food in his mouth with a pleased glow on her face. "I don't think the others enjoy my cooking quite as much as you do, though."

"Not my fault if they can't taste or smell what's in front of them. It's those weak human noses," Inu-Yasha responded, tapping a claw to the side of his nose as he spoke. "How does a demon-slayer become a cook, anyway? It seems like a bit of a stretch as a career move."

"My first master was hardly going to allow me to continue as an exterminator," Sango replied. "Not that he allowed me to do anything else, unless it involved something humiliating, painful or disgusting. He was rather brutal," she finished casually.

Inu-Yasha watched Sango as she dipped each section of pineapple into a froth of whipped cream and then slurped the sweet topping off before she popped the fruit into her mouth. The action was so full of innocent enjoyment and at the same so tantalizing that Inu-Yasha was finding it difficult to concentrate on her answer.

Her words finally trickled through to his brain and successfully banished all lust-induced thoughts. "Brutal?" Inu-Yasha asked, his anger rising on behalf of the beauty sitting across from him. "That doesn't sound like it covers the half of it! How can you speak so calmly about it?"

"It was a long time ago," Sango answered easily. "I've had a few hundred years to dull the pain. Besides, I was his slave for only a short time before your father's cousin took over. And Inu-sama was an incredibly generous and kind master. All of his slaves were heartbroken when he died." Her pink tongue darted out to lick a spot of whipped cream from the corner of her mouth. "After having it so good for all those years, we were more than ready to let the slave bond dissolve and follow Inu-sama to the grave. We really didn't think we could find another master who would treat us so well."

"Obviously, you changed your mind when you met my father," Inu-Yasha observed. There was still a dab of whipped cream on the curve of her cheek, and he suppressed the desire to remove it with his own tongue. Her skin would taste so warm and sweet…

"Yes. Kaede actually remembered him from when she lived in the human village near his lands. She said he had a kind heart and was a fair ruler over the Western Lands." Sango's delicate brows knitted as she tried to remember what else her surrogate mother had told her. "Oh yes, Kaede said she'd heard something once about a human woman your father loved. That must have been your mother, right?"

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha grunted, not liking the direction this conversation was heading. He was always uncomfortable talking about his mother. She had died when he was still a child and his father had wrapped himself in his grief, leaving his young son to be raised by a household full of prejudiced youkai and a bitter Sesshomaru. "Allowing a hanyou to be born was unheard of in those days. My father made a lot of enemies when he refused to have me killed at birth."

A film of moisture immediately covered Sango's eyes, causing Inu-Yasha to regret his thoughtless words. _Nice going, Inu-Yasha. You're two for two in the 'making women cry' department tonight. Not that it's hard to make a pregnant woman cry. What are you going to do for an encore, start picking fights with Rin? _ "Aw hell, Sango, I'm sorry," he apologized as he moved over to place an arm around the woman. "I shouldn't have told you that. Don't cry, please? No one's going to hurt _your_ pup."

Sango turned her face into his neck and sobbed harder, smearing whipped cream across Inu-Yasha's chin as she went. "I just…the thought of others hating you and being cruel just because you're a hanyou…" she wailed. "That's terrible!"

"It wasn't so bad," Inu-Yasha said as he brushed her soft hair away from his nose. A silky strand kept rising to tickle him, making him want to sneeze. Sango continued to soak his shirt with her tears and Inu-Yasha resigned himself to spending a long night trying to calm a hormonal expectant mother. Strangely, the thought of comforting this woman didn't bother him like it should have.

**……**

A/N: Giving credit where credit is due, my inspiration for the hammock scene came after I read The Hammock by Jeffs (on fanfiction.net), a cute little one-shot about Kagome bringing a hammock to the Feudal Era. Any resemblance to his story ends with the hammock, however.

The lyrics to the song Sesshomaru was (drunkenly) singing are not mine, either. Cyber cookies to anyone who recognizes them! Hint – think Broadway.

Also, I've upped the rating to an 'R' to give me some breathing room with the adult situations. Content will remain closer to a PG-13.

Thanks so much for your kind reviews! They warm the empty corners of my Bishounen-torturing heart :D Lavender


	9. Throwing a Stupid Rock

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**Chapter 9**

**Throwing a Stupid Rock**

……

_Plink._

Kagome blinked as the sound trickled through to her sleep-fogged brain.  Gradually, she became aware that she had fallen asleep in Rin's bed, the young girl half-cradled in her arms.  Carefully, Kagome pushed herself away from the child and rose from the bed.  Rin let out a soft sigh but remained asleep.

_Plink._

She heard the sound again as she shook her wrist in an effort to restore feeling to her hand.  The sound appeared to be coming from outside, so Kagome walked over to Rin's window and pulled the curtain back to investigate.  The small sliver of moon gave just enough light to view the grounds below.

_Plink._

_What in the world is he doing?_ Kagome wondered as she observed her new master down on the grounds next to the large fountain.  He was walking along the wide edge, stopping every now and then to fish something out of the water.  His long silver hair had come loose from its customary tie-back and the slight breeze lifted the strands about him, giving him an almost ghostly appearance in the slight amount of moonlight available.  Sesshomaru was weaving back and forth in a strange pattern, his arms flung wide open.  Kagome strained her ears, catching the plinking sound again.  Curious, she left the room to investigate.

**……**

He could smell her approaching, even before his sensitive hearing picked up the sound of her footsteps on the walkway.  Part of him cursed the annoying wench for leaving the house and disturbing his drunken solitude.  The other part of him, the irrational, unreasonable, _damnable_ part of him, rejoiced at the scent that drifted towards him.

"What on earth are you doing out here?" Kagome asked him as she drew near.  She pointed to the smooth rock in his hand.  He had obviously removed it from the fountain.  "Is that what's making that strange noise?  What are you hitting with the rocks?"  She looked around her, seeing nothing but the bushes and the nearby fountain.

"That," Sesshomaru pointed to a small metal building far off toward the edge of the property.  A ridiculous surge of pride flared through him as he saw Kagome's eyes widen with amazement at the distance his rock was thrown.  The youkai within him wanted to demonstrate his skills, his strength, his ability to protect his mate.  _She's not a mate!_ The rational part of him screamed.  _And you're just throwing a stupid rock!_

Kagome was standing next to him, giving a delicate sniff.  "You reek of alcohol," she stated accusingly.  "You've been drinking!  No wonder you can't walk in a straight line!  And what were you doing when I looked out the window?  You had your arms open like this," she demonstrated.

"Tango," Sesshomaru explained as he caught Kagome in his arms and twirled her around unsteadily.  "I was dancing.  Do you never dance, Higurashi?" he asked as he dipped her back.

"If you drop me, I'm going to break your arms," Kagome informed him.  "I didn't think a youkai could become intoxicated.  How much did you have to drink, anyway?"  She yelped as Sesshomaru swung her around and pressed her against him in a complicated dance maneuver.

"Do you always sleep fully clothed?" he asked instead of answering her question.  His eyes traveled down the rumpled business suit that effectively hid her curves.  "It's too warm a night to be wearing that jacket."  He quickly ran his claws down the back of the material and the jacket fell in several pieces to the ground.

"Sesshomaru!  That was my best suit jacket!  You could have just asked me to remove it, you know!" Kagome shrieked as she broke away from him.

He winced and covered his ears.  "Woman, you have lived with youkai long enough to know better than to yell like that!" he scolded.  "And I will do as I please with what is mine," Sesshomaru added in an arrogant tone.

"Oh, really?" Kagome hissed, her temper rising.  Before Sesshomaru could comprehend what she was about to do, she grabbed the front of his white shirt in her two fists and yanked it open.  The buttons popped off and hit the ground as she tore the fine silk down the middle.

Sesshomaru looked at his ruined shirt and then at the angry little hellcat in front of him.  Kagome met his stare with a defiant look of her own.  Not a single trace of fear could be found in her scent.  The woman was either completely courageous, or she was completely insane and had a death wish.  Sesshomaru decided right then and there to find out which one it was.

"So you want to challenge my authority, do you?"  His voice dropped to a low growl.  He was pleased to see Kagome stiffen slightly.  Her scent however, remained unchanged.  She still did not fear him.  Sesshomaru grasped her slender wrist tightly within his hand and pulled her tightly against the front of him.  "These no longer contain poison, little one, but they can still tear your throat apart easily," he said as he placed the tips of his sharp claws against the pulsing point of her neck.

"So do it then," Kagome said.  "Kill me.  Spill my blood across your hands.  Then go upstairs and face that little girl lying in her bed and tell _her_ what you did.  She didn't want to fall asleep tonight, did you know that?  Rin wanted to stay awake until her the father she hero-worships came home."

"You play this game well, wench."  Sesshomaru removed his sharp claws from her throat but did not release her.  "You are correct in your assumption that Rin is my weakness, for I could never allow myself to be lowered in her eyes.  But let me warn you, Higurashi Kagome, you have a weakness as well.  And I am not referring to the kitsune."

A cloud passed over the slight moon shining down upon them, casting them into darkness.  Sesshomaru's eyes adjusted immediately to the change, but he knew the woman he held so closely against him was as good as blind.  As she instinctively raised her face to search him out, temptation surged within him and he surrendered.

He blamed the alcohol, he blamed the absence of any real relationship in his life, he blamed the slave bond and he blamed the temptress in his arms.  With a muttered oath, he pressed her mouth against his own and forced her lips to allow him entry.  Sesshomaru wanted to taste her, wanted it worse than he'd ever wanted anything in his long life.

She whimpered then, a tiny sound signaling her own surrender to the fire between them.  Sesshomaru eased his tight hold around Kagome and softened the kiss.  He slid a fang gently across her lower lip and delighted in the visible shudder that ran through her.  In return, she wrapped her arms around his waist and moved her soft body against him.

It was all too much for Sesshomaru's already overloaded senses.  Kagome's hands were beneath the tattered remains of his shirt, stroking up and down the taut skin of his back.  Her breath was coming out in rapid gasps as Sesshomaru traced a path down her jaw and neck with his mouth.  He could smell the desire lacing through her; could taste her sweet scent and feel her pulse just beneath the soft skin of her neck.  The youkai within him flared and demanded that he claim her and mark her as his own.  Mindlessly, Sesshomaru gathered Kagome in his arms and moved to take her where they could mate undisturbed.

Perhaps the alcohol really did have something to do with all of this, for Sesshomaru had taken just a single step when he stumbled and sent the pair of them headlong into the fountain.

**……**

"Will you hold still woman?  I'm trying to help you!" Taisho warned, earning a groan in response from Kaede as he struggled with the clasp of her bra.  "Confounded piece of clothing from hell!  Why does your sex insist on wearing these instruments of torture!"

"Taisho-sama," Kaede whimpered.  She sucked in her breath sharply as Taisho's sharp claws brushed against her ribs.  "Please hurry!" she begged.

Growling in frustration, Taisho sliced a single claw through the lacy material without a second thought.  "Assume the position," he ordered Kaede, turning her to place her hands up against the wall.  "And yes, this is going to hurt some more before it gets better.  Of course, you already know that because this certainly isn't the first time you've cracked your ribs.  You really should be more careful climbing out of the shower, Kaede."

Kaede bit her lip to keep from crying out as her master began wrapping the material around her ribcage.  "I would not have been in the shower if I was not covered with sand after falling out of the hammock," she pointed out.  She strangled another cry in her throat as her master crossed a particularly painful spot.

"There," Taisho soothed in a low rumbling voice as he tightened her binding in order to constrict the movement of her injured ribs.  "I know this has to be painful.  I would give anything to heal you of this, dear girl," he continued mournfully.  "Add that to the list of magic I can no longer control.  I'm rather useless these days."

As soon as he was finished, Kaede lowered her hands from the wall and slowly turned to glare at the inuyoukai.  "How dare thee!  I would strike thee right this very moment if it would not hurt so badly!" she snapped, too angry with Taisho to watch her words.

Not understanding the cause of her anger, the white-haired youkai backed away from her and allowed his hands to fall to his side.  He wore such a hurt look on his face that Kaede hastened to explain.  "To call thyself 'useless' is a terrible lie from such an honorable being!  Taisho-sama, thou art many things, but never useless!  Promise this lowly servant that such words will never fall from thy mouth again!"

Relief washed across the demon's face and Taisho reached out to hook a finger underneath Kaede's chin.  "I will do this, if you will never again refer to yourself as a 'lowly servant', Kaede."  He was now standing before her, lowering his head to place his face next to her own.  The hand holding Kaede's chin moved to cup her cheek in a gentle caress.  "No Kaede," he whispered, his breath warm on her face, "you are so much more than that."

_Is he going to - ?_ was Kaede's less than coherent thought before Taisho captured her mouth with his own.  The kiss was not the hurried, frantic kiss one would find in the heat of passion.  Instead, it was slow and sweet and persuasive, as if Taisho were uncertain of his own feelings as well as hers.  As the pressure on her lips lightened and she felt her tongue graze against a fang, Kaede's ears began to ring with pleasure.

_No, wait…that's not mine ears ringing…_ "Taisho-sama," Kaede murmured, pulling away from his firm mouth regretfully.  "Thy phone."  He gave her a dazed stare.  "Thy phone is ringing," she repeated.

Taisho-sama broke away from her with a muttered curse and stomped into the next room to answer the call.  Kaede watched him leave with shaking knees and her fingers pressed against her mouth.  Who needed a demon bite to mark you when your lips and soul had been branded with a kiss?

**……**

"Taisho-sama, you know I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't extremely important," Miroku chided him gently.  "May I have my head back from wherever you tossed it after you bit it off?  My apologies if I'm interrupting something important."

Damn the lecherous man, he _would_ know what he interrupted!  "Get on with your report, Miroku," Taisho huffed.  "It's obviously something I need to hear directly or you wouldn't risk calling me here."

"I'm calling from a bar downtown.  I doubt the phones here are monitored," his trusted spy and confidant assured him.  "Earlier, I left Club Lavanda, and you'll never believe what I witnessed while I was there."

"Let me guess – a bunch of humans and youkai making asses of themselves doing the latest dance steps to music played too loudly by a band with absolutely no talent.  Or even worse, it was karaoke night.  Cease the chatter and go straight to the important part, Miroku," Taisho threatened grouchily.

"Inu-Yasha and Kikyo are seeing each other again.  They're trysting in Koga's office.  I saw her sneak in there."

"Shit!" Taisho cursed loudly.  "I thought he was through with that woman!  Does that foolish pup of mine have any idea of the trouble Kikyo's husband will stir up if he catches wind of this?  Kagewaki is a danger to all of us!"

"Love makes one do stupid things, Taisho-sama.  In Inu-Yasha's case, however, I think we need to intervene.  After all, he's putting everyone at the mansion at risk."  The purple-eyed former monk paused long enough for Taisho to hear him take a swallow of his drink.  "The truth is that I called you because I have no idea how I should handle this situation.  Jealous husbands I can deal with, murderous racists are another situation altogether.  What do you want me to do?"

Taisho collected his thoughts.  "Don't do anything," he said after a moment.  "We have no time to waste; I'm sending in a professional with years of experience in dealing with the younger generation.  And trust me; Inu-Yasha won't _dare_ to cross swords with her."

He hung up the phone and returned to the other room.  "Oh Kaede," he called out, "I have a little assignment for you…"

**……**

He watched his beautiful Kagome as she passionately embraced the youkai.  His fists clenched in anger, but he remained scentless and hidden.  This was no time to make his move.  His master would kill him instantly if he were to ruin his plans by making a premature move towards the human girl he so desired.

This situation could actually work in his favor.  Inuyoukai were a possessive, jealous lot, and the spunky Higurashi Kagome wasn't one to roll over and play dead.  Proper care would have to be taken, though.  He had no wish to end up trying to breathe through several holes in his neck.

It took great effort to restrain his laughter as he observed the couple's tumble into the fountain.  Perhaps the fates smiled upon him after all.  The icy water might cool the passion between the two.  And if it didn't, well, there were other ways to sow discord.

**…….**

"I don't believe I've ever seen you here before," Kagura purred.  "And sitting all alone?  I'm shocked, Miroku."  She seated herself next to him at the small table and pulled out a small mirror to check her makeup.

The violet-eyed man looked up from his drink in surprise.  "I'm afraid you have the advantage of me.  Surely I would remember having been introduced to someone so breathtakingly lovely."  He reached across the table and brought Kagura's hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it and startling Kagura so much she almost dropped the mirror.

"I'm beginning to think Sesshomaru didn't do your description justice," Kagura said as she placed the mirror back in her purse.  She arched a thin black eyebrow at the outrageously flirtatious human.  "Are you always this friendly with complete strangers?"

"Only the pretty ones," he replied with a melting smile.  "You mentioned Sesshomaru.  Are you a friend of his?"

"I'm Kagura," she introduced herself; knowing Sesshomaru had informed the occupants of the mansion of her intended services.  Miroku's eyes widened slightly, but he never allowed his facial expression to alter.  _Damn he's good,_ Kagura thought.  _I'm dealing with a professional in the art of deception._

_And seduction,_ she added mentally as she felt Miroku's hand brush across her knee.  She picked his hand up and placed it back in his lap.  "I don't do humans, Miroku.  Let's get that out in the open right now, shall we?"

"You reputedly despise humans, Kagura the Matchmaker," Miroku noted.  "And yet, you have come to the aid of the lowly occupants of the mansion.  I'm curious as to your reasons for doing so, but I doubt you'll tell me of them.  So instead, I'll ask your reason for searching me out.  And don't try to tell me this meeting is coincidental," he waved down her protest, "because a mixed-race bar isn't the kind of place you'd frequent.  I imagine your usual haunts are decidedly upper-class and 'youkai only'."  He leaned back and sipped his drink, waiting patiently for his answer.

Kagura hesitated.  She could easily lie to this inferior mortal, but she sensed a potential ally within him.  She had spent most of the afternoon in deep study, trying to figure out a way to keep this entire distasteful affair as quiet as possible.  Repeated trips to the mansion were sure to raise comment.  After much thought, Kagura had decided the best cover story was to pretend one of the male occupants was her love interest.

Deciding to take a risk, Kagura shared her idea with the handsome human before her.  To her surprise, Miroku actually agreed with her plan.  "But it needs a minor adjustment," he told her.  "You can't have Inu-Yasha or Sesshomaru pretend to be your lover.  It will raise far too many eyebrows because of Taisho's engagement to your mother."

"But they are no relation to me," Kagura pointed out.  "We will be step-siblings and we are adults.  Who could possibly object?"

"Regardless, it will cause comment simply because of the unusual situation.  Besides that, Sesshomaru would never consent to such deception and Inu-Yasha couldn't possibly carry it off.  He's far too open with his emotions."

"Well, who should it be then?" Kagura asked irritably.  "What about those guards of Taisho's?  The Death-Cheaters?"

Miroku winced at Kagura's unconscious racism.  Jakotsu and Bankotsu were part of a large group of humans stolen back from death by a warlord intent on building an invincible army.  While they could not age and were immune to disease, they could still be destroyed.  It was just very, very difficult; hence, the youkai had given the group the label 'Death-Cheaters'.  Naturally, they resented it.  They were human and proud of it; to refer to them as anything else was an insult.  "Those two _humans_," Miroku emphasized the term, "happen to already be in a relationship.  With each other," he clarified.

"Oh," said Kagura, dismayed.  "Who would you suggest, then?"  She took a long swallow of her drink and choked.  "What is this rot?  Paint-thinner?"

"It'll make a man out of you," Miroku chuckled.  "And I suggest you drink it more slowly.  This stuff isn't like the watered-down frilly drinks you get at the debutante's ball."

"Youkai can't get drunk," Kagura said smugly.  She drained her glass and smacked it on the table in front of her.  The stuff was actually good, once you got over the initial taste of it.

"Really?" Miroku said with interest.  "I must admit, I was unaware of that.  Since that's the case, then, allow me to buy you another drink.  Perhaps this one will go down more smoothly."  He motioned for a refill.

"You never answered my question," Kagura reminded him.  The overheated, noisy bar was causing her a great deal of discomfort and she loosened the top button of her blouse and pulled her hair from its confining style.  It felt good to allow her hair to swing freely around her face, something she rarely did.  When her drink arrived, she sipped it down gratefully.

"Why don't you pretend I'm your lover?" Miroku offered.  "I'm really your best option when you think about it.  No one would be surprised if I were to take an interest in a beauty such as you.  I'm known for my excellent taste in female companions," he flashed a lecherous grin.

"You're known for screwing anything with a pulse," Kagura commented acidly.  "And in case you haven't noticed, you're human.  No one who knows me would believe I'm seeing a human."  She went to take another sip of her drink and noticed her glass was empty.  "Buy me another drink," she begged.

"What?  You tell me I'm not good enough for you because I'm human and now you expect me to buy you a drink?  Buy it yourself.  In fact, buy me one while you're at it, because you've hurt my feelings," Miroku told her in an injured tone.

Kagura wasn't fooled.  "It takes more than that to damage your feelings, Miroku.  And you have to buy the drink because I'm out of cash and this dive doesn't accept plastic."  She lurched unsteadily to her feet.  "I've got to use the little wind sorceress' room.  Where is it?"

Miroku pointed to a door across the room and she headed towards it.  After finishing her business, she headed back to the table and came up short when a scaly hand caught her arm.  "Aren't we looking fine tonight," a raspy voice said.  "Not your usual haunt, is it?  I would have remembered seeing you here before."

"Leave me the hell alone," Kagura spat at the lizard youkai accosting her.  She yanked her arm free and stepped away, only to bump into another youkai.  This one looked enough like the other to be his twin.

"It's a shame a pretty wench like you is here all by herself," the first demon commented.  Kagura looked around in desperation for the bouncer, but was met with disinterested stares.  Apparently the rougher elements were regulars at this place.  Kagura could tear the place apart with a flick of her fan, but that would bring a lot of unwanted attention.

"She's not by herself."  Miroku's voice never sounded as sweet to Kagura as it did that moment.  He placed an arm across her shoulders and drew her close to him.  "Get lost along the way, love?" Miroku asked as he planted a kiss on Kagura's cheek.

"Maybe she'd have been better off if she was alone," the second demon hissed at them.  "We were going to play nice.  Now we're going to have to get rid of you first, and that always makes us angry."  The other demon joined him as he moved in close to Miroku.

"Can't have you getting angry, now, can we?" Miroku asked pleasantly as he shoved Kagura behind him.  "The owner really hates it when his bar gets torn apart.  I suggest we take this outside."

"We're not taking this anywhere, human runt!" the first lizard demon exclaimed.  His long tongue snaked out and sent a nearby table crashing to the floor.  The table's occupants calmly moved to another seat.  "Brother, shall you have the honor of taking him apart or shall I do it myself?"

"As much as I try to get along with everyone, there is no reasoning with some individuals," Miroku sighed.  With a movement so fast even Kagura almost missed it, he slapped some spell scrolls on the demons and froze them as they charged.  "Shall we leave, Kagura?  The hour grows late and we both have to work tomorrow."  He strode from the bar.

Kagura ran as fast as her pointed heels allowed to catch up with him.  "How did you do that?" she wanted to know.  "You don't strike me as the religious type.  Why do you have the powers of a monk?"

"You don't know me at all, Kagura," Miroku told her.  "You saw that I was human and made your assumptions.  You never bothered to wonder if there was anything more to me."  He hailed a taxi and deposited her safely inside.  "Think about my suggestion, Kagura.  It would save you a lot of trouble, and you might have some fun.  What are you so afraid of?"  He closed the door, leaving a shocked and slightly intoxicated Kagura to ponder his parting words.

**……**

Inu-Yasha rolled onto his side carefully, trying not to awaken the sleeping woman next to him.  Sango had finally collapsed into an exhausted sleep after spending more than an hour crying.  In between her hiccups and tears, she kept telling him she _never_ cried, leading to Inu-Yasha's grumpy suggestion that she cry more often and quit saving it up.****

The bout of tears that followed his comment eventually led him to where he was now – lying on his bed with Sango tucked in beside him.  He'd refused to allow her to go to her own room until she calmed down out of fear she would injure herself.  She couldn't possibly see where she was walking with eyes that swollen from crying.  Inu-Yasha just hadn't expected her to fall asleep in his bed with tears still running down her cheeks.

Sango shifted to her side and scooted against him, curling her back against his chest and trapping his arm.  After a few minutes of discomfort, Inu-Yasha grunted and moved his arm so it draped across her body, his hand resting on the swell of her stomach.  He could feel the warmth of her skin through the smooth red silk of the robe he had allowed her to use.

He grinned at the memory of her trying to pull that tiny robe of her own across her expanding body.  That robe was designed to fit tightly around her curves and was clearly a piece of nightwear intended for show, not comfort.  Inu-Yasha doubted that robe stayed closed even when Sango _wasn't_ pregnant.

The thought made him snort, wondering if her previous lover had purchased the item.  If so, it was a useless effort.  Sango was not the type of woman to have an interest in clothes or shopping.  Inu-Yasha was certain she had yet to purchase a single item in anticipation of the pup.  He'd probably have to drag her kicking and screaming through the stores if she or the pup were going to have anything to wear.

As sleep overtook his own body, Inu-Yasha vaguely wondered why he gave a damn about any of this.  It was the pup, he decided as his golden eyes fell closed.  The unborn hanyou evoked so many memories of his own lonely childhood with a grief-stricken father and a brother incapable of showing affection.

He wanted things to be different for this pup; that was all.  None of this had anything to do with the strong, resourceful woman lying by his side.  Just as sleep finally claimed him, a stray thought ran through Inu-Yasha's mind.

_She'll make some lucky bastard a wonderful wife.  He'd better treat her and the pup right, or I'll rip his lungs right out of his chest._

**……**

A/N:  Such excitement from my readers over Sesshomaru's intoxication!  I'd do this to him more often, but he's a busy youkai and really doesn't have time for a 12-step program :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing!  I am having so much fun writing this!

Lavender


	10. Comfort

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**Chapter 10**

**Comfort**

……

"Have you finished the presentation for tomorrow's meeting, Higurashi?"  Sesshomaru's question interrupted Kagome's wandering thoughts.  His voice was colder than ever, she noticed, and had been that way for the last two days.  The Arctic Tundra had nothing on the frozen male sitting at the desk across from her.  "Our purchasing agents from Egypt will be there as well, so take care to dress appropriately," Sesshomaru added unnecessarily, reminding her of the incident with her unbuttoned blouse.

Kagome glared at the inuyoukai and lost her temper.  "Why don't you have Inu-Yasha check out my goods like he did last time?" she snapped.  "He seems to appreciate the view!"

Inu-Yasha ducked behind his desk and grabbed his tie protectively.  "Leave me out of this," he complained.  "It's amazing the two of you can get any work done with the way you're constantly bitching at each other."  Sesshomaru answered with a snarl and Kagome huffed before returning her attention to the real-estate bids on her desk.

The three continued to work, the rustling of paper being the only sound to disturb the angry silence.  Kagome's mind raced in circles as she tried to comprehend Sesshomaru's change in attitude.  Before, he had at least been civil.  Now it was as if he could hardly stand to be in the same room with her.  She didn't understand how someone who demonstrated such care for Rin could turn around and treat the rest of the population as if they were dirt beneath his feet.

Come to think of it, _everything_ Sesshomaru did was beyond her understanding, including that kiss he gave her the other night.  His kiss.  Her stomach still flipped when she thought of it, making Kagome shudder with a desire completely foreign to her.  She had never felt anything but revulsion and horror when she had been touched before, even when she had _liked_ the one doing the touching.  How could kissing this icy demon feel so _good_?

Painful memories she thought to be long buried suddenly rose to the surface of her mind with startling clarity.  _Hello, pretty thing…got any sugar for me tonight?_  Disgust clogged her throat, and Kagome pressed her face into her hands.  She didn't want to relive the anger she felt towards both the human and youkai males who had forced a helpless girl to endure such horrible acts at their hands.

The human men had been the worst.  The demons showed nothing but contempt for her, never giving notice to anything other than her body and how it could pleasure them.  But the humans had been angry, hating her for standing there as a living, breathing reminder of their low status among the citizens of the world.  The daughters of youkai never spent their days as prostitutes in the dirty streets; it was only the humans who wound up in this condition.  And so the human men took their hatred and anger out upon her, even as they satisfied their twisted lusts.

_Demon's whore…worthless trash…you deserve this, bitch!  You deserve everything I'm going to do to you tonight!_

Kagome's ears picked up a faint whimper as she buried her face deeper within her hands.  _Make it go away,_ she silently cried out.  _Don't remember these things!  They're gone; they're in the past!_

"Higurashi?  Is everything okay?"  Kagome could hear Hojo, her subordinate in the real estate acquisitions department.  The whimpering, whining sound was growing louder.

Kagome ruthlessly pushed the memories away and forced her face back into a mask of composure before lowering her hands.  "Just a headache," she muttered grimly, meeting Hojo's concerned eyes with deceptive calm.  "I'll be all right."  She reached for the contract Hojo was holding out to her.

The whimpering emanating from the vicinity of Sesshomaru's desk abruptly ceased.  Confused, Hojo switched his gaze to the inuyoukai.  Sesshomaru continued to read through his financial reports, acting as if he hadn't made a single sound.

Inu-Yasha was looking equally confused.  His ears had flattened against his skull and his claws had extended.  He sent a questioning growl in Sesshomaru's direction, causing Hojo to back out of the office with a hurried apology.

"Settle down, Inu-Yasha," Kagome ordered softly.  The hanyou ignored her, crossing from his desk to hers and leaning in close to her.  Kagome flinched as he snuffled around her, trying to locate the source of the obvious distress to her scent.

Inu-Yasha drew back when Sesshomaru snarled loudly and bared his teeth at him.  His brother's eyes were tinged with red, a sure sign that Sesshomaru was barely controlling the flare of his youki.  Inu-Yasha was clearly too close to something Sesshomaru valued as his own.  Casting another confused look at his brother and Kagome, Inu-Yasha slunk from the room.

Kagome's head was beginning to hurt in earnest.  She lifted a hand to rub the back of her neck, only to have it held fast by Sesshomaru.  _What is happening between us? _ Before she could voice the question, Sesshomaru had buried his face against her neck.  He nuzzled her softly, a low rumble coming from deep within his chest.  Kagome found herself pressed against him as a feeling of comfort washed over her.  _The mark,_ she realized.  The slave bond forced Sesshomaru to share her pain, however unwilling the youkai might be.  _No wonder he hates me so much,_ Kagome thought despairingly.  _No one would want to feel this kind of hurt._

"Stop," Sesshomaru growled, pulling her closer.  "Do not remember…"

Kagome consciously forced her mind to clear and she relaxed into Sesshomaru's arms.  Waves of comfort settled about her, filling her soul with a peace she rarely enjoyed.  Sesshomaru continued to move his face against her neck, his fangs scraping lightly across her pulse as he placed small kisses on her throat.  When his mouth left her neck to trace a pattern along her cheek and jaw, Kagome felt a surge of panic rise once more to the surface.  "Stop," Sesshomaru commanded again as Kagome shrunk away.  "I am not one who would hurt you."

His deep voice touched against Kagome's spine with light fingers and caused her to shiver with something other than fear.  Instinctively, she moved her face in order to nudge Sesshomaru's chin with her nose.  She was responding on a very basic level to the youkai's need to comfort his mate.  _But I'm not his mate!_

And then, as suddenly as he had embraced her, Sesshomaru released her from his hold.  "You dwell in your past too much," he said in frosted tones as he pushed himself away from the astonished Kagome.  "It causes nothing but distress.  Can you not control your emotions?"

A hurt rage shot through Kagome, and her azure eyes turned a deep, stormy blue.  "As a matter of fact, I _can't_!" she yelled at him, her voice rising louder with each syllable.  A pink glow built around her hands and flared out.  "I happen to be a _human_ and I _feel_ things!  By all that's holy, Sesshomaru, do you think I _enjoy_ this pain?" she shrieked.  A few objects on her desk rose in the air and circled around her.  The juice box she'd been sipping from earlier that morning floated from the circle and then darted straight for Sesshomaru.  Kagome ignored the impact between the box and Sesshomaru's head as she stomped from the room.

……

"Sesshomaru-sama!  What has that…that…human vermin done to you?"  Jaken's bulging yellow eyes took in the unbelievable vision of his beloved employer drenched from head to toe in red fruit punch.  The sticky juice streaked Sesshomaru's normally pristine silver hair and white shirt front, dripping down to the floor and sprinkling the papers on Jaken's desk.

The inuyoukai walked slowly past his shocked assistant before coming to a halt.  He appeared to be in a trance of some sort.  "Jaken…" Sesshomaru began uncertainly.  "What is my name?"

"Why, you are none other than Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken responded, horrified.  Had the great Sesshomaru sustained an injury to his head?  What grievous harm had the human wretch inflicted on his poor Sesshomaru-sama?

"Just checking," Sesshomaru replied wearily.  "Ever since I set foot in this building, I've begun to wonder if I haven't stepped into another dimension."  Sesshomaru left the office muttering something about 'volatile women' and 'a damned, interfering, manipulative father.'

Jaken could only stare after him in wonder.  He had served as Sesshomaru's faithful retainer for centuries, and in this modern age, as his devoted assistant.  Never had he seen the youkai in such a state.  Surely the end of the world was fast approaching if a mere slip of a human could so overset the great Sesshomaru.

……

"I'm not even going to ask how this happened, Kaede."  Miroku finished replacing the strapping around her ribs and gently touched her side.  "How does that feel?  Too tight?" he asked, inspecting his work.  Years of having to tend to the wounds of his fellow slaves had made him something of an expert with the bandages.  The women were accustomed to coming to him for aid, in spite of his roving hands.

"The strapping is comfortable, Miroku.  Thank the heavens I heal quickly," Kaede sighed.  She grunted slightly as she picked up her clothing from the nearby chair.

"So how did this happen, anyway?"

"I thought thou didst not wish to know," Kaede reminded him.

"I lied," Miroku confessed as he watched the woman before him move stiffly to sit on the edge of his bed.  "You're limping as well, as if your knee is painful.  Don't tell me you had to beat off some assassins."

"Nay.  I slipped and hurt my knee whilst bathing.  The ribs are another story."  Kaede winced as she attempted to dress herself.  "I fell during an attempt to dress in the shower.  The space is rather limited."

Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow.  "Do you always put your clothing on in the shower?  That's odd, Kaede, even for you.  Do you turn off the water first, or do you wash your clothes at the same time as your body?"

"The beach house has been vacant for some time, Miroku.  Some of the furnishings are missing and there is no covering on the bath window," Kaede explained, sending the purple-eyed man a look of exasperation.  "Were I to dress in front of the open window a passerby might receive an unexpected show, so I decided to dress inside the shower enclosure."  She stopped speaking in order to struggle with the hooks on her brassiere.

"Seeing how you were on an isolated island, the only passerby in question would be Taisho-sama," Miroku noted aloud.  "So instead of successfully avoiding a strip tease, you wound up having to get your ribs strapped.  Kind of defeats the purpose of your modest behavior, doesn't it?"

"Cease your chatter, impudent monk," Kaede ordered as she sent Miroku a death-glare.  "I was trying to be considerate of the master's feelings.  Thou shouldst not make light of mine efforts."

Growing tired of watching her struggle, Miroku took the bra from Kaede's hands and began to fasten it with a swiftness obtained from years of practice in the undressing of women.  "Taisho-sama wouldn't care if you danced naked in his living room with a rose between your teeth, Kaede.  In fact, he'd probably prefer it if you did, so you certainly didn't need to go to such extremes to keep yourself covered.  It's not like you to display such a concern for modesty – are you sure you're telling me the real story?  I think you and Taisho-sama were just getting too rough in the bedroom," he teased as he adjusted the straps of her lingerie.

Kaede stiffened and Miroku tensed, waiting for her to deliver a sharp put-down.  When that event failed to happen, he looked at the older woman with concern.  "Kaede?  You know I'm only joking, right?" he asked, turning her to face him while he buttoned her shirt.

Her eyes shone wet with unshed tears.  Shocked, Miroku tipped her chin with a hand and forced her to meet his stare.  "Oh, Kaede," he groaned, suddenly understanding the cause of her sadness.  "How far has this gone?"

"All the way," Kaede whispered sadly.  "Not physically, that is, but I've given him my heart.  Oh, Miroku, how could I be so foolish as to fall in love with the master?  Nothing can ever come of this," she sniffled.

"Hells, Kaede," Miroku swore.  This was bad news indeed.  "You _do_ realize that Kagura is out there searching for mates for all of us as we speak?  And since we're on the subject, why are you wearing your 'old lady' disguise outside of the rooms?  You haven't even allowed Kagura or the master's sons to see your true image.  Are you purposely trying to sabotage your prospects?"

"Yes," Kaede admitted in a grim tone.  "I have no need of a mate.  I intend to ask for my freedom instead."  She looked at the floor as she spoke.  "I will not take another to my bed, and I refuse to burden Taisho-sama any longer."

An intense pang of grief ran through Miroku as his long-time companion made her wishes known.  "You would ask Taisho-sama to send you to your death?" he exclaimed, hurt.  "Kaede, no," Miroku begged, falling to his knees before her.  He grasped her hands within his own and pressed them tightly.  "Please don't do this!  Think of Sango and Kohaku - you are the only mother they have ever known, the only mother all of us have known!  Don't leave us!"

"Ah, child," Kaede moved her hand to smooth Miroku's dark hair back from his forehead, a gesture of comfort she had used with him for centuries.  "If I was truly thy mother, I would be expected to grow old and die.  'Tis the natural progression of things, after all," she pointed out.

"Then take a mate and die when he does," Miroku responded in desperation.  "Kaede, I want my children to know you as a grandmother.  And the girls are going to need your wisdom and council more than ever as they choose their life-mates!  Please stay," he pleaded with the woman before him.

She hesitated.  Then, ruffling his hair, Kaede answered with a watery smile.  "I could never deny thee anything, young rogue, and thou knowest this to be true.  I will play mine hand as it is dealt, and see what the cards have in store for me."

……

"Kanna, why can't we see the movie?  You said we were going!" Shiori whined.  She tugged at her babysitter's hand.  "Why did we have to leave?"

_How do I explain this?_  Kanna's mind raced in search of an answer the young bat hanyou would understand.  She tried to think of a lie, something she could fabricate from thin air.  Anything would be better than the ugly truth.  "The movie was sold out," Kanna finally lied.  She clutched Shiori's hand tightly and led her toward a nearby park.

It had been a mistake, a terrible, horrible mistake to stay in this part of town.  She should have gone downtown, where the establishments didn't have signs in the windows saying 'youkai only'.  Kanna had never given it a moment's thought.  After all, she was youkai; all doors were open to her.

Except the door to the movie theatre, that is.  She had been denied entrance because the child with her, a sweet-natured hanyou with beautiful violet eyes and silver hair, was part human.  Full youkai only, the wolf-demon at the ticket office had said as he gave Shiori a disgusted sniff.

_How do I tell a child she isn't welcome somewhere when she hasn't done anything wrong?  She's being punished for something she has no control over! _ Kanna railed silently at the unfairness of it.  At the same time, Kanna realized she was equally guilty, for when had she ever paid attention to the needs of humans?

Fortunately, Shiori was a forgiving and loving child.  She had shrugged off her disappointment and begun a game of tag with some other children.  Kanna watched her play with a sense of envy.  Had she ever been this happy and carefree?  She had never been able to join in the games of the others, for they were too frightened of her toneless voice and strange powers.

Not for the first time, Kanna wished she had been born as something other than what she was.  Their mother was a wind youkai, why had Kagura been the only one to inherit such power?  Instead, Kanna had been cursed with the freakish combination of the two.  A soul-stealer father and a wind sorceress mother equaled…a void.  There was no better description for Kanna.  She was nothingness in its only visible form.

_But I don't feel like 'nothing'._

"Does this belong to you?" a male voice addressed her in a monotone.

Surprised, Kanna raised her expressionless face to the speaker.  A human man was holding his leg out toward her, a grinning Shiori tightly wrapped around it.  "Kanna, this is Kohaku!  He's friends with my okaasan!  Kanna is my favorite babysitter!" Shiori told Kohaku excitedly.

The man gave her a nod, his facial expression never altering.  Kanna studied him as he sat on the bench next to her.  His youthful appearance was marked by a line of scars stretching across his neck towards his face and he moved with a noticeable limp.  He moved only half of his mouth when he spoke.

"Snake youkai," Kohaku answered her unspoken question.  "It paralyzed most of my facial muscles and part of my vocal cords.  And you?" he gestured toward her vacant stare.

"I'm a void," Kanna answered, using the familiar slang.  Her interest in Kohaku was increasing by the minute.  She'd never dreamed she would have _anything_ in common with a human.

"Shiori tells me you're attending the university," Kohaku mentioned conversationally.  "I'm attending as well.  What's your field of study?"

Kanna hesitated.  Mentioning her particular field usually resulted in an unending barrage of politician jokes.  "Political Science," she muttered.

For a human, Kohaku had good ears.  "Human/Youkai Anthropology," he countered.  "Have you heard the one about the lawyer, the senator and - "

"I've heard it," Kanna retorted, cutting him off.  "How do you get an Anthropologist off of your doorstep?"

"Pay him for the takeout food," Kohaku sighed.  "Okay, truce.  No more jokes."

"Kanna!"  Shiori bounded up to them, running.  Her face was slightly flushed.  "What do those signs on the water fountains mean?"

"What signs?" Kanna asked, looking over at the fountains in question.  "Oh, those signs.  One drinking fountain is for youkai and the other is for humans."

Shiori looked confused.  "Which one do I use?" she asked; her young face troubled.

Kanna's shoulders slumped.  "I don't know, Shiori.  I really don't know."

……

Kaede reached out to trace her image in the mirror.  She peered closely at the faint lines etched into the corner of her eyes and around her mouth.  Laughter lines, Taisho-sama had called them.  Humans should wear them with pride, he had confessed with a small amount of envy, for only humans laughed so freely.

It was strange that she had found so much to laugh about before her enslavement all those years ago.  Her life in the village had not been an easy one.  Disease, famine and marauding armies shortened what should already have been a miserable existence, and yet…her life hadn't been miserable.  Kaede had lived and laughed and loved as easily as she had wept and grieved and shouted.

And she had continued to laugh, even after the death of her lover and the enslavement of her and her adopted children.  Certainly Kaede hadn't found cause for laughter while bound to their cruel first master, but countless happy moments had arisen when bound to Inu-sama.  The cousin of Taisho-sama had been a merry, fun-loving youkai with a penchant for mischief…unlike his namesake, Inu-Yasha.

Kaede groaned inwardly.  Placing Taisho-sama's unruly son under constant watch was a tiresome task indeed.  Kaede had kept Inu-Yasha hopping with one fabricated duty or another since her arrival at the mansion, but she was fast running out of excuses to keep him from going out at night.

Checking the time, Kaede mentally scolded herself for daydreaming when there was work to be done.  The others would soon be arriving home from work and she needed to change her appearance, although she was rapidly growing to loathe the idea of taking her disguised form.  Kaede wanted to look beautiful, even if the one she did this for was not around to appreciate it.  It was strange, for she thought she'd buried that vain part of her soul many years ago, along with her beloved demon exterminator.

The idea of personal vanity made her laugh.  Who would she have wanted to impress back then?  Unlike the others, Kaede had never given casual sex a moment's consideration.  Although she had been lonely, she could never bring herself to indulge in a moment of passion with someone she couldn't love with all her heart.  And until recently, Kaede had thought her heart was as dead as her former love.

She cast the spell and watched the woman in the mirror change into an old woman with gray hair and an eye patch.  Her figure bloused and her shoulders hunched.  Checking the calendar before she left her room, Kaede breathed a silent prayer of thanks.  Tonight was the new moon.  She had no need to persuade Inu-Yasha to stay close to home tonight.  The hanyou would never venture out in his human form.

……

"Of course I'm going out tonight," Inu-Yasha answered Miroku's inquiry as he cleared the last of the rice from his bowl.  "I've got business to take care of at the club.  The old hag," he referred unfavorably to Kaede, "has been running me ragged with errands since she got here.  I need a break from this place."

"Do you have to go tonight, Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked quietly as she pushed the platter of sushi rolls closer to the half-demon.  "I was hoping for some time to talk to you about that project we discussed last night.  I've been searching through the old vaults and you wouldn't believe some of the items I've come across."

"Really?" he asked, interested.  He and Sango had been discussing Inu-Yasha's favorite subject – food – and Inu-Yasha had come up with the idea of compiling a cookbook of old and unique recipes.  After four hundred plus years of cooking, Sango had access to a wealth of information.  "What was the oldest recipe you found?"

"Something served at your cousin Inu-sama's first wedding," laughed Sango, her brown eyes dancing.  "Trust me; I don't think you want me to prepare it for you.  It's definitely a dish that would only appeal to the older youkai."

"I wish I didn't have to go the club, but someone's expecting me," Inu-Yasha told Sango, feeling strangely disappointed.  _You just want to stay up half the night talking about food again, _he told himself, feeling a twinge of guilt for having kept the pregnant woman up so late last night.  Sango was already half-asleep at the dinner table, trying to cover her yawns.__

Sesshomaru was giving him a strange look from across the table.  "You venture out on a night such as this?" his half-brother asked delicately.  When Inu-Yasha didn't seem to comprehend, Sesshomaru gave a slight nod toward the calendar hanging on the wall.

_Shit!  The new moon is tonight!  How could I have lost track?_ Inu-Yasha wondered frantically.  Sango caught his flush and opened her mouth to question him, but Inu-Yasha shook his head at her.  _Later,_ he mouthed.  He was going to need her help.

……

**AAN (Annoying Author Notes):**  Hopefully, there's enough fluff in this chapter to satisfy the insatiable appetites of my readers.  More fluff will follow…

A huge thanks to **TitianWren**, who has so graciously agreed to act as beta.  May her pathway be littered with cyber chocolate!

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!  It means a lot to me :D  Lavender


	11. Trust

**………….**

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**…………..**

**Chapter 11**

**Trust**

**……**

"So all I have to do is cause a distraction?" Sango asked doubtfully.  "Inu-Yasha, Kaede's going to be furious when she discovers you're gone.  Why doesn't she want you to go to the club tonight, anyway?"

"Damned if I know what's going on in the old bat's head," Inu-Yasha grumbled.  He was getting impatient.  The sun would be setting soon, and his escape plan wouldn't work if he was in his human form.  He knew Jakotsu and Bankotsu were keeping an eye on the entrances to the mansion, so he needed to be able to jump from the roof and land a good distance away.  "Look, just follow the plan, okay?"

"Okay," Sango agreed reluctantly.  "I must really like you to agree to ruin my cooking on purpose.  You owe me big for this, Inu-Yasha."

"I'll make it up to you," Inu-Yasha promised.  He moved to plant a grateful kiss on her soft cheek, but stopped himself in time.  What the hell had just come over him, wanting to do something like that?

Raising his voice, he began his part of the deception.  "Leave me alone, dammit!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, knowing Kaede would hear him from the other room.  "If I decide to stay home tonight, that's my business!  It's no concern of yours what I'm doing, ya' nosy bitch!"

"Fine!" Sango screeched, playing her role to the hilt.  She picked up a nearby plate and tossed it at the hanyou, missing on purpose.  The plate shattered against the wall with a satisfactory crash.  "Go ahead and sulk in your room, see if I care!"

"What in the – Sango, put that platter down!" Kaede rushed in to see the cause of the commotion.  The leftover sushi rolls sailed past the motherly woman's head and scattered across the kitchen.  "Children, really!  What is the problem?"****

"Nothing's the matter, hag!" Inu-Yasha shouted, his ears flattened against his head.  "Tell her to mind her own business and stay the hell away from me!  And by the way, Sango, that slop of yours is burning!"

"What!" Sango screamed as she grabbed the flaming pot from the burner.  "Aghh!  Kaede!  The dessert I made is ruined!"  Sango's mournful wail could be heard throughout the mansion.  "I'm a terrible cook!"

"Sango, calm thyself, child!  This distress is not good for the child within thee!" Kaede tried to comfort the hysterical woman.  Sango broke away from her and ran to her rooms, sobbing loudly.

"See what problems thou hast caused!" Kaede rounded on Inu-Yasha.  "The girl is simply concerned for thee, and thou hast treated her with much unkindness!  Shame on thee!"

"Keh," Inu-Yasha snorted, smashing his fist against the nearby wall.  "You need to mind your own business as well, old woman!  Shouldn't you be out finding a mate instead of interfering in my life?"

"Why – impertinent pup!" Kaede gasped, only to be interrupted by another loud wail from the direction of Sango's room, followed by a loud crash.  "I will deal with thee at a later time, Inu-Yasha," Kaede threatened as she left the room in search of Sango.

Inu-Yasha checked the time and felt the need to hurry.  As the sun slowly began to sink into the horizon, the hanyou raced up the stairs to the attic and leapt from the roof.  Freedom never felt so good.

**……**

Tonight, he would rest.  There would be no alcohol-laden misadventures, no miko-induced nightmares, and no interruptions, Sesshomaru vowed.  For the first time since he'd set foot back in Japan, he would slip gently into a peaceful slumber.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, allowing his black silken robe to slither into a careless pool at the end of his futon.  Sesshomaru looked with disdain at the huge western bed occupying the corner of the room.  He might adapt to other western furniture, but he still preferred the traditional futon.  Sesshomaru would have ordered the bed removed, but sometimes his daughter would creep into his room.  He would wake up to find her lying in the huge bed in the morning, seeming to derive comfort just from his proximity.

It was odd how Rin's entrance never woke him from sleep, Sesshomaru mused as he settled between the cool sheets on the futon.  Perhaps it was because he trusted her completely.  Rin was incapable of the smallest deception, her large eyes holding an honesty seldom found in humans or youkai.

The laughter that sparked in Rin's eyes when she'd seen her adoptive father walk through the door with his hair full of sticky fruit punch had brought Sesshomaru out of his bad humor.  Rin's eyes were so full of emotion lately, giving him hope that she would someday unlock her voice.  It tore at him to see her innocent soul so confined.  Sesshomaru wanted her to be free to express herself, free to shout with childlike joy.****

_Freedom._  Sesshomaru's thoughts turned dark as he contemplated the fate of his father's slaves.  The entire business was appalling, with the hopes of the slaves lying in Kagura's ability to attract the right mates for them.  And Kagome, who tormented his dreams and enflamed his senses, what would become of her if Inu-Yasha could not be persuaded to take her as a mate?

Of course, unlike the other slaves, Kagome was young.  She would survive being set free, if only a way to break the artificial slave bond could be found.  Perhaps this avenue of escape had been discarded too quickly.

Sudden heat flared through his arm, causing Sesshomaru to utter a soft curse.  He sat up to examine his burning limb and tried to find the cause of his pain.  A bright sheet of lightning lit the darkened room, showing his arm to be in perfect condition.  So why was it hurting him so?

The answer came to him, accompanied by the distant boom of thunder.  He was feeling Kagome's pain, not his own.  Her slave bond needed renewing.  This caused Sesshomaru some concern, as it had been just a few days since he first administered the bite.  Had he performed the spell incorrectly?  Then again, his magic was not quite as powerful as his father's; perhaps that was the reason he needed to refresh the bite more frequently than his father had.  Sesshomaru clamped down the thrill of anticipation that shot through his body when he thought of tasting her sweet skin once again.****

**……**

"Sango?  Let me in the door, child."  Kaede rapped her knuckles against the bedroom door insistently.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Kaede," Sango replied through fake tears from the other side of the door.  She sorted through her meager supply of blouses that still fit her blossoming figure.  Holding up a low-cut number made of red silk, Sango debated her choice.  It was rather risqué for her personal tastes, but at least she could pull the darn thing over her enlarged breasts.

"Sango, thou must forgive the hanyou's rudeness.  He is particularly vulnerable tonight, for 'tis the night of the new moon."  Kaede's voice floated through the door, causing a pang of guilt to chase through Sango.  She didn't like deceiving the only mother she'd ever known, but she'd promised to help Inu-Yasha.  Besides, Kaede _had_ been keeping him close to the mansion unnecessarily.

"Kaede, I'll be all right," Sango said, sniffling for effect.  "I just want to be alone for awhile, okay?"  She listened to Kaede's retreating footsteps as she squeezed into the red blouse.  It was pretty snug across her bosom, but it would have to do for tonight.  The delicate silk of the material gathered underneath her chest to fall loosely over the gentle swell of her stomach.

_Great, I look like a tomato,_ Sango thought critically as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror.  _Then again, who have I got to impress?_  She ignored the golden eyes and silver hair that floated into her vision in response to the question.

Slipping quietly out the back door, Sango walked to the end of the long driveway and waited for her taxi.  A fat drop of rain hit her face as she entered the cab.  For some reason, the sudden onset of the storm matched her depressed mood.  _Forget this; I'm going to have fun tonight if it kills me,_ Sango thought.  She straightened her shoulders and willed the gloomy thoughts to leave.

**……**

Kagome whimpered and clutched her arm.  This was happening to her at the worst time possible.  After allowing her temper to get the better of her this afternoon, she was now forced to approach the master she had angered and beg for his aid.  Knowing the pain would only get worse as the night wore on, Kagome squared her shoulders and headed to Sesshomaru's room.

**……**

"Oooh, when I get mine hands on that son-of-a-Taisho, I'm going to wring his sneaking little hanyou neck!"  Kaede muttered angrily as she stomped along the darkened corridors to her room.  Her disguising spell flickered along with the storm outside, alternating eerily between wrinkles and smooth skin.  "How dare he use such deception with me?"

She entered her private quarters and slammed the heavy wooden door behind her.  Taisho-sama's architect had designed the interior of the mansion after the manner of the medieval fortresses of Europe, with stone walls and thick doors.  At the same time, the architect had left the outside appearance of the mansion in graceful, sweeping lines so as to blend in with the surrounding areas.  The overall effect was brilliant – and the sturdy doors stood up to the constant abuse from the mansion's residents.

Kaede kicked her door a few more times for good measure.  She was frustrated beyond belief by Inu-Yasha's actions, especially since she was certain the half-demon was headed for the club and a rendezvous with Kikyo.  Inu-Yasha's obsession with the reincarnated priestess would be the death of them all!

Having discovered that the hanyou enlisted Sango to aid his escape hadn't improved Kaede's mood, either.  What was Sango thinking, allowing Inu-Yasha to use her like that?  It suddenly occurred to Kaede that Sango might not be aware of the reason behind Inu-Yasha's departure.  If the half-demon was toying with Sango's affections as a means to sneak around with his inamorata, there was going to be hell to pay!

A soft groan emanated from behind the screen separating her bed from the rest of the room, nearly causing Kaede to drop the flashlight.  She grabbed an antique fireplace poker used as a wall decoration and approached her bed.  "Reveal thyself!" Kaede ordered, raising the piece of iron to strike at any sudden moves.  She jerked the light screen to the side and brandished the poker over the prone figure.

"Kaede…" the rasping groan was familiar.  She cast the light on the face and gasped at what she saw.  "Taisho-sama!  What is the meaning of this?  Thou shouldst not be here!" Kaede cried softly.  The poker in her hand fell to the floor with a clang as she clambered up on the bed beside the great demon.

A flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a loud clap of thunder.  During the momentary brilliance, Kaede could see her master was terribly wounded.  Dark stains covered Taisho's shirt and the smell of blood was strong enough to permeate Kaede's human nostrils.  She flinched as she touched her master's chest, pulling back a hand covered in blood.  Taisho's breathing was quiet but labored, as if he were expending every bit of energy he had in order to remain alive.

She looked around for something that would shed more light than the thin beam of her torch.  Her flashlight fell upon an oil lantern resting on the mantelpiece, an antique she had picked up in a Parisian marketplace on a whim.  _The oil should still be good,_ she thought with a flash of appreciation for something that did not become obsolete when modern electricity was lost.  She grabbed the matchbox from the fireplace mantel and lit the lantern before placing it nearby the bed.  The light was weak, but it was better than nothing.

Her master was a wreck.  How had Taisho managed to get himself into her bedroom in this condition?  She began to inspect his wounds and shuddered at what she found.  The deep gashes had every appearance of being caused by sharp claws and teeth.  Taisho's own claws were drenched in blood and gore, leaving Kaede to doubt her master's opponent had survived the fight.  With a curse directed toward a certain stubborn youkai for refusing to stay hidden from his enemies, Kaede hurriedly left the room to find Miroku.

**……**

"How did you get here?" Inu-Yasha asked angrily.  This wasn't part of the plan at all.  Sango was just supposed to provide the distraction, not join him here at the club!

"Unlike you, I was able to call a taxi and walk out the door to greet it," Sango replied lightly as she stood next to his chair and rested a hip against the desk.  "I figured being treated to a night at the club was the least I deserved for agreeing to ruin my cooking and lying to Kaede.  I take it drinks are on the house?"

"Only if you're drinking juice!" Inu-Yasha insisted, raking a hand through his now-ebony hair.  His violet eyes snapped at the former taijiya.  "Don't you know what alcohol does to unborn pups?"

"You really _are_ grumpy when you're human," Sango observed, leaning forward to finger a lock of his hair.  The different color seemed to intrigue her.  "That is, grumpier than usual.  I don't think I've ever seen a sweet side to you.  Who peed in your drink?"

"Look, I'm not here for pleasure," Inu-Yasha snarled.  "I have a meeting in less than ten minutes, so you need to make yourself scarce.  And keep your mouth shut, because no one but the guys I'm meeting with know I'm here.  I don't need anyone at this club recognizing me in my human form."

"Fine," Sango replied airily.  "I'll be out on the dance floor if you need me.  It's been forever since I've been out on the town."

"You will _not_ be out on the dance floor," Inu-Yasha argued.  "Are you trying to damage the pup's hearing before it has a chance to develop?  That music is way too loud!"

"What am I supposed to do, then, stand around with my thumb up my - " Sango's heated retort began.

"Boss?"  Koga interrupted as he entered the back office.  Intense blue eyes took on a predatory gleam as he surveyed the beauty standing next to Inu-Yasha.  "And who might this lovely creature be?" he asked, advancing toward the desk.

"This is Sango, and you'd better keep your stinking hands off her, Koga!" Inu-Yasha retorted, pulling Sango off the desk and into his lap.  Koga was his friend, but he had no intention of letting the wolf-demon get within sniffing distance of the pretty slave.  Sango needed a steady mate, not this impulsive, brainless idiot.  Besides, he rationalized, ookami youkai could be unpredictable around pregnant females.

Meanwhile, Sango was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head.  "Let me up right this minute," she hissed at Inu-Yasha, struggling to stand.  Inu-Yasha reluctantly released her.  "Honestly, Inu-Yasha, what is it with you tonight?  I don't think I've ever seen you act this – this overly protective!"

Koga watched her straighten her rumpled blouse, his eyes not failing to take in her rounding belly.  He flashed a curious look at Inu-Yasha, receiving nothing but a scowl in return.  "Don't mind him, Sango," Koga said as he gave a casual nod in greeting to the woman.  "He's always a little weird on his human nights.  It must feel like shit, not being able to smell or hear anything," he added, unable to resist giving his boss a dig.

Sango frowned at the wolf demon's teasing.  She moved a hand to calm the hot-tempered Inu-Yasha and accidentally knocked a stack of papers to the floor.  "Whoops!  No, I'll get those," Sango waved away Inu-Yasha's assistance as she kneeled behind the desk to retrieve the paperwork. 

Hiten chose that moment to walk into the office, quickly shutting the door behind him.  "Hey dogboy, how's life at the mansion?" he asked with a smile.  "I'm still waiting for you to introduce me to those women, you know.  Which beauty's heart do I get to break first?"

Oh hells, he'd completely forgotten about his rash agreement with Hiten.  Sango's head snapped up, and her face lost some of its color.  Inu-Yasha froze with fear at the dangerous look in her eyes.  "Sango," he stammered as the former demon-slayer rose to her feet from behind the desk, "I can explain this, really!"

Moving faster than he could blink, Sango placed the tip of a sharp letter opener at his throat.  "You'd better have a damn good explanation, hanyou," she threatened.  "Because if you don't, I'm going to make sure you personally never get to enjoy the mating ritual."

Inu-Yasha gulped as the sharp point moved lower.  He didn't need his demon senses to understand the implied threat.  As thunder from a heavy storm boomed outside, he swallowed hard and began to speak.

**……**

"Have a care, Miroku," Kaede snapped at the former monk.  "Thou wilt make the master's wounds re-open with such rough handling."  She handed Miroku a tube of ointment.

"Kaede, the master is a youkai," Miroku reminded her calmly as he treated the wounds.  "He would have healed just fine even without our intervention.  Turning his body to inspect the damage is hardly going to make things worse."

"Art thou certain?" Kaede asked again nervously.  "His countenance is so pale!  Perhaps he hast lost too much of his life-blood or - "

Miroku drew a deep breath and prayed for patience.  "Kaede," he cut the woman off mid-rant, "either calm down or leave the room.  The master will survive his wounds, but you are going to send us both to the grave with your fretting.  Although I must admit, I don't understand why he is so weak," Miroku commented as he surveyed his work.  "His wounds are already beginning to close; shouldn't he be conscious by now?"

"Thou canst not tell?" Kaede sniffed.  "Taisho-sama wouldst not be so weakened by a mere fight.  He hath allowed his youki full reign this night," she said sorrowfully.

"You mean he changed into his inu form?" Miroku gasped.  "That requires a huge amount of energy, Kaede!  Taisho-sama hasn't transformed in over two hundred years; what makes you think he did tonight?"****

"This reveals more to me than anything else, child."  Kaede brushed back a shock of white hair from Taisho's neck, revealing a damaged ear.  The slightly pointed tip of the ear was missing, the flesh torn and mangled.  "Hast thou never seen a fight between two inu?  The master's ear hath been bitten, as is customary when inu fight.  Such an injury is unlikely when in human form."

"So not only was Taisho-sama in his inu form, his opponent was as well?" Miroku frowned at the slowly-healing ear.  "If his attacker was willing to expend that amount of energy, then he must have been very powerful.  Assuming, of course, that his attacker was male and not female…"

"Nay, 'twas a male attacking him," Kaede decided.  "An inu bitch would have attacked a more, ah, _vulnerable_ part of the body.  Also, a female inu is not often found these days; whereas male inu are still plentiful."

"Good point," Miroku observed.  "Taisho-sama must have been facing death if he chose to take his inu form, though.  The risks are too great otherwise.  He could easily have died on the field of battle, not from his wounds but from allowing his youki to become so depleted."  Miroku covered the injured demon with a light blanket and turned to Kaede.  "It's going to take several days before he'll have enough energy to sit up, let alone move about.  How are we going to keep him hidden?"

Kaede chewed her fingernail as she thought, the old habit resurfacing in times of stress.  "A strong masking spell is needed," she said at last.  "And the others must be distracted."

"Our powers combined should be able to handle the masking spell," Miroku said thoughtfully.  "And as far as distractions go, we have plenty of those already."  He paused for a moment, thinking of the electronic messaging between Inu-Yasha and Hiten he had intercepted.  "In fact, by the time Inu-Yasha finishes his mischief, we'll probably have more distractions than we can handle."

**……**

"Enter, Higurashi Kagome," Sesshomaru spoke aloud before the woman could knock on his door.  Did she think he could not hear her breathing, could not feel her distress?  Even if he did not have his superior hearing, he would know her scent.  The delicate smell invaded his waking thoughts and permeated his dreams at night, completely wrapping him inside its intoxicating warmth.

She entered the room and sank to her knees at the end of his futon.  Sesshomaru observed her pale face, the light from the candle casting shadows across her thin nightgown.  She spoke, breaking the silence.  "My mark needs to be renewed," Kagome said simply.  Her voice was calm, but Sesshomaru could sense her distaste.

Sesshomaru suppressed his instinct to pull her to him and comply.  She had angered and embarrassed him thoroughly today, causing him to lose face at the office.  He'd be damned if he was going to let her off the hook so readily.****

"I fail to see what benefit this holds for me," Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.  He lay back down upon the futon, propping himself up on one elbow.  "If I renew the bite, not only do you live to insult me another day, but I put myself at risk of arrest for engaging in a highly illegal activity."

Kagome remained silent, but Sesshomaru could sense her loathing.  "How disgusting you must find this whole process," Sesshomaru continued.  "To be forced to beg for enslavement must be humiliating beyond belief.  I'm surprised you don't plead for your death, Higurashi Kagome."

"I need to live," Kagome choked, stung into speech.  "Shippo – how can I leave him an orphan once more?  No matter how much I hate it, there's a lot to anchor me here in this life."

"Then we are back to my original question, slave," Sesshomaru hissed softly.  "What's in this for me?  What can you offer me in return?"

She stiffened, and Sesshomaru could feel her horror at his words.  For the life of him, Sesshomaru didn't know why he was tormenting her so badly.  Something in Kagome made him want to lash out at her for failing to understand him, for failing to realize he would never harm her, for failing to _trust_ him, dammit!

"I must pay the price required to live," Kagome bit out.  "No matter how much I despise it.  What does my master wish from me?"

"Do you not know what it is I want from you, slave?" Sesshomaru asked.  He rose from the futon and stood before her shaking form, the candlelight highlighting the marks on his face and arms.  Her mark flared once again, causing her to gasp with pain.  Sesshomaru found he could actually _hear_ her tortured thoughts within his mind.

_You deserve this, bitch!  You deserve everything I'm going to do to you tonight!_

_Demon's whore, lower your eyes when in my presence!_

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered hoarsely.  He grasped her hand and raised her from her knees.  "Come here, Kagome."

Trembling so badly she staggered, Kagome followed him to the large bed in the corner of the room.  "My futon has room enough for only one of us, Kagome, so the bed will have to suffice," Sesshomaru breathed next to her ear.  His pulse was racing at the feel of her small hand grasped within his own slender fingers.

Sesshomaru knew he needed to end this torment, if not for Kagome's sake then certainly for his own.  He was rapidly losing control of this situation.  He climbed beneath the covers of the bed and pulled Kagome next to him.  Unshed tears filled her eyes, but he knew this proud woman would not allow them to slide down her beautiful face.

"Relax," he ordered as she stiffened within his embrace.  He needed to feel her soft skin next to his.  Sesshomaru stroked her satin hair from her eyes and nuzzled his face into her warm neck.  Gradually, the tension left her body as he used the existing bond between them to soothe her.

"Give me your arm, Kagome," he prompted gently.  She opened her arm and spread it before him.  "Are you right or left-handed, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to distract her as he ran his fingers across the silken skin.****

She blinked at him, confusion etched across her features.  "Right or left…um, I'm right-handed.  Why do you ask – ah!" she let out a yelp as he sank his fangs into the crook of her arm.  "Oh," she panted as she noticed Sesshomaru licking the wound to stop the bleeding.  "No one has ever done _that_ before…that feels…different, but kind of…nice…"

Sesshomaru lapped at her mark a final time before folding her arm against her warm body.  "Now for my payment, Higurashi Kagome," he told her.  Kagome froze once more as he moved her body into a more comfortable position against his own.  "I want something you have yet to give me," he murmured into her sweet ear.  "I want your trust."

"My – my trust?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yes, my foul-tempered little hellcat," Sesshomaru replied sleepily.  "Stay with me tonight so we can sleep peacefully.  And trust that I will _never_ ask something of you that you cannot willingly give."

**……**

**A/N:**  Eeek!  I keep forgetting to give credit for the lyrics used in Chapter 8.  They are part of the song "Worlds Apart" from the musical "Big River", written by Roger Miller.  I confess to enjoying an addiction to Broadway musicals.

Many thanks to my beta reader TitianWren and to all of my readers!  You're the greatest!

Lavender


	12. Too Much Noise

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 12**

**Making Too Much Noise**

**……**

Sango was thoroughly pissed at him, no question about it. Inu-Yasha kept a wary eye on her as she paced back and forth in front of his desk. What he couldn't for the life of him understand was why he _cared_ so damn much about the former taijiya's feelings on the matter. "Sango," he tried again.

"Shut up, Inu-Yasha," Sango hissed. "I don't want to hear any of your lies right now!" She tossed her hands up in the air in exasperation. "What you arranged with this sleazebag youkai," she gestured angrily at Hiten, who was trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, "was beyond cruel! How could you even consider toying with our feelings like that? Dammit Inu-Yasha, you have human blood in your veins! How could you be so – so _unfeeling_?"

"I still don't see what you're so mad about," Hiten interjected. "It's not like _you're_ one of the women concerned. Why do you care if I date these women? Trust me; they'll have a good time." A smug grin crossed his handsome face.

"Just where in the seven hells do you think _I'm_ living?" Sango exploded. "I'm one of the girls you were supposed to be playing around with! And even if I wasn't, the other girls are like sisters to me! Is your opinion of humans so low that you think nothing of getting their hopes up and then crushing them under your heel?"

"Why would I bother even pretending to court a woman who's already been claimed?" Hiten asked, sending a confused look in Inu-Yasha's direction. The now-human hanyou was making a 'shut up or die' motion behind Sango's back. "Only a fool would try to mess with an inuyoukai's bitch," Hiten continued unwisely. "Inu are jealous enough under normal circumstances; there's no way I'd even consider touching a bitch carrying a pup."

If possible, Sango flushed an even deeper shade of red. "Get out of my face," she threatened the elemental demon. "And stay away from the mansion and everyone in it! I swear, Hiten, if I catch sight of you anywhere around the place, I will exterminate you so fast they won't even find traces of your youki!"

Hiten quickly left the room, rapidly followed by a silent Koga. _At least wolf-boy knows when to keep his mouth shut,_ Inu-Yasha thought grumpily. An uncomfortable silence settled between him and Sango.

"I'm sorry," Inu-Yasha said quietly.

She gave him a startled look. "What?" she asked. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly, Inu-Yasha. That sounded suspiciously like an apology."

Inu-Yasha nervously ran his tongue over an absent fang. "Sango, I wasn't thinking straight when I asked Hiten to run off the other suitors." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "It's just - it's just that I was so mad at my brother, and the thought of Sakura becoming Father's mate makes me want to hurl!" he said forcefully. He swallowed hard as he looked at Sango's pained expression. "But I guess that's no excuse…anyway, it was a rotten thing to do, and I'm sorry."

"You know what makes me so angry?" Sango asked, fatigue creeping into her voice. "You were willing to treat us as nothing more than tools!" She blinked back a few angry tears before continuing. "Don't you see us as individuals? We have feelings, Inu-Yasha. I know there's a lot of youkai who treat humans as objects, but I thought you were different!"

"I _am_ different," Inu-Yasha insisted. "I know what it's like to be seen as some inferior creature with no feelings, Sango! I'm one of the oldest hanyous I know, and do you know why? Because most of the other hanyous born were viewed as disgusting abominations and slaughtered!"

"So you've mentioned before," Sango pointed out. "That makes what you did even worse, Inu-Yasha! Don't you realize you're messing with our _lives_? We need mates or we're as good as dead!"

"Father would never allow that to happen," Inu-Yasha countered. "He loves all of you too much to allow you to die. If you can't find mates, I know he'll continue to take care of you. I just want to get rid of Sakura!"

"And you want Sesshomaru to fail," Sango added acidly as she dropped into the chair across from the desk. "Why are you so jealous of him, anyway? It seems to me like you have the better life. I've never felt sorrier for Kagome than I do right now."

"Crazy wench, what are you talking about?" Inu-Yasha was perplexed. "How is Sesshomaru's life worse than mine? I'm the one who's spent all these years working directly under our foul-tempered father, and he walks in and takes over the company!"

"Do you really want control of the company?" Sango asked, arching an eyebrow. "I've noticed your brother is the first one through the doors and the last one to leave at night. You don't even work weekends, Inu-Yasha! Besides, you have this place." She allowed a smile to cross her face. "Don't you think being the owner of Club Lavanda is sexier than being the President of Taisho International?"****

"You don't understand, Sango! I'm so sick of living in his shadow! Sesshomaru was always the perfect son, the one with the pure blood who never caused his father a moment of grief! I worked my ass off for Father, and he rewarded me with the opportunity to play second string behind my brother!" Inu-Yasha panted, the force of his jealousy and bitterness surprising even him.

Sango leaned across the desk and grasped his strong hands within her own. "Inu-Yasha, you are such an idiot. You are warm, vibrant, and - dare I say – a caring individual. You live your life to its fullest, even when you make the most awesomely _stupid_ decisions based on pure impulse."

She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "Sesshomaru, on the other hand, is a frozen bastard who can't even recognize his own attraction for Kagome. Instead, he pawns it off with some load of bull about the bond having a 'strange effect.' Honestly," Sango chuckled, "Sesshomaru's only hope lies within a mute little girl and an emotionally scarred miko – how scary is _that_?"

**……**

"Is there a problem, Miroku?"

"Oh, just a small incident with one of the consorts," Miroku said as he smiled at Kagura. The wind youkai was stretched out on his bed, appearing not to have a care in the world. "I have a bit of medical experience, so I'm the one who gets called upon to treat any household injuries. When did you arrive, my dear?"

"Kindly refrain from calling me your 'dear,' Miroku. We are by ourselves, so drop any pretenses." Kagura sat up on the bed and crossed her bare feet beneath her. "I came here just a minute ago to deliver this." She handed him a thick packet. "Those are the files of potential suitors. Have everyone take a look through the packet so we can winnow out the obvious mismatches." She stopped speaking and looked at his torso. "That's a lot of blood on your shirt. Just what kind of injury were you treating?"

"Oh, just a scratch," Miroku responded airily as he removed his soiled shirt, hoping Kagura's sense of smell wasn't too keen. The last thing he needed was questions about inuyoukai blood. Although he _was_ telling the truth, he reflected. Taisho-sama was suffering from a scratch. Miroku just neglected to say what _kind_ of scratch. He was fairly certain that if he mentioned a fight between two inuyoukai, Kagura would become suspicious.

"Must have been pretty deep," Kagura commented. She shook her head as if to clear it. "All the conflicting masking spells in this place are messing with my senses. How do the youkai living here stand it?"

"I suppose they're used to it," Miroku told her. He could feel her staring at the bare lines of his upper body. "Well?" he asked. "Does my physique meet your approval?"

"Yes," Kagura said bluntly. "In fact, I think my problem with you is not going to lie with finding a mate, but rather with narrowing down the interested parties. I can name several female youkai who would love to be here in your bedroom."

"And yet, the one youkai who is right here in the bedroom with me isn't interested," Miroku sighed. "Mine is a terrible life to live. Perhaps I could find a wind sorceress to massage away my pain."

"I don't think it's your pain you want massaged," Kagura retorted. She stood to leave. "I've delivered that packet; my business here is finished."

"You've forgotten something, Kagura." Before she could respond, Miroku pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Just giving you something to think about," he grinned as he released her.

To his surprise and delight, she placed her arms around his neck and drew his mouth to hers. The kiss she gave him was slow and sweet, leaving the flabbergasted Miroku with a feeling of absolute emptiness when it ended. "Now you have something to think about as well," Kagura laughed as she departed.

**……**

"I hate to be so harsh with you, my dear," Kagewaki said calmly as he struck Kikyo once more. "Now promise me you won't disobey me again. You've learned your lesson, haven't you, my little miko?"

Kikyo remained on her knees before him, blood trickling from the corner of her lip. "Go to hell!" she spat. "I'm tired of cowering before you!"

Her husband crouched beside her. "Oh, you'll continue to cower, my dear. Don't forget, I own you." He lifted Kikyo's head, forcing her to face him. "We're so close to finding the Shikon no Tama, Kikyo. You can't quit now." He moved his lips down the side of her face. "This is our chance, Kikyo, our chance to shift our fortunes for good. Why settle for merely obtaining the powers of the youkai, when we can elevate ourselves above them?"

She didn't answer him. Kagewaki jerked her roughly by the hair and slapped her, hard. "Why did you tell Inu-Yasha you wouldn't see him again? The hanyou is our key to obtaining that jewel! He finally takes the opportunity to speak with you, and you tell him to never contact you again? How could you be so stupid?"

"He doesn't have the jewel!" Kikyo bit out. "If he was able to get it, he would have done so a long time ago! I'm telling you, _Taisho_ is the one who knows something! His sons are completely ignorant!"

"You're too sentimental as far as Inu-Yasha is concerned," Kagewaki flared. "But perhaps you are right about Taisho. Unfortunately, Sakura's foolish greed has allowed the youkai to become suspicious. Taisho has once again disappeared from our view." He released his tight grip from Kikyo's face. "Maybe we're using the wrong approach to get to Taisho. Your sister is one of his whores, is she not?"

"Don't waste your time with her," Kikyo told him. "Taisho is not the type of youkai to include his mistress in his secrets. My sister is as untrained as ever, so her knowledge of the Shikon no Tama is non-existent."

"Oh, I don't doubt her ignorance," Kagewaki agreed. "But she's been with Taisho for a while, so undoubtedly she holds some place in his heart. I want you to focus your efforts on Higurashi Kagome." A horrible smile graced his countenance. "Think of it as getting to know your sister a little better. Families shouldn't be so estranged. What do you say to that?" he asked imperiously.

"Yes, my Lord Naraku," Kikyo intoned. She kept her brow to the floor, knowing her husband and master would strike her again if she didn't properly submit to him. The face of Kagewaki, which he presented to the world, was powerful but concerned. Here, in their private chambers, he allowed the true nature of Naraku full reign. And the face of Naraku was deadly and ruthless.****

Kagewaki sauntered over to the chair behind his desk and sat down. He allowed the disguising spell to drop, and his deep red eyes burned within his face. "Come here, miko," he motioned to Kikyo. "Crawl to me and tell me how sorry you are for being such a disobedient little slave."

**……**

"You are so dead, Hiten. Inu-Yasha's never going to forgive you for shooting your mouth off like that. Why don't you learn to think before you speak?" Koga huffed.

"How was I supposed to know his bitch was listening? And why didn't he tell us she was living at the mansion?" Hiten complained. The pair grabbed a table near the bar so Koga could keep an eye on the club's patrons.

The two drank in a companionable silence. Eventually, Hiten spoke up again. "Hey, Koga?"

"What?"

"Our boy's been keeping some stuff from us. That Sango woman is carrying his pup…why do you suppose Inu-Yasha hasn't marked his bitch? Is it because he's a hanyou?" Hiten asked.

Koga shook his head. "No, I don't think that's the reason. Maybe she doesn't want to be marked. Some humans are against that sort of thing. They claim it's unnatural to live as long as demons."

"You'd think someone like that wouldn't be having sex with a youkai in the first place," Hiten remarked. "I didn't even know Inu-Yasha was seeing anyone. Hell, I thought he'd never get over Kikyo. What caused those two to split up, anyway?"

"She wanted him to turn full human."

"No!" Hiten was shocked. "Could he even do that? And why would he want to be a weak human?"

"He was supposed to get a hold of some relic that would purify his demon blood. When he didn't succeed, Kikyo dumped him and ran off with Kagewaki." Koga smirked. "Of course, the way I heard it, she was seeing Kagewaki _before_ they split."

"That's insane, Koga, it really is. Can you imagine the hell his life would have been if he'd taken her for a mate? This one he's got now is scary, but at least she doesn't seem to hate youkai." Hiten paused, his attention caught by a movement across the dance floor. "Koga, who's that?" He pointed.

"The girl with the freckles?"

"No, the one sitting next to her. She's hot. I wonder if she's available." Hiten rose. "I'm going to go over there and talk to her. Come with me," he urged.

"Why should I?" Koga asked. "You're a little old to have your hand held when you talk to strangers. Go get her yourself."

"Idiot, I don't need my hand held! I want you to distract her freckle-faced little friend while I make my move. Haven't you ever heard of the 'Divide and Conquer' strategy? It's the first rule of clubbing."

**……**

Something furry tickled his nose, causing Sesshomaru to wake up sneezing. _What in the world…it's that kitsune…_He blinked in the darkness. Sure enough, Kagome's adopted kit had climbed into the bed with them, wrapping himself in a tiny ball near his mother's neck. The tip of Shippo's tail flicked once more, tickling Sesshomaru's nose and resulting in another sneeze.

The kitsune wasn't their only visitor. Lying on the other side of Kagome was his own little Rin. She was sound asleep, a lock of Kagome's sleek hair wrapped around her small fist. Rin stirred, and Sesshomaru held still as Kagome pulled the child close and massaged the Disposal mark on the back of Rin's neck. "Go back to sleep, little one," he heard Kagome whisper.

"When did these two join us?" Sesshomaru asked in a low voice. Their approach hadn't awakened him, which bothered him somewhat. True, he was used to Rin coming into his room, but should he trust the fox demon as well? Then again, a young kitsune hardly posed a threat.

"They haven't been here long," Kagome answered, scooting closer to Sesshomaru in order to give Rin a little more of the bed. "They came in here because they were scared of the thunderstorm. I was hoping they wouldn't wake you."

"The children do not disturb my slumber, Kagome. Your wriggling, however, is somewhat troublesome. I fail to understand why you are uncomfortable. How difficult can it be to sleep with a small pair of elbows in your ribs and a kitsune on your neck?"

She giggled, the vibration moving against his bare chest and sending a pulsing tingle down his spine. "It _is_ a bit crowded, isn't it?" Kagome whispered, "Especially when you have a tall demon taking up more than his fair share of the mattress. Perhaps you should consider going back to the futon."

Sesshomaru tugged the aggravating miko towards him, tucking her head into the hollow of his shoulder. Kagome relaxed, bringing her arm and leg to lie across his body. "Not a chance, woman. You have already taken over my good sense; I will not allow you to take over my bed as well. Tonight, my place is beside you."

"And tomorrow?" Kagome allowed the question to fall from her lips. "Where is my place tomorrow night? Will it be next to you, or will you act as if tonight never happened?"

"Before I can answer that question, you must first tell me what you believe happened between us, Higurashi Kagome. Think carefully before you respond, for you may be assured that the question will be posed to you at breakfast by at least one of the interfering occupants of this household. Have you an answer?"

"Yes," Kagome gave a peaceful sigh. "Tonight was the night that Sesshomaru, son of Taisho, proved himself to be my friend. Therefore, I will not harass my friend with questions about future sleeping arrangements. Good night, Sesshomaru." Kagome planted a chaste kiss on the inuyoukai's chest before closing her eyes to return to a dreamless sleep.

**……**

"Don't look up, but we have predators headed in our direction." Nazuna snorted into her drink. She normally didn't do the club scene, but Koharu had begged her to come along, insisting that Nazuna needed to get out of the mansion for awhile.

"You'll never meet anyone interesting if you stay here with your nose stuck in these chemistry spell books," Koharu had informed her. Like she wanted to meet 'interesting' people, Nazuna pouted. Koharu's definition of 'interesting' was based on the perverts who shopped at the adult lingerie store where she worked.

Koharu brightened when she saw the two youkai approaching their table. "Ooh, he's a cute one!" she squealed under her breath. Nazuna wondered if Koharu was intoxicated. Sure the guy was good looking in a rough, outdoorsy kind of way, but 'cute'? The doubt must have shown in Nazuna's eyes, because Koharu began to argue. "Well, he is," Koharu insisted. "Look at those brilliant blue eyes!"

"Whatever," Nazuna grimaced. "His friend looks way too full of himself, though. If I send out the distress signal, you'd better rescue me."

"Should I use the 'ailing grandmother on her deathbed' excuse?"

"No, that's too obvious. Use the 'caught sight of your ex-boyfriend' routine."

"Hello, ladies," the blue-eyed wolf demon introduced himself. "I'm Koga, the manager here at Club Lavanda, and this is Hiten. I don't think I've seen the two of you here before." He seated himself next to Koharu. "I'd remember such a lovely face."

Noticing her friend's blush, Nazuna groaned inwardly. Judging by Koharu's instant response to the handsome wolf, she might as well give up any idea of help from her friend tonight. If this elemental youkai sitting next to her got out of hand, Nazuna was on her own.

"So what's a sweet little girl like you doing out at the club?" Hiten was handing her a corny pickup line. A strand of hair had come loose from his braid, and now hung artfully across his good-looking features. He smirked at Nazuna as his eyes traveled up and down her curves.

_Great, he's youkai's gift to women. This is the last time I let Koharu take me anywhere._ Nazuna forced a smile to her face. _The things I do for my friends…_

**……**

"Sango. Wake up, we're here," Inu-Yasha nudged the sleeping girl. She yawned and allowed him to help her from the taxi.

"I hope Kaede's gone to bed," Sango murmured. The gravel of the pathway crunched beneath their feet as they walked the long distance to the mansion. "She can kill us in the morning after I've gotten some sleep."

"This is my fault for keeping you out so late," Inu-Yasha said. "Are you cold?" he asked as he noticed Sango shivering. He draped his arm across her shoulders and brought her next to his body warmth. "Why in the hell didn't you bring a jacket, woman?" he scolded.

"I couldn't find one that fits," Sango admitted. "None of my clothes fit across my chest anymore." When she said this, she noticed Inu-Yasha staring at her breasts and cuffed him across the head. "You've been hanging around Miroku too much," she complained.

"Hey, you're the one that brought it to my attention," Inu-Yasha defended himself. He took a deep breath as they approached the mansion. "Sango, I meant what I said earlier. Asking Hiten to scare away the competition was a stupid thing to do. I'm sorry."

"Sorry you were caught?" Sango asked ruefully.

"Sorry I hurt a woman who's shown me nothing but friendship," Inu-Yasha corrected her. He unlocked the door with the key code and checked to see if anyone was in the front entryway. Seeing no one, Inu-Yasha held Sango's hand in his as they slipped quietly into the mansion.****

**……**

"No!" Taisho gasped loudly. "It is cursed, I tell you! I'll not allow you to possess its power!"

Kaede struggled to restrain her master. Weak as he was, he was tossing violently about the bed, still fighting the unseen foes within his mind. "Taisho-sama," she whispered, "calm thyself! 'Tis but a dream, master!"

In desperation, Kaede cast a spell binding him to the bed. Her master was going to further hurt himself if he attempted to move. Taisho stopped struggling for a moment, giving Kaede the opportunity to collapse into the nearest chair. Her skin was flushed from the exertion, and her hair had come loose from its customary knot. Care of an injured inuyoukai, Kaede reflected wearily, was not for the faint of heart.

The masking barrier surrounding the room slipped for a moment, causing Kaede to curse her lack of control. It was relatively easy to cast a scent-barrier; all of the mansion's occupants could do such a simple spell. This barrier, though, blocked sounds as well, a much needed intervention in a household of sharp-eared youkai. Unfortunately, it required all of Kaede's concentration and energy to maintain the barrier, and Taisho was certainly not helping!

"Kaede," Taisho was groaning aloud in agony, struggling against his bonds. Exhausted, Kaede allowed the barrier to slip once more. "Please Kaede, I beg of you! Cease this torment and grant me my release! Kaede!" he roared. Unable to think of another way to quickly silence the hurting demon, Kaede pressed her lips against Taisho's own and kissed him fully.

**……**

Sango and Inu-Yasha went still as they heard the muffled yell. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Sango gasped. Her cheeks flamed a cherry red.

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha laughed, a pink flush covering his own face. "Someone's having a good time tonight. I could hear that even with these human ears. Whose room is down that hall, anyway? Miroku's?"

"That's…that's Kaede's room," Sango choked out, too flustered to look her companion in the eyes. "And I couldn't hear it very well, but it sure sounded like some male was shouting her name as he – oh, never mind," she said quickly, covering her face with her hands. "This is really embarrassing. And before you ask, no, I _don't_ know who is in there with her!"

**……**

Sesshomaru lay wide awake in shock, all thoughts of sleep banished completely. Just as he was falling back into slumber, his youki had picked up a sensation from a distant part of the house. He had felt the spiritual flash caused by a falling barrier, one most likely constructed to suppress sound as well as scent.

And in that short moment, Sesshomaru had heard his father's passionate shout to Kaede…

He closed his eyes. _It has to be a dream. Either that or there is someone else who has a voice remarkably similar to Father's. Because Father is hidden somewhere in the South Pacific, and Kaede is downstairs snoozing with the peace of the aged. Father would not be doing…I mean, he's always had a thing for the human wenches, but…that old woman with the eye-patch? Surely not…_

**……**

"Did I really just hear someone yell 'Kaede, cease this torment and grant me my release'? Oooh, Kaede's getting kinky," Jakotsu snickered. "Never thought the old gal had it in her," he added as he played with Bankotsu's thick braid.

"It's not all that surprising," Bankotsu replied. He grinned up at his lover. "I always suspected she was hiding something other than good looks beneath that 'old hag' spell of hers. She needs to ask Taisho-sama to erect a permanent sound-proof barrier around her room like he did for us."

**……**

**A/N: **_sings_ "Yes, we have no bananas, we have no bananas today…"

We don't have any lemons either, folks. I might get a little limey and I adore double entendre, but I don't stir the lemonade pitcher. Since I've had some requests, I just thought I'd make that clear :D

A couple of you have asked about my updating schedule. Real-life circumstances have turned the schedule I posted in my FFN bio into a masterpiece of fiction. Sorry about that…anyway, I update just as quickly as I am able, but my stupid life keeps interfering with my precious writing time. Thanks so much for your continued patience!!!

- Lavender

Thanks, as always, to my beta TitianWren! You guys should see the plot-holes she stumbles across in my first drafts…****


	13. Family Relations

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 13**

**Family Relations**

**……**

Sesshomaru awakened from his tortured sleep and automatically reached for Kagome's warmth. Before his hand hit the empty pillow, the rest of his senses alerted him to the woman's absence. He figured she was already awake; Kagome was an early riser, often arriving at the office shortly after Sesshomaru.

Still half asleep, he rolled onto his back and attempted to grab what additional rest his tired mind and body would allow. No sooner had he done so when a soft paw batted against his face, followed by the sound of a childish giggle. Apparently Shippo and Rin were wide awake and full of mischief. He forced his heavy lids to open and sent a freezing death glare to the two children standing next to the bed.

Although Shippo gave a small 'eep' and dove out of sight, the glare was completely lost on Rin. His daughter wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by him. Another giggle was heard, and this time Sesshomaru was awake enough to realize the sound was coming from Rin's smiling face. He bolted upright as an equal combination of shock and joy surged through him. ****

"Rin?" he asked hesitantly, afraid to break whatever spell had been cast upon his daughter. When she didn't respond, Sesshomaru was crushed. Had he imagined the sound escaping her lips?

A small pair of arms wrapped around his neck in an exuberant hug. Fighting back his disappointment, Sesshomaru clutched Rin tightly. Silent as she was, she meant the world to him. "Precious Rin," he murmured against her tiny ear.

Rin spoke then, a sound barely discernable even with youkai hearing. Her whisper was cracked and hoarse, but the emotions behind the noise were overwhelming. The chunk of ice residing in the vicinity of Sesshomaru's heart liquefied as the single word fell from her lips.

"Otou-san…"

**……**

"Kaede?" Miroku called softly as he slipped through the spell barrier and stepped into the room. "How is our master this morning? He didn't try to break the bonds again, did he?"

She staggered to her feet, the long night showing through the dark circles beneath her eyes. "Taisho-sama tried to break his restraints no less than three times, Miroku." Kaede huffed with exasperation. "Within his mind, he fights to protect the Shikon no Tama, and there is no convincing him that it is naught but a dream."

Miroku inspected the slowly-healing wounds. "He's faring better than he did last night, Kaede, but he's still not healed. I need to check the wounds on his back; assist me with turning him over, please."

"We may have troubles anew, child," Kaede informed the former monk as she helped move the inuyoukai. "In my exhausted state, I allowed the barrier to slip for a moment last night. I silenced the master as quickly as possible, but the others might have heard him yelling."

"Well, if they ask what the disturbance was, just tell them you were entertaining a gentleman friend. I have no doubt they will immediately drop the subject," he said cheerfully. "Hmm, it seems Taisho-sama has reopened a couple of the wounds on his back. Either that, or something is preventing them from healing properly," Miroku added as he observed the gashes.

"I suspect 'tis a type of poison," Kaede suggested, running a light finger across the skin. "See how these red lines shoot out from the injury? Hast thou a poultice to draw the offending substance from the wound?"

"Something can be made," Miroku answered. "Oh, and that reminds me, Kaede. I have something for you. Nursing a hurt youkai is never entertaining, but I know what will make the time pass more pleasantly for you." He unbuttoned his shirt.

"Whilst I am certain that would be entertaining, Miroku, I hardly think Taisho-sama would want us doing that in front of him," Kaede spoke in a teasing manner. "Also, I doubt I would appreciate thy gesture. Thou hast been more like a son to me, after all."

"Very funny," Miroku rolled his eyes as he pulled an object from where he'd hidden it beneath his shirt. "I had to sneak these out of my room without anyone seeing them. The others would never let me hear the end of it if they found out I had these in my possession." He handed her a thin plastic case containing several DVDs.

"_All My Ningen_…_As the Youkai Turns_…_The Centuries of Our Lives_…" Kaede read the titles aloud. "Miroku, are these what I think they are? I would not have suspected thee of being a soap-opera fanatic."

"It's a sad story of addiction, Kaede," Miroku admitted. "One of my lovers enjoyed them so much that she recorded the shows while she was at work. I watched a couple of them out of curiosity, and the next thing I know, I'm following _The Immature and Attention-Deficit_ with something akin to religious devotion. May Buddha help me, I'm even writing fan-fiction."

He moved to leave. Kaede accompanied him through the barrier, allowing her 'old lady' disguise to fall into place as she did so. "Truly, Miroku, thou art a man of hidden depths." She kissed him fondly on the cheek and yawned. "I cannot say what I would have done without thee last night, and for that I thank thee sincerely. Now get away from here before thou art seen. I'll be down to breakfast shortly."

**……**

This was unexpected. Inu-Yasha stayed perfectly still, hidden from the view of Miroku and Kaede. He had heard the voices of his father's slaves as he passed Kaede's corridor on his way to the kitchen. What stopped him short and caused him to draw back into the shadowed recesses was the sight of Miroku leaving Kaede's room with his shirt unbuttoned.

_I did not just hear her thanking him for last night,_ Inu-Yasha thought. _Sango is going to flip when I tell her about this. Hell, is there anyone that pervert won't sleep with?_

The idea that Sango herself might have enjoyed physical relations with Miroku in the past suddenly chased across his brain and lodged itself into his gut. Inu-Yasha bit his cheek to keep from snarling aloud. If the whoring bastard had ever dared to lay one lascivious finger on his Sango, he would kill him.

The scent of cooking food wafted through the house, carrying with it the unique smell associated with Sango. It was a heady aroma, layered lightly with spices and vanilla. Inu-Yasha relaxed immediately and basked in the scent. He was being stupid, he realized. Sango had far too much common sense to ever be taken in by Miroku's charms. And besides, her past was her own business. He himself was not without guilt, for he had once held another woman in his arms and vowed to turn his back on his heritage forever.

** ……**

"Good morning, Rin-chan, Shippo-chan." Sango's normally cheerful voice was a bit subdued as she gave the children a hug. "And I wish you a good morning as well, Sesshomaru. It's a bit of a surprise to see you at my breakfast table," she commented.

Sesshomaru gave her a brief nod. "I have called the office and notified them of my late arrival, as I wish to enjoy breakfast with my daughter. Tell me Sango, however did you manage to fill the empty hours of your day before Kagome and I gifted you with the job of chasing two hyperactive pups around the house?" He said this last bit as Shippo flicked a piece of his food at Rin in retaliation for her pulling his tail.

He noticed Sango's look of surprise at his dry teasing. Did the woman really consider him to be so unapproachable? The thought gave Sesshomaru pause. True, he could be stiff and formal around others, and he often came across as being downright formidable. The former taijiya, though, was not the type to be so easily intimidated, was she?

For some reason, the thought of Sango being uneasy around him made Sesshomaru unhappy. As he pondered this, he realized that he was actually beginning to _care_ what the humans in the mansion thought of him. With a sigh, Sesshomaru decided it was probably one more thing he could blame on Kagome. He cared about the others because _she_ cared.

"Oi, Sess, what are you doing here? I thought you ate, bathed, and slept at your desk," Inu-Yasha said, striding into the kitchen with a cocky air. As usual, he looked as if he'd just fallen out of bed. His silver hair was slightly mussed, and his red shirt was hanging un-tucked from his slacks. His tie lay open around his upturned collar.

"You're still not dressed?" Sango scolded as she adjusted his collar and began to work on his tie. "Honestly, Inu-Yasha, how long does it take to throw on some clothes? You're going to be late getting to the office!"

"Nah," Inu-Yasha mumbled through a mouth full of toast. "I have plenty of time. Besides, if I show up too early, everyone thinks something's wrong." He eyed Sesshomaru, who was absentmindedly toying with his chopsticks. "You look a little out of it, Sess. Are you sick or something?"

"My health is fine, little brother," Sesshomaru answered. "Although I confess to being a bit tired. I found my rest somewhat…disturbed…last night."

"You too, huh?" Inu-Yasha hooted. "I figured you would have heard the racket, what with your youkai hearing and all." He grinned, shaking his head from side to side. "Oh man, I never would have thought it of the old bat…"

Sango flushed a deep red. "Inu-Yasha, shut up!" she hissed. "Not in front of the children! I can't believe you brought that up, anyway!" She yanked on his tie, hard.

"Better not destroy that tie, Sango," Jakotsu chirped as he entered the kitchen. "Kagome needs it to soothe the voracious appetite of her paper shredder." He leaned his tall frame against Inu-Yasha and ruffled the hanyou's hair. "Bankotsu and I were taken by surprise as well," he murmured. "Of course, the noise brought all kinds of delightful thoughts to my head. Just imagine the commotion the two of us could make, eh, Inu-Yasha?"

"Gah, get off of me!" Inu-Yasha growled, shoving the guard away. "I like women, dammit! How many times do I have to say it before you get the hint?"

"I can't help myself," Jakotsu pouted. "Those ears of yours are just so cute!" He reached out to touch them.

Inu-Yasha covered his ears with his hands and jerked away from the taller man. "Sango," he whined, "Do something about him, will ya?" He ducked behind the former taijiya.

"It's hard to be angry with Jakotsu when he's right," Sango teased as she turned to face the hanyou. "Your ears _are_ cute! And you turn the prettiest shade of red when someone touches them!" She grasped one of the sensitive appendages between her fingers and rubbed it lightly. Inu-Yasha responded by grabbing her cooking tongs and brandishing them like a weapon. "Inu-Yasha! Give those back before I burn your breakfast!" she demanded between bouts of laughter.

Sesshomaru observed the domestic scene before him with interest. This was a lighter side of his younger brother he'd never seen before. _Further proof he will make a good mate for Kagome,_ he thought. _I will approach him with the proposition today. Really, it's in the best interests of both of them. _He closed his eyes against the sharp pang this thought caused. The slave bond was affecting his desire to be apart from Kagome.

"Otou-san," Rin tugged at his sleeve. Her voice was gaining strength each time she said the word. "Otou-san," she repeated. He had dropped one of his cufflinks, and Rin was holding it up to him with a sticky hand.

"Thank you, Rin," Sesshomaru told his daughter. He allowed her to place the cufflink on his sleeve, for once not caring about the grime being smeared onto his pristine white shirt. Her task accomplished, Rin beamed at him and sat down to finish her breakfast.

"How – how long has she been…" Sango allowed her voice to trail off when Sesshomaru signaled for her not to speak. He didn't want attention drawn to Rin's speech for fear of silencing the girl once more.

"Since this morning," Sesshomaru answered Sango's unfinished question. "I would appreciate it if no special mention was made. I would ask, however, that you call me at the office if you find her discussing anything unusual."

"Such as events in her past?" Sango asked delicately. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, grateful to this intelligent woman for picking up on his signals. If her experiences with Rin and Shippo were any sort of measure, the demon-slayer-turned-cook would be an excellent mother.

As Bankotsu entered the kitchen, Sesshomaru remembered something he had been meaning to ask. "How is security in this household managed?" He directed the question to Jakotsu, who was just finishing his food. "I see no surveillance cameras. Do you rely strictly on spells to restrict access?"

"Not a chance," Bankotsu said smoothly, flipping his braid over his shoulder. "Taisho-sama would never allow such flimsy security. Jakotsu and I are required to know the location of anyone on the mansion's grounds or inside the house at all times."

"You mean you have surveillance in the bedrooms and bath areas?" Inu-Yasha spluttered. "Dammit, Jakotsu, if you've been spying on me in the bath I'll tear your f-"

"Language!" Sango hissed, clamping a hand over Inu-Yasha's mouth. "Don't you dare use that word in front of Shippo and Rin! If Kagome and Sesshomaru don't wash your mouth out with soap, I will!"

"We don't have video cameras or spy holes, if that's what you're thinking," Bankotsu intervened. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Let's see, how can I explain this in simple terms? It required a complicated spell to create, and for that reason alone it is unique. Taisho-sama is truly a magnificently powerful youkai."

"Imagine a three-dimensional model of the mansion and the grounds," Jakotsu began. "Within this model are several objects, each object representing a member or visitor to the household. For instance, the object representing Miroku is a string of prayer beads, and the object representing Sesshomaru is a white dog with a crescent moon on his forehead."

"At any time, the placement of these objects within the model tells us where each of you are located. They do not, however, tell us what you are actually _doing_ in that particular room," Bankotsu added. "That can be a disappointment, as I would love to know why Kagome and Sesshomaru were in the fountain the other night. I don't suppose you'll enlighten us, Sesshomaru?"

"Ooh, you'd better watch your step, Bankotsu. Sesshomaru looks like he wants to rip your throat out. Really, all of you should have known you would be tracked. It's our business to protect you. In order to do that we need to know where you sleep – even when it's in someone else's room," Jakotsu trilled with a smile. "Not that we'd ever tell, of course. Our jobs rely on our discretion."

"That's quite interesting," Sesshomaru said coolly, leveling a hard stare at the guards. "Tell me," he asked casually, "can the system be circumvented? Is it possible, for instance, to disguise one's presence in another room via use of spells?"

Jakotsu bit his lip thoughtfully. "It would require a powerful youkai to do such a thing," he said. "Taisho-sama can circumvent the spell, but he's the one who created it. I suppose a strong miko could accomplish the task by breaking the spell, but I would think the spiritual power required for such an activity would alert anyone present."

"So," Sesshomaru continued, "you are aware of every individual in the mansion. And if the security system were to fail or be circumvented, is there a backup system in place? I would hate to think our safety relies on just one line of defense."

"We have other methods," Bankotsu assured Sesshomaru. The guard tilted his head to the side and studied the inuyoukai carefully. "You are worrying too much about this matter. Jakotsu and I identified _all_ visitors to the mansion last night," he emphasized.

"Then perhaps you were as surprised by one of the visitors as I was," Sesshomaru replied evenly. "I had not expected to…_hear_…from this particular individual. Tell me, did this visitor leave any messages of interest with you?"

"We did not speak with each other," Bankotsu answered. "The visit was obviously a private matter. We do not intervene in the affairs of others."

"So you were not summoned to meet with this visitor? I find that interesting as well, Bankotsu." Pondering this new information, Sesshomaru returned to his neglected breakfast.

"You said the model of the mansion shows an object for each of us?" Inu-Yasha asked, breaking into the conversation. "What object is assigned to me? Can we see the system?"

Jakotsu laughed. "You're represented by a pair of fuzzy dog ears, Inu-Yasha. And no, you can't see it. Taisho-sama bound the spell to Bankotsu and me, so we can view the model no matter where we are. In doing so, he rendered the model invisible to anyone besides us."

"A pair of dog ears? Who chose that stupid symbol?" Inu-Yasha yelped. "I want something different!"

"Sorry, but we can't change it. The system selects the symbol," Bankotsu explained. "When someone new enters the grounds, the system looks at their aura and chooses a symbol. At the same time, a report is sent to us with the individual's name. If we desire further information, we check things out in person."

Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of Miroku, followed soon after by Kaede. "Good morning to all of you," the handsome slave greeted them. "Your food smells wonderful as always, dear Sango. With such a wonderful repast, I'm astonished that three of us are missing." Miroku rested his purple eyes on Sesshomaru. "Is Kagome still asleep?"

"Okaa-san left early for work," Shippo piped up. "She said it was Sesshomaru-sama's turn to sleep late for once, 'cause he didn't sleep well last night. Did the storm scare you too, Sesshomaru-sama?" the little kit asked innocently. "I know it scared Okaa-san, because she was cuddled up real close to you."

Were it not certain to cause Kagome grief, Sesshomaru would have cheerfully throttled the fox demon. No wonder his irritating slave had skipped out before breakfast; she was trying to avoid this awkward situation. With an effort to keep a straight face, Sesshomaru chose the path of least resistance. "Yes, she was quite disturbed," he answered Shippo, without bothering to mention that he, Sesshomaru, had been the cause of her discomfort.

After sending Sesshomaru a curious stare, Inu-Yasha diverted attention elsewhere. "Well, you guys weren't the only ones suffering from a lack of sleep. I haven't lived in this mansion very long, but I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever seen Kaede come down to breakfast still wearing her sleeping robes." Inu-Yasha snickered in the direction of the elderly woman, who was currently resting her head on her arms and fighting sleep.

Kaede raised her head to glare at the hanyou. "So, Inu-Yasha...didst thou have a pleasant time at the club last night? After all, thou went to such great lengths to get there."

"No thanks to you, old lady," Inu-Yasha snapped. "Look, why the hell are you on my case, anyway? You have no right to keep me here under some kind of house arrest. And don't even lie and tell me that's not what you're doing!"

"Spoiled pup, guard thy foolish tongue! Thy father himself insisted I keep thee close at hand and away from my sister's reincarnation! Why must thou make things so difficult?" Kaede pinned Inu-Yasha with an angry glare.

"Your sister's reincarnation – you mean _Kikyo_?" Inu-Yasha shoved himself away from the table. "Listen, hag! I was with Sango and a couple of friends at the club last night, not Kikyo! And even if I _was_ seeing Kikyo, what business is it of Father's?"

"It is the business of all of us if that woman's husband leads us to our deaths!" Kaede yelled angrily. She shook a finger in Inu-Yasha's face. "Kagewaki would dearly love to see us sent to hell, if only for his own nefarious purposes! Thou must not give him ammunition!"

"So that's what this is really about, isn't it?" Inu-Yasha shouted. "Father doesn't trust me! You would think, after all these years, that I wouldn't be surprised! Well, the hell with Father, and the hell with his non-compete agreements – I quit!" He stormed from the kitchen without a second look back.

Sango moved to follow, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's hand upon her arm. "Allow me to speak with him," he instructed her. "There are things that must be clarified between us."

**……**

"Koharu, stop it!" Nazuna shrieked hysterically as the two slaves stumbled into the hallway. "You're going to make me start laughing again! I'm never going clubbing with you again, you crazy woman!"

"Piffle," Koharu waved her hand dismissively. "You had a great time, admit it! Hey, why's it so dark in here?" she asked no one in particular.

"It might help if you removed your sunglasses," Sango scoffed at the giggling girls. "Tell me you two haven't been partying all night." She took a slight sniff and stepped back, revolted. "Ugh, you guys reek of cigarette smoke and booze! Do us all a favor and take a bath before you destroy the youkai noses in the household."

"Good morning to you, too, Sango!" Nazuna sang, ignoring the other woman's lecture. She sat down next to Miroku and began to fill her bowl. "You should have gone out with us last night, Miroku. We hit a bunch of the clubs, and then we crashed this private party. We had a great time."

"Although our dates, Mr. Wonderful and Predator Boy, passed out before we did," Koharu added with a laugh. "Some youkai just can't hold their alcohol. Maybe we should have gone easy on them, Nazuna."

"It's not my fault Mr. Wonderful can't buy a winning hand at cards," Nazuna snorted. "I've never seen someone lose so spectacularly at strip poker! The poor guy – he was so sure he'd get to see what I was wearing next to my skin. And those boxers with lightning bolts on them – what's up with that?" She shook her head in mock sadness.

"For all you complained about him having an ego big enough to cover Japan, I noticed you enjoyed yourself last night," Koharu pointed out as she stretched out in a warm patch of sunlight on the carpet. "I didn't even have to break out the emergency 'We gotta go' excuses." She batted her eyes sleepily and curled into a ball.

Miroku slapped a palm on the table top. "I knew it! Women _do_ have prepared excuses for every occasion! And Sango was actually trying to convince me otherwise." He gave Nazuna a salutatory grope as he said this, and she slapped him.

"I'm not that drunk, Miroku," Nazuna warned the lecher. "If anyone's hands are touching me, they'll belong to Mr. Wonderful. Mmm, how that demon can kiss!" She gave a delighted shiver.

"Spare us the sordid details," Sango broke into the conversation. "My stomach is queasy enough as it is. I don't need to add your sex life into the mix."

**……**

He found Inu-Yasha exactly where he thought he'd find him, resting on a limb in one of the tallest trees on the grounds. Sesshomaru joined him, watching his brother with amusement as he dug his nails repeatedly across the branch. "A few more swipes with your claws, and you'll send the both of us to the ground," he commented mildly. "That limb can't take much more abuse."

"Neither can I," Inu-Yasha grumbled, but he stopped hacking at the bark. "What do you want, Sesshomaru? Have you come to gloat? You have complete control of the company now; you should be happy."

"Hard as it is for you to believe this, Inu-Yasha, I never wanted the company. In fact, I warned Father this would happen." He rested sympathetic eyes on his angry brother. "I don't blame you for leaving. Father has treated you poorly in this matter."

"Yeah, well I finally understand why you chose to work overseas all these years," Inu-Yasha said as he blew his bangs from his eyes. "I've put up with Father's shit for the last time. I'd even leave the mansion if it didn't mean living on the streets," he added bitterly.

"I came to ask you to reconsider, Inu-Yasha. Not for Father's sake, but for my own." Sesshomaru plucked a nearby leaf and twirled it within his slender fingers. "I need your expertise; the ranks of our company are thin enough as it is. If you are truly unhappy working there, then I ask that you at least give me time to train your replacement."

"How long will it take Kagome to learn my job?" Inu-Yasha grunted. "She's your best bet to take over my duties. And as an added bonus, Father actually loves _her_."

"Father loves you as well, Inu-Yasha, if you would but realize it. His love for the both of us is not diminished by his love for the others. I understand this, now that I have a child of my own," Sesshomaru finished quietly.

"Aniki…"

Sesshomaru blinked at the familiar address. How many years had it been since Inu-Yasha called him that? Too many to remember…he should never have allowed the walls between them to be built so high.

"I know Father's never been happy with my choices. He didn't like Kikyo, even before she married Kagewaki. He hates Club Lavanda and everything it represents. He can't stand the friends I hang out with, because they can be so immature at times."

Inu-Yasha took a deep breath, and Sesshomaru could feel the hurt radiating from his brother. "But I never thought there'd come a day when he didn't _trust_ me. Does he really think I'm so stupid that I'd endanger everyone he loves, just so I could sneak around with a married woman?"

"Father isn't thinking clearly at this point. Not for the first time in his life, he has allowed his love for a human to cloud his judgment," Sesshomaru said reluctantly as he settled himself against the trunk of the tree. "He sees Kikyo and Kagewaki as a threat to his beloved's existence and wishes to remove that threat. Would you not do the same for the woman you loved?"

Inu-Yasha jerked his head up at this statement. "A human? You mean one of the girls?" he asked, astonished. "Which one?"

"Does it matter?" Sesshomaru asked, not wanting to share this piece of information. He was still trying to process last night's revelations himself. "He obviously has no intention of becoming her mate, or he would stop the matchmaking process. Regardless, his love is affecting his decisions."

"And here I thought he was getting too old for this," Inu-Yasha groaned. His eyes widened. "Sess…what if he decides to have another pup? He wouldn't do that, would he?"

"Another hanyou in the family? I hope the fates preserve us from such a tragic occurrence," Sesshomaru said dryly as he slid down from the tree. "Will you stay with the company for a while longer, then?"

"You'll owe me," Inu-Yasha warned him. "I want an unspecified favor, payable whenever I ask for it. And I'm staying on just to train Kagome, got it?"

"Agreed…otouto."

**……**

The observer released a deep breath as the two inu brothers departed. He had almost been discovered that time, purely by accident. Who had ever heard of dog demons climbing trees?

He slid down from the tree with shaking limbs. The concealment spell his master placed upon him was extremely powerful, but it required all his strength to maintain it. And he still hadn't been able to move closer to the mansion without losing the spell entirely. Damn Taisho and his security system! The inuyoukai was more paranoid than a third-world dictator with a palace full of black-market weaponry.

So Taisho was in love with a human…his master would be delighted with this piece of information. No doubt the demon had designs on the lovely Higurashi or those two intoxicated women he'd seen this morning. It was also possible the pregnant cook was Taisho's love interest, but he doubted it. That left only the guards, the purple-eyed man, and the old woman with the eye-patch. There was no way any of _them_ were candidates for Taisho's affections.

**……**

"Who stuck a spear up his butt?" Sango asked Bankotsu with more than a little irritation. Jakotsu had been acting catty towards her all morning. If she didn't know better, she'd think _he_ was the one with the pregnancy hormones raging through his body.

Bankotsu pursed his lips. "Forgive him, Sango. He's always been a bit on the jealous side. He can't help but see you as competition."

"Jealous?" Sango queried as she began to sharpen her knives. A cook was only as good as her tools, and Sango never allowed her blades to become dull. "Jealous of me and you? Why would he think there was anything going on between us?"

"Not of us," Bankotsu corrected. "He is jealous of you and Inu-Yasha. Even though he knows his lust for the hanyou is pointless, Jakotsu is taking things rather hard."

"Let me get this straight." Sango's head was whirling. "Jakotsu is jealous of me and Inu-Yasha? Great kami, why? And Jakotsu is your lover; doesn't this bother you?"

"Someone like Jakotsu can never be tied down to one person," Bankotsu said sadly. "If I am to love him, I must allow him to wander on occasion. I know he will eventually return to my side. That's the way it has always been."

"That's awful, Bankotsu," Sango placed a comforting arm around the guard's shoulders. "I couldn't stand it, myself." She hugged him for a moment.

"That's just my life," Bankotsu shrugged as he disengaged from her embrace. "You asked why Jakotsu would be jealous, Sango. You have been around youkai for several hundred years; can you not see what is happening between you and Inu-Yasha?"

"He's just a friend," Sango protested. "We hang out together, that's all. Inu-Yasha and I share a lot of the same interests."

"You've been sleeping in his room every night," Bankotsu pointed out. "Remember, Jakotsu and I see your symbols on the security system. You go into his room after dinner and don't come out until morning."

Sango flushed. "That's not what you think," she said. "We usually stay up really late talking and just wind up asleep in the same room. It's completely innocent!"

"How can you be so naïve? Inu-Yasha touches you at every opportunity," Bankotsu informed her. "That may be normal for some humans, but it's not normal for Inu-Yasha. If all he was interested in was friendship, you wouldn't be waking up in his arms every morning. Inu-Yasha may not be aware of what he's doing, but the demon within him is trying to cover you with his scent."

"You've got it all wrong," Sango huffed as she returned to sharpening her knives. "Come on, do you really think Inu-Yasha would be interested in becoming the mate of some pregnant human slave? Like _that's_ ever going to happen."

"Sango – no, perhaps I shouldn't say this," Bankotsu began.

"Whatever it is, you need to say it. You're supposed to be looking out for me, Bankotsu," Sango reminded the guard. "Be honest with me."

"He may intend to make you his mistress, not his mate. You are a very attractive woman, after all." Bankotsu looked uncomfortable. "Please choose your actions wisely. I would hate to see you mistreated."

Sango waited until Bankotsu left the kitchen before slamming her knife into the wooden chopping block. _He's wrong; Inu-Yasha wouldn't use me like that,_ she reminded herself._ If all he wanted was sex, he'd have tried something by now. This is stupid; we're just friends!_

She held a trembling finger out to trace the scar she'd gouged into the wood. _Then again, if he did want to fool around, would I refuse?_ Disliking the way her spine tingled at the thought, Sango tossed the knife aside and banished the image of the hanyou from her head. She was nothing more than a slave; there was no point in allowing hope to enter her heart.

**……**

**A/N:** Inspiration for the mansion's security system came straight from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. A Marauder's Map would come in handy. Sadly, I don't own one of those, either. – Lavender

Thanks for reading and reviewing! (tosses chocolate to her wonderful readers and her tireless beta-slave, TitianWren)


	14. Dating

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 14**

**Dating**

**……**

_"Oh, Sesshomaru," Kagome gasped as she planted soft kisses along his neck. His long fingers ran through her hair, dragging her mouth upwards to receive his own. "I need you so much!"_

"Um, Sesshomaru? What do you want me to do about this guy? We have an interview scheduled for this afternoon, but his background check came back with all kinds of interesting surprises." Yura leaned forward as she spoke, displaying a generous amount of cleavage.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daydream. Dear heavens, he had been fantasizing about making love to Kagome right in the middle of the workday! He desperately cast about for an appropriate answer to whatever it was Yura had asked him. "Do what you think is best," he finally said, hoping he hadn't just given her permission to sleep with the board of directors.

Yura looked inordinately pleased. "Okay!" she said brightly. Sesshomaru watched as she jiggled out of the room, wondering how on earth she managed to keep from catching a cold while wearing that dress.

"That was a great idea, giving her more responsibility," Kagome commented. "She's really doing well with these assignments, Sesshomaru. You know, when I first met her, I thought she was nothing more than a piece of eye candy. It's a pleasant surprise to find out I was wrong."

"What do you think of training her to handle your former responsibilities with the real estate?" Sesshomaru asked thoughtfully, still trying to force his mind back to the office. The delicate scent of the woman sitting at the desk across from him was driving him to distraction. He wanted nothing more than to lock the office door and take her right there on the desk, feeling her smooth skin…

"Hey, Sesshomaru, have we got a lunch appointment or not?" Inu-Yasha burst into the office in his usual brash manner. "Let's move it along; I haven't got all day for this." He grabbed the paperwork Sesshomaru was holding and flung it back into the inbox.

"We'll be back in about an hour," Sesshomaru told Kagome as he grabbed his jacket, for once grateful for his brother's interruption. Five more minutes in that office, and he was going to be all over the wench. Each passing day made resisting the pull of the misguided blood bonds more difficult. The youkai within him was clamoring loudly for him to take her as his mate and end this nonsense.

Of course, one such action from him and Kagome would freeze completely, undoing all of his hard work of the last two weeks. Since that momentous night when she decided to trust him, Sesshomaru had spent every spare moment teaching her to accept the touch of a male without flinching. He held her hand, patted her hair and placed his arm around her shoulders. These physical gestures, no matter how small, were helping Kagome learn to relax in the company of other males. She no longer jumped when Inu-Yasha placed a hand on her shoulder. When Hojo touched her arm, her eyes no longer held a look of distaste.

All in all, Sesshomaru liked the forward progression. Except for the part where other males touched her, that is. The cursed slave mark caused his inner demon to howl with rage at the approach of potential rivals, but he clamped down viciously on his natural response. He was doing this for Inu-Yasha as well as himself. If Kagome couldn't learn to accept the touch of the hanyou, she'd never accept Inu-Yasha as a mate. And if she refused his brother, Sesshomaru would _never_ be rid of her annoying presence.

The beneficiary of all of Sesshomaru's patient training was blissfully ignorant, of course. Inu-Yasha sat across from him, scowling at the menu. "They don't have a damn thing on here that tastes half as good as Sango's cooking," he complained.

"You're growing spoiled, little brother. Sango can't fix every meal for you. I'm surprised she's still willing to cook at all, considering half the time she's too nauseous to eat the results."

"Keh," Inu-Yasha said, giving his standard response to any comment for which he couldn't muster an argument. "Look, cut to the chase, Sesshomaru. What do we need to talk about that's so important you had to go and make a lunch appointment to do it?"

"I wanted to talk without any office or household interruptions," Sesshomaru admitted. "This matter is rather sensitive, so I'd appreciate your discretion. After all, this request is coming from Father, so to speak."

Inu-Yasha eyed him suspiciously. "That's not a good opening line, aniki. Father isn't exactly my favorite youkai at the moment, in case you've forgotten. What does he want from me?" he asked.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "You know how much he cares for Higurashi," he began in a low tone, guarding his speech. The dining area was secluded, but there was always the potential for others to be listening. "He's fond of all of the women, but Higurashi is special. Consequently, it would grieve him immensely if she were to move away from him. He would like her to remain close to the family."

"So what's this got to do with me?" Inu-Yasha asked, leveling Sesshomaru with a stubborn look. "Has she been offered another job somewhere or something? And doesn't your little, um, _situation_ require her to stay close at hand?"

"For the moment, yes," Sesshomaru answered. "But if she were to take a mate, that _situation_, as you call it, would change. She needs a mate who will help her remain part of the family."

"And this involves me how?" his brother asked. His eyes widened. "Oh no, you're not even about to suggest what I think…Sesshomaru! Have you lost your mind? You want me to take Higurashi as a mate? How long has your brain been cooking this stupid idea?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about this for a couple of weeks," Sesshomaru said reluctantly. "You will concede that it is a difficult subject to approach. Your reaction is much what I expected."

"Then why in the hells did you suggest it in the first place?" Inu-Yasha snarled. "Give me one good reason why I should even consider taking Higurashi for a mate. In fact, give me one good reason _she_ would consider the match!"

"She'll die if she doesn't take a mate, and soon." Sesshomaru spoke so softly that Inu-Yasha could barely hear him. "Her 'situation' has to be renewed every other day now. This can't continue, Inu-Yasha."

**……**

"Master, I need to leave on an errand in a few minutes. Is there anything that I can do for thee before I go?" Kaede asked as she entered her bedroom. "The household is in dire need of food, what with – " She broke off as she noticed her empty bed. The nearby chair, where Kaede had spent her nights in a state of half-sleep in order to watch over her master, was also empty.

"I'm in here, Kaede," her master called weakly from the adjoining bath. Kaede hesitantly approached. True, she had seen everything Taisho-sama had to offer while taking care of him, but that was when he was unconscious. It was an entirely different matter now that the master was awake.

Averting her eyes, Kaede stepped into the large bathroom. To her relief, Taisho-sama's lower body was submerged in the bathtub. "Art thou well enough for this, Master?" she asked with some concern. As recently as this morning, the demon had barely been able to walk.

"Miroku had to help me wash my hair. Other than that, I think I can manage lying in a tub of hot water," Taisho-sama responded. "I despise this, Kaede. I feel like a helpless, doddering, old fool. Damn that bitch Sakura for putting me in this position!" He growled, throwing a wet sponge across the room.

The weak effort sent the sponge skipping across the floor. "Don't waste thy strength on getting angry," Kaede scolded gently as she retrieved the dripping sponge. "Thou must concentrate instead on finding Sakura's accomplice."

Taisho-sama pulled himself out of the tub, sending a blaze of red across Kaede's cheeks as she caught a full view of the inuyoukai's firm body. "Whoever it is, he wants the Shikon no Tama," her master reminded her as he wrapped a towel around his trim waist. "I should never have agreed to keep it after your sister died. The hell-sent rock has been nothing but trouble, and it's useless in this non-magical age. My life is being threatened over a bauble of glass." He took a shaky step toward the bedroom before falling to his knees.

"As usual, thou art headed off to save the world all by thy lonesome, regardless of thy physical condition," Kaede said scornfully. She looped her arm around his chest. "Canst thou rise? Thou art too heavy for me to carry, Master."

With a bit of work she was able to return him to the bed. The effort tired him immensely, and his golden eyes could barely remain open. Kaede grabbed a nearby comb and set to work untangling the youkai's wet locks. "Thy hair is as long as Sesshomaru's," she noted. "I had not thought it would grow so much in a mere fourteen days."

"It's always been like this," Taisho-sama replied wearily. "I normally cut it to shoulder-length every morning." His labored breathing had calmed, enabling him to once again speak with ease.

"Dost thou prefer it to be short?" Kaede questioned. "I can cut it for thee, if thou wouldst like." She pulled the long strands back with a leather tie.

"No," her master answered. "I only cut it because Sakura liked it that way. There's no fool like a fool in love, is there Kaede?" he laughed bitterly.

"I thought thou wasttaking this matter rather well," Kaede commented. "Now the truth rises to the surface. Sakura has injured thee more than thou wouldst care to admit."

"The blow is solely to my pride, Kaede. My heart remains intact as ever," Taisho-sama retorted. "To have given my trust to someone who didn't deserve it – that is what hurts, Kaede."

"And yet, thou hast withheld thy trust from one who truly does deserve it," Kaede sighed. "Thou hast done wrong by thy son, Taisho-sama. Inu-Yasha has given thee his best, and thou hast repaid him with suspicion."

"That's a change in your attitude, Kaede. Usually you're in here raving about my son's ignorance, bad behavior and utter lack of manners." The youkai lay back against the pillows. "What prompted this change of heart, hmm?"

"Perhaps it was Inu-Yasha's overwhelming similarity to his father," Kaede answered wryly. She pulled the covers up to Taisho-sama's broad shoulders, tucking the demon in tightly. "Miroku will be back in to check on thee; please try not to wear him out with thy complaints."

"Kaede, stay with me," her master ordered softly, reaching out to grip her arm. Taisho-sama drew her down to lie next to him on the bed. "Stay until I fall asleep again." His tired voice became a mumble.

"Master?" she asked uncertainly as he rolled to his side, pinning her beneath his arm.

"Your presence comforts me immensely," he whispered. "Tell me Kaede, the night I was injured, was I dreaming when I felt your lips upon my own? If so, then it was a pleasant dream in the midst of all those nightmares."

"Aye, 'twas just a dream," Kaede answered. She hated telling such an untruth, but her master was venturing into forbidden territory. Taisho-sama must never know the extent of her love. The inuyoukai was already asleep, but the name mumbled in his sleep only strengthened Kaede's resolve.

"Izayoi," Taisho-sama breathed softly as he tightened his embrace.

Kaede felt her heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. She was nothing but a reminder of his dead human love, Inu-Yasha's mother. Prying her body out from beneath Taisho-sama, Kaede bit her lip to stop the sobs from escaping. Crying would do her no good; she needed to get out of this situation completely. It was time to carry Taisho-sama's orders out in their entirety. Come hell or high water, she was finding a mate.

**……**

"You seem distracted, Inu-Yasha," Sango commented.

"Hm? Yeah, I guess so. Sesshomaru gave me a bit of a shock today," Inu-Yasha told her. The two of them were sprawled across his bed, enjoying a rare moment of after-dinner quiet in the mansion.

"Is it something you can talk about?" Sango asked curiously. She'd never seen Inu-Yasha so subdued. She wondered what Sesshomaru could possibly have done to silence the boisterous hanyou.

"Let's just say my brother is the biggest idiot on the planet," Inu-Yasha answered. "The ass wants me to choose Kagome as a mate."

"Oh," Sango faltered. She marshaled a smile, but it was false. "That's not a bad thing, is it? I mean, Kagome's a good person, Inu-Yasha. She deserves someone like you."

"Don't tell me you think I should agree!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed. "Sango, if Kagome and I were mates, we'd kill each other within two days. Besides, how the hell am I supposed to court her with Sesshomaru looking like he wants to tear me apart every time I get near her? If anyone needs her as a mate, it's damn Sesshomaru!"

"I suppose you're right," Sango agreed, immensely relieved. It seemed she would be able to enjoy Inu-Yasha's company for a while longer. And while she loved Kagome like a sister, she honestly didn't think she could stand it if Inu-Yasha were to develop any kind of relationship with the girl.

"My brother is so unbelievably blind," Inu-Yasha groused. "When we were younger, he was always droning on and on about his superior demon senses. The bastard can't even smell what's under his own nose! He blames everything on the slave bond, but I saw that look on his face this afternoon. He wants Kagome for himself; I don't know why he doesn't just take her."

"She's not an object to be taken," Sango reminded him. "She's a living being with feelings of her own, Inu-Yasha. How does she feel about Sesshomaru?"

"Oddly enough, she puts up with him better than any other male she's encountered," Inu-Yasha answered as he flipped onto his back and cradled his head on top of his hands. "From what you've told me of her past, I imagine she doesn't want to be _anyone's_ mate. She doesn't have much of a choice, though."

"So what did you tell Sesshomaru?"

"I told him I'd consider it," Inu-Yasha shrugged. "I figure Sesshomaru just needs a push in the right direction. If I attempt to flirt with Kagome it will probably send him right over the edge, so naturally, I'm going to flirt with her. Grab some popcorn and sit back to watch the entertainment," he added with a wicked grin.

"Just make sure it's not a horror movie," Sango warned the hanyou. "If you push Sesshomaru too far, he might just decide to rid himself of you on a permanent basis. And I really hate it when I have to clean blood out of the carpet."

**……**

"_Next, on 'Nine Lives to Live': Daisuke confesses his forbidden love to Maki…"_****

"Ooh, this is a great episode," Miroku exclaimed as he entered Kaede's room. "You're not going to believe how Maki's evil twin sister reacts to the news. She's got the hots for Daisuke herself, so – Taisho-sama?"

His master had fallen asleep again. Miroku removed the remote from Taisho-sama's hand, careful not to awaken the demon. The youkai desperately needed the rest; he was still terribly weak from the over-use of his powers.

It had been an eventful two weeks since his master was injured, Miroku contemplated as he shut off the DVD. While Taisho-sama had slept fitfully in Kaede's bedroom, the rest of the household had been embroiled in firestorms aplenty. The only peaceful spot in the mansion these days was the bathroom, and it was only a matter of time before the controversy would extend to that sanctuary.

If only the mansion's occupants weren't so stubborn, Miroku thought with a sigh. Kaede and Inu-Yasha were constantly at each other's throats, neither willing to forgive the other for the hurtful words exchanged between them. Sesshomaru had tried to avoid the quarrels by working longer hours at the office, but Kagome had then ripped him up one side and down the other for neglecting his daughter. Meanwhile, Jakotsu walked around constantly snipping at Sango, which in turn pissed off the alreadygrumpy Inu-Yasha, who would then take it out on Kaede…starting the entire cycle over again.

And the matchmaking was aggravating everybody. Most of the dates so far had been unmitigated disasters. What the hell was Kagura thinking, sending Koharu out on a date with one of her adult lingerie shop's biggest customers? Or setting Nazuna up with an old-fashioned youkai who didn't believe women should be educated? The worst idea yet, though, was introducing Sango to a half-demon who ate nothing but fast food. The former taijiya-turned-cook had come home that night in a fury, ranting at the top of her lungs about the role poor nutrition played in the downfall of society.

Unfortunately, Miroku had been in the middle of consuming a bacon-cheeseburger and fries when Sango arrived at the mansion. It was probably the worst case of poor timing he'd ever experienced. His ears were still aching from her screeches, and when he had dared to protest, Inu-Yasha had turned on him as well.

Shaking his head to banish the images, Miroku moved the papers lying stacked on top of Kaede's computer and blew the dust from the keyboard. Kaede was never comfortable with the newer technology, and her computer sat unused most of the time. Miroku figured that since he had to sit in the room watching over a recuperating demon, he might as well make good use of his time.

He quickly connected to his favorite soap opera fan-fiction site, brightening visibly when he saw WinDWitch had updated her 'All My Ningen' fic. She was positively the most brilliant, talented writer of fan-fiction on the planet, and Miroku counted himself among her loyal following. The fact that all of WinDWitch's fics were pornographic and completely devoid of plot didn't bother him in the slightest.

**……**

"What are you doing, Sister?"

Kagura jumped; she'd been so absorbed that she hadn't noticed Kanna enter the room. She quickly minimized her computer screen, hoping her sister hadn't noticed the fan-fiction website. She'd never hear the end of it if Kanna found out she was spending her spare time writing soap opera smut.

"Nothing," Kagura replied succinctly. "What do you need, Kanna? I thought you had a date tonight; why are you still here?"

Kanna plucked nervously at her dress. "I just wanted to know if this looks good with these shoes," she told Kagura. "Ko-chan is taking me to a really nice restaurant."

"The shoes are all right," Kagura tilted her head, assessing her sister's outfit. "It's nice to see you wearing something with color in it instead of your usual white and gray. You need to accessorize, though." Kagura stood up and rummaged through her overflowing jewelry box. "I have the perfect necklace; I just have to find it."

"I have to leave in a few minutes; my taxi will be here," Kanna informed her.

"Why are you taking a cab?" Kagura asked curiously. "Isn't he coming here to pick you up? When do we get to meet this mysterious demon, anyway?"

Her sister gave an audible swallow, and Kagura could swear she actually saw fear pass through Kanna's eyes. "Ko-chan's really shy," Kanna mumbled, "I think we need more time to get used to each other before I introduce him to the family."

"You mean you want to enjoy his company before Mother chases him away," Kagura laughed. "I can't say that I blame you, little sister. Here," she said as she placed the necklace on Kanna and fastened the clasp, "get out of here and have some fun tonight. If Mother asks where you are, I'll cover for you."

Kanna left the room, and Kagura returned to her computer. She had three more fics to update tonight, and one of them involved a particularly difficult task. She'd been challenged to write a convincing bedroom scene between a youkai and a human. Having never encountered that situation in real life, Kagura wasn't certain she could make it believable.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture a human that a youkai would actually want. A vision of the purple-eyed Miroku rose unbidden to her mind, his handsome face encased in a lustful grin. Mentally adding a look of intense desire to his eyes, Kagura placed herself in the scene and let her imagination run wild. Oh yeah, WinDWitch was going to send every reader's monitor up in flames tonight.

**……**

Where in the hells had this woman been hiding? Sesshomaru wondered. Her scent belonged to Kaede, but the withered and stooped woman he had come to associate with that scent was gone. In her place, there stood an attractively dressed trim figure. A few strands of gray peeked through her dark hair, complemented by the faint lines etched at the corner of her eyes and mouth. Only the wisdom in her soft brown eyes belied her true age, which Sesshomaru realized must be hundreds of years.

"Is there some way in which I might assist thee?" Kaede asked, interrupting his stare.

Sesshomaru forced his mouth closed. "No, Kaede, I was merely…lost in contemplation of a serious matter. I didn't notice you enter the room. You're looking rather well-dressed tonight," he said, recovering from his shock with his usual grace.

"I have a date," Kaede answered crisply. She smoothed the front of her silk dress. The cream colored fabric clung to her soft curves without seeming indecent, cut in a fashion suited to a mature woman. Everything about her emphasized her grace and elegance.

All of a sudden, his father's attraction to this human woman made perfect sense. This was the real Kaede, not the gruff old crone with the rasping voice. It was not necessarily Kaede's looks as much as it was her mannerisms that she had hidden beneath the 'old lady' disguise. Even if the woman in front of him were to age as a human, she would never become the hag she had made herself out to be.

She was going out on a date? He wondered how his father felt about the matter. Hiding his smirk, Sesshomaru decided it was high time to pay the old schemer a visit. "Have a wonderful evening, Kaede," he said smoothly. "I'm sure we'll all find a way to keep ourselves occupied in your absence."

"That's what I am afraid of, young master," Kaede sighed as she closed the door behind her.

**……**

"Kagome! Aren't you dressed yet? The guys are waiting for us at the club!" Nazuna hopped back and forth on one foot impatiently.

"All right, all right, I'm ready!" Kagome hissed as she closed the door to her room. "I'm only doing this as a favor for the two of you, so get off my case!"

"Sorry, but I can't wait to get out of here!" Koharu giggled. "I've missed my darling Predator Boy! I can't wait to see him tonight!" She spun around in a circle with her arms outstretched.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," Kagome huffed. "I still don't see why you had to drag me on this adventure. Isn't there anyone else you'd rather bring?"

"Bring where?" Sesshomaru's cool voice interjected. He had been following this conversation with interest. So Kagome thought she was going out tonight, going someplace packed full of men who would be lusting after her? Not if he could help it, she wasn't.

"We're going clubbing," Nazuna informed the youkai. "Kagome's going along as company for my date's brother."

"And who will be taking care of your son while you are out partying?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome in acid tones. Seeing her back stiffen, he played his trump card. "I presume you aren't leaving the child to his own devices."

Kagome flushed uncomfortably. "Well, Sango said she would watch him for me," she began.

"Oh, so you're going to take advantage of the good nature of a pregnant woman who has already spent the day minding the kit," Sesshomaru growled at her. "What a fine example of motherhood you are, Kagome. You must be very proud of yourself."

"You prick!" Nazuna stomped her foot. "How dare you make her feel guilty for going out and having some fun! Kagome never takes the time to go anywhere! And if you have a problem with Sango watching Shippo, then you need to watch him yourself! You owe it to Kagome, considering you've worked late so many nights! Who do you think watches Rin every evening while you're still at the office?"

Sesshomaru felt his eyes begin to redden. How dare this human girl chastise him! Kagome was his, and he'd be damned if he was going to put up with this insolence!

"Um, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Kagome said in a rush. "Really, I'm kind of tired, and the club gets so noisy and crowded. I should just stay home tonight and watch a movie with the kids..."

"You're coming with us!" Nazuna demanded. "Don't let him order you around like that!" She and Koharu dragged Kagome toward the door. "If you have any complaints, take them up with your father, Sesshomaru," Nazuna threw back at him. "Taisho-sama would have your ass if he knew you were treating his Favorite Darling like this!" The door slammed behind them.

The woman had gone too far, Sesshomaru decided. He snarled softly, wanting to break through the door and chase after Kagome. He'd drag her back here and make her stay at home with him! The nerve of the wench, thinking she had the right to chase around the filthy, dank clubs of the city, covering herself with the foul scents of other males!

A pungent smell hit his sensitive nose. Sesshomaru looked down at his hands and realized he'd once again lost control. Embedded beneath his claws were the remains of yet another one of Kagome's plants, this one being the _lantana montevidensis _near the entryway. Plucking a piece of greenery from his claw, Sesshomaru hastily set to work disposing of the evidence.

**……**

"Such a beautiful blade…it was second only to the Tenseiga, the greatest blade ever forged."

"Do tell," Kaede murmured, discreetly checking her watch. Her date with this crazy, bug-eyed old man was dragging into eternity. She spotted the waiter and desperately signaled for a refill of her drink.

"Yes, a blade that could destroy by the thousands, and a blade that could resurrect just as easily. What magnificent power! Of course, you're too young to remember those days, girlie." Toto-sai patted her knee. "Back when the earth's magic was strong, when youkai ruled over all – "

"And humans were enslaved and trodden beneath the heels of any power-hungry demon with a grudge," Kaede interrupted. "Bear in mind that the good old days weren't good for everyone, Toto-sai."

"Oh, the little filly has spirit!" Toto-sai cackled, his toothless grin in full force. "You're one of these modern girls, I can tell. Believe in equal rights and opportunities for humans and youkai alike, don't you?"

"Of course," Kaede responded hotly. She was about to expound further, but remembered she was supposed to be allowing this geezer to court her. She settled for tossing the sake down her throat in one gulp. At this rate, she was going to need an entire case of the stuff to get through the evening.

Toto-sai was rambling about his swords again. Kaede snapped to attention when he mentioned a familiar name. "Excuse me, didst thou mention Taisho-sama's name?"

The old man gave her a searching look. "You know, your picture doesn't do you justice. I was expecting someone much older, although your speech is old-fashioned enough," he pointed out. "I haven't heard anyone speak in that manner for over two hundred years. And why such a formal manner of address with Taisho?"

"Everyone used this form of speech where I grew up," Kaede answered smoothly, avoiding his comment regarding her age. "And the former Lord of the Western Lands is an honored protector of my family. So tell me, what has Taisho-sama to do with these swords?"

He seemed satisfied with her answer. "Why Kaede, those swords were forged from Taisho's very own fangs," Toto-sai answered. "Have you never heard of these legendary blades, made for the great Taisho's sons?"

"No, I haven't," Kaede confessed. "Do they still exist?"

The demon blacksmith shrugged. "Beats me, girlie. Even if they're still around, they couldn't be used. Weapons such as those require too much power. To wield them would be to invite death, for those blades would suck every bit of youki from a demon's body. I imagine they've gone the way of most of the powerful weapons I forged."

"Oh." Kaede was disappointed. She was hoping she'd stumbled across some new way to protect her master, but that route was closed as well. It was foolish, really. If Tetsusaiga or Tenseiga were still around, Taisho-sama would have already considered their use.

"Just as I was telling Momo the other day – that's my demon bull – this younger generation doesn't appreciate the history of great weaponry…" Toto-sai continued.

Kaede placed a fascinated expression on her face and tuned him out. If given a choice between taking this old coot for a mate or dying from a released slave bite, she'd welcome death. She glanced at her watch again, realizing with horror that only ten minutes had passed. Kaede flagged down the waiter and ordered him to bring the entire bottle. There was no point in having him make extra trips to the table, she figured, and she was going to need every last drop.

**……**

**A/N:** The pen name WinDWitch came from the same place as the rest of this fic, ie, my crazed mind. If there actually is someone out there using that pen name to write soap opera PWP's, it's entirely coincidental.

_Lantana montevidensis_, or hanging lantana, is a flowering plant that…(stifles laughter)…Oh, whatever – I got the information on the plant from this site (remove the spaces): http : sd 1 new . net / Garden Pages / lantana. htm. I don't have a green thumb; I've destroyed more plant life than Sesshomaru. In fact, My Favorite Blond and I were once playing a version of 'The Dating Game' with some other couples and the sentence was "Her favorite flower is…" His immediate response was "plastic."

Sorry about the long time between updates. I had to finish 'Broken Blade' so I would have one less fic to deal with. Thanks for your patience! – Lavender

Thanks to TitianWren for her wonderful beta-ness! (throws her hard-working beta some cyber-chocolate)


	15. Pathway To Freedom

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 15**

**Pathway to Freedom**

**Warning! **This chapter contains some dark imagery. Nothing graphic, but I like to give advance notice…

**Important Note:** I hate to even bring this up, but I feel obliged to mention it because I've been getting some citrus requests. There will be no lemons in this fic. I rated this 'R' because I felt I needed the breathing room as far as Kagome's past situation was concerned.

**……**

"I thought you were babysitting Shippo tonight," Inu-Yasha commented from where he was comfortably sprawled across the foot of Sango's bed.

Sango paused from her reading long enough to blink at him. "Sesshomaru came to me and said he'd take care of the kit," she told Inu-Yasha. "From what I could hear of the yelling earlier, Nazuna all but shamed him into it. Not that he'd ever admit that, of course."

"Wish I'd been a fly on the wall for that conversation."

"Trust me, it wasn't a conversation. It was a shouting match, and I'd say the winner was Nazuna. Unfortunately, I think the loser was Kagome. Nazuna dragged her off to the clubs, and Sesshomaru looked extremely unhappy about the arrangement."

"Can't blame him," Inu-Yasha replied, lying back with his hands behind his head. "Kagome's going to come back tonight covered in every scent but his. I'd like to think this will make him give up his stupid idea of having me take her as a mate, but I'm not holding my breath. I know what a stubborn ass Sesshomaru can be."

"Seems to be a family trait," Sango said off-handedly. She held up the book. "Do you want me to continue, or is this boring you?"

"Go on; I'm listening," Inu-Yasha answered.

"Okay…between the 4th and 5th month of your hanyou pregnancy…" Sango flipped through a few pages of the well-worn paperback. "Hmm, this is interesting. They have this section divided into two parts; one part is for a hanyou with a youkai mother and human father, and the other part if for a hanyou with a human mother and youkai father. Apparently they develop differently." She skimmed through a couple of paragraphs. "Okay, it says fetal movement is now recognized…heh – they always like to compare it to the scrape of butterfly wings. Aww, that's really sweet, but you want to hear the ugly truth? The first time I noticed my baby moving I mistook it for gas bubbles and blamed it on the _mabonasu_ I fixed for dinner that night."

Inu-Yasha chuckled and rolled to his side. "That's what you get for cooking eggplant, woman." He pulled a disgusted face.

"Keep it up and I'll be serving eggplant for the rest of my pregnancy. In fact, I think I feel a craving coming on right now. Inu-Yasha, run to the market and get me some eggplant, pleeaasse?" Sango begged with a dramatic flair.

"Keh. Keeping you supplied with eggplant might be easier than these constant trips to the kitchen for salted lemons." Inu-Yasha winced as Sango bopped him in the nose with the book. "Stop beating on me! Damn, you're as violent as Kagome!"

"Stop insulting my salted lemons," she responded calmly, reaching to the bedside table for a slice of the citrus. "I'm still trying to figure out why I'm so big already. The pictures in the book make it look like I should be barely showing, see?"

"You're not that big," Inu-Yasha told her, comparing her stomach with the picture in the book. "The pup probably sticks out more because you're so skinny. That's skinny in a good way," he added quickly, seeing her face start to crumple.

"If you say so," she sniffed, returning to the book. She flipped to the next page. "Next, it says the fetal heartbeat can be heard with amplification. I guess that means with imaging devices."

"Or with youkai hearing," Inu-Yasha added absently.

"Youkai hearing?" Sango repeated as a thought occurred to her. "Inu-Yasha? Um, could you…" she faltered. All of a sudden, discussing this topic with him seemed so _personal_, and for some reason, embarrassing. "Could you listen and tell me if you hear the baby's heartbeat?" Her face flamed deep red.

"Sure," Inu-Yasha shrugged. He moved over to where Sango was lying propped against a stack of pillows and placed his ear against her abdomen. After a moment, a grin slowly spread across his features. "Hey, Sango," he exclaimed softly. "I can hear it." His ear twitched as he concentrated.

"I'm jealous," Sango told him with a sigh as Inu-Yasha shifted his weight to his shoulders and rested his head next to her stomach. The silver-haired hanyou didn't seem to be in any hurry to move away from her body, and Sango certainly didn't mind. Lying here like this, she could indulge in her favorite fantasy – the one where she pretended they were a real couple in love with each other and expecting their first child.

She recognized her feelings, but she kept them to herself. There was no way she was going to confess her heart's desire to her master's younger son. Telling Inu-Yasha that she loved him would only make him uncomfortable, and it might cause him to stop seeking out her company. Sango hadn't lived this long without learning to shield herself from pain, and that included the pangs of a broken heart. She'd just keep things as they were, enjoying any affection Inu-Yasha gave to her and longing for him in silence.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Inu-Yasha murmured as Sango scratched his head at the base of his ears. She smiled and began to rub the furred ears with gentle strokes. It thrilled Sango to the core when the guarded half-demon relaxed in her presence; for him to do such a thing meant that he trusted her completely.****

"Is everything all right in there?" she asked. Inu-Yasha opened a lazy golden eye in question. "You know, with the baby? Does the heartbeat sound like it should?"

"I guess everything's all right." He pressed against her stomach and listened intently. "Both heartbeats are strong and steady. But why haven't you told anyone you're having twins?"

"Twins?" The shock was evident in Sango's voice. She bolted upright. "There are two of them? Are you sure about this?"

Her reaction confused him. "Uh, yeah, there are two babies. You mean you didn't know?" Inu-Yasha asked, his dark eyebrows crinkling. "The doctor didn't tell you?"

"I haven't seen a doctor," Sango admitted. Her face had lost some of its color.

Inu-Yasha raised his head from her belly. "The midwife, then? The nurse? Medical assistant? Acupuncturist? Stop me when I get close, Sango," he continued as she shook her head at each suggestion.

"I haven't seen _anyone_ about this," Sango clarified. "I took a home pregnancy test, and I haven't done a thing since. No one in this household seeks outside medical help unless it's an absolute emergency, Inu-Yasha. It's too dangerous."

"What?" Inu-Yasha was outraged. "Sango, you mean to tell me you haven't gone in for a single check-up? All kinds of things can go wrong with human pregnancies, especially when you're carrying a youkai's baby!" He was yelling now, a look of angry worry in his golden eyes.

"Foo," Sango waved off his concerns. "Women have been having babies without help for thousands of years, Inu-Yasha. I doubt your own birth was attended by a doctor."

"No, but my mother certainly had a midwife at her side!" Inu-Yasha gripped her by the shoulders, barely mindful of his claws digging into her skin. "Sango, you are going to be under some kind of pre-natal care, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer! Don't you realize women still die in childbirth, even in this modern age?"

Tears formed in her eyes, causing the hanyou to curse roundly. "Inu-Yasha," she whispered hoarsely, "I can't risk it! What if I was unmasked as a slave? They'd kill me and my baby – I mean, babies," she corrected herself.

"I'll find someone to take care of you," Inu-Yasha promised her, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with his clawed finger. "Damn, I wish Father were here. He has so many connections; there's gotta be someone who owes him a favor." He folded Sango in his arms and held her close, not seeming to care what she thought of the action.

**……**

_Taisho knew he was dreaming, but he couldn't bring himself to awaken. He was searching for something, something he couldn't define, but he knew he had to find it. The answer was around here somewhere, if he could only see it!_

_She was there, standing before him. His Darling Kagome, the beautiful young woman he loved as a daughter. Smiling with fatherly pride, he stretched a hand out toward her, only to see her vanish before his eyes._

_"Have you forgotten your sons?"_

_He turned to her voice, knowing who spoke. Although centuries had passed without hearing her sweet tones, he knew in an instant the woman addressing him. Her name fell from his lips._

_"Izayoi."___

_She appeared before him, as beautiful to him as the first day he had cast his eyes upon her. Looking into her lovely face, Taisho couldn't help but try to touch her. It had been such a long time, and he missed her terribly._

_"Have you forgotten your sons?" she repeated, moving out of his reach. With a sweep of her arm, Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha now stood off to the side. "Do you not love them?"_

_"Izayoi," Taisho faltered. "How can you ask this? Of course I love my sons; why would you think otherwise?"_

_"Do you love one more than the other?"_

_At this point, Taisho was becoming very confused by her line of questioning. "Izayoi, that isn't possible. My love for each is different, because they are different. This does not mean I love one more than the other._

_"And your love for Kagome does not detract from your love for your sons?"_

_"Never," he assured her. "My heart is big enough for all of them."_

_She smiled at him_,_ a radiant glow emanating from her form as the images before him slowly vanished along with her. "Your heart is big enough, indeed, my love. Let it also be big enough to hold another."_

_And then she was gone, leaving Taisho alone once more._

**……**

Rin was tired, very tired, but she found herself unable to sleep. Otou-san had long since sent her into bed, but it wasn't quite the same without Okaa-san. The blue-eyed human was her favorite, next to Otou-san of course, and Rin felt lonely without her. She was used to getting a bedtime story and a cuddle from Kagome, and she wondered where the woman was tonight.

Kagome hadn't _said_ she was Rin's new mother, but Rin was tired of not having one. Now that Sesshomaru-sama was Otou-san, Rin figured Kagome could be Okaa-san. After all, Shippo-chan had told her that mothers and fathers slept in the same room together, and those two adults were together every night. Rin knew this because she or Shippo-chan sometimes climbed in beside them after a scary dream.

Whatever had become of Okaa-san, Otou-san wasn't happy about it. Rin had seen the stoic demon in many dark moods, but tonight was the first time his mood had frightened her. Her father was so upset that he hadn't read her a story, and even worse, he hadn't kissed her goodnight!

Pouting, Rin decided to obtain her bedtime story from another source. Obaa-san would read to her if she asked her nicely. As with Kagome, Rin hadn't gone so far as to actually _ask_ Kaede if she wanted to be Obaa-san, but Rin figured the older woman wouldn't mind. Grabbing her favorite book, Rin tip-toed through the corridors in search of the woman she now thought of as grandmother.

When she reached her destination, Rin noticed a strange glow around Obaa-san's doorway. Ignoring the glow, she squared her shoulders and opened the door. Rin had known for years that she could see things that others, even Otou-san, could not, and spiritual barriers were no exception. She walked effortlessly through the barrier and pulled the door shut behind her.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, Rin searched about the room for the elderly woman. Obaa-san never left the mansion at night, so where could she be? Looking around the room, Rin spotted the sleeping demon in the bed.

He scared her at first, looking as much like Otou-san as he did. Rin backed up momentarily, fearing discovery. After all, she was old enough to know her father would be very angry if he found her out of bed at this time of night. But after studying his features for a minute, Rin realized this was not her Otou-san; this was another demon.

Curious, Rin crept closer to the inuyoukai. Why was he sleeping when a stranger was in the room? Otou-san would have been awake instantly, his powerful nose detecting the intruder. This demon, however, seemed to be in the middle of a dream. He was breathing fast and mumbling something that Rin couldn't quite understand.

Her soft heart wanted to comfort this youkai, so Rin placed her tiny hand upon his face and stroked his cheek, just like she'd seen Okaa-san do to Shippo-chan the other night. Entranced by the jagged stripes on his face that were so similar to Otou-san's, she failed to notice the change in the demon's breathing until two golden eyes snapped open to stare at her.

**……**

"You're not enjoying yourself, are you?"

Kagome flashed a telling expression at her date, unhappiness etched in her face. "I'm sorry I'm such poor company tonight, Manten," she told the elemental youkai. "You deserve better than this, especially on the only night of the week when you don't have to work."

The reptilian-looking demon patted her hand. "Regardless, I appreciate you accompanying me here tonight, Kagome. I would find it very tiresome indeed if I had to spend the entire evening watching my brother grope his woman."

"His woman?" Kagome questioned with an arch of her brow. "Don't you think that's a bit sexist, Manten? Nazuna doesn't _belong_ to Hiten, like some pet."

"Not yet," Manten calmly replied. "But she doesn't seem to mind spending time with him, does she? They will be mates soon enough." He half-turned in his seat to observe the couple on the dance floor. Hiten and Nazuna were wrapped together so tightly, it was a wonder how they managed to breathe.

"Forgive my poor choice of words," Manten replied when he noticed Kagome still scowling at him. "You and I have known each other for a few years, Kagome, and you are well-versed in the ways of youkai. Surely you are acquainted with the demon viewpoint of mating?"

"So a mate is nothing but a possession, Manten?" she asked bitterly.

"You misunderstand, Kagome." Manten ran his clawed hand over his large, bald head. "Mates belong to each other; the relationship is not that of master and servant. Once they are mated, Nazuna will be Hiten's, and Hiten will be Nazuna's. Their souls are bonded, but the bond strengthens them individually as well as together. Neither truly holds dominion over the other."

Her anger softened at his explanation. "I think I understand," she said. As she watched the passionate couple, Kagome found her mind once again wandering to the angry demon she'd left behind at the mansion. How come the only male to ever strike a chord within her soul had to be Sesshomaru? After all, the world was full of caring males. The youkai sitting across from her was one such example. True, Manten didn't have a lot going for him physically, but he was sympathetic and intelligent. Someday, he would be a loving, devoted mate for a very lucky female.

But that lucky female wouldn't be her. Manten's voice never set fire to her nerve endings, and his touch didn't make her pulse race wildly. Only Sesshomaru seemed to be able to do that. Not for the first time, Kagome reflected that life was quite unfair.

The loud music was giving her an incredible headache. "Manten, where's the ladies' room?" she asked. This new club was unfamiliar to her; Kagome had frequented only Club Lavanda in the past. Manten pointed in the general direction of the restrooms, and Kagome left the table.

"This is stupid," she spoke aloud a few minutes later. She had finished her business and was rearranging her tousled hair in the bathroom mirror. "I should just go home." With a tired sigh, she left the restroom and entered the darkened passageway leading back to the dance floor.

Something tingled along the hairline of her neck, and she whirled around in surprise. Her reflexes were too slow, however, and her body was pressed forward into the hard wall of the passageway. She felt the rough surface scrape her cheek as a hand gripped her neck tightly.

"What a pleasure to see you here tonight, my sweet little whore," a voice rasped in her ear.

_Onigumo.___

**……**

Sesshomaru moved quickly through the corridors, fuming with anger. He had sent Rin to her bed, and she had snuck out of it! He would _not_ tolerate any disobedience from his pup! He turned at the end of the hallway leading to Kaede's room.

"If you're looking for Rin, she's inside Kaede's room," Jakotsu said as he approached him from the other end of the hallway.

"I am fully aware of this fact," Sesshomaru growled. "The last time I checked, my nose was working properly. Step aside, Jakotsu." He stalked up to Kaede's door and prepared to remove the barrier.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the guard warned him. A flash of light sparked from the barrier, searing the skin on Sesshomaru's hand. "Told you," Jakotsu snickered. "When Kaede and Miroku combine their powers to make a barrier, it isn't going to come down just because some over-confident youkai thinks it should."

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Miroku's voice floated down the hallway.

"Remove this barrier now," Sesshomaru demanded, nursing his aching hand. The purifying energy kept him from healing as quickly as he liked. "My pup is inside this room."

"So she was able to pass through, hmm?" Miroku smiled broadly. "It looks like we have another miko amongst us. I rather suspected she had special abilities."

"Miroku…" Sesshomaru snarled warningly.

"Oh yes, the barrier! Sorry, Sesshomaru, but that barrier isn't coming down for anyone. Orders from the boss, you know. I can fetch Rin for you, if you like," Miroku offered in bright tones. As Sesshomaru advanced upon him, he gulped and ran inside the room.

Miroku returned a moment later with Rin in his arms. The child was sound asleep, hugging her book tightly to her small body. "She wanted a bedtime story," Miroku explained. "So the, er, 'occupant' of this room was only too happy to oblige. The 'occupant' said to give you a message, by the way."

"What's the message?"

"How was it phrased…" Miroku was lost in thought. "Oh yes, now I remember. The message was 'Cute pup. Where did you find her?'"

"I have a wonderful idea," Sesshomaru said evenly as he removed Rin from Miroku's arms and handed her over to Jakotsu. He grabbed Miroku by the throat and lifted him into the air. "Why don't you remove that barrier so I can give the 'occupant' my answer in person?"

"Not possible!" Miroku squeaked. He slapped a ward on Sesshomaru's arm, forcing the inuyoukai to drop him. "The 'occupant' has forbidden all contact until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, then," Sesshomaru bit out angrily. "But I won't be put off any longer, and you can tell the 'occupant' I said that." He retrieved Rin and marched back down the hallway, cursing under his breath.

**……**

"What's the matter, slut? Don't you have anything you want to say to your old master?" Onigumo asked. He stood over Kagome, who was literally retching in fear. "I would have thought you'd be thrilled to see me. Although I'm sure Taisho and those sons of his have given you plenty of chances to work on your technique over the last few years." He gave a cruel laugh.

"Shut up!" Kagome gasped, scrubbing her mouth against her shoulder. "They're not sick bastards like you!" She struggled then, trying once again to free herself from her bonds. She was wedged into the corner of a utility closet, unable to move against the invisible restraints.

"Don't waste your energy, little miko," Onigumo said lightly, running a hand down the side of her neck before striking her face. "These bonds were forged to hold spiritual powers far greater than yours." He gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You have something I want, Kagome. Be a good little girl and give it to me."

She stilled in horror. It was starting all over, just like when she was young. Memories of Onigumo's past brutality rushed to the surface. "No," Kagome protested in a broken voice. "No, I don't want this! Leave me alone!"

"Not that, you stupid woman," Onigumo barked, striking her once again. "As if anyone would want to touch your filthy body!" he sneered. "No male could ever look upon a whore like you without disgust!" He grabbed her by the neck of her shirt. "No more games, bitch. I want the Shikon no Tama!"

Her eyes widened. "The Shikon no Tama," she repeated, her mind racing in a hundred different directions. Taisho-sama had told her of the jewel, told her of the repeated attempts to obtain it. Her mouth drew into a firm line. She wasn't going to say another word.

"I can take your slave bond back," Onigumo threatened. "Your master is nowhere near here. Tell me, slut, how would you like to go back to working the streets?" His hand wandered to the front of her blouse.

Kagome instinctively shrank from his touch. "No matter what you do, my master will find me," she told him. Her threat sounded weak and pitiful, even to her own ears. "He will hunt you down, and he will kill you," she added, trying to force more courage into her tone.

"Really?" Onigumo said with a laugh. "Who will kill me? Taisho? My assassins will soon take care of him. Perhaps you're thinking that son of his will come to your defense? Such a sweet sentiment," he sneered, "the cold-hearted Sesshomaru taking revenge for worthless Disposal trash like you. How did you manage to convince that youkai to take over your slave bond? Did he agree to do it when you spread your legs for him, or do his tastes run to the more exotic pleasures? I hear he keeps a young human girl…"

"You're the only pedophile around here," Kagome spat. In her mind, she was wondering how Onigumo knew Sesshomaru had taken the bond. How long had he been watching her, stalking her from the shadows?

Onigumo stuck his face next to hers. "And have you forgotten, slut, how many times I brought you pleasure? You've moaned in ecstasy for me, clenched your body tightly around mine," he whispered harshly in her ear. Onigumo stroked her jaw-line with his tongue and smiled wickedly as she shuddered. "See, you're nothing but a whore, made solely to bring delight to men's bodies. If you won't give me the Shikon, you'll at least give your sweet flesh," he grunted, shoving her back against the wall and fumbling with her clothing. "Show me some of those tricks, bitch."

"Higurashi?" A familiar voice was yelling outside the utility-closet door. Kagome recognized the voice as belonging to Hojo. "Higurashi?" His voice sounded hollow, as if he was shouting into the nearby bathroom.

Kagome grabbed her opportunity and screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing this was her only chance to be heard over the club's loud music. "In here, Hojo! Help me!"

"We're far from finished with this conversation, you worthless little slut!" Onigumo hissed, sending a hard blow to Kagome's head. Cursing, he burst through the door just as Hojo opened it, knocking the young man to the ground. "I'll be watching you," he called back to Kagome as he gave the stunned Hojo a kick and disappeared into the darkness.

**……**

Sesshomaru tucked his sleeping daughter into her bed, shaking his head at his foolishness. He'd gone soft, allowing a tiny human child to rule his heart. Did she have any idea of the power she held over him? The time between when he'd first noticed her absence from her room and when he'd picked up her scent had been mere seconds, yet in that brief moment, he'd felt his gut tighten with an insane amount of worry.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru actually felt like he understood his father. To love another being so much that you would risk your very life for them...the knowledge was both revealing and frightening. Thinking of his father's actions concerning Kagome, Sesshomaru acknowledged that he would have done much the same for Rin.

As he lay down to rest, the strange, empty feeling that had been tugging at him through the evening assailed him with intensified ferocity, leaving him feeling somewhat sick to his stomach. It took a while for Sesshomaru to realize just what the problem was, and when he did, he felt no better.

He could no longer feel Kagome's slave bond, at least, not in the sense he had felt it before. The bond still existed; Sesshomaru could detect the magic tie between Kagome and himself. The emotions, however, were missing. He couldn't sense her feelings anymore, couldn't tell if she was full of joy or sorrow.

The slave bond's return to normality should have pleased him, but it didn't. Why, he wondered, did this have to happen _now_? Why couldn't this have happened at a much earlier point, say, when his heart was not already tied to the uncontrolled miko?

And securely tied it was, Sesshomaru acknowledged reluctantly. Somehow, he had fallen in love with the annoying woman, fallen for her fiery spirit and her loving nature. Lying there in the darkness of his room, Sesshomaru cursed the fates that mocked him so thoroughly.

**……**

"Higurashi? I've been looking all over the club for you!" Hojo cried. The bonds holding Kagome had released with Onigumo's departure, and she stumbled against her rescuer. "Your lip is bleeding – what happened?" he asked. "Who was that guy, Higurashi?"

"I…he wanted…" Kagome stammered. _Whore!_ She found herself at a loss for words, and her body began to shake uncontrollably. Onigumo's taunts were whirling around in her mind, searing through her soul.

Hojo was straightening her clothing, trying to cover her exposed body. Kagome jerked away from him as he brushed against her skin. "Hey, take it easy," Hojo told her. "I'm just trying to help you, okay?" He backed off a bit, allowing her some space. "Higurashi, that guy back there, was he trying to…?" He left the sentence unfinished.

"Yes…you saved me, Hojo. Thanks," Kagome croaked gratefully. She was operating on sheer stamina at this point, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from the club as possible. _Tainted bitch!_ "My date…" she began.

"You mean Manten?" Hojo asked. "He and I ran into each other about ten minutes ago. He said there was a problem with an alcohol shipment at Club Lavanda, and the bartender filling in for him couldn't take care of it. He asked me to find you and let you know." Hojo placed a hand on her arm. "Are you okay, Higurashi?" he asked. "Why don't you let me take you home?"

"Kagome?" A voice squealed in her ear. "Hey woman, I've never seen you here before!" Yura's grinning face entered her field of vision. "Are you here with – what happened to your face?" she asked. Yura turned to Hojo with an accusing glare. "Did you do this?"

"It wasn't me!" Hojo protested. "Some asshole was trying to rape her! Come on, Higurashi. Let's get you out of here." He laid a gentle hand on her arm.

Kagome flinched as if she'd been burned. _Slut!_ The voices in her head were chanting louder, drowning out the music. Her teeth began to chatter. _Disposal trash!_ "Yura?" she begged piteously. "Will you take me home?"

"Sure," Yura told her, throwing a comforting arm around Kagome's shaking shoulders. "No offense, Hojo, but I don't think she wants to be around any men right now. I'll handle this."

**……**

"She's headed back to the mansion, running back to her precious master," Onigumo commented idly, watching the taillights of Yura's car disappear into the distance. He turned to the young man standing in the shadows. "I think tonight's little drama was a hit, don't you?"

"I still don't see the point, Master," was the sullen reply. "She's going to be constantly looking over her shoulder. You should have let me track her for a while longer."

"Spying on the mansion's occupants was getting us nowhere," Onigumo reminded him. "That security system was all but impenetrable, and the residents didn't speak openly enough when they were out on the mansion's grounds. The only thing we learned was that Taisho's son had taken over the little whore's slave bond." He gave a dark chuckle. "No, this is better. We're going to flush our quarry out into the open."

"Your plan is brilliant as always, Master," his slave told him.

"Damn right it is," Onigumo retorted. He turned to the young man. "You've got an opening now, Hojo. You 'saved' her; she's going to lower her guard around you. Don't disappoint me by allowing any opportunities to go to waste.

"Yes, Master," was Hojo's meek reply.

**……**

"Wake up, girlie! We're here!"

"Mmm?" Kaede blinked and sat up. They were in Toto-sai's car, parked outside an odd-looking house built into the side of a mountain. "Why are we here?" she slurred. All that sake had made her so sleepy…

"Aaack!" she sputtered as Toto-sai threw her over his shoulder and strode up the walkway to his house. The ground was tilting back and forth beneath her, and Kaede's head bobbed as she tried to regain her bearings. It was somewhat difficult to focus when one was full of alcohol and hanging upside down.

"Stay here," Toto-sai ordered as he deposited her on a comfortable western-style couch in his front room. Kaede could hear him rummaging around behind what appeared to be a built-in bar. "Now where did I put that stuff? Ah-hah!"

He stood up behind the bar with a triumphant smirk, holding a tiny flask. "Nectar of the gods," he chortled, popping the cork. "Here, you need to drink this," he told Kaede.

"No thanks, I've had enough," Kaede slurred.

"That's why you're drinking it. This will make you sober!" Toto-sai grabbed her hair and tipped her head back. "If it tastes like paint thinner and rotten eggs, you're drinking it too slowly," he warned as he poured the vile-smelling concoction down her throat.

"I'd have rather stayed drunk," Kaede croaked as soon as she was able to speak. Her throat burned, and she accepted the glass of water Toto-sai handed her with a nod of thanks. Toto-sai threw himself in the chair opposite the couch and gave her a toothless grin.

"It's no fun fooling around with an intoxicated date," he said. Her facial expression must have shown her disgust, because he gave a loud bark of laughter. "Perhaps you'd find me more appealing if I looked like this."

Kaede's jaw dropped as the wizened old fire demon turned into a distinguished-looking youkai. His full head of silver hair was neatly combed back into a top-knot, and his muscular body gave evidence to his trade as a master metal-worker. The now-handsome features of the demon sitting across from her would turn any woman's head.

"Wha-?" she sputtered. "Why – thou art a fraud, Toto-sai!" Kaede held up the flask with the sobering potion, wondering if the vision before her was some sort of bizarre side-effect.

"A fraud, eh?" Toto-sai shook his head in mock sadness. "Now, Kaede, I'm no more of a fraud than you are. Like you, I've found it useful to present an aged face to the world. Humans and youkai alike tend to ignore someone they perceive as a blithering old fool. And speaking of old fools, how is Taisho doing these days?"

"And how would I know the answer to thy question?" Kaede challenged. She crossed her arms and pinned the elemental youkai with a hard stare. "If thou hast brought me here for interrogation, then thou shalt be gravely disappointed with what I have to offer."

"Relax, Kaede. We're on the same side, you know." Toto-sai jumped to his feet and held a hand out to her. "Come with me; I'd like to show you something. I won't bite you," he added as she hesitated, "unless, of course, you _want_ me to take a nip." He flashed a fanged smile in her direction.

"I'm more concerned that you might start rambling on about swords again," Kaede retorted. She followed him along the passageways, deep into the mountain. Torches lit the rock walls, casting an eerie glow to their surroundings. Out of the corner of her eye, Kaede spotted something slithering on the floor. Suppressing a scream, she clutched at Toto-sai's strong arm.

"Don't mind the wildlife," Toto-sai assured her. "Nothing here will harm you unless I say so. Ah, here we are." He pressed a finger to a hidden panel, and the side of the cave swung open silently.

"Oh," was all Kaede could say. She stepped through the opening and stood on the sandy beach. "But how - ? Thy home is nowhere near the water!"

"It's a portal," Toto-sai explained. "It transports the user to a beach in another land. Not too many of these things left," he sighed. "They require quite a bit of spiritual energy to operate."

"For what purpose is it used?" Kaede asked. She kicked off her shoes and shuffled her feet in the soft sand. "Somehow I doubt it's thy private vacation spot, Toto-sai."

Toto-sai touched the part of her arm where Taisho's spell concealed her slave bond. "Kaede," he chastised her gently. "Did you really believe that Inu-sama was the only youkai who couldn't bear to kill his slaves? When the new laws took effect, there were many of us who protested. We formed a loose affiliation, dedicated to preserving the lives of the enslaved. More importantly, we seek to free the oppressed."

He made a sweeping motion with his arm. "Welcome to the Underground, and take a good look, Kaede. This is the pathway to freedom."

**……**

**A/N:** Forgive the production delay. I did a major re-write of this chapter after my beta had already done her part, so….it had to go back to the beta. Bless TitianWren for her endless patience : D

Thanks, as always, for reading! You guys make it such a pleasure to write!

- Lavender


	16. Breaking Loose

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 16**

**Breaking Loose**

**……**

Kagome tried to curl into a tight ball, only to discover her shaking limbs would not respond. She sat in the fountain on the mansion's grounds, wanting to disappear altogether. _Slut!_ She shivered as the water of the fountain soaked through her clothing, the chill seeping through to her bones. _Demon's whore! Filth!_

He had threatened her, and then he had disappeared into the night. _Bitch! You enjoy this, don't you?_ Onigumo had already taken everything from her a long time ago, or so she had thought. Tonight, he had proved that there was still something left to take – her peace of mind.

She'd never be safe again. No matter where she was, Onigumo would find her. How long had he been stalking her, tracking her as if she were some wounded animal? _Tell me how much you like this! You love it when I hurt you, don't you, my feisty little piece of trash?_

She wanted to throw up some more, but there was absolutely nothing left in her stomach to lose. Meanwhile, the fountain washed over her, washing away the traces of Onigumo's scent on her body. She wanted to wash away the memory of Onigumo's touch, the memory of the degrading acts he had performed all those years ago, but nothing seemed to make her feel clean.

Kagome decided she would try to stumble through this somehow, try to force her memories back down into the dark part of her soul. She'd done it before; she could do it again. She couldn't allow these torturous thoughts to stay at the surface; they would cause Sesshomaru endless distress.

_Sesshomaru._ As his name fell in a whispered plea from her lips, Kagome realized with startling clarity just how much she had come to depend on the aloof youkai. She _needed _Sesshomaru, needed him as much as she had unknowingly needed him on the day he'd rescued her from a death caused by a fading slave bond. She needed to have him hold her and tell her she was safe, that everything was going to be all right. If he told her everything would be okay, then she would trust him, for Sesshomaru would never lie to her.

**……**

"Young Master," Bankotsu knocked gently on Sesshomaru's door. The inuyoukai yanked the door open and scowled at the guard. "My apologies, but a situation has arisen that needs your attention."

The guard seemed terribly uneasy, causing Sesshomaru to wonder what in the world could have happened. With a sigh brought on by fatigue and a frustrating night, Sesshomaru followed Bankotsu outside the mansion. "Ahead," the guard pointed. "Kagome is lying in the fountain."

"Looks like someone had too much to drink tonight," Sesshomaru growled. All his anger from earlier in the evening rose to the surface. "Bankotsu, why are you bothering me with this? Go find her companions; they're undoubtedly responsible for her current condition."

Bankotsu grabbed him by the arm, preventing him from leaving. "Her aura is greatly disturbed. Something is terribly wrong, and I dare not bring anyone near her. Her miko powers are very unstable." He motioned toward the faint pink sparks popping around the edge of the fountain.

"Leave us, Bankotsu," Sesshomaru grumbled. "I will take care of the matter." He stalked over to the fountain, intending to shake some sense into the drunken woman.

Her face seemed pleasant enough, but her eyes stopped him cold. Kagome had a hollow, empty look in her blue orbs, making Sesshomaru feel as if he were falling into some abyss. Bankotsu was right; there was something horribly wrong with the girl.

"Kagome," he called softly, wanting her to focus on him. When she didn't reply, he crawled into the fountain next to her. "Kagome?" He ignored the cold water wetting his clothing and gently coaxed her into a sitting position.

"Don't touch me, I'm dirty," Kagome whispered brokenly. She buried her face into her hands as more pink sparks fell from her fingertips. "You can't clean up the Disposal trash," she continued.

"It will be all right, Higurashi Kagome," Sesshomaru told her. The words came out of nowhere, but somehow, Sesshomaru just _knew_ it was the right thing to say. He carefully took Kagome's unresisting form into his arms and cradled her face against his broad shoulder. "It will be all right, I promise. I don't know how, but it will be all right."

He removed her from the fountain and carried her up to the room they now shared. They hadn't spent a single night apart since she had decided to trust him, although keeping the relationship platonic was becoming more difficult every passing day. Her physical presence was slowly driving him mad with need, but Sesshomaru dared not act on his desires. Kagome was not his intended, nor was she emotionally ready for such a step.

Sesshomaru didn't know what Kagome was seeing within her mind, but it couldn't be pleasant. Her eyes remained blank as he removed her wet clothing in order to wrap her in a silken robe and tuck her beneath the warm blankets on the bed. She gave a sharp cry when he let go of her, then dragged him in beside her as soon as he rid himself of his own dripping clothes. The ebony-haired beauty trembled within his arms, and he was certain it was from shock and not the cold.

With a soft sigh, Kagome quickly fell asleep against him. The moment her breathing pattern changed, the emotional bond which had been absent earlier that evening returned in full strength. Sesshomaru found himself almost overwhelmed with the flood of pain. The images and sounds of her abused life as a child were at the forefront, dredged from the darkest pathways of her memory. Something had happened to Kagome tonight, something that forced every hurtful event to the surface of her mind. What in the hell was going on? And why hadn't he been able to feel the bond when she was awake?

He nuzzled the side of her neck and face, his primal instincts coming to the forefront. He couldn't erase her pain; he could only give her comfort. As she nestled against him, seeking to bury herself in the warm caresses of their mutual bond, Sesshomaru continued to chant softly in her ear. Over and over he whispered to her, telling her everything would be all right. Even in her sleep, Kagome seemed to relax as if she believed him. Perhaps if he said it often enough, Sesshomaru thought, he might come to believe it as well.

**……**

"I would have thought you'd jump at the offer," Toto-sai reflected. He seemed to be disappointed in her. "Don't you understand, Kaede? I'm offering you freedom!"

"That freedom comes with a heavy price," Kaede sighed. She leaned against the handsome male sitting next to her in the sand and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "To gain my freedom, I must leave all that I love, Toto-sai. Thou art asking a difficult thing, indeed. Must I make the decision right now?"

"Well, according to the rules, yes. You see, if you decide to stay in Japan, I have to erase your memory of this night. It would be far too dangerous to allow you to return to your master with this kind of knowledge." Toto-sai picked up a nearby pebble and tossed it into the pounding surf. "Of course, I won't erase all of your memories of tonight's events," he admitted. "You'll remember having a really lousy date."

Kaede frowned. "I suppose this will all be as a dream to me, then," she sighed. "Mine answer is nay, Toto-sai. I have made promises to others, promises I must keep," she said, thinking of her vow to Miroku. "I promised to be a mother and grandmother to those who are children to me, and I must remain in Japan in order to fulfill that oath. Forgive me." She hung her head in sorrow.

"Ah, don't mention it," Toto-sai grunted. He didn't seem overly disappointed with her answer. It occurred to Kaede that he must lead a lonely existence, watching those he befriended cross through to another place, only to return to his mountain home alone every night.

"Toto-sai, how didst thou know I was enslaved?" Kaede asked. The question had been plaguing her for quite a few minutes. "I have been most careful in my dealings with others; thou shouldst not have discovered this about me."

"I've been searching for Inu-sama's slaves for some time," the elemental youkai responded. "I'm pretty good at spotting enslaved humans, if I do say so myself. In your case, there were a number of hints. For instance, your archaic speech is a telling sign of a long life-span. Since you're human, that made you highly suspect. You should ask Taisho for help with that; he has a pretty useful spell that would change your speech within a matter of days."

"I had not perceived any danger," Kaede admitted. "I will request Taisho-sama's assistance when the opportunity arises." She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head against her knees.

"Will you continue to search for a mate?" Toto-sai asked her. ****

"'Tis the best plan," Kaede told him. "A youkai mate's bond will release me from slavery, yet allow me to remain near my loved ones. I suppose I shall tell Kagura to update my picture, though."

"You'll find it easier to get a mate if you drop the old lady disguise," Toto-sai agreed. He studied her face in the moonlight. "You don't sound too thrilled with the idea. You're in love with someone, aren't you?"

A guilty look crossed her face. "Aye, Toto-sai, but he is as unattainable to me as the moon hanging from the sky above us. I must put aside my feelings for him." With a sigh, she stood and brushed the sand from her dress. "The hour grows late, and I should return to the mansion."

The weapon-smith stood to join her. They walked hand in hand along the beach, both lost in their own thoughts. "Kaede," Toto-sai halted their progress. He gave her a boyish grin. "You know, I'm growing old. My magic isn't what it used to be, and sometimes my memory-erasing spells don't work like they should."

Kaede narrowed her eyes at the mischief evident in Toto-sai's voice. "And I suppose thou art feeling particularly weak tonight?" she asked, suppressing a smile. "Of course, these mistakes _do_ happen. And it could be particularly _useful_ to have some outside help, especially during these times of civil unrest. Perhaps if I retained my memories of this night, I might be of assistance to thee. For instance, I could see how the other slaves at the mansion would feel about the opportunity to gain their freedom," she suggested.

He laughed then, slapping her heartily on the back. "I knew there was a reason I liked you so much, girlie! You don't mind bending the rules every now and then, do you?" They resumed their hike.

"Nay, Toto-sai, I do not mind, for sometimes 'tis better to beg forgiveness than seek permission. But thou must promise me one thing," Kaede said as they stepped through the portal. "'Tis not a hard task I ask of thee," she assured him.

"Anything, just name it."

"Cease calling me 'girlie.' 'Tis demeaning, especially to a woman of my years."

"How about 'Toots,' can I call you that?"

"Toto-sai…"

**……**

"Kaede, wait a moment. I'll walk you to the door." Toto-sai climbed out of the taxi with effort. He'd returned to his aged form before they'd left his home and persuaded Kaede to do the same. As he had pointed out, their disguises drew far less attention to the two of them than their natural faces.

"That is unnecessary, Toto-sai. The grounds of the mansion are safe enough," Kaede informed him. "I would like to thank thee for an entertaining and _informative_ evening, however."

He ignored her and linked her arm within his own. "Nonsense, a proper youkai always escorts his female to the door. Besides, I need to ask you something, and I don't want that cab driver to overhear."

They stopped before the massive front door. "What is it?" Kaede questioned him. She looked suspiciously at the flask Toto-sai had retrieved from his pocket. "That's not the same horrible liquid thou gavest me earlier, is it?"

"Oh, no," Toto-sai assured her. "This has a wonderful taste. You need to drink it; otherwise you might suffer side-effects from the other potion."

"I see," Kaede answered slowly as she took the flask from his hand. She was about to tip it down her throat when Toto-sai stopped her. "Now what?" she asked.

"Don't drink that out here; wait until right before you climb into bed. But don't wait too long," he instructed her. "It's important that you drink all of it."

Toto-sai suddenly looked nervous. "Kaede, I haven't asked you my question. You said you were still going to look for a mate, right? Did you have anyone in particular in mind?"

"Er," Kaede answered, uncertain as to where this conversation was heading.

"Would you consider allowing me to court you?" the fire demon asked in a nervous rush. He scuffed a toe against the walkway, not daring to look into her eyes. "Not that you don't have plenty of suitors already, a beautiful woman like you…"

"Thou knowest I cannot give thee my heart, Toto-sai." Kaede smiled sadly as she reached out to clasp his hand. "If thou art willing to accept something less than love, then I give thee permission. Truly, I did enjoy my time with thee tonight."

"Maybe I can change your heart," Toto-sai said smugly. He leaned in next to her face. "Put your head down for a moment, Kaede."

She complied, and was surprised to hear a rustle of shrubbery. She felt his fingers tuck a fragrant blossom behind her ear. "Pretty flower for a pretty girl," Toto-sai whispered. "I'd kiss you, but you might not recover from the shock. My 'senile old idiot' disguise is pretty overpowering, isn't it?"

Kaede gave a light tinkle of laughter. "Nay, 'tis no worse than mine," she assured him. "How about this? Thou must picture me as I really am, and I'll just think of that marvelous-looking youkai I saw before me earlier," she whispered back.

A gentle pair of lips pressed against hers. She was about to kiss him back when they were interrupted by a cough. Kaede stepped back to see Inu-Yasha standing in the open doorway with a look of utter disgust on his face. Struggling to contain her laughter, Kaede saluted Toto-sai with a peck on the cheek and entered the mansion.

"Goodnight, Toto-sai," she called out. "And goodnight to thee as well, Inu-Yasha. Close the door, please. Thou art letting the night air inside the house."

**……**

Inu-Yasha blinked several times, unable to erase the image burned into his brain. Catching Kaede and that ancient weapon-smith in the middle of a game of tonsil-boxing was _not_ something he'd ever wanted to witness. First Miroku, now Toto-sai…the old hag was certainly getting around these days.

"I remember you," Toto-sai said in his raspy voice. "You're one of those idiot pups of Taisho's." He scratched his head. "Somehow I thought you'd be better looking. Must have taken after your mother's side of the family…"****

"It's time for you to leave, ya old geezer," Inu-Yasha growled at him. "Aren't you out past your curfew?" He moved to close the door in the decrepit youkai's face.

"One more thing, runt," Toto-sai told him, sticking his foot in the doorjamb. "In about five minutes, Kaede's going to be drunk as hell. You might want to remember to give her some aspirin in the morning; she'll need it for the hangover."

"What?" the hanyou asked, confused. His question remained unanswered, as Toto-sai had shuffled off into the night. Inu-Yasha shook his head; things were getting weirder by the minute. He closed the door and made his way to the kitchen for a late-night snack, cursing as he slipped in a puddle of water that had mysteriously appeared in the entryway.

**……**

Kaede dropped her disguise the moment she passed through the barrier leading to her room. Humming, she drew the flower from her hair and held it to her nose, breathing in the light fragrance. It was ridiculous, really, she decided as she tucked the flower back into her hair. She hadn't known a male's touch in centuries, and now she found herself in the arms of two very handsome youkai within a twenty-four hour time period.

Not that she would allow Toto-sai's charm to go to her head, she thought with a frown. The demon was a master of deception. Only someone with a lot of experience could so effectively play the part of a senile fool. He'd certainly had her convinced, right up through that second bottle of sake over dinner.

She could smile now, looking back on what should have been the date from hell. Instead, her evening had turned into something exciting. Kaede had no doubt that if she permitted Toto-sai to court her, he'd manage to surprise her often.

Moving about quietly in the dark so as not to awaken her sleeping master, Kaede slipped out of her clothing. She automatically reached for the comfortable sleeping robes she normally wore but stopped as her hands touched the fabric. Suddenly, the robes seemed unappealing, like something an old lady would wear. Granted, she _was_ an old lady, but she didn't _look_ like one. So why should she dress like one?

Acting on an impulse, Kaede grabbed the piece of lingerie Koharu had given to her on her last birthday. It was black and made of silk, the simple sheath falling in a graceful line to her mid-thigh. In short, it was both comfortable and sexy. She slipped it over her head, blushing at the thought of wearing something so frivolous.

With a start, Kaede remembered the potion she was supposed to drink. Toto-sai had told her not to wait too long. Popping the cork, Kaede quickly downed the contents of the small flask.

The flask slipped from her grip and bounced along the floor, thankfully not breaking into a thousand pieces. Kaede leaned over to pick it up and found herself on her knees. _How did I get down here?_ she mused. Her legs felt wobbly as she stood. She was definitely up past her bedtime.

The room seemed very hazy all of a sudden. She remembered she hadn't yet asked Miroku to watch over Taisho for the rest of the night. It was his turn to play nurse-maid; she deserved a break for all her hard work. The image of Miroku wearing a nurse's outfit sprung into her mind, and for some odd reason, this struck her as particularly hilarious.

Stifling her fit of giggles, Kaede weaved her way toward the bed. The mattress seemed so roomy and inviting**…**surely that tall demon would share it with her? A loud hiccup escaped her mouth, leaving behind a strong taste of something syrupy-sweet. _What in the world did Toto-sai give me to drink?_ she wondered as she crawled beneath the covers and promptly fell asleep.

**……**

"Inu-Yasha, get your claws out of my refrigerator!" Sango scolded.

Startled, Inu-Yasha jumped, hitting his head on the handle of the upper compartment. With his nose stuck in the fridge smelling the various contents, the hanyou had been too preoccupied to notice her approach. "I'm hungry," he complained.

"You're always hungry," Sango retorted, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him away from the refrigerator. "You can't just rummage through and take whatever you want. Some of these items are intended for other meals. If you want something to munch on, raid the snack cabinet in the pantry."

"Shippo already cleaned out the good stuff," Inu-Yasha grumped. He stomach growled loudly, as if in agreement. "What about this?" he asked, reaching around Sango to remove a container of chocolate pudding.

"Only if you share," Sango told him, grabbing two large spoons from the nearby drawer. They both sat down on the kitchen floor and propped their backs against the cabinets. "I guess growing bodies need sustenance," she giggled as stuck her spoon into the chocolate goo. "If I keep eating like this, I'm going to be as big as a house."

Inu-Yasha ignored the eating utensil she had given him and dipped his finger into the container. "Tastes better this way," he said, laughing at Sango's indignant expression. A feeling of mischief came over him, and he grabbed Sango's finger and dragged it through the pudding. "See?" he taunted, bringing her chocolate-laden finger to her mouth. As she parted her lips to eat the pudding, Inu-Yasha purposely bumped her hand into her face.

"You – you!" Sango sputtered. Chocolate pudding now covered her upper lip and the tip of her nose. She made a flicking motion with her fingers, splattering Inu-Yasha's face with tiny droplets of pudding.

Inu-Yasha responded by scooping a large glob of the dessert onto his index finger and advancing toward her face, causing Sango to scoot backwards across the floor. Her back met with resistance when she reached the corner of the kitchen. "Do it, and you'll be cooking your own breakfast for the rest of your life," she warned the hanyou breathlessly.

"Is that a threat, Sango?" he whispered huskily. This game was rapidly changing, his playful intentions undone by her proximity. Up close like this, her scent was overpowering his senses, and her open challenge to his dominating posture sent his youkai blood racing. The age-old ritual of advance and retreat called to him, demanding he notice this strong female before him.

At this point, there was still a chance he could have halted the game and returned himself to sanity. All bets were off, however, when Sango chose a course of action that showed she was enjoying this as much as he was. Eyeing his chocolate-covered finger with an evil grin, Sango popped the digit into her mouth and licked it clean. "Can't use a weapon you don't possess," she taunted.

His thin strand of control snapped. "You missed a spot," he growled, pulling her against him in a rough embrace. His tongue flicked across her face, tasting the sweet combination that was chocolate pudding and Sango. She moaned softly, sending heated blood roaring through his veins.

"Inu-Yasha, I – " Sango gasped. He silenced her by covering her mouth with his own. The container of pudding was knocked over, chocolate slowly oozing out the side. The mess went completely unnoticed by the couple locked in a passionate embrace on the kitchen floor.

**……**

"So this is where you live? Nice place," Hiten commented to Nazuna as he admired the moonlit landscape. "Don't tell me the two of you live in this huge place all by yourselves," he continued.

Koharu snickered from where she and Koga were walking ahead of them. "Of course not, silly. We share the place with a few other…um…"

"Roommates!" Nazuna finished for her. "We have a lot of roommates. It keeps the living expenses down," she added lamely. "Would the two of you like to come in for a drink or something?" she asked quickly, trying to change the subject at hand.

"Sure," Koga answered, pulling Koharu's cuddly form closer to him as Nazuna unlocked the door and they entered the mansion. "We won't be disturbing your roommates, will we?" he asked softly.

"Not if we're quiet," Koharu winked. "You'll just have to talk in a low voice and read my lips." She pouted her lips up and Koga swooped down on the offer.

"Come on, the kitchen's this way." Nazuna motioned them forward. "That's funny, I thought Sango always turned the light off before she went to bed," she mentioned, noticing the light shining through the swinging door. "Oh well, I guess she's entitled to forget a few things."

"Did – did you just say 'Sango'?" Hiten stammered, coming to a complete halt. Koga had stopped as well, and his face had turned a ghastly shade of puce. "This Sango isn't a really scary pregnant woman with a mean left hook, is she?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Nazuna reassured him with a wave of her hand. Hiten and Koga relaxed. "Sango's not the least bit scary, unless you're up to no good. And she hits people with her right hand, not her left," Nazuna continued.

"Uh, Nazuna!" Hiten swallowed nervously as Koga sent him a desperate look. "There's something we need to tell you and Koharu. Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," Nazuna agreed. She held open the swinging door leading into the kitchen. "What's the matter? You act like something's going to come and get you." She chuckled. "There's nothing here but – oh, excuse me, I didn't know anyone was in here!" she gasped as Inu-Yasha and Sango tore themselves apart.

"Oh, er, we, ah…" Sango began.

"We, um…we dropped the bowl of pudding!" Inu-Yasha broke in, jumping to his feet. He reached out a hand to help Sango rise. "We'll…just get something to clean this up…"

Sango, however, had noticed the two youkai standing behind the girls. "Oh, are these your dates?" she asked. As recognition hit her, Sango's expression quickly changed from one of friendly welcome to absolute fury. "Hiten? Koga?" Her low voice promised a slow and painful death for the unlucky pair.

"Oh, you know them?" Koharu asked in her sweet voice. "We've been dating for a couple of weeks. We met them at Club Lavanda that night you went to see Inu-Yasha."

**……**

The pale moonlight fell over the calm landscape below. For once, the city was quiet. Inside the police station downtown, the night officers worked methodically over their reports, enjoying the rare absence of rioting and mayhem.A short distance away, the youkai prime minister slept soundly, undisturbed by reports of scandal and corruption.

Everyone seemed to be in on the act. Noisy birds remained silent, no fights broke out in the bars, and neighborhood dogs ceased their barking. Beneath the soft glow of the moon, the world basked in a welcoming love. Mankind and youkai everywhere were at peace.

Everywhere, that is, except at the Taisho mansion. While all appeared quiet on the neatly landscaped grounds, appearances were deceiving. For inside the spacious kitchen, that bastion of hearth and home, all hell was breaking loose.

**……**

**A/N: **Oh my, things are definitely heating up at Taisho's mansion. I wonder what Miroku, Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku are doing at the moment?

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love my readers! (glomps them in a big cyber hug) In a purely non-threatening way, of course…And thanks to my tireless beta, TitianWren!


	17. Understandings and Misunderstandings

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 17**

**Understandings and Misunderstandings**

**……**

"The food at the restaurant was incredible, Ko-chan, but your taste in movies leaves a lot to be desired. That was absolutely the worst film I've ever seen," Kanna told her date.

Kohaku slung an arm around her shoulder carelessly. "It wasn't that bad," he argued, defending his choice as Kanna rolled her eyes. "Okay, so the plot was entirely predictable and the actors appeared to be reading their lines from cue cards – but you gotta admit, the special effects were great!"

"Yes, the explosion at the end of the car chase scene was spectacular," Kanna scoffed. "Next time, I get to choose the movie." She slipped her arm around Kohaku and they continued to walk down the avenue.

The large fountain at the center of the square was lit with a variety of colored lights, each flickering on and off in synchronization with the music playing from the storefront speakers. The couple found an empty bench near the fountain and sat down, enjoying the peaceful night.

"It's quiet," Kohaku remarked, lacing Kanna's delicate fingers through his own large, scarred digits. "I'm so accustomed to hearing sirens in the background that it sounds strange not to hear them. Kami knows the city's overdue for a break from all the rioting."

His companion shivered and pressed against him. "Such violence," she spoke in her soft, toneless voice. "It frightens me. Why does everything have to be so difficult in this world?"

"That's just the way the world is, I suppose," Kohaku answered. He cupped her cheek with his roughened hand. "Kanna…" he began. He really didn't want to continue. "Kanna, maybe…maybe we shouldn't see each other any more," he choked out. "This isn't right."

Kanna's large eyes filled with sadness. "Why?" she begged to know. "I like spending time with you, Kohaku! Why isn't it right?"

Kohaku refused to look away from her gaze; Kanna's eyes were her only avenue of expression. Her voice remained as toneless as ever, but the pain spilling from the dark orbs in front of him tore him apart. He wanted so much to take this fragile youkai into his arms and never let her go. "I enjoy your company as well, Kanna," he told her, "perhaps more than you can ever imagine. Being able to talk to someone who really understands me is incredible, and I don't want to let that go," he noted glumly.

"So don't let go," Kanna urged him. "Let's keep seeing each other and let the world take care of itself." She placed her palm against his chest. "Unless…there's someone else?" she asked hesitantly.

He gripped her hand tightly. "There's no one other than you," Kohaku assured her. "But I'm headed into an arranged match, Kanna! Your sister is lining up the potential females as we speak! Besides, you're going to catch all kinds of hell if anyone finds out about us." He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "You have so much more at stake than I do, Kanna. Your family, your friends, and your entire lifestyle – you could lose everything!"

"I'm willing to take that risk," Kanna insisted. She stood up, pulling the former demon-slayer with her. "Right now, I'm happier than I've ever been in my entire life. I know we're on a dangerous path, Kohaku, but I want to see where it takes us. Please?" She tilted her face up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Temptation, Kohaku decided, was Kanna in the moonlight. Normally, she lacked color, but out here in the peaceful surroundings she was glowing. She had so much to lose, it was true, but he had already lost everything, including his heart. Against the backdrop of the fountain lights, Kohaku bent his head and captured the petite youkai's soft lips, showing her just how far down the path he'd already traveled.

**……**

Miroku was awakened from his sound sleep by a dull, throbbing pain. Wincing, he jerked awake and rubbed his sore neck. He'd fallen asleep at his computer, and he was certain he had a severe case of keyboard-face.

Grimacing, he picked up the papers scattered around his chair. It was no great surprise that he'd passed out at his desk, given the amount of work he was trying to slog through. His flu-related absence at work, combined with the extra duties Taisho-sama had piled upon him, were all robbing him of precious beauty sleep. Not to mention the late nights spent helping his injured master…and the even later nights spent with a certain wind youkai.

For someone who was supposed to be a fantastic matchmaker, Kagura was certainly taking a lackadaisical approach to the matter, Miroku considered. It wasn't until late this afternoon, and only after a certain amount of nagging on his part, that she had even handed him the documents showing the latest potential suitors. It was almost as if she didn't _want_ to earn Sesshomaru's hefty fee. Her actions were puzzling, for Miroku was convinced she'd overcome her initial prejudice toward the humans.

Shaking his head to clear the last vestiges of sleep, the former monk leaned back in his chair to read her synopsis. Most of the potential suitors were younger youkai and hanyou, looking for a well-financed mate. Money overcame a great many prejudices, Miroku thought wryly as he continued to skim through the data. _Youngest of fifty-two sons…elderly youkai seeking to rebuild his financial empire…low-ranking politician in need of a human mate to appeal to the voters in his district…Oh, Daisuke, that feels so good!_

He blinked, flipping back to the previous page. At first he thought he was imagining things, but no, the second page of the report was missing. In its place was a page containing a few paragraphs of explicit pornography. It was a rather well-written piece of smut, Miroku decided as he read it through. Twice.

Something bothered him about this, aside from the fact that his heart-rate had increased and he'd broken out in a sweat. He was reading soap-opera fan-fiction; he could tell by the names used. The style of writing was distinct and original, with biting wit and a tongue-in-cheek overtone. In short, he was reading the work of none other than WinDWitch.

A low chuckle began to erupt from Miroku's chest, quickly ascending to gasping laughter. Kagura, the haughty matchmaker of youkai society, was the queen of soap-opera porn! It was just too much! Recovering his breath, Miroku set the page down and stumbled to his bed. The sound-proof barrier he had erected earlier would guarantee a peaceful night's sleep, no matter how much of a disturbance was created. He needed the quiet rest in order to arrange his schemes.

He couldn't _wait_ to see Kagura again.

**……**

"Kagura?"

The faint whisper startled her. Kagura jerked away from her computer, blocking the monitor with her body. "Kanna!" she gasped. "I didn't hear you come in!"

"That's because I'm trying to keep from waking Mother," Kanna said, making shushing noises. "I saw your light was still on and wanted to let you know I was back. What are you doing up so late?"

"Working," Kagura lied. She minimized her screen and turned to her sister. "How was your date? And what the hell is that spot on your dress?" she demanded to know. Kanna's appearance was far more rumpled than when she had left the house. In fact, she almost looked as if she'd been in a fight.

Kanna chewed her lip, a sure sign she was debating whether or not to answer the question. "Someone spit on me," she finally answered, dropping her head. "I tried to wipe it off, but the dress is ruined. Lizard-demon saliva is pretty destructive."

"Did you kick his ass?" Kagura hissed, her eyes turning a dark shade of red. "I can't believe someone did this to you! Where was your date when this was happening?"

"_Her_ ass," Kanna corrected. "It was a female lizard youkai. And my date was busy shoving her mate's head into a fountain."

The wind youkai's jaw dropped. "So…you want to talk about it?" she asked. "Why were the two of you attacked? I'm going to be gracious and assume you did nothing to provoke them."

Kanna kicked her house slippers from her feet and sprawled across Kagura's bed. "Kagura," she asked as she stared up at the ceiling, "have you found mates for those humans yet? And don't lie to me; this is important."

"Why?" Kagura asked suspiciously. "And what's this got to do with you and your date getting into a fight? Has someone been gossiping about me?"

"Just answer my question, please."

"Okay," Kagura sighed. "There's nothing definite yet, but there are some prospects. Two of the women have asked me to stop looking, however. They've had some success finding someone on their own. Now answer my question, dammit."

Kanna rolled over and buried her head in Kagura's blankets. "You can stop trying to find a mate for Kohaku as well," she mumbled into the covers. "There's no way I'm giving him up."

A heavy stillness descended upon the room, for Kagura found herself shocked into silence. After a few difficult swallows, her voice returned. "_Kohaku_ is this '_Ko-chan_' you've been dating?" She groaned when the petite void nodded in the affirmative. "You're…you're really serious," she breathed. "Kanna…"

"Don't say it, please," her sister begged, lifting her head from the blanket. Kanna's eyes swam with tears. "I know how you feel about this, and I know what Mother's reaction is going to be. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't waste your time trying to find Kohaku another mate."

"Kanna, why?" Kagura's mind was reeling with this new information. Her sister had fallen in love with a human. Their mother was going to explode.

"It just happened, okay?" Kanna replied, anger sparking from her eyes. "It's not like I went out looking for an unacceptable mate. I didn't get up one morning and say 'Such a lovely day – I think I'll fall in love with some human guy so my family can hate me!'"

"Take it easy, I never said I hated you," Kagura protested. When the disbelief shone through Kanna's eyes, she hurried to explain. "You're my sister, Kanna. I might think that what you're doing is wrong, but it doesn't mean I hate you!"

Kanna's shoulders were shaking by now, the white-haired youkai a picture of misery. Kagura moved to the bed and embraced her. "So that's what the fight was about, hm?" she asked the sniffling void. "A couple of lizard youkai decided to take a pot-shot at a mixed-race couple?"

A tearful nod was her only answer. With another sigh, Kagura patted her sister on the head and allowed Kanna to cry to her heart's content. It promised to be a long night.

**……**

As the first rays of morning light peeked through the window, Sesshomaru awakened to the feel of warm lips placing tender kisses against his bare chest. Kagome, his beautiful Kagome, was pressed against him, her mouth nibbling his skin, and the feelings it generated within him were indescribable. A groan rose from his throat, escaping before he was aware of its existence.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes holding a dull glaze. "You enjoy my touch," she said in a low tone, her voice devoid of emotion. She moved her small hand, tracing his obvious reaction to her ministrations. "I can bring you more pleasure; I'm very skilled." She moved lower down his body.

He caught her by the shoulders and dragged her upward to meet his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked softly, confused by her actions. Something about this was so very _wrong_. Sesshomaru cursed her new-found ability to block her emotions; once again, he was at a complete loss as to what she was feeling. "I have not asked this of you, Kagome."

As he cradled her head in his large hands, Sesshomaru began to understand what was happening. It seemed Kagome was trying to convince herself that she was of value to _someone_, if only for a vile purpose. She had changed in just a matter of hours from a vibrant, confident woman to a battered, hollow shell, believing she had no worth. How had this happened?

She answered him with eyes half-closed. "I'm only good for this," the slave whispered wearily. "I have years of practice at spreading my legs for demons." She pulled away from his embrace. "I suppose you don't like the idea of having a used, dirty slave."

"You suppose in error," Sesshomaru growled, yanking her back and pinning her beneath him. He descended upon her mouth hungrily, his hands traveling along her silken skin. "You see my reaction, Kagome," he rasped as he released her lips, briefly tracing the swollen petals with his tongue. "My blood is screaming for me to enjoy everything you have to offer."

He let go of her then, and rose from the bed. "I don't understand," Kagome complained tiredly, watching the inuyoukai hurriedly dress for the day. "If you want me, why don't you just take me?"

"Because it wouldn't be right, little miko," Sesshomaru told the bewildered slave. He grasped her chin and planted a kiss upon her forehead. "I want this. You don't, in spite of your actions that say otherwise." He drew back but continued to hold her face. "What in all the hells went on last night, Kagome?"

He was answered with silence and a wooden stare. "Later, then," Sesshomaru sighed. He tucked the girl back into the bed, wondering how he could possibly hope to help someone so broken.

**……**

Taisho grunted in pain as he rolled onto his back. The wounds weren't healing fast enough for his comfort, and he longed for the days when his youki would have sealed the cuts within mere hours. It simply wasn't _comfortable_ to sleep on his side, although he enjoyed having Kaede's warmth next to him.

Kaede? His tired brain caught up with his body, registering the fact that his slave was lying next to him in the bed, wearing something black and silky. Hesitantly, he propped himself up on an elbow and touched her shoulder lightly with the dull side of his claw.

She broke off a snore and flopped onto her back, smacking Taisho across the face with her arm in the process. Taisho coughed, choking on the overwhelming scent that assailed him, the aroma of sake and…Toto-sai! That sly youkai had been with Kaede last night, taking advantage of her drunken state! Undoubtedly, the tricky metal-smith had dropped his disguise and allowed Kaede to see his true form…the sneaking bastard!

Snarling, he rolled away from her, his breathing harsh and labored. His golden eyes filled with crimson streaks as he tried to force from his mind the images of Toto-sai and Kaede locked in a passionate embrace. In desperation, he activated the signal that would hasten the guards to his room. He needed to get his wandering slave out of his sight, and soon, or there was no telling what he'd do to her in his anger.

**……**

"Taisho-sama!" Jakotsu cried as he passed through the barrier and charged into the room, ready to protect the dog-demon from harm. The sight before him caused him to stop abruptly. "Er, Taisho-sama?" he questioned uneasily.

In all his years of service to Taisho-sama, Jakotsu had rarely seen him so near to losing all control. The inuyoukai was slumped over near the edge of the bed, his features dangerously close to changing form. "Get her out of here," the youkai gasped, pointing a single claw at the slumbering form.

Jakotsu's eyes widened, but he quickly complied. Who was he, a humble guard, to question Taisho-sama? Scooping the unconscious Kaede up in his arms, Jakotsu quickly departed from the room. Whatever had happened, he decided, he didn't want to know about it.

As he moved down the corridor, the question of what he was actually going to _do_ with the woman occurred to him. Ever ready to seize an opportune moment, Jakotsu grinned as a particularly tempting thought crossed his brain. He loved the idea of putting a wedge between Sango and his beloved Inu-Yasha. The previous night's tempest in the kitchen had not escaped his notice, but perhaps the former taijiya needed additional motivation to dislike the hanyou.

The security system had told Jakotsu of Inu-Yasha's current position; the half-demon was in his bathing chambers. After first checking to ensure no one else was around, Jakotsu snuck into Inu-Yasha's room and slipped Kaede beneath the covers of the bed. He was so preoccupied with stifling his giggles as he ducked out of the room that he failed to look at the security system and notice the presence of another.

**……**

Miroku stared in shock at the sight of the guard sneaking out of Inu-Yasha's room at such an early hour. He'd always known Jakotsu was gay (who didn't?) but he hadn't thought the brash hanyou would have welcomed the guard's advances. He mentally shrugged as he moved from his hiding place in the shadows. Whatever went on behind closed doors was none of his business.

**……**

"Were there any survivors?" Sesshomaru asked, his silvery brow arched in curiosity as he surveyed the damage to the kitchen. "Perhaps I should reconsider my habit of erecting a sound-proof barrier in my room." In truth, he'd kept the barrier up ever since the night he'd overheard the…noise…between his father and Kaede.

"I'm afraid there was a bit of commotion in here last night," Miroku answered him, entering the kitchen behind him. "I wasn't privy to the inner details, as I had also placed a sound-proof barrier at my door. From what I understand through listening to Koharu's hysterics, though, the girls are no longer speaking to Inu-Yasha."

"My brother is behind this, then? Why am not surprised?" Sesshomaru picked his way over the broken crockery, grimacing as he stepped into a dark, gooey mess. A casual sniff informed him the substance was chocolate pudding. "I believe I will be skipping breakfast this morning," he announced, wiping the offending goop from his foot.

**……**

Inu-Yasha stomped into his bedroom, ready to tear something apart with his claws. Last night had been the biggest nightmare of his life, and he could only hope he'd wake up and find it had never happened. He'd told Sango the truth, dammit, why wouldn't she believe him?

His ears lowered as he considered the possibility that she'd never speak to him again. Not that he'd blame her, really. He wasn't exactly some great prize of a male. He knew that sometimes he was nothing more than a grouchy, quick-tempered jerk, but he had actually dared to think that Sango had been able to see past all of that.

A sigh coming from the vicinity of the bed interrupted his wistful thoughts, just as a smell hit his nose. Kaede and alcohol and…Toto-sai? Revolted, he yanked the covers back from the slumbering woman and nearly fell over in shock at what he saw.

This couldn't be the old hag! Inu-Yasha tried to figure out what was happening, but as the lovely woman stirred in her sleep, her scent wafted across his nose once again. There was no question, this was Kaede! But why did she look so much younger?

He found himself shivering as he studied her face. Her resemblance to Kikyo was eerie. Inu-Yasha was aware that Kagome's elder sister Kikyo was the reincarnation of Kaede's elder sister, but he hadn't counted on the faces being so similar in build. He suddenly had a good idea of what Kikyo would look like when she was forty.

Well, the reason the woman was sleeping in his room didn't matter; he was getting her out of here. He didn't need some hung-over slave barfing on his sheets when she awakened. He scooped her up and carried her to her room.

The barrier at her door prevented him from entering, much to his disgust. He ran a fang across his lower lip, wondering where he could deposit his burden without causing too much trouble. He sure as hell wasn't going to approach Sango, Nazuna, or Koharu about this! And he didn't think Sesshomaru would be too cooperative, either. But he also didn't want to leave her in the hallway. If Sango found out, she'd run him through with a fondue skewer for being so disrespectful.

Wait…hadn't he caught the former monk departing Kaede's room the other morning? The letch had obviously been getting it on with the woman on the sly, so he'd be the perfect answer to this little problem. Having made his decision, Inu-Yasha carried the limp figure to Miroku's bedroom. He tucked the snoring slave beneath the blankets and left the room in search of breakfast, knowing this was one morning Sango would _not_ be cooking.

**……**

Sesshomaru allowed his masking spell to drop once Inu-Yasha had left the hallway. He'd spotted his half-brother sneaking out of Miroku's room, and his curiosity had led him to disguise his presence. He felt a twinge of guilt, but he was glad he'd witnessed this.

It was no wonder that Inu-Yasha wasn't the least bit interested in Kagome, Sesshomaru realized, shaking his head. He'd been a fool in more ways than one, trying to match the two of them together. After all, his brother's interests clearly lay in another direction. Why hadn't Inu-Yasha told his family he was gay?

**……**

Taisho tossed and turned in the bed, too agitated to return to his sleep. Kaede's scent was all over his pillow and sheets, driving him crazy with lust and...and…oh hell, he couldn't keep pretending. He was jealous, plain and simple. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to run his claws through Toto-sai's throat, except that might make the demon's death come too quickly.

It was probably for the best that this had happened, Taisho admitted. Assassins were on his trail, his enemies were so numerous he'd lost count of them, and if any of the slaves were discovered before they'd gained their freedom, he was going to be executed. He could protect Kaede from outside dangers, but how could he protect her from the danger to himself? When he died, she would die.

Toto-sai could take care of her. He lived a quiet life, overlooked by a society that valued beauty and youth. Taisho often wondered if he should have done the same as Toto-sai, adopting a disguise to convince the world he was harmless.

Distracted by his thoughts, Taisho turned one time too many and fell from the bed. Cursing at the newly added pain to his wounds, he lay still for a moment to gather his strength. As he slowly started to move, his eyes fell upon the empty flask lying on the floor. He picked it up, his nose twitching at the smell left behind in the bottle. The scent of the potion was one he recognized.

He signaled for the guard once again, tapping his claws against the floor as he contemplated his next move. When a horrified Bankotsu arrived to find him lying on the floor, he silenced the guard mid-protest. "Don't worry about me, Bankotsu. I've got an errand for you."

"I'm always at your service, Taisho-sama," Bankotsu answered.Taisho handed him the empty flask. "Seal that in something to cover the scent and deliver it to Kikyo, Kagewaki's wife. Tell her it's a gift from me. She'll know what to do with it. I don't suppose I need to tell you to keep yourself from being seen while you're doing this. Oh, and you can help me back up into bed," he added gruffly. He despised being so weak, but there was no point in lying on the floor all day.

**……**

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked the trembling human before him. As was customary, Hojo had delivered his reports to him as soon as he was settled behind his desk. This time, however, the man remained, obviously working up the courage to speak. Whatever the annoying human wanted, Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to listen.

Hojo had found his voice. "I was wondering how Higurashi was doing, since she's not here at the office this morning," the man told him nervously. "After the incident at the club last night…"

Sesshomaru snapped to attention. "You were there?" he snarled dangerously. He stood up, towering over the smaller human. "I want every detail."

Hojo squeaked as Sesshomaru advanced toward him. "Honest, I don't really know the details of what happened! I was looking for Kagome so I could tell her that her date had to leave early, but when I found her she was being attacked by some guy!"

"Who dared to assault her?" Sesshomaru growled angrily. He gripped Hojo by the shirtfront, allowing his claws to prick the tender human skin beneath. "Why was this attack not reported to the police?"

At this, Hojo stiffened. "She immediately left with Yura. You'll have to ask her! And the man got away before I could get a good look at him."

The man was lying, Sesshomaru was certain. He played the part of a nervous human, but something about his scent was wrong. Beneath the air of innocent naivety, Sesshomaru could see something cunning. This human would bear watching.

Not wanting to tip his hand, Sesshomaru allowed his youki to settle. "Let me give you a warning, Hojo," he said in a low tone. "Whoever offends Higurashi also offends me. If you have nothing to do with her current state of mind, as you so claim, then you have no need to worry about your health."

Hojo bolted from the office, nearly sending Yura sprawling in his rush to get past her. "What's his hurry?" Yura asked, struggling to balance the load in her arms. She was carrying three potted plants. "I thought I'd put these in the windowsill," she explained to Sesshomaru. "This office needs some greenery. Whatever happened to the plants that were in here?"

"They were removed to another location," Sesshomaru answered smoothly. He wasn't about to tell Yura that the new location was the outside dumpster, where the shredded remains had been hidden. "Higurashi will not be coming to the office today, so you will handle any problems that arise in her absence."

"Great!" Yura beamed. A frown crossed her face suddenly. "Is she okay? I was kind of worried about her after dropping her off last night. She looked like death. And she refused to go to the police about the attempted rape, which really bothered me." She paused. "Er, she did tell you what happened last night, didn't she?"

"She will be all right," Sesshomaru answered vaguely, not wanting to reveal his ignorance of last night's events. "Yura, did you by any chance get a look at her attacker? Hojo claims he ran off before he could identify him."

Yura shrugged as she thought, her low-cut blouse slipping dangerously. "Um, nope. I saw a bunch of humans and demons I knew last night; the club was really crowded. Even Kagewaki was there." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't know what a demon-hater like him was doing, hanging around a mixed-race club. I guess he was slumming."

"Kagewaki was at the club?" Sesshomaru was shocked.

"Mmm, yeah." Yura worked the gum in her mouth. "His wife wasn't there, though, which kind of surprised me. I mean, she's the one who's related to Kagome, and I've never seen her husband away from her side. He seems like the jealous, possessive type. Can't imagine why a nice girl like Kikyo would dump your brother and marry _him_."

"Neither can I," Sesshomaru replied. "After all, Inu-Yasha has such a great personality." He rolled his eyes for effect before dismissing the gossiping Yura from his presence.

The office was quiet without his brother and Kagome in it. Inu-Yasha was out conducting some field studies, and Sesshomaru had looked forward to this day. He looked forward to _any_ day in which he didn't have to work with his annoying brother. Stretching, Sesshomaru prepared to tackle the mountain of work in his inbox. At least he'd be able to get some work done in peace, without having to listen to Kagome and Inu-Yasha's bickering and tie-shredding antics. No, today would be peaceful, with no one to disturb him. He could focus without having to hear Kagome's soft humming and lilting voice, without smelling her scent permeating the room, tickling at the back of his senses and wrapping itself around his soul. He could concentrate!

Five minutes later, Sesshomaru finished snapping the pieces of his pencil in frustration. Who was he trying to fool? He couldn't concentrate for a single damn moment, not without Kagome beside him. Morosely, he wondered how he'd managed to find himself in this situation.

He was Sesshomaru, the acting officer of the company, son of Taisho! He was rich and handsome; he could have his pick of any of the thousands of females who worshiped at his feet. So why did he have to be so attracted to a human woman with an abusive past and unstable miko powers?

The heavens knew he wanted her, wanted her so desperately it made his body ache just to look at her. It was cruel that he could feel so strongly for a woman who was so emotionally raw. Sesshomaru knew that if he so much as made one wrong move, Kagome would push him away from her forever. And the thought of being without his little spitfire caused a pain he'd never felt before, somewhere in the vicinity of what he suspected was his heart.

**……**

**A/N: **What is Taisho up to this time? And what does our resident pervert, Miroku, plan on doing with his new-found knowledge of Kagura's activities? Hmmm…

Many thanks for the kind reviews! And many thanks to Wonder-Beta, TitianWren!

_- Lavender_


	18. Hook, Line & Sinker

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 18**

**Hook, Line and Sinker**

**……**

"Sesshomaru? What on earth are you doing?"

The inuyoukai paused in the middle of sweeping the broken glass from the kitchen floor. "Cleaning the mess," he answered calmly. He gave her a look that clearly questioned her intelligence.

"Yes, but what are _you_ doing with the broom?" After so many centuries of servitude, Sango was scandalized at the thought of her master's son performing such menial labor. "And why aren't you at work? It's the middle of the morning! And why didn't you wake me so I could take care of the children?" She moved to take the dustpan from his hands.

He effortlessly picked her up and moved her to the nowclean area by the stove. "If you wish to assist, kindly fix something for Kagome to eat. She has not yet partaken of a morning meal." Sesshomaru continued talking as he swept. "The pups are at your brother's apartment; Kanna has offered to see to their care today. Given the current state of things, I felt such an action was for the best."

"Oh…so you know about Kanna and Kohaku, then?" Sango asked. "I wasn't aware of what was going on until a couple of days ago. When did they tell you?"

"They didn't. Kagura called me at the office to share the news. She was most upset," Sesshomaru commented.

"No kidding," Sango gave a snort. "This has got to be quite a shock to a human-hater like her. She's not going to try and stop them, is she?"

"I have no idea what Kagura's intentions are," Sesshomaru answered distractedly as she turned to face him while she spoke. He had finally noticed her disheveled appearance. The cook was standing there wrapped in his brother's silk robe, her eyes swollen and red from the tears that had left stains upon her cheeks. "Sango, what did that idiot hanyou do to bring about this level of destruction in the kitchen?"

"Don't call him an idiot," Sango countered, "because he's far more intelligent than he likes to appear." She shrugged. "And I don't want to talk about the argument."

"Very well," Sesshomaru responded. "But in the future, I would appreciate it if you would keep the dish breakage to a minimum. Is that ready for Kagome?" He pointed to the tray Sango was holding.

He left Sango in the kitchen and entered his bedroom with the tray of food in hand. Kagome hadn't moved from where he'd left her this morning. In fact, she didn't so much as acknowledge his entrance with a look. So still did she lie that if it had it not been for the rising of her chest, Sesshomaru would have had cause to wonder if the woman was still alive.

"You will eat, Kagome," Sesshomaru ordered, setting down the tray and sitting beside her. He pulled her to a sitting position. "This is neither a request, nor a suggestion," he informed the vacant-eyed miko as she absently toyed with her chopsticks.

"Not hungry," she mumbled, laying the utensils down on the tray. She leaned against his arm, resting her head on his bicep. "Why bother eating?"

Sesshomaru cringed internally at the sound of her voice. She would _not_ wither away before his eyes; he simply would not allow it. "You will eat to maintain your strength. How else will you care for Rin and Shippo?" he asked her as he picked up the chopsticks and speared a morsel of food.

As he hoped, the reminder of the kitsune and the human girl did the trick. Without another word of protest, Kagome opened her mouth and took the bite of food. He repeated the action, and she allowed him to feed her as if she were a small child.

**……**

When Sesshomaru returned to the kitchen, empty tray in hand, he found the room had once again become the center of a battle. His brother, who was supposed to be out doing field studies, was deep into a fierce argument with Sango.

"You have a doctor's appointment this morning, and you _will_ go!" the hanyou was shouting as he crossed his arms across his chest in a stubborn posture. "Hurry up and get dressed so you can leave; it's on the other side of town!"

"What?" Sango's fury visibly spiked. "You can't waltz in here and order me around, Inu-Yasha! I already told you why I don't want to see any doctor, so I'm not going!" she insisted as she stabbed his chest with a finger.

Sesshomaru had heard enough. "Sango," he interjected, his patience thinning, "as much as this pains me to say it, Inu-Yasha is correct in this matter. Do not allow your anger towards the half-wit to endanger your own life. Besides," he added in an attempt to mollify the former demon-slayer, "Father would wish for you to receive the best of care. Will you go against his concern for you?"

Sango's lips drew into a thin line. "Fine," she hissed. "I'll go to this appointment. But you're driving me there, Inu-Yasha, seeing how this was your idea!" She stomped out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the morning?" Inu-Yasha asked Sesshomaru, seeming to become aware of his presence now that he'd won the argument.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Inu-Yasha. What happened to the field studies you were supposed to be completing?" As he spoke, Sesshomaru's eyes focused on a smear of food gracing the wall behind his brother. More chocolate pudding, he realized, reaching for a nearby dishcloth. "As for myself," he continued, "I found I was unable to concentrate on the matters at the office."

"Those field studies are already complete," Inu-Yasha answered with a grunt. "Yura out-sourced the work a few days ago. There's this company in Kyoto that does this sort of thing for half the cost of doing it ourselves, and they're faster about it as well." He shook his head in wonderment. "I never realized Yura had so much business sense."

"She appears to have a number of hidden talents," Sesshomaru agreed. "Of course, one wonders _where_ on earth she has hidden them, considering her manner of dress." His mouth tilted ever so slightly at the corners as he spoke.

"What's going on? First you tell Sango that I'm right about something, then you start scrubbing the walls, and now you're cracking a joke?" Inu-Yasha frowned with concern. "I'm starting to think you've fallen under some kind of mind-control spell. What the hell has happened to you, Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not quite certain," Sesshomaru confessed. He gave the wall a final swipe with the rag to ensure the removal of all chocolate pudding. "If I must hazard a guess, I believe everything can be traced back to a phenomenon known as Higurashi Kagome."

"How the mighty have fallen," Inu-Yasha barked with laughter.

**……**

The electronic bell of the shop chimed, announcing Kagura's presence as she stepped across the threshold. "Welcome to Long John's Lingerie," Koharu's sweet voice floated across the room. "How may I assist your shopping experience? Oh hello, Kagura," the human girl said, slumping as her voice returning to one of sorrow.

"Hello, Koharu." Kagura eyed with concern the forlorn woman standing before her. Koharu's red-rimmed and puffy eyes were at odds with her Bo-Peep costume. "I called Miroku's number at work and Yura told me he was headed this way. Is he here?"

Before Koharu could answer, a loud slap was heard from behind a rack of velvet cat-suits. "Never mind," Kagura sighed. She stalked over to the source of the commotion. "There you are," she said to the purple-eyed pervert. "I've been looking all over town for you."

Miroku rubbed the red hand-print mark currently occupying his face. "Kagura!" he said brightly. "What a pleasure to know you've missed my company so much that you'd come here, of all places!"

"You wish," Kagura smirked. "How do you know I wasn't just doing some shopping?" She waved a hand at the racks of adult lingerie.

She should have known better than to joke around with a dedicated pervert like Miroku. Without skipping a beat, he grabbed her hand and led her to the back room. "The best stuff is back here," he told her, grabbing a leather dominatrix outfit. "How about something like this?" He held the bustier up to her chest.

"Not really my thing," Kagura told him, swatting his hand away. "What's wrong with Koharu? She looks like she spent the night crying."

"Lover's spat," Miroku said airily. "I'm sure things will work out, however. Now this," he held up a vinyl white nurse outfit, "would look incredible on you." He leaned forward. "Just think, Kagura…we could cos-play _Specific Hospital_! I'll be the doctor who has just lost his wife to a fatal car accident, and you can be the nurse who consoles me –"

"Oh, give it a rest!" Kagura pushed him away. His reference to soap-operas hit a little too close to home for her. She'd known he was a soap-fan; she'd seen the DVD collection in his room. But that didn't mean she wanted him to know about _her_ little 'hobby'!

"Don't tell me you're the romantic, kiss-me-you-fool type," Miroku said contemplatively. "Of course, there are plenty of items here in the shop to fit that scenario." He started sorting through another rack.

"I don't know why you don't work here yourself," Kagura grumbled. "You certainly know the merchandise." She grabbed him by the tie. "Goodbye, Koharu! I'm taking the sex-menace off your hands!" she called out as she dragged him from the store.

**……**

"Ah! What happened to you?" Sango screeched. Inu-Yasha had returned from parking the car, but he was barely recognizable. Gone were the dog-ears and silver hair, only to be replaced by the features of his human form. "It's the middle of the day, not the night of the new moon!"

"Quiet, woman! You want to let the whole world know my secret?" Inu-Yasha clapped a hand over her mouth and glared at her. "I'm using a temporary spell. A youkai would smell the truth, but a bunch of humans won't be able to tell the difference. You don't expect me to walk into that clinic looking like a demon, do you? We'll be thrown out on our asses before we're completely inside the door!"

Sango yanked his hand away from her mouth. "What? I knew this was a bad idea! How am I supposed to be getting any kind of prenatal care? Once they discover I'm carrying hanyou pups, they'll – "

"I said I'd take care of it!" Inu-Yasha interrupted her. His voice fell to a harsh whisper. "One of the doctors in here is willing to see you, strictly as a favor to me, mind you. But you have to keep quiet about it. If word got out, the human medical board would yank her license. Now come on; you're going to be late."

"This 'separate but equal' crap has got to go," Sango snarled as she stomped along behind him. "No one takes into account what mixed races are supposed to do. And what do you mean, 'her' license? This doctor's a woman?" she asked jealously.

"You'd prefer a male? Sorry, but I can't exactly accommodate your request," Inu-Yasha answered sarcastically, misunderstanding her anger. "Not only do we have the mixed race issue, but there's your other little 'problem' we're dealing with as well. I could only think of one person who would help us without reporting it."

"Who?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"Promise me you won't freak out when I tell you?"

"Inu-Yasha…"

They arrived at the front entrance of the clinic and he gave her a gentle push through the revolving door. "Just shut up and trust me for once, will you? I promise I'll protect you!" He put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close as they stood at the front desk.

The receptionist beamed at the seemingly happy couple. "How may I help you?" she chirped, smiling tenderly at Sango's slightly rounded abdomen. She failed to notice the way the former slayer was painfully twisting the hand of her 'husband.'

"Find the interior designer who did this place and put her in front of the firing squad," Sango snapped, looking around the office with undisguised loathing. Pastel shades of pink, blue, yellow and green covered the walls in an annoying blend of overdone cuteness. "It looks like someone puked up a rainbow."

"We have an appointment," Inu-Yasha quickly spoke, giving the receptionist their assumed names while nudging Sango with his elbow in an attempt to keep her quiet. "Why don't you take a seat while I give this nice lady our information, _dear_?" he said with a forced smile in Sango's direction.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," the receptionist said brightly, her expression never wavering. "We've had a couple of last minute cancellations this morning, so the doctor will see you right now. Just follow that nurse," she instructed, pointing to the tired-looking human standing with a chart in her hands. "And don't worry about your wife," she whispered conspiratorially to Inu-Yasha. "That's just her pregnancy hormones doing the talking."

"I'll show you hormones, you overly-cheerful – " Sango began.

"Come on, _sweetheart_," Inu-Yasha dragged her away before she could start a fight.

"Certainly, _darling_," Sango responded, purposely stepping on his foot as she moved ahead of him.

The nurse directed them into the examination room. The moment the door closed behind them, Inu-Yasha released Sango's hand and scowled at her. "Look, you're going to see the doctor whether you like it or not, so just settle down and quit acting like a brat! Hell, Shiori is a better patient than you are!"

"Who's Shiori?" Sango demanded to know.

"My little daughter," the nurse spoke up. She began to take Sango's vital signs. "Now, I can understand your reluctance to see the doctor," she continued in a soft tone, "but you need to relax. You're safe here."

"You know?" Sango asked nervously, wondering just how much Inu-Yasha had revealed.

"That you're carrying hanyou pups?" the nurse asked. As Sango nodded, she gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. "I've been in your shoes. My mate was a bat-demon, making Shiori a hanyou," she added. "I know how difficult it is to find a doctor willing to help human-demon couples, but my boss will take care of you."

"Good morning!" The door opened and another woman entered. "So you're my newest patient," she said good-naturedly to Sango. "You've made quite an impression on my receptionist. Do I need to wear body armor to protect myself before starting the examination?"

Sango's mouth fell open. "You – you're…" she gasped, unable to speak clearly. Her throat made a strange gurgling sound.

Inu-Yasha pushed himself away from where he'd been leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. "Sango, I'd like you to meet Kikyo. She's your physician," he sighed. "You can kill me later, after we get home."

**……**

"So that's the situation," Kagura finished telling him. "Kanna and Kohaku are serious about this, Miroku. What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku responded with a lifted eyebrow. "You'll step back and wish them well, Kagura. They've obviously chosen with their hearts." He lifted his glass of water to his lips and drank, wishing heartily that he was consuming something stronger. He'd never been the type to consider a salad served with a glass of water as 'lunch,' but his recent inactivity had added a bit of weight to his middle. Nothing noticeable, mind you, but the waist of his pants was a bit snug. Perhaps Sango was right about the lack of proper nutrition…

"Miroku!" Kagura interrupted his wandering thoughts by slapping her hand on the restaurant table. "Could you please try to pay attention? This is important!"

"Dear Kagura, of course I'm paying attention," Miroku grinned. "I can't help it if I was caught up in picturing you wearing that nurse outfit. If I close my eyes, I can just see you in a matching pair of stiletto heels and white stockings."

"Oddly enough, when you close your eyes you look like you're about to fall asleep over your lunch," Kagura pointed out acidly. She obviously intended to ignore his comment about the nurse outfit. "Do you find my company that boring?"

"Actually, I'm a bit tired," Miroku confessed. "I'm afraid I stayed up rather late last night. Couldn't help it really," he yawned. "I was reading the most engrossing piece of fan-fiction, and I just had to finish."

"Fan-fiction?" To her credit, the wind youkai kept a tight control of her facial expression. Had Miroku not been watching, he would have missed the slight twitch at the corner of her eye. "I'm surprised you admit to reading such nonsense, Miroku," Kagura continued with a sniff.

She was playing her part well, but he wasn't finished with her yet. "Oh yes, I've been reading soap-opera fan-fiction for some time now," Miroku replied easily. "There are some authors I follow with an almost religious devotion. ZipTrimble23, DeadLizardBreath, WinDWitch…although the quality of WinD's writing seems to have deteriorated," he added as an aside.

_First the bait…_

"Really?" Kagura's tone indicated she couldn't care less, but her eyes were frozen to her plate. "Why would you say something like that?"

Miroku waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, just something she posted recently. Her bedroom scene between a youkai and a human was all wrong. It's obvious she doesn't have any real-life experience. She should stick to writing what she knows."

_Hook…_

He checked his watch and rose from the chair. "I've got to get back to the office," Miroku told the suddenly quiet female. "So, are we still on for dinner this evening? We really need to discuss some of these prospects," he reminded her, indicating the stack of papers.

_Line…_

"Er, yes," Kagura stammered. Her cheeks were turning a faint shade of pink. "I'll come to the mansion to meet you, if you don't mind," she said as she rose to accompany him.__

"Oh, it'll be my pleasure, Kagura." Miroku hid his grin as he kissed the back of her hand in farewell. He noticed the wind youkai's eyes kept flickering up and down his form, taking in his form-fitting clothing.

_Sinker…_

**……**

Kagome's wet hair was tangled into several knots, and her eyes had dark circles beneath them. Her fingernails were ragged and torn, betraying her habit of chewing on them when upset. It was strange, Sesshomaru thought. In spite of her disheveled appearance, she could still appear so astonishingly beautiful to him.

The inuyoukai was aware that somehow, without being truly aware of exactly _when_ it had happened, he had crossed a line. The broken miko had become so much more than a curiosity or entertainment to him. It was almost as if she was now a part of him, a piece of him he hadn't realized was missing. Sesshomaru had always believed he lacked nothing, yet how could he deny that she made him complete?

She knelt at his feet with her head across his lap, allowing him to work the comb through her hair. Her scent was slightly laced with the soap from her recent bath, an extremely light, delicate fragrance she used to keep from offending the noses of the youkai within the household. It was just another one of the many ways in which she tirelessly cared for others, Sesshomaru realized. She could love anyone and forgive anything, but she would not afford herself the same treatment.

"You refer to yourself as dirty, Kagome. Why?" His voice remained gentle but firm as he spoke to the limp woman. "I know of your past, for I have seen it through our bond. What has caused this renewal of self-loathing? What lies did that man tell you last night?"

"He didn't lie," Kagome croaked. "He spoke the truth! It's true, all of it!"

"And what is this truth?" Sesshomaru queried, grasping her chin so she was forced to look him in the eyes, forced to acknowledge his concern for her. "You claim you are nothing but filth, but I find no evidence to support your claim. Prove me wrong, Kagome, or never speak of this again."

"I enjoyed it," the miko answered miserably. She forced her head away, hanging it down in shame. "I tried to forget that part, but Onigumo reminded me of it!"

Her bald statement shook him to the core, but Sesshomaru continued on relentlessly. "Be specific, Higurashi Kagome," he ordered, anger tightening his gut at her revelation of who had attacked her last night. So her former master was back, was he? Good. He would take great personal pleasure in shredding the man to pieces with his own claws.

"I hate him!" Kagome shrieked, tearing herself away from the confused dog-demon and curling into a ball on the floor. "I wish he would die! But he told the truth - the truth about when I was working out on the streets!"

A glimmer of understanding came to Sesshomaru. "Kagome," he spoke carefully, not wanting to upset her further. Pink sparks were once again pouring from her fingertips, and he had no desire for a repeat encounter with her uncontrolled powers. "Do you mean to say that you wanted to be prostituting your body before you'd even reached puberty? That you enjoyed being used by a male and discarded like trash when he was finished? I didn't think so," he went on when she shook her head in violent protest. "Allow me to hazard a guess. Onigumo reminded you that you had sometimes taken pleasure from his touch."

"Yes," she moaned brokenly. She was on her knees again, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped tightly around her body. "I'm just a whore!" She began to rake her jagged fingernails across her skin as if to remove it from her body.

Sesshomaru reached forward and grabbed her by the wrists. "Do not damage what belongs to me," he growled. When she ceased to struggle, he released one of her hands. Still gripping the other tightly, he ran a sharp claw across the skin of her arm, drawing blood. "Does that feel pleasurable?" he asked sharply as Kagome winced in pain. "Of course it doesn't," he answered for her. "Your nerve endings are designed to use pain as a method of stopping you from harming yourself."

He steeled himself for the next part, knowing it would either help her or push her over the edge completely. Slowly, he drew her bleeding arm to his mouth and gently lapped at the cut with his tongue. When she shivered, he covered the skin with his warm mouth and began to move his caress upward. Smooth lips traced a path across silken skin until he reached the pulse-point of her neck. Once there, he suckled lightly, grazing his fangs against her throbbing vein.

The youkai within him was raging, desperately wishing to sink his teeth into her soft flesh, marking her as his own forever. Sesshomaru held onto the remains of his self-control and ignored his instincts, knowing that the wrong move now would destroy the fragile Kagome. Lifting his face from her neck, he pulled her small body tightly against him.

"Tell me, Kagome, did that not bring you pleasure?" he rasped. "You cannot deny it, for I can smell the arousal in your scent. A physical response, Kagome, it is no different than your response to pain. Do you understand what I am telling you?"

"I…I'm not sure," she whispered in answer.

"Let me put it another way, little miko," Sesshomaru said, cupping her face between his hands. "If you were to give Shippo a slap to the face, it would cause him pain, would it not? Even though he loves you? It is the same for pleasure. A certain touch will cause an enjoyable sensation, even though you loathe the one giving the touch. Do not confuse a physical reaction with an emotional one."

"Oh," Kagome sighed, understanding beginning to lighten her unhappy face. Her frown returned as another thought crossed her mind. "But I should have been stronger," she said in self-rebuke. "I should have resisted the physical reaction! What kind of creature am I, just giving in to the sensation like that?"

"You are a human creature," Sesshomaru answered, unable to resist brushing her forehead with a light kiss. "Not to mention, you were a child. You were placed into a heinous life, receiving no mercy at the hands of the adults who should have cared for you. Save your hatred and loathing for Onigumo, Kagome, and forgive yourself."

Just how long they remained in that position, with her sweet form clasped tightly against his thudding heart, Sesshomaru didn't know. It seemed as though time had stopped for him; the only thing that mattered was holding Kagome in his arms and feeling her tense body relax. As the woman gradually dropped into a heavy slumber, Sesshomaru remembered his father's attempt to explain his love for Izayoi, a memory from a very long time ago.

"When I'm with her, I feel as if I've finally arrived home," Taisho had told his son.

After all these years, Sesshomaru finally understood what his father had meant. Home was neither the fortress of his youth nor the mansion he currently occupied. His home was right here, wrapped in his embrace. Within Kagome resided a promise of a safe harbor to rest his weary heart, and Sesshomaru ceased questioning the path that led him to this marvelous place.

**……**

"Quite a morning, wasn't it?"

Kikyo glanced at her nurse before returning her gaze to the empty flask in front of her. "It certainly wasn't boring," she replied as she picked up the container. A pink glow emerged from her fingertips and settled upon the top of the flask. Within seconds, the flask turned a bright red before fading back to its original shade.

"Did you see that look Sango gave to Inu-Yasha? I thought she was going to slay him on the spot," the nurse continued, accustomed to having only part of the doctor's attention. Kikyo was always one for multi-tasking.

"He probably deserves whatever Sango hands out," Kikyo muttered absently. "Although he must care about the woman, or he'd never risk showing his face here. Not that Kagewaki ever comes to the office, but you never know…"

"So what was in there, anyway?" her nurse asked, pointing to the now-purified flask.

"Mischief," Kikyo replied as she washed her hands. "The flask contained the remnants of a potion that would certainly annoy another demon. If you were to drink this," she explained to her confused nurse, "you would taste nothing more than some very strong sake, and your resulting intoxication would give you a horrible hangover the next day."

"Sounds like plain old alcohol to me," the woman replied doubtfully.

"That's because you don't have a keen sense of smell," Kikyo told her with a short laugh. "The sake masks the potion's real purpose, which is to cause the drinker to smell as if he or she spent the night having intimate relations with whoever made the potion."

"Huh?"

"Pretend you're a youkai male," Kikyo sighed. "You pay an early visit to the female you've been courting, and the first scent that crosses your exceptional nose seems to be the evidence of your female having sex with another male. In short, you're going to assume the worst." Kikyo rubbed a tired hand across her forehead.

"So who sent you the empty flask?" her nurse asked.

"A dog demon who doesn't appreciate having his chain yanked."

**……**

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating. The bad news is that Hurricane Ivan has put a tree through my roof and my bedroom ceiling is now in pieces on the floor. The good news is that FEMA gave me a free blue tarp to cover the holes so I can live in my house. Yay!

Seriously, updates will be sporadic at best until I get the mess straightened out. Thank you for your continued patience! And an extra thanks to my wonderful beta, TitianWren! - Lavender


	19. Fighting Back

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 19**

**Fighting Back**

**……**

"Would ya just go ahead and yell at me?" Inu-Yasha growled at Sango as he threaded the car through the downtown traffic. "I can tell that you're pissed, so you might as well hand me my ass."

The former taijiya kept her face turned toward the window, refusing to look at the hanyou. She'd been giving him the silent treatment ever since they left Kikyo's office, even while eating the lunch Inu-Yasha had insisted on buying from a nearby ramen stand. Cursing, Inu-Yasha pulled the car over to a shaded park and stopped the engine. "It's a long walk back to the mansion," he told her, reaching across her body to unfasten her seat belt. "You'd better start talking or something, because this car isn't going any further until we settle this."

"There's nothing to say, Inu-Yasha," she bit out, hot anger dripping from every word as she turned in her seat to look at him. "You told me you'd find a doctor, and you've kept your word. I should be thanking you. After all," she continued, her voice steadily rising in pitch, "why should I be upset with you just because your former lover is going to deliver my babies? It's not like _we_ have any kind of relationship!"

"Why in the hell do you say that?" he yelled, angry that she would assume such a thing. "What makes you think I don't care about you?"

"If you care so much, then why did you choose Kikyo to be my doctor?" Sango shouted.

"Because she's the only one I can trust!" Inu-Yasha exploded. "Believe me; I didn't _want_ to ask Kikyo to do this, but I didn't have much of a choice!"

"You _trust_ her?! She's married to _Kagewaki_, Inu-Yasha! That man has been equipping the Human Liberation Army for years, and to him, there's no such thing as a good youkai!"

"You think I'm not aware of that?" Inu-Yasha demanded. "I know what Kagewaki's all about, Sango! But it doesn't change the fact that Kikyo has given her word to help, and right now, she's the only doctor we've got," he reminded her. "Sango, you heard what the nurse said – it's hard to find _anyone_ willing to risk taking care of a hanyou pregnancy."

Sango grew very quiet, and the look she gave him sent an involuntary shiver down the length of Inu-Yasha's spine. "Inu-Yasha," Sango said slowly, her voice carrying a dangerous tone. "Just how much did you have to tell Kikyo to get her to agree to do this? I have the right to know if my life is in danger."

"I told her everything," Inu-Yasha sighed. His ears drooped as Sango's scent took on the sour smell of fear. Didn't she understand he would protect her? "Look, I had to tell her you were a slave. She's risking her medical license to help you, and it's only fair that she knows the entire situation."

Her scent only intensified as he said this. "Inu-Yasha," Sango croaked in a harsh whisper, "what if she decides it isn't worth the risk? She could hand me over to the authorities and they'd probably reward her!"

She was clutching his shirt front, teetering on the edge of complete panic. "Sango," Inu-Yasha began, trying to calm her down. He couldn't stand this terrified aroma coming from the tough, strong woman. "You're worrying over nothing! You wanna know what Kikyo said to me when I told her you were a slave? She said she already knew about you and the others, because she'd once had to do an emergency delivery for one of Inu-sama's pregnant human girlfriends!"

"I…I'd forgotten about that," Sango blinked, relaxing slightly. "That was a few years ago, shortly before Inu-sama died…he'd taken some sweet little island girl as a mistress, and she surprised the hell out of everyone by conceiving. We'd all assumed Inu-sama was too old to be siring any more children," Sango babbled, frowning as she tried to remember the details. "She went into labor while Inu-sama was away on some trip, and Miroku started driving her to the hospital. But something went wrong, terribly wrong…they never even made it to the hospital. Miroku said a doctor had stopped to help them there by the side of the road, but it was too late. The baby and the mother didn't survive."

"Kikyo was the doctor who stopped. And during the chaos, Miroku's concealment spell probably dropped and Kikyo spotted it," Inu-Yasha finished. "Even if Miroku didn't say a word, Kikyo could have uncovered enough clues to figure out who else was enslaved in that household. She's kept your secret all this time, Sango, and you never even knew it."

Sango frowned. "I still don't trust her. She hates you, and I've heard how she treats her own sister like shit." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Yeah, well, she's got issues." Inu-Yasha scratched an ear absently. "Our break-up was spectacularly rotten, and she's mad at Kagome for being a 'demon's whore' and compounding the matter by adopting a youkai child. She thinks her sister could do better than that."

"What?" Sango exclaimed. "You mean she doesn't know her own sister's a slave? Why hasn't Taisho or Kagome explained things to her instead of letting her believe something like that?"

"Got me," Inu-Yasha shrugged. "And I'm not going to be the one to set her straight, either. That's Higurashi's job."

"I wonder what she must think of me, then," Sango sighed. "It's more than obvious that I'm a 'youkai-shark.' Sorry," she apologized when Inu-Yasha visibly winced at the racial slur. "I don't really think of it like that – I'm just quoting one of the names I've been called."

"Hell, Sango," the hanyou blew out in exasperation. He leaned his head back tiredly against the seat of the car and thumped the steering wheel. "I hate this. You should be receiving good wishes on your pregnancy and giggling with your girlfriends and enjoying whatever else women enjoy when their lives are normal. You shouldn't have to be sneaking into some doctor's office and hearing humans and youkai throw nasty names at you."

She surprised him by sliding over in her seat and leaning her head against his shoulder. "It's not all bad," Sango told him softly. "And I just realized I never even thanked you. I know you're doing this out of concern for my welfare." Her finger absently traced the muscles of his bare forearm. "It's got to be rotten, having to go to your former lover to ask her for a favor like this."

"Yeah, it sucks," Inu-Yasha agreed grumpily. "And you can show your appreciation by not calling her my former lover."

"Why? Is there a better word I can use?" Sango questioned with an arch of her lovely brow. "What did you say?" she asked when he mumbled something unintelligible. "Speak up. I don't have youkai hearing!"

"I said that word ain't exactly appropriate when the relationship never got that far, okay?" A red stain crept across the hanyou's cheeks. He continued in tones so quiet she could barely hear him. "We were never physical. She wanted to wait."

"She wanted to wait until you were married?" Sango seemed shocked by the revelation.

"She wanted to wait until I was human," Inu-Yasha answered bitterly.

**……**

"Toto-sai? Are you in here?" Yura's voice rang out from the entrance of the house.

"Hmph! Where else would I be, eh? I must say, it's nice of you to find the time in your busy schedule to pay your respects to your elders," Toto-sai said petulantly.

"Don't sulk. It doesn't become you," Yura giggled as she planted a kiss on her beloved friend's head. "Who's coming over?" she asked, indicating his 'old man' spell. Toto-sai only wore his disguise inside his home when he was expecting company.

"Never know who's going to drop by these days," Toto-sai grunted. "I just thought I'd be prepared for any visitors." He refused to meet Yura's eyes as he spoke.

Yura frowned with more than a little suspicion. "All right," she said sharply, "just what have you been doing? The only time you act like this is when you've been into mischief," she accused. Her eyes narrowed. "Toto-sai, you'd better not have had anything to do with the attack on Higurashi Kagome at the club last night. Sesshomaru is out for blood, and I don't want to get caught in the middle."

"Something happened to Higurashi and you think I'm involved? Don't be daft," Toto-sai said, his body tensing in annoyance. "I would never be stupid enough to mess with her; that white-haired devil Taisho would tear my throat out first and ask questions later."

"Yes, well I don't think everything is what it appears to be in that relationship," Yura continued talking as she settled herself on the couch next to him. "If I had to place any bets, I'd say Taisho is Kagome's surrogate father, not her lover. Taisho's eldest son, on the other hand, seems to be interested in a different kind of relationship with the girl."

"Wouldn't surprise me too much," Toto-sai mused. "Those inuyoukai come from a long line of human-lovers. Do you remember me telling you about Inu-sama, that cousin of Taisho's? Why, at one point, he had over forty human concubines in his court."

"Over forty?" Yura was amazed. "When did he ever find time to do anything besides rut? Or were they just for decorative purposes?" She leaned forward, not wanting to miss one single juicy detail. Years of living a supposedly 'quiet and reclusive' life had enabled Toto-sai to remain unnoticed by the population at large. Hence, the old demon was a veritable fountain of high-quality gossip.

"Decorative?" Toto-sai snorted derisively. "That horny bastard hardly ever left his futon unless the invaders were at the gates! But he had a soft spot in his heart for _all_ humans, not just his concubines. The lowly human slaves of his household were treated better than most youkai nobility..."

"Ah-hah! So that's what you've been up to," Yura interrupted his reverie, pin-pointing Toto-sai's current state of distraction with her usual accuracy. "You've been out slave-hunting. You only talk about Inu-sama when you've been searching for those former slaves of his."

"Spying on me again, are you?" Toto-sai asked with a waggle of his shaggy brow. He'd been making 'improvements' on his disguise, Yura noticed. Not only had his brows thickened considerably, but he'd added tufts of hair growing from his ears for effect. She shuddered inwardly. To see her friend's handsome visage manipulated into this distorted image just seemed so _wrong_, somehow.

"Somebody has to keep an eye on you," she sighed, answering his question. As if the old rascal didn't know she was spying. He'd been the one who'd trained her in the first place! Everything Yura knew about espionage and sneaking around, she'd learned firsthand from the wily metal-smith before her.

Toto-sai snorted at this. "What fresh information have you brought me?" he asked, changing the subject. "It's not like you to stop by this early in the afternoon. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I spotted Kagewaki at the club last night," Yura blurted out, frowning. "And yes, this was the same club where Higurashi was attacked."

"That walking remnant of a cesspool wouldn't be at the club unless he was up to something rotten. Do you think he's the one who attacked her?" Toto-sai asked sharply. "And where was his wife when this was happening?"

"Kikyo was nowhere around the place," Yura answered, clearly agitated. "Toto-sai, Kagewaki couldn't possibly have been the one to attack Higurashi. I had my eye on him the entire time, and that includes the time period when she was assaulted! Besides, if he wanted to get at Higurashi, he would just have his wife set it up. She's Higurashi's sister, after all."

The elder youkai was obviously as confused as she was. "Why would Naraku be at the club, if he didn't have anything to do with the Higurashi incident? He took over Kagewaki's identity years ago, so he's got to be after something he can only obtain while disguised as a human," Toto-sai spoke his thoughts as he scratched his head. "Unless we're wrong about that…"

"No, Kagewaki and Naraku are one and the same," Yura declared with conviction. "I don't think that's where we've been led astray. Is it possible that we're dealing with a new entity, someone with no connection to Naraku at all?"

"I suppose that could be the case, but it seems a little too much of a coincidence," Toto-sai said thoughtfully.

Whatever he next intended to say was unknown, for he was cut off by an exclamation from Yura, whose attention had suddenly become focused on the security system. The screen showed the approach of a visitor. "Toto-sai," she said casually, "you have company of the female persuasion. Would you like me to disappear?"

"Older human woman with an eye-patch?" the youkai asked eagerly, moving to where he could see the screen.

"Red-headed kitsune with bouncy breasts," Yura corrected. "Shame on you; she hardly looks old enough to be legal. I guess this is my cue to leave."

Toto-sai's skin had taken on an unhealthy pallor as he watched the screen. "She's never been here before," he told Yura, "but I'd recognize those eyes of hers, even with that marvelous disguise." He swore softly before continuing. "I stirred the pot in an attempt to get a response from Taisho, but I wasn't expecting this. If you value your hide, Yura, you'd better get out of here."

"No way," Yura refused his suggestion, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm staying here with you, Toto-sai. Besides," she licked her lips in anticipation, "I love having a front row seat to a good fight."

**……**

Kaede awakened around midday from her sake-induced sleep with the worst hangover of her very long life. Her head seemed to be filled past capacity with a stinging liquid that sloshed painfully against the walls of her skull as she slowly raised herself from the bed. Her tongue felt swollen and made of some rough substance; perhaps it had been replaced with sandpaper? And dear heavens, how _old _she felt! Every joint in her body screamed in protest as she crawled toward Miroku's private bath.

Wait, _Miroku's bath_? How had she wound up in here? Kaede leaned against the blessedly cool tiles of the large bath and tried to remember the events of the previous day and night. Let's see…heart broken to pieces by Taisho-sama, dinner with Toto-sai, opportunity to gain her freedom…she blearily ticked the items off on her shaking fingers. She remembered returning to the mansion, kissing Toto-sai on her doorstep, getting dressed for bed in her room, drinking that potion Toto-sai had given her, lying down in her bed next to Taisho-sama…_the potion_…

What in the seven hells had been in that flask? Toto-sai had claimed it was to keep her from suffering side-effects from the other potion she'd consumed that night, but Kaede now had her doubts. At any rate, could the side-effects be any worse than the hangover she had right now? A certain metal-smith had a lot of explaining to do – not that she minded the prospect of seeing him once again. Kaede was curious as to whether the youkai was as handsome in the light of day as he had appeared beneath the stars. And as soon as she figured out what mischief that demon was brewing, she was going to wring his good-looking neck.

With a groan, Kaede climbed into the bath and prayed for the removal of the sledge-hammers pounding inside of her aching head. Perhaps a long soak would wash away her misery. If that didn't work, then maybe she'd be lucky enough to fall asleep in the tub and drown. Either way, _something_ had to give.

**……**

"Stand down, Bankotsu," Taisho ordered his guard. He could hear the other guard, Jakotsu, shifting uncomfortably beside him. When Bankotsu didn't move immediately, Taisho settled his face into a threatening expression both guards knew all too well. "Need I remind you that you ultimately take orders from me, and not from my son?"

Bankotsu reluctantly moved to the side in order to allow the youkai to enter Sesshomaru's room. "My apologies, Taisho-sama. My orders from Sesshomaru were to keep her from being disturbed. Kagome is not well," he said quietly.

"I am aware of this, Bankotsu," Taisho responded wearily as he entered the room, followed by both guards. The effort of moving about the mansion was making him feel every one of his many years. It was taking so much energy to stay upright, to walk instead of crawl!

He needed to see Kagome. She'd called out to him while he was sleeping, her latent miko powers flaring briefly to send out a message imbedded with pain and torment. It was the briefest touch of her aura, but it was enough to awaken the inuyoukai and send him staggering from his sickbed in search of his Favorite Darling. He'd not felt a spiritual slap like this since those early days when he'd pulled her from the streets. Cursing the slow movements of his injured body, Taisho had summoned Jakotsu and ordered the guard to take him to Kagome.

Finding her here in Sesshomaru's room was a bit of a surprise, however. It didn't matter that the room was covered in a scent-masking spell; it was obvious that Kagome had shared this space with his son for some time. Taisho noted that it was her own pillow upon which she was resting her head, and her personal effects were scattered haphazardly around the room. At the small dressing table in front of the mirror, Kagome's hair clips were jumbled into a pile next to Sesshomaru's own brushes. Her clothes hung next to his in the wardrobe. Perhaps the most damning evidence was the dusty futon folded and resting in the corner, barren of any sheets or coverings.

His son had apparently overcome his dislike of Western beds.

**……**

Kagome found herself wrapped in a familiar nightmare. She was back on the street, shivering in the cold night air as she stood in the flickering light of the broken streetlamp. Her thin body was wracked with the pains of constant hunger and repetitive beatings from her master. Trembling, she awaited Onigumo's wrath.

The leering Onigumo struck her across the face._ Worthless whore, you'd better get me some jack!_ She fell to her knees from the force of the blow.

But this time, the dream was different. This time, instead of continued abuse at the hands of her former master, something different was happening. This time, she rose from her knees and gathered every bit of strength within her in order to direct a purifying ball of energy toward Onigumo.

This time, she was fighting back.

**……**

The air surrounding his sleeping Darling was suddenly charged with energy. Kagome, who had been lying so still when he entered the room, was now tossing around in the bedclothes and mumbling angrily. Instinctively, Taisho removed his hand from where he had placed it upon her forehead and stepped back from the bed.

He moved just in time to avoid being hit by a volley of miko energy. "Taisho-sama, take cover!" the startled Bankotsu yelled as another glowing pink ball shot out of Kagome's hands. The guard rushed toward Taisho, trying to protect his employer. A third pink ball sped toward him, clipping him on the shoulder. Bankotsu gave a startled yelp and fell to the ground, hitting his head on the bedpost as he fell. Taisho was barely able to erect a protective barrier around himself and Bankotsu before another blast followed.

There was no way Taisho would be able to maintain a barrier for very long, not in his injured state. Fortunately for him and the now-unconscious Bankotsu, Jakotsu's quick mental processes came up with a solution to the problem. Rather than trying to battle an uncontrollable miko on his own, Jakotsu ran to fetch Kaede.

**……**

"So what favorable wind blows you to my door, Kikyo?"

Toto-sai was trying to mask his fear. Kikyo's presence at his home, disguised as a demon no less, meant he was in deep shit. If a human miko was willing to conceal herself as a kitsune youkai, then he'd stumbled across something big. He continued with an air of false bravado. "Excellent disguise, but try to hide those distinctively cold eyes of yours next time. Although I must say you've improved upon your…attributes," he added with a leer at her bosom.

"You're one to talk," Kikyo replied, but she allowed her false kitsune traits to disappear. "Take your own natural form, Toto-sai, or are you too afraid to be seen as you really are?"

Toto-sai removed his own spell. "Just what have I unwittingly uncovered, Kikyo? I expected a threatening rebuke from one of Taisho's minions, not a visit from a miko who happens to be the wife of the human Kagewaki. Or should I say, the mate of the demon Naraku?"

"I may be Kagewaki's wife, Toto-sai, but I am not, nor will I ever be, Naraku's _mate_," Kikyo spat. "Now I _really_ don't want to be here, so I'm going to be very direct," she continued, removing an empty flask from her purse with a look of disgust and thrusting it in his face. "Taisho sent this to me earlier today."

"Ah, that! Heh heh, I was only testing the waters," Toto-sai replied nervously, recognizing his flask. "I wanted to see what kind of claim the old bastard had on…on a certain woman in his household whom I wish to court. It's just a harmless potion, really."

"You were stirring up trouble," Kikyo countered smoothly. "Somehow, you came to the conclusion that Taisho cares for one of the women in that household, and you wished to tweak his nose." She slowly moved toward him, forcing him back against the wall as he tried to avoid the pink glow emanating from her body. "Such a juvenile action doesn't become you, Toto-sai."

"And keeping a houseful of slaves doesn't become Taisho," was Toto-sai's sharp retort. "He didn't send you here to talk to me about the damn potion, Kikyo. Get to the point."

Kikyo tossed the flask aside, ignoring Yura's scramble to catch it. "Taisho and I have been hearing rumors, Toto-sai, little tidbits of speculation that things are not as they seem in your quaint little home." She cast a look around the room. "A whispered conversation has come to our ears, a tale of a metal-smith who searches for the slaves who have been driven into hiding in order to escape death."

"Everyone needs a hobby," Toto-sai said with a smile. "So mine happens to be slave-hunting. What of it?"

"A perfectly harmless occupation, unless you are helping these slaves to avoid their lawful death," Kikyo replied. She traced her hand along the wall with an absent air, pink sparks popping from her contact with the various concealment wards placed around the house. "Seeing how you have time enough on your hands to get into mischief, perhaps you'd be willing to listen to a proposition Taisho and I would like to put before you?"

Toto-sai relaxed. The miko wasn't sent here to torture and kill him, which was a relief. Not that he'd thought that Taisho actually _would _take such drastic measures over a simple potion-prank, but one never knew with these dog demons…

Kikyo had helped herself to a seat in his most comfortable chair, forcing Toto-sai to take up a spot on the couch. "You may stay," she motioned to Yura, who was rising to leave. "It's obvious you're involved with Toto-sai's activities as well."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with any potion," Yura protested.

"No, you've settled for conducting corporate espionage under the guise of a bubble-brained slut," Kikyo countered. She lifted a condescending brow as Yura pulled her plunging neckline together. "Did you really believe that Taisho wasn't aware of your activities?"

Yura mumbled an answer, which Kikyo ignored. "Toto-sai," she continued as if Yura hadn't spoken, "Taisho has long wanted to enlist your aid, but I have always persuaded him not to do so. I felt it was too risky, given our lack of information about your activities."

"And yet you're here now, doing what Taisho wants. What's changed your mind?"

"That potion," Kikyo told him. "It takes a brave individual to purposely cross swords with Taisho – or an insane one; I haven't yet figured out which description fits you best. Perhaps both? Regardless, your meddling in this situation seems to indicate that at least some of the rumors about your slave-rescuing activities are true. And this has finally convinced me that you could be a useful ally in our cause."

"And that cause would be…?" Toto-sai prompted.

"You realize that anything I say from this point forward, I will hold you responsible for keeping secret? And I will warn you in advance, I have ways of ensuring such secrets are kept."

"Don't threaten me, miko," Toto-sai harrumphed. "I'm well aware that you're capable of purifying me out of existence."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of purifying you just enough to turn you into a drooling, senile idiot. Think how well that would go with your disguise," Kikyo countered. Her lips curved into a faint smile, but her eyes showed she meant business.

"Continue," Toto-sai rasped, his throat suddenly going dry.

The miko shifted her position in the chair slightly, giving the appearance of someone settling in for a long visit. "Naraku seeks unlimited power in this world of fading magic," she began. "He wishes for a new world, one ruled by him alone, and he's willing to do anything to accomplish his goal. Taisho and I will do anything to stop him. We would appreciate your assistance," Kikyo said evenly. "Any questions so far?"

"Yes. What are you doing, fighting on the side of the youkai? What business is it of yours if some megalomaniac goes after world domination? From what I've seen, Naraku treats the humans around him better than most."

"Oh, Naraku would like the humans to believe that," Kikyo gave a bitter laugh. "That's why he killed Kagewaki and took over his identity. He's pitting the humans against the youkai in order to create a diversion, but he shows his true colors behind closed doors. Why, he even keeps a human miko as his slave, hoping she will do his bidding." Kikyo allowed the concealment spell across her arm to fall, revealing her slave bite.

"Naraku has enslaved you?" Yura exclaimed. Ever since the miko's earlier accusation, she'd been watching the entire scene in silence. "Why don't you ask Taisho to remove the spell?"

An unhappy look crossed the miko's face, and Toto-sai chose to answer for her. Several clues had finally been falling into place for him. "There are several good reasons for not removing a slave bond, Yura, but I suspect Kikyo keeps her slave bond in order to keep a close eye on Naraku."

"Yes," Kikyo answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I allow him to believe he controls me. How else would we know his every movement?"

"And where does Taisho fit into this? You must admit, the two of you make a strange pair of allies," Toto-sai commented.

A faraway look entered Kikyo's eyes. "You've heard of the Shikon no Tama?" When the other two nodded their assent, she continued. "Many centuries ago, it wound up in Taisho's keeping. The jewel is supposed to be dormant now, faded of all magic."

"That's what Taisho would like everyone to believe," Yura snorted.

"Whether it is true or not, Taisho will not allow Naraku to get his hands on the jewel," Kikyo told them. "A few years ago, when Naraku was starting to show signs of rising in power, Taisho began to search for ways to circumvent him. He decided he needed the assistance of a miko, and so he approached me."

"Was this before you split up with Inu-Yasha?"

Kikyo's face tightened into a cold mask. "My past relationship with Inu-Yasha is none of your business. The choices I made were my own and no one else's."

"So in other words, you dumped the hanyou and allowed Naraku to enslave you," Yura translated. "That's pretty damn cold, if you ask me."

The miko chose to ignore her. "The only reason the Shikon still exists is because the miko who last protected it made a tainted wish. As her reincarnation, it is my duty to care for the jewel and set things right once again."

"Sounds like a rotten job, if it means being Naraku's slave," Toto-sai noted. "What was the tainted wish that kept the damn piece of rock in existence? Was it wealth or power?"

"The oldest taint of them all, Toto-sai. The priestess fell in love and did something foolish. Love leaves you open to all kinds of mistakes." Kikyo rose from the chair and shouldered her purse in preparation of leaving. "Based on this conversation we're having, may I assume that you will render aid if needed?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Toto-sai asked skeptically. "If I refuse to help, I have a feeling I'll never leave this house again."

"You'll find it difficult to move about in society when your entryways are sealed shut," Kikyo agreed with a frosty smile. "I will notify Taisho of your willingness to help."

After the door had closed behind her, Yura once more regained her ability to speak. "Time for a conference with Taisho?" she asked the metal-smith. "Or should we just pretend this whole incident never happened?"

Toto-sai blinked a few times before answering. "Yura dear, there is absolutely no way I'm going to let this one alone. Whatever that damn dog demon is doing, it's going to affect the slaves living in the mansion as well. No wonder Taisho's in such a hurry to get rid of them. He and Kikyo obviously aren't aware of our portal to the Free Lands, or he would have jumped at the opportunity to get the slaves out of the picture." He huffed, his frustration rising to the surface. "And to think we've been wondering as to the whereabouts of the Shikon Jewel, when Taisho's had the thing all along. What else is that devil hiding?"

"I thought Kikyo said she was the protector," Yura argued.

"She wouldn't be foolish enough to keep it in her possession, not if Naraku is in the picture. Kikyo's playing a deep game, Yura, and damn if I don't admire her for doing it." Toto-sai shook his head in wonder. "I guess there's no better way to keep tabs on your greatest enemy than to sleep with him, eh?"

"Ugh, I guess that's one method," Yura shuddered. She noticed a familiar look in Toto-sai's eyes. "What?" she asked. "Something just occurred to you that you didn't think of before; I can tell. Spill it."

"Oh, you wouldn't have picked up on this because you haven't met all of Taisho's Darlings," Toto-sai answered smugly. "I happened to get a pretty close look at Kaede last night."

"So? You told me about that when you talked to me on the phone this morning. In fact, you gave me more details than I really wanted to know." Yura frowned. "What about her?"

"Now that I've seen both women up close, I realize Kaede bears quite a resemblance to Kikyo," Toto-sai told Yura. "Don't you find that interesting? I wonder if Kaede is any relation to the priestess who tainted the jewel. It would be worth my time to go and ask her."

"You just want to go over there so you can flirt with the woman," Yura scolded. "Why are you so intent on annoying Taisho?"

"Because that damn youkai always gets the pretty girls," Toto-sai huffed. "But if he wants Kaede, he's going to have to fight for her. I'm not going to roll over and play dead."

**……**

This was so much better, Kaede thought with a blissful sigh as the water slowly cooled. There was nothing like a nice, relaxing hot bath to wash away one's troubles. She closed her eyes and sank further into the water. A few more minutes of this, and her headache would be gone for good.

The loud splintering sound of the door being smashed into pieces brought her upright, eyes wide open. "Jakotsu!" she screeched as the guard burst into the bathroom. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Sorry, Kaede, but we've got a bit of an emergency on our hands!" Jakotsu chirped, yanking her from the bathtub. Barely pausing long enough to grab a nearby towel for her dripping body, he threw her shouting form over his shoulder and tore down the hallway.

Kaede's protests stopped abruptly as Jakotsu rounded the corner of the passageway outside of Sesshomaru's room. "Incoming!" the guard screamed, throwing himself and Kaede to the floor in time to dodge the blast of miko energy flaring toward them. "Taisho-sama and Bankotsu are being attacked by Kagome; you've got to rescue them, Kaede!"

"Oh for the love of kami!" Kaede scolded the guard as she quickly repelled the attack with an incantation. "Cease acting like such a drama queen, Jakotsu! I swear, thou art better fit for a life on the stage!" She stomped barefooted into the room, stepping around Taisho's weak barrier and deflecting the younger miko's wild blasts as she did so.

"Kagome!" she called, shaking the sleeping young woman roughly. "Thou must awaken, or else risk purifying thy friends!" Kaede gave her a light slap on the cheek. "Kagome!"

The attacks suddenly ceased without as much as a whimper on Kagome's behalf. With a sigh of relief, Kaede turned her attention to the pair lying on the floor. "And just what is the meaning of this, Taisho-sama?" she yelled. "Thou art supposed to be abed! Dost thou wish to undo all of my work in healing thee? And Jakotsu," she rounded on the guard, "what hast happened here?"

"And a pleasant good day to you as well, Kaede," Taisho answered dryly, not allowing Jakotsu the chance to explain. The tall guard was hovering over the slowly-awakening Bankotsu, cradling his lover's head and making concerned noises. "Help Bankotsu to your room, Jakotsu; Kaede will attend to that bump on his head in a bit."

The inuyoukai pulled himself into a sitting position, his arms shaking with the effort of movement. "It appears my Darling's having a bit of a nightmare, Kaede. Do you suppose she'll be all right?" Taisho grunted. "Her miko powers are more unstable than ever."

"Aye, she'll be fine, Taisho-sama. I cannot say the same for thee, however," Kaede grumbled. "What canst thou be thinking, wandering about the mansion as if not a thing was wrong?"

"My Darling Kagome called to me in her distress, Kaede, and I will always come to her aid if she so requests," he gently rebuked her. He gazed appreciatively at the expanse of skin exposed by her falling towel. "Lovely outfit, by the way; that shade of purple compliments your coloring. You might want to adjust the fit, however."

The slave flushed brightly and tightened the purple towel around her still-dripping form before assisting her master to his feet. "Actually, 'tis most strange, Taisho-sama," she glared at the youkai as she spoke. "I believed myself to have gone to sleep in mine own bed, and yet, I awakened in Miroku's room. Canst thou explain this?"

"I awakened to find you next to me, stinking of sake and reeking of Toto-sai!" Taisho countered with a snarl.

"Whom I choose to spend time with is mine own concern!" Kaede argued. "Thou hast ordered me to find a mate, and I am following thine orders!"

"Then don't climb into bed with me after you're done!" Taisho yelled back.

A cough from the doorway interrupted their spat. "As entertaining as this conversation is," Sesshomaru said evenly, "I cannot help but wonder why it is taking place in my bedroom."

**……**

**A/N: **Sigh. Hurricane Ivan really took my groove for a while. This chapter is brought to you after many, _man_y rewrites. Thanks to all of you for thoughts and concerns about my welfare in the aftermath of the storm. I really, really appreciated it, and it brought me out of my funk. And some of you gave me some very practical advice concerning living under the Blue Roof! Thanks again, from the bottom of my heart!

Someone asked if this meant I was going to give up on this fic. Let me state this now: I always finish my fics. Always. They're like my children; I couldn't possibly abandon them! The updates might not come as quickly as before, but they will be there.

Our favorite Ice Lord had a very brief appearance at the end of this chapter, but don't worry – he and Kagome will be taking front stage in the next one!

Thanks, as always, to my patient readers and my wonderful beta, TitianWren! – _Lavender_


	20. The Pieces on the Board

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 20**

**The Pieces on the Board**

**……**

"I presume the two of you have a reason for being in here?" Sesshomaru asked, pinning his father and Kaede with a glare that promised retribution for disturbing Kagome's rest. His gaze traveled over the burned furniture. "And why are there scorch marks all over the room?"

Taisho placed himself in front of Kaede, shielding her scantily-clad body from his son's view. "She called to me in distress," he said, pointing to the still-sleeping Kagome. "She's having some horrific nightmares. How could you leave her alone and unprotected, in this condition?" he accused. "What if she had hurt herself?"

Sesshomaru had seated himself on the large bed and was currently checking Kagome's state of health. Satisfied that she had come to no physical harm, he tucked the blanket more securely around her shoulders and smoothed back her hair from her forehead. Kagome stirred long enough to give a tiny, pleased whimper at the attention before falling quiet once more.

"I left the mansion on important business, Father, and returned as quickly as I was able. Now perhaps you will enlighten me as to why Kaede is standing in the middle of the room, dripping wet and wearing nothing but a towel?" As Taisho opened his mouth to answer, his son put a hand up to silence him. "No, on second thought, I really don't want to know."

Kaede made a noise of disgust from behind Taisho and stomped her way to the door. "Forgive my manner of dress, Young Master, but I was pulled without warning from my bath. Said bath," her voice began to rise again, "taking place in Miroku's quarters and not mine own, because it was in _his_ room in which I awakened! One would assume that falling asleep in one's own bed would mean awaking in the same location, but that doesn't seem to be the case in thy father's household! Given the events of this past month, I am almost persuaded to seek out a quiet life with a metal-smith!" With this parting shot at Taisho, she exited the room with her nose in the air.

"If you think you'll find peace and quiet with that spying bastard, you'd better think again, Kaede!" Taisho roared after her. "Word on the street has it that Toto-sai keeps his forge right beneath his bedroom!"

"At least I'll remember how it was that I found myself in that bed in the first place!" Kaede hollered back as she disappeared down the corridor.

Sesshomaru looked with interest at the growling inuyoukai, instantly deciding his father was in no condition to hear the news of Onigumo's return. "You are invited to leave the room as well, Father," he said evenly. "Kagome needs her rest, though how she sleeps through this commotion is beyond my comprehension. Given your own condition, I believe it would be to your benefit to lie down for awhile."

His tone failed to hide his exasperation at the sight of Taisho standing on shaking limbs, stubbornly refusing to lean against anything for support. As Sesshomaru moved from Kagome's side to assist Taisho, concern for his father's health laced through his thoughts. It was obvious that his father's enemies had caught up with him, and Sesshomaru found it heart-breaking to see the almost mythically powerful figure of his youth reduced to this wounded, helpless old youkai.

It was a grave error on Sesshomaru's part to dismiss his father as being helpless, and what happened in the next moment proved it. With a swiftness of motion that took the younger demon completely off guard, Taisho launched himself at his eldest child. In less than the blink of an eye, his son found himself slammed against the wall, Taisho's sharp claws pressed to his throat. "You have some explaining to do," Taisho hissed at him.

Countless memories rushed to the forefront of Sesshomaru's mind, memories of times when Taisho's enemies had foolishly underestimated the inuyoukai. Their lives had ended quickly, an oozing puddle of blood the only reminder of their miserable existence. Sesshomaru had no wish to join their ranks. His life was not truly in danger, for his father's eyes still held their normal shade of amber, but he recognized the posture for what it was: his father was reminding him just exactly _who_ was Top Dog. Taisho's breathing came harsh and labored, but the arm pinning his son to the wall was as strong as ever.

"I believed you to have _honor_, Sesshomaru," the elder youkai growled. "I entrusted you with the responsibility of caring for my Darling Kagome, a young woman as precious to me as a daughter. Would you like to explain to me why she shares your bed but not your mark? Do you deem her unworthy of sharing your lifespan?" The grip around Sesshomaru's neck tightened fractionally, tiny pinpricks of blood welling from the skin nearest his father's claws.

Sesshomaru swallowed hard, choosing his words carefully. He had a daughter of his own; he understood his father's concern. "Kagome holds my heart," he finally spoke, opting for the simple, unadorned truth. The words were plain, but the depths of his feelings for the miko were evident in his eyes. "I would sooner end my own life than bring shame upon her, Father."

The tight grip relaxed ever so slightly. "Tell me why she is unmarked, then," he ordered harshly. "Give me back my faith in your character."

"I will not take her; she must _choose_ to be with me," Sesshomaru explained softly.

"It would appear she has already chosen," Taisho responded, looking over at the silent girl lying upon the bed. She had curled herself around Sesshomaru's pillow, hugging it to her body.

"Until the slave bond is removed, is she truly free to make that choice?" countered Sesshomaru. "Besides, even at this very moment, she is blocking the emotional bond between us. She must learn to trust me completely, even with her pain."

"And where will all of this lead? She could leave youonce she has gained her freedom. What will become of you if that is what she chooses?"

"She will make her choice and I will honor it," Sesshomaru answered somewhat wistfully. "No matter how painful the consequences may be. You would do no less for her, Father."

"I've tried to find her freedom, son, I truly have. All roads seem to lead to her death, however." His father released him then, fatigue evident in the slump of his shoulders. "Perhaps you can find the answers that I could not."

Sesshomaru nodded in the affirmative as his father hobbled over to the bed and reached down to gently ruffle Kagome's hair. "I can only wish you the best, Sesshomaru. Given her past, I am astounded that she can offer you any trust at all." Taisho stumbled against the post of the bed as his injured body lost the strength to hold him upright.

"Father," Sesshomaru pleaded as he caught the elder demon in time to prevent a fall, "allow me to help you back to your room."

"You mean Kaede's room," Taisho said regretfully. "I don't think she'll be welcoming me inside that barrier at the moment, son. Perhaps Kagome's old room, as it seems to be unoccupied?"

His son's response was to haul him bodily down the corridor toward the room in question. "After your words to Kaede this afternoon, not only is the barrier likely to be intact, but booby-trapped as well. If you're going to be staying here on an extended basis, you might want to consider adding extra rooms to the mansion." Sesshomaru struggled to keep from smirking as he pondered the evidence that romantic troubles had no age-limit. "You're not really going to stand by and let Toto-sai win her heart, are you?" he asked his father as he helped him climb into bed.

Taisho's response was a cross between a jealous snarl and a depressed sigh. "You can't possibly understand, Sesshomaru. Things just aren't that simple." Weary eyelids fluttered to a close.

"Try me."

The injured youkai's voice was fading as he began to lose his battle against sleep. "I've played this game for such a long time, son. The pieces on the board are in their respective places, and the battle will soon begin."

"What has this to do with Kaede?" Sesshomaru asked, confused.

"Her life-span must not be entwined with my own," Taisho rasped, his eyes snapping open again and taking on a fevered glaze. He clutched at Sesshomaru's wrist. "None of my Darlings can remain tied to me – you must find mates for them, Sesshomaru! Their lives…" he began to fade from consciousness, "their lives depend upon you…"

Taisho fell asleep then, but Sesshomaru remained kneeling by the side of the bed. His father's words tattooed a relentless rhythm in his head, pounding with ferocity of purpose. What was once an onerous task was now an urgent mission, the timetable hastened by the actions of those outside of his control.

Sesshomaru tried to deny the ugly truth, but he could no longer deceive himself. His father's reason for finding life-mates for the slaves had nothing to do with being weary of the burden of their care. It had nothing to do with wanting them to find a mate and live a life of domestic bliss, although Sesshomaru knew that Taisho desired that as well.

No, his father wanted the slave bonds removed so the slaves wouldn't – Sesshomaru blinked back the unexpected moisture that formed behind his eyes – so the slaves wouldn't die when Taisho died. And for whatever reason, Taisho believed his time left in this world was short.

"But Father," Sesshomaru whispered in a protest as old as time itself, "I'm not _ready_ for you to go…"

**……**

"So you're not still mad about last night, are you?"

Sango smiled up at him. "No," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "I've decided to credit you with being smart enough that if you _had_ set up Nazuna and Koharu, you'd at least have told Koga and Hiten not to show up at the mansion." She shook her head in amazement. "What are the odds of those four pairing up like that?"

Inu-Yasha and Sango continued to walk down the pathway of the park, the silence between them a comfortable, companionable sort of quiet. They had tired of sitting in the car, and neither wanted to go back to the mansion yet. Sango's long legs kept stride with the hanyou's, and he couldn't help but feel proud of her as he noticed her athletic form was hardly slowed by her pregnancy.

She was a strong warrior, he reflected. She would make a fine mate and mother – _his_ mate, mother of _his_ pups Inu-Yasha corrected himself mentally. He wanted to claim Sango and her unborn little ones, wanted it so much it made his heart pound harder within his chest just to imagine it. To feel her soft skin against his every night, to wake up every morning and watch her warm smile as the sleep left her eyes…he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent in order to calm his racing blood.

Maybe he'd revealed too much? He hadn't meant to tell Sango about his relationship with Kikyo, much less spill his guts about the miko's rejection of his youkai side. Now Sango kept sending him these quick little glances, and her expression was something awfully close to pity. He couldn't stand it. He wanted a lot of things from Sango, but he didn't want her feeling _sorry_ for him.

Realizing that talking never seemed to do anything except get him into trouble, Inu-Yasha chose to act instead. He pulled Sango off the path and into his arms, telling her with his touch what he couldn't adequately express with his voice. He kissed her passionately, the hunger he felt for this woman evident in every movement of his hands, every press of his lips.

To his delight, she responded to him, pressing her sweet curves against him and wrapping her arms around him to draw him closer. Inu-Yasha gentled his kiss, easing the pressure against her mouth to a feathery brush that left her softly gasping his name. "Sango," he breathed into her ear, his tongue tracing the spot where her neck joined her shoulder, a spot he desperately wanted to mark permanently. She wiggled against him in obvious approval.

"Still running after the dogs, are you? Interesting to see your tastes haven't changed much, Sango," a caustic voice interrupted them.

Sango broke free of Inu-Yasha's embrace, whirling to face the one intruding on their moment, but it was too late. The woman had continued walking down the path, her back to the couple. A choked sob arose from Sango's throat, and the salty scent of tears crossed Inu-Yasha's nose.

"Who the hell was that?" Inu-Yasha growled, angry at both the interruption and the distress it caused his beloved woman. A deep, rumbling snarl rose from his chest when Sango refused to answer. He grabbed her around the waist and yanked her against him, forcing her head up so she would look him in the eyes. "Who, Sango?" he repeated.

"She's nobody," Sango muttered, tears streaming down her face. She scrubbed at them with an angry gesture. "That's Tsubaki. I used to work with her, and she was at…at that party…she knew I left the party with him…"

It hurt her too much to even finish the sentence, Inu-Yasha realized. "You're talking about the party where you got drunk and this happened?" he asked, resting a clawed hand gently against her burgeoning stomach.

"Yes," Sango burst into a fresh set of tears. "How could I be so stupid? It's bad enough that I had a one-night stand with a sleazy politician, but now I've brought two innocent lives into the middle of this mess! I'm a horrible person!"

His stomach lurched. How could she be so hard on herself? "Sango, shut up!" Inu-Yasha snapped. "You made a mistake! Humans do it all the time, and so do youkai! That doesn't make you a horrible person!" He pulled her close, tucking her soft head beneath his chin. "And sometimes – sometimes good things come out of bad things, okay? These pups you're having, aren't they a good thing?"

She must have agreed with some part of what he said, for her sobs turned to sniffles and she nodded, rubbing her nose against the fabric of his shirt. He stroked her wet cheek with the dull side of his claws, enjoying the shiver that ran through her as he brushed away her tears. As Sango buried her face against him, Inu-Yasha privately thanked the fates for arranging this moment. After all, having Sango in his arms was _definitely_ a good thing.

**……**

The late afternoon sun was warming her face with its rays, and Kagome stretched like a cat as she welcomed the feel of its fading heat. She loved the sun right now, loved the fact that it was unchanging. It rose, it set, and it gave life to the earth, all the while demanding nothing of the hurting miko.

Sesshomaru sat beside her on the stone bench by the fountain, silent and seemingly content to do nothing but watch over her. He had been at her side the moment she had awakened from her sleep this afternoon, his face a mask of concern. He was being kind, he was being understanding, he was being patient – and she didn't know how much more she could take.

She wasn't sure just what it was she wanted from him, but he should stop being so _nice_ to her. Sesshomaru should be disgusted with her, should be showing her nothing but icy disdain. Kagome had believed him when he'd told her she was clean, not dirty, but still…she was a human female, pathetically weak, and certainly beneath the notice of such a beautiful creature!

How long before he tired of her? The pain she felt right now was so bad, so very bad, but she could shove it into the far corners of her soul while she was conscious. Awake, she could control the agony, she could resist the temptation to lessen the hurt of her past memories by re-opening her bond with Sesshomaru. It would be so easy to allow him to take some of this pain away, to _share_ this, but what then? If she was suffering this badly right now, how would she feel when Sesshomaru finally turned away, weary of having to deal with such an emotional wreck?

With a sad moan, she melted against the youkai's chest and allowed him to carry her back indoors. The way he handled her, as if she were a piece of fragile, delicate porcelain, didn't escape her notice; it only strengthened her resolve to keep him distant from her emotions. As great as the ache inside of her was right now, Kagome knew it would be nothing compared to the endless torment she would feel when Sesshomaru no longer wanted her.

**……**

"Is _he_ in there?"

The smile dropped from the face of Jinenji, Club Lavanda's resident bouncer, as he answered the angry woman. "You mean Hiten?" Jinenji guessed, having seen Nazuna and the elemental demon together at the club on a regular basis for the last few weeks. He cast a nervous look at Nazuna as she ducked behind the velvet ropes at the club's entrance. "He's at the bar, talking to Manten," Jinenji told her.

Nazuna thanked him and entered the club. Despite the fairly early hour of the evening, the place was jumping. Music pounded and lights flashed across the darkened dance floor, glittering off the sweating hoard of youkai and humans packed inside the crowded space.

She felt a pair of clawed hands rest upon her shoulders. "I thought I smelled you come in," Koga yelled near her ear, trying to be heard over the loud music. "Does the fact that you showed up here mean that you've decided to forgive Thunder Boy?"

"Hell, no!" Nazuna yelled back. "Why should I forgive that arrogant, conniving, womanizing piece of dragon-offal? I've come here to kick his ass, and yours too!"

"Aw, c'mon!" Koga whined, dragging her into the hallway leading to his office so they could talk more privately. "We honestly didn't set you up like that! It's just a big coincidence that we met you two that first night at the club; and we certainly didn't know you lived at the mansion!" His face grew serious. "Nazuna, Hiten has spent the entire day just _miserable_ about this. He's really not a bad guy; why don't you give him another chance?"

"Hmph!" Nazuna snorted. "You're just trying to get Hiten and me back together so I'll put in a good word for you with Koharu," she accused. She crossed her arms angrily and leaned back against the wall.

"I don't need you to kiss up to Koharu for me!" Koga said hotly. When Nazuna cocked an eyebrow at him, he flushed. "Okay, so maybe I do need you." His voice cracked with emotion. "You've gotta help, Nazuna! Koharu won't even give me a chance to talk to her! I've tried calling her cell phone all day, and it keeps switching over to her voice mail!"

"What, you didn't have a big enough pair to go see her personally?" Nazuna scoffed.

Koga frowned. "She wasn't at work. In fact, the place looked like it was closed down for repairs or something; I think the rioters got to it. I asked one of the girls doing clean-up if they knew where she was, but the girl didn't even know anyone named Koharu."

"Huh?" It was Nazuna's turn to frown. "I dropped her off at work this morning and the place was just fine. And what do mean, you asked the girl doing clean-up? That's a small shop, and Koharu's the only employee. Her boss is the owner, and he works any shifts that she can't cover." She gave Koga a searching look. "Just exactly _where_ did you go?"

"I went to that fish cannery." Koga wrinkled his sensitive nose in disgust. "Man, that place stinks! I don't know how she manages to keep the smell from permanently sticking to her!"

"Um, I don't get it." Nazuna plucked at her lower lip. "Koharu has never worked at a cannery. In fact, she's still working at the shop right now; her boss wanted to keep the place open late to accommodate all of the tourists here for the Autumn Festival."

It didn't take a genius to see that the wolf demon's feelings were hurt. "Why would Koharu lie to me about her place of work?" he asked Nazuna. "She said she worked for Long John's Cannery."

This was too much for Nazuna, who burst into laughter. Doubled over with mirth, she snorted her response through her giggles. "Koga, you idiot! Your youkai hearing is trashed from too many nights here at the club!" Her chuckles grew into loud guffaws. "She doesn't work for Long John's Cannery, she works at Long John's – " she suddenly broke off, realizing just why Koharu might not have corrected Koga's erroneous assumption.

"Where?" Koga demanded suspiciously.

"Er…why don't I just give you the address and you can go see her yourself," Nazuna suggested, brushing a sweat-drop from her forehead. "I'm sure the two of you need to talk."

**……**

"Really, Inu-Yasha, if you're looking for a place to stash the body, I recommend choosing somewhere other than this old shed. It's the first place the authorities will search, seeing how it is all the way out here on the edge of the grounds and covered with anti-theft barriers."

An ancient suit of armor crashed to the floor as Inu-Yasha dug into a pile of weapons resting behind it. "Very funny, Sesshomaru; what do you want?" he asked distractedly as he continued his search, not bothering to look at his brother. He shoved aside a pelt, causing a large cloud of dust to puff up and send him into a violent sneezing fit. "Kami! How many years has it been since this weapons room was cleaned?"

Sesshomaru frowned as he stepped forward to pick up the pelt. "Kindly refrain from covering my mokomoko-sama with your saliva, Inu-Yasha." He shook the dust from the fluffy fur, sending Inu-Yasha into a fresh round of sneezing. "I saw you enter this shed and was curious as to what you were doing."

Inu-Yasha eyed the fur with undisguised confusion. "Why is that thing in here? Don't you need to keep it with you? I thought it became your tail when you transformed."

His brother sighed. "As usual, your ignorance of your youkai heritage is painfully obvious. I don't need to keep it with me; it finds me when I need it. Besides," he added ruefully, "I haven't transformed in over two hundred years. The youki required to do such a thing would likely weaken me to the point of death."

A dragon bridle flew past Sesshomaru's head as Inu-Yasha dove back into the pile of armor. "Is that why Father is in such bad shape?" his brother's voice came muffled from the corner. "He could barely move his head when I was talking to him earlier."

"So you were summoned to his side? I'm glad to hear it; it's about time he quit hiding beneath our very noses. And yes, according to Kaede, he was forced to fight in his inu form in order to survive. Inu-Yasha," Sesshomaru asked as he ducked in order to keep from being hit by a war saddle, "is there a particular item for which you are looking?" A ceremonial cup fell from an upturned table and rolled to his feet.

"The old devil can't be too close to death, if he had the strength to chew my ass for how I've been treating Kaede," Inu-Yasha snorted. "And I'm looking for Tetsusaiga. Why don't you lend a hand instead of running your mouth? Or are you too afraid you'll get your pristine white shirt covered with dust?"

"Why do you want it?" Sesshomaru asked, taking up the search in another corner. A cobweb hit his face as he moved aside a bolt of silk covered with a painted mural of a battle scene. "You always waved that thing around like a log, Inu-Yasha. Have you decided to take up the art of sword-fighting, now that the sword is useless?"

A scowl crossed the hanyou's brow. "You're one to talk, with that sword of yours that doesn't cut," he tossed his silver hair at Sesshomaru, sending a new wave of dust in his brother's direction. "So I never learned how to master all of Tetsusaiga's attacks; big deal. Like you said, it's useless to me now. No point in wielding a sword that would kill you by completely draining you of your youki."

"Tenseiga has a different sort of cut," Sesshomaru reminded him haughtily. "By mastering that sword, I could raise the dead. And at least I learned how to use it."

"Oh yeah?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Who did you bring back from the dead, then? I didn't think you liked _anyone_ enough to do that."

"I revived Jaken," his brother admitted glumly. "The damn toad gave his life in order to spare mine. I was honor-bound to bring him back, and the energy it required to do so left me helpless for weeks on end."

"Only Jaken? No one else? No wonder you thought the blade was useless!" Inu-Yasha hooted.

"So why do you wish to find Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru asked, returning to the search.

"Mate present," was the hanyou's reply. "It's tradition to offer your mate-to-be the gift of your sword. Tetsusaiga has got to be around here somewhere…ah hah!" He dragged the battered, rusting sword from where it had been stashed beneath a pile of old scabbards. "Hey! I found Tenseiga, too! Ouch!" He licked at the mark on his hand where Tenseiga's protective barrier had burned him.

"Hmm, I see the theft-deterrents are still intact after all these years," Sesshomaru mused as he picked up his long-forgotten blade. "Otouto, did I hear you correctly? You wish to take a mate?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged as he fastened the scabbard around his body and sheathed Tetsusaiga. "You shouldn't act so surprised, aniki; it was bound to happen eventually." He smirked. "Or don't you remember our conversation over lunch yesterday? You were all but begging me to have Kagome as a mate."

"The situation has altered since that point in time," Sesshomaru said, a low rumbling sound rising from his chest.

Yanking his brother's chain was entertaining as hell, Inu-Yasha thought with considerable amusement. "Oh, so you want her for yourself, do you?" He cocked a mocking eyebrow. "I thought she was nothing but a human nuisance, Sesshomaru. You mean you aren't going to thank me for taking her off your hands?"

A furious howl was the only warning the hanyou received before finding himself knocked to the floor by his elder brother. "You will never have Kagome!" Sesshomaru roared from over him, baring his fangs and raising his claws to strike.

"Relax," Inu-Yasha protested, trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably. "I'm interested in another one of the human slaves, not Kagome, you idiot!" He pushed himself up, shoving his brother backward. "You're so jealous you can't even think straight!" he accused.

He was still laughing at Sesshomaru as he left the shed, Tetsusaiga bouncing with an old familiarity at his hip. It was hilarious to watch the stoic youkai act like he hadn't just thrown a tantrum over a tiny slip of a human miko. Where Kagome was concerned, his brother had fallen completely over the edge.

**……**

Sesshomaru felt a strange mix of emotions as he watched his brother leave. It was a relief to know he wouldn't have to fight his own brother over Kagome. But that meant…

The image of Inu-Yasha, clad only in a bright red towel and sneaking out of Miroku's room this morning hit Sesshomaru full force. He rubbed at his neck tiredly, pondering this new development. While it was true that Sesshomaru would have one less slave to worry about, he'd been hoping Inu-Yasha would choose one of the women. Miroku was such a…a _slut_; was he even _capable_ of being faithful to his brother?

His face twisted in confusion; something about this scenario just didn't seem to fit. What was it Kaede had said when she was arguing with his father? She had been shouting something about waking up in Miroku's room. Did that mean she was in there with Inu-Yasha and Miroku?

Sesshomaru ground his teeth in frustration. The longer he stayed at the mansion, the more he questioned his own sanity. Ultimately, he decided, he simply wished for his brother's happiness, a revelation which shocked him considerably. To realize that he actually _cared_ about Inu-Yasha was more than a little strange. He'd been successful at freezing out any emotions for so long; what had happened to him?

He knew the answer, and she had blue eyes that looked right through his soul.

**……**

"All right, Nazuna," Manten said in a warning tone, "whatever it is that you're plotting, you'd probably better not do it. I know you're mad at Hiten, and knowing him, he probably deserves whatever you're sending his way. I just don't want to get caught in the middle."

"He deserves it all right," Nazuna muttered. "Even if he didn't play me for a fool, he certainly agreed to do so back when Inu-Yasha first asked him." She gave Manten a sideways look and grinned wickedly. "I just thought I'd give Hiten a taste of what it feels like to be seen as nothing more than an object for a male's lust. Is that drink ready yet?"

Manten slid the foaming concoction across the bar, but kept his reptilian hand upon the glass. "I'm not giving this to you until you tell me what you plan to do with it," he told her. "You are not, I repeat _not_, drugging a drink in hopes of slipping it to my brother. Not while I'm the on-duty bartender, anyway."

"Oh, don't be silly, Manten!" Nazuna said brightly, wresting the drink away from the worried bartender. "I'm not _drugging_ this; I'm merely, um, altering it a bit." She dropped a bright pink pill into the liquid and stirred it with a finger until it dissolved.

"What's that?" Manten asked, his homely features etched with concern. He leaned across the bar for a closer look. "And why is it turning that horrible shade of pink?" he asked Nazuna, who was moving her lips in near silence. She didn't answer his question, so Manten repeated it.

"Sh!" Nazuna placed a finger to her lips and glared at him. "I'm trying to do the incantation. It's hard enough without you interrupting me."

"Incantation?" Manten's voice dropped to a whisper. "Nazuna, may I remind you that it's illegal for humans to cast spells? Do you want to get arrested?"

"There!" Nazuna said triumphantly. "Done! I've just cast a gender-switching spell," she confided to the bartender. "If a man drinks this, he'll change into a woman. Don't worry!" she put a hand up, quelling Manten's protests. "It's only a temporary. I just want Hiten to go through what women have to put up with every day!" She closed her eyes in enjoyment at the thought of a womanly Hiten being groped by an unsuspecting male. She wondered what Miroku was doing at the moment…

"Nazuna," Manten's voice sounded odd. It was high-pitched and softer than usual. "Is it possible that you didn't do the incantation correctly?"

"Um, why?" she asked, opening her eyes.

She squeaked. A very ugly female youkai stood before her, wearing Manten's clothes. "You didn't drink this, did you?" she gasped, grabbing the cup of pink froth. The cup was still completely full.

"Oh no!" she wailed, recognizing what had gone wrong. "I was supposed to specify that the spell was local to the drink, not universal to the entire room! Why does this stuff always have to happen?"

A very unusual silence was her response, and Nazuna realized, far too late, that the music had stopped. A quick glance around the room showed that every male in the place, including the DJ, had turned into a _female _and was now staring at the loud human girl sitting at the bar. "Heh heh," Nazuna laughed weakly, a scared look covering her features as she noticed the murderous intensity in the red eyes surrounding her. "Oops?"

**……**

**A/N: **Sigh. Not enough Kag/Sess fluff in this one, even for me. I just had too much to fit in plot-wise, and I don't like making the chapters too long. I have too many problems with the upload when I go over fifteen pages. Take heart, though – more is on the way!

Thanks, as always, to TitianWren for her beta work. You guys should check out her story, 'Rising Sun' on ff net (Lavender shamelessly pimps her beta) - _Lavender_


	21. The Hottest Spot in Town

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 21**

**The Hottest Spot in Town**

**……**

There was peace in the house, but not a good kind of peace. The air was uncomfortable, resembling the eerie quiet before a violent storm. Normally one to welcome the silence, Kaede found herself completely on edge as she made her way to the front room.

It might as well be silent, she figured, because right now she was still too angry to speak with _anyone_. As far as Kaede was concerned, the entire crew could drop off the face of the planet. An investigation into the activities of the household this morning had brought to light some disturbing revelations, not the least of which included the transportation of her unconscious body from bed to bed. The indignity of the entire thing made the motherly woman want to strangle those who were involved. Really, they were acting like _children_…

"Kaede, telephone," Sango's pleasant voice called, interrupting Kaede's bitter thoughts. "He said he absolutely had to speak with you," she whispered, handing the phone to the older woman with a wink. "Sounds like you've made a conquest."

"Hiya Toots!" the voice blasted into her ear.

Kaede almost hung up the phone on the spot. Curiosity stayed her hand, however, and she responded with tones guaranteed to freeze even the most stalwart of souls. "Thou hast a great deal of courage, Toto-sai, calling to speak with me. I fear I'm not in the best of moods, and thou art well aware of the reason behind my suffering."

"I called to apologize, Kaede," Toto-sai's voice held volumes of regret. "That was a rotten trick on my part, caused by my insane desire to best Taisho at every opportunity. Please allow me to see you tonight. I want to make this up to you."

"I don't know," Kaede hesitated. The memory of Taisho, yelling at her this afternoon over a matter that was _completely_ beyond her control, bubbled to the surface and she found herself relenting. "Very well," she told the demon, "but think not that this matter is settled." After hammering out the details of just when Toto-sai would be picking her up and where they would be going, Kaede ended the conversation. For a long time afterward, she sat there with the phone in her hand, contemplating the empty space before her.

**……**

Koga blinked at the sign on the storefront. There had to be some kind of mistake. So certain was he, in fact, that he almost signaled for the departing taxi to stay. This couldn't be the right address!

But it _was_ the right address. Through the brightly-lit store window, he could see Koharu, his sweet, innocent, freckle-faced Koharu. She was ringing up a customer's purchase and explaining how to properly launder the item being sold. Her lips were curved in a tender smile, a poster-child for shop clerks everywhere.

Unfortunately, the effect was somewhat tarnished by the fact that she was wearing a Bo-Peep outfit with an almost transparent bodice. That, and she was giving the customer detailed cleaning instructions for a pair of red leather bondage pants. Even worse, the customer was now asking a question regarding some of the adult novelties lining the wall behind the counter.

He remained frozen in place at the window, watching the entire scene as if in a dream. His body was motionless, but his mind was reeling. After first toying with the notion that everything about Koharu was a lie, he discarded this conclusion as incorrect. Koharu was a genuinely innocent creature; he'd spent too much time in her company to believe anything different. There was a reasonable explanation for all of this, he was sure of it.

Koga knew why the shop owner had hired her. The contrast of such innocence in the midst of something so naughty was – the wolf demon had to admit – incredibly sexy. It was a shame the owner was going to have to find another employee, because this was definitely Koharu's last day behind that counter. There was no way his woman was going to spend her life working in an adult lingerie store!

He slipped into a shadowed alley nearby and watched her as she sent the customer on his way and closed up the shop. By the time Koharu had locked the front door, Koga was fuming. This part of town was dangerous, didn't she realize that? It was a good thing he was there to keep an eye on her.

At last, she had rolled the metal cage down to cover the windows and set the security alarm. Koga moved toward her, intent on giving her the scolding of her life for being so unaware of her surroundings. She seemed absorbed in her own little world, as if she were strolling through the public gardens in broad daylight instead of walking down a dimly-lit street in the red-light district! The kami only knew what kind of perverts and sickos were prowling the area, waiting to pounce on such a sweet treasure!

As he leapt from the alley, intent on sweeping her into the safety of his arms, a heavy hand grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him against a nearby wall. Before Koga could protest, youkai-strength cuffs fastened his hands behind his back. "Not this time, buddy," the voice of a bear demon growled, pinning him to the hard bricks with a heavy paw. "Hey, Suichi!" the bear yelled, presumably to his partner. "Looks like we've got that creep that's been stalking the shop girls around here!"

"You've made a mistake!" Koga yelped as he was thrown into a nearby squad car. "I'm innocent! I was just going to hug her!"

"Tell it to the judge, wolf-boy."

**……**

"Master?" Taisho heard Kaede whisper hesitantly. "Art thou awake, Taisho-sama? I need to speak with thee."

"I'm awake, Kaede," the inuyoukai replied, not bothering to open his eyes. "Enter and state your business. Make it quick – you don't want to keep Toto-sai waiting." His sharp ears had overheard Kaede's phone conversation, and her ready forgiveness of the metal-smith had sent Taisho plummeting into a dark depression. At his harsh words, Taisho smelled the tension return to Kaede's scent, and he immediately regretted allowing his jealousy to get the better of him.

"Toto-sai will not arrive until well after the dinner hour, Master," Kaede sniffed. "Perhaps I should return at a more convenient time, when thou art more rested. Old bones do heal slowly, do they not?"

Taisho chuckled then; he couldn't help it. Opening one eye, he focused on the quick-witted female kneeling by his bedside. "One of the traits I have always admired in you, Kaede, is your refusal to put up with any of my nonsense." He rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow. "What is it that you want, dear girl?"

She swallowed a couple of times before answering him, appearing to be choosing her next words with care. "I wish to alter my speech habits, Taisho-sama. Toto – I mean, I have been informed that thou hast a spell which can take care of the matter with haste."

He noticed her slip of the tongue. So Toto-sai was behind her newfound desire to rid herself of her archaic speech, was he? Disappointment stabbed his gut, the pain going deeper than any physical wound. As often as he had teased Kaede about her speech patterns, they both had treated it as just a game. He accepted Kaede as the person she was, old-fashioned habits and all. Could Toto-sai not do the same?

"There is a spell," he told her reluctantly, "if you truly wish to do this. I'll warn you, though, it's a rough one. Most would only use the habit-stones to overcome addictions of a serious nature, not to rid themselves ofcharming mannerisms."

She blushed at his veiled compliment, a shade of pink scattering across her face and giving her cheeks a rosy hue. "Charming or not, Master, I have come to realize it is a danger. My speech mattered little when I stayed within the confines of a relatively small circle of friends, but as I have ventured further from home it has drawn attention. Some of that attention is most undesirable, Taisho-sama," she finished softly.

"I see," he answered, although he truly didn't. Couldn't Toto-sai protect her from unwanted attention? Unless the conniving bastard was involving Kaede in his other activities…Taisho's mind wandered briefly, pondering the fact that he'd had no word yet from Kikyo. He wondered what, if anything, the reincarnated miko had done with the flask he'd sent her.

"Kaede," Taisho asked, his mind still on his own problems, "has Toto-sai said anything to you regarding his interest in locating the names of the humans who have been enslaved over the past thousand years?"

"I have heard tell of this hobby of his, Taisho-sama, but he has said nothing to me personally of this pastime," Kaede answered him. Her face remained passive, but the change in her scent immediately told Taisho she was lying.

This was an interesting turn of events, Taisho mused. Toto-sai and Kaede knew something that he didn't, and neither of them saw fit to share this information. So be it; he'd find out what they were hiding sooner or later. It must be important indeed, if Kaede was willing to tell an untruth.

Returning his attention to the matter at hand, Taisho spoke. "I haven't the strength to cast the spell, Kaede; you'll have to ask Sesshomaru to do it. Just tell him you need to use the habit-stones; he'll know what you want. Close the door on your way out, will you?" Taisho rolled back and crooked his arm across his face, shielding his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch her leave, knowing he was losing her.

**……**

"Young Master, art thou certain this shall work?" Kaede asked Sesshomaru. The two rocks didn't seem to have anything special about them. They were smaller than her palm, smooth, round, gray, and worn with age and weather. Kaede handled them curiously, wondering what use they could possibly have for habit-breaking.

"It's not the rocks that do the trick, Kaede; it's the spell attached to them," Sesshomaru assured her. "Worse habits than archaic speech have been eliminated by these stones."

"Yeah, according to Father, they cured your thumb-sucking," Inu-Yasha interjected, enjoying the scowl that crossed his brother's face.

"It's a shame Father didn't put them to work on your habit of opening your mouth without first engaging your brain," Sesshomaru countered. "Remind me why you are here in the room with us? I see no need for your presence."

"I need to talk to Kaede when you're finished," his brother answered. "Besides, this ought to be fun to watch," he added with a grin. His left ear was twitching, a definite sign he was being entertained.

"How refreshing to hear I'm the source of thine amusement, Inu-Yasha," Kaede ground out between clenched teeth. She still hadn't forgiven the hanyou for his part in her unwilling game of 'musical beds.' "Should it be too much for mine old soul to hope that thou art intending to offer an apology?"

"Don't hold your breath waiting for that to happen, Kaede," Sesshomaru warned her. He carefully wrapped each of her hands around the stones and took her right hand in his. "Now for your part – first, I want you to think of something terrible."

"Something terrible?" Kaede didn't understand. "A tragic event, perhaps? Or must I be thinking of something sad?"

"Not that kind of terrible," Inu-Yasha chimed in. "Terrible like, um…like Jaken standing in the rain, naked."

Having once met the toad youkai while he was delivering paperwork to the mansion, Kaede cringed at the mental picture that formed in her head. As she did so, she squeezed the rock she was holding. A warm blue glow emanated from the rock, capturing her hand and freezing it to the stone.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sesshomaru rounded on his brother. "You didn't let me finish my explanation!" He turned back to Kaede, who was staring at her hand in horror. "The rock will release your hand in just a moment, but it's too late to change that part of the spell." He glared at the hanyou.

"Let's be absolutely sure of this part before we continue," Sesshomaru continued, dropping her hand and picking up her other one. "Now, when I give the word, I want you to conjure up a mental image that will be as pleasing as possible. At the same time, you need to squeeze the other rock. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, and make this one count, Kaede," Inu-Yasha added. "It's basically going to be your reward for changing your habit. Think of something really good, like Sango's curry."

"Is food the only thing you ever dream about, Inu-Yasha?" Sesshomaru asked with exasperation.

"Other than hot sex, you mean?" Inu-Yasha asked with an air of innocence Kaede knew to be false.

"Please, I am trying to concentrate!" she begged the brothers. They immediately ceased their banter. Closing her eyes, Kaede picked a happy, peaceful scene from memories of her days before her enslavement. "I am ready," she announced.

"I wonder who she's picturing naked this time," Inu-Yasha laughed.

"Inu-Yasha, cease thine eternal yapping!" Kaede ordered, but it was too late. The memory of Taisho, standing in her bathtub dripping wet and without a stitch of clothing on him, sprung to the forefront of her mind just as Sesshomaru pressed her hand around the other rock.

"Whatever it was, it must be good!" Inu-Yasha hooted. "Her face is redder than my old haori! Do us all a favor, and _don't_ tell us what memory you picked!"

"You no longer need the rocks, Kaede," Sesshomaru informed her. "The spell will now stand on its own."

"Good," replied Kaede. She tossed one of the stones at the hanyou who took such pleasure in baiting her. The rock made a satisfactory 'thunk' as it hit Inu-Yasha square between the eyes. "So how does this work, Young Master?" Kaede asked, turning to Sesshomaru. She was still a bit confused as to the mechanics of the entire process. "Canst thou – augh!" The image of a naked Jaken popped before her eyes.

"And that is how it works," Sesshomaru pointed out. "Whenever you invoke the bad habit, the horrifying image will spring to the forefront of your mind. When you intentionally replace the bad habit with a good one, the pleasing image shows itself. I strongly urge you to exercise the good habit immediately, Kaede, before you become ill."

"It burns!" Kaede whimpered. She wanted to vomit. With a tremendous effort, she rephrased her sentence. "Can _you_," she emphasized the pronoun, "tell me how long this spell will last, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Instantly, the mental picture of Taisho filled her mind. "Oh!" she smiled. "This won't be so bad, will it?"

"The spell will last for approximately three days, Kaede. By then, you should be well rid of your old-fashioned speech." Sesshomaru retrieved the rock she'd thrown at Inu-Yasha and collected the other stone from the still-grinning Kaede before making his departure.

"So…" Inu-Yasha cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the silence left in Sesshomaru's wake. "Um, Father said I owed you an apology. I guess dumping you in Miroku's room was out of line…"

"Don't apologize unless thou – ugh!" She gagged as Jaken's image resurfaced. "I mean _you_! Don't apologize unless _you_ really mean it!" She breathed a sigh of gratitude as Taisho's image replaced the one of Jaken.

Her master's youngest son had the grace to look embarrassed. "I do mean it, Kaede. I shouldn't have dumped you in Miroku's bed like that. Also, um, there was something else." His voice lowered, and his next sentence was nothing more than a mumble.

Kaede found her anger replaced with sympathy for the stammering hanyou. He had lost his customary swagger and was stumbling painfully over his sentences. "Inu-Yasha, did th-you," she tripped over the pronoun but caught herself in time, "just mention Sango's name?"

"Uh, yeah," Inu-Yasha rubbed his head sheepishly, rumpling his ears in the process. "You're kind of the only mother Sango has ever had, and, er, I just wanted to follow tradition and let you know that, um, I wanted," he choked, finding it difficult to continue. "I'm going to ask her if she wants –"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the strident ringing of his cell phone.

"This had better be important, Manten," Inu-Yasha answered the phone with a growl, recognizing the number as belonging to his bartender. "What's going on? What's that noise I'm hearing in the background; is someone fighting? Shit!"

He hung up the call and turned to Kaede. "Do me a favor and tell Sango I'll be late for dinner. There's some kind of problem down at the club." With that, he tore from the room. Had he not been in such a hurry to leave, he might have caught the knowing smile that danced across Kaede's face.

**……**

She was falling apart; she could feel it. Kagome burrowed further into the arms of Sesshomaru, willing the voices within her head to be quiet. The strident tones subsided, but she knew it was only temporary. The voices within would be back, shattering her soul. It was only a matter of time.

Sesshomaru was talking to her, and she forced herself to focus. He was saying something about dinner…he didn't really expect her to eat, did he? Couldn't he see the cracks lining the surface?

She mustn't let him realize how close she was to breaking. Sesshomaru admired strength; he admired toughness. If she fell apart completely, he'd leave her, turn from her in disgust. Summoning her scattered pieces of energy, she followed him down the hallway. Just a little while longer…she could hold it all in for just a little while longer.

**……**

Flashing red and blue lights greeted Inu-Yasha as he jumped out of his car and ran to the entrance of Club Lavanda. "What happened?" he shouted, ducking beneath the yellow caution tape across the doorway. He spotted Abi, a longtime member of the local law enforcement, and headed in her direction.

"Oh look, it's the big cheese himself," Abi commented sarcastically. "Glad you could join us tonight, Inu-Yasha. Come here often?"

"Shit-can the jokes and tell me what's going on, Abi," Inu-Yasha barked at her. Secretly, he was relieved it was _her_ handling the disturbance and not one of the other officers. Abi was as corrupt as they came, completely unashamed to be on the take. Inu-Yasha had a feeling he'd be paying her handsomely for tonight's business.

"Looks like a fight broke out when some human wench cast a spell and it backfired," Abi told him. "We've dispersed the crowd, but we're taking the girl into custody. Got any idea where your manager is? He doesn't seem to be on the premises."

"Koga called me earlier and said he had to go downtown for a while. He left one of the bartenders in charge," Inu-Yasha said. He looked around the almost-empty club. "The bartender's name is Manten; he should be around here somewhere – kami!" he sputtered as he spotted the youkai in question. "What happened to him? Or should I say _her_?"

"That would be the spell that didn't go as planned," Abi told the gaping hanyou. "It turned every male in the joint into a female. Funny, but some of these guys actually look better this way…anyway, my partner," she pointed to a kitsune taking a statement from a tearful Nazuna, "said the spell is only temporary, so it'll wear off in an hour or so. Maybe the judge will be lenient on the wench."

"Look, Abi, do you have to take her down to the station?" Inu-Yasha asked, lowering his voice so no one could hear them. "I know this girl, and she's harmless. I doubt anyone's going to want to press charges over a temporary incantation."

"It's illegal for humans to cast spells, Inu-Yasha," Abi responded, but she took him by the elbow and nudged him into a dark corner. "Of course, there is always the possibility, a slim possibility, that she wasn't the one to cast that spell. It might have been a youkai disguised as her."

"A youkai doing a thing like that would be worth investigating," Inu-Yasha said casually, pulling his billfold from his pocket. He fingered some cash. "Of course, an investigation like that is expensive, and the police force is tragically under-funded. I don't suppose I could make a donation to improve conditions for our hard-working law enforcement officers?"

With a speed so fast her hand appeared as nothing more than a blur, Abi pocketed the currency. "I love it when citizens are civic-minded," she grinned. "You're a generous soul, Inu-Yasha. In fact, just because you're such a caring individual, I'm going to give you a little advice. It's free of charge." She stuck her face in his, and he was reminded more than ever of a bird of prey. "My partner has a special talent, one that's going to carry him far up the ranks of law enforcement. You see, there is no spell on this earth that can escape his eyes."

Inu-Yasha swallowed. "And this concerns me how?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"He couldn't help but notice a concealing spell on the girl's arm, and when he removed it, guess what he found?"

"An unattractive wart?" Inu-Yasha gulped.

"A slave bond, Inu-Yasha. I don't suppose you know anything about that?"

"Abi, I can explain," Inu-Yasha began.

"Save your breath, hanyou. Now, this girl – I believe her name is Nazuna?" At Inu-Yasha's nod, Abi continued. "This Nazuna claims the slave bite is just a leftover from last night's kinky sex with her boyfriend, a submission-bondage type of thing." Abi was breathing in his furred ear by this point, enunciating each word clearly. "My partner is straight as an arrow, lover-boy. This isn't the kind of thing I can just sweep under the rug, so make sure your story matches hers."

She released him then, allowing him to walk over to where Nazuna was talking to the kitsune. "Shut up," Inu-Yasha ordered her, signaling with his eyes that she should let him take care of this. "Dammit, haven't you caused enough trouble tonight? I told you to stay out of the club, Nazuna." He shoved his body up against her own, forcing her a few steps back from the kitsune. "Bad little bitches get punished," he growled.

"Yes, Master," Nazuna whimpered, playing along.

The kitsune was looking at them with disgust. "Save that stuff for the bedroom," he spat. He looked at his partner. "Abi, does their story check out?"

"Yeah," Abi answered calmly. Inu-Yasha knew she was ruffling the money in her pocket, counting the bills. He'd handed her a little extra, and the pleased look on her face told him she was more than happy with his generosity. "We're going to release her into his custody. Nobody's interested in pressing charges."

"Inu-Yasha, is it?" the kitsune asked. When the hanyou nodded, the police officer continued. "I'm not going to poke my nose into the affairs of two consenting adults, but just on the off-chance that one or both of you is lying, I'm going to remove this slave bond. Do either of you have a problem with that?"

Seeing Abi's warning look, Inu-Yasha kept his mouth shut. He'd deal with replacing the slave bond later, after they returned to the mansion. He, for one, was just happy to be getting out of this without landing in a cell at the downtown station.

"Aw, you're no fun," Nazuna whined as the kitsune removed her slave bite. "Haven't you ever wanted to play 'good cop, bad cop'? Hey, what are you doing?" she shrieked as the kitsune covered the spot on her arm with another incantation.

"Sorry, but the fun and games are over," the kitsune told her. "I'm just binding an anti-slavery seal to your life force. You won't be able to play this 'game' of yours in such a realistic manner, but I'm sure you'll find a way to compensate, won't you?"

Shortly afterward, the two police officers departed. The silence left by their departure was broken by a choking sound coming from Nazuna. To his horror, Inu-Yasha noticed the girl was crying. He cursed soundly, a stream of invectives pouring from his mouth. Between Sango's weeping pregnancy hormones and the emotional dramatics of the other women in the household, he was beginning to feel like a permanent handkerchief.

"Nazuna," he sighed, pulling the sobbing human into a hug. "Don't cry, stupid girl. We'll fix this somehow."

"But Inu-Yasha," Nazuna hiccupped softly, "the seal prevents me from getting another slave bite! No one can take over the bond, and I'm going to die!"

"Hush," the hanyou patted her on the back awkwardly. "Father's back at the mansion; maybe he knows how to remove the shield. How long before the residual slave bond wears off completely?"

"A couple of days, maybe," Nazuna murmured. She buried her face in her hands, and her voice sounded muffled when she again spoke. "We were okay for at least that long after Inu-sama died, before Taisho-sama took care of the bonds."

"We've still got some time, then," he said with relief. With his arm still around her, Inu-Yasha moved to leave. He was prevented from doing so, however, by the sudden appearance of a feminine Hiten in the doorway. "Where the hell have you been?" Inu-Yasha asked him. "You could have handled this situation with Nazuna before it ever got this far, ya know!"

Hiten's response was to throw a punch at Inu-Yasha. The haymaker came so quickly and with such force that the hanyou didn't have time to react. With a startled 'oomph,' Inu-Yasha flew across the room and landed against the bar with a crash.

"Dammit, Hiten! What was that all about?" Inu-Yasha yelled. He felt a trickle of blood run down his ear where he had caught it against the edge of the bar.

"Get up," Hiten ordered him. "I'm going to kill you for what you've done to Nazuna, bastard hanyou! How dare you enslave her, making her an object for your sick little sex games?"

Inu-Yasha groaned as Hiten charged toward him; his friend seemed dead-set on settling this matter with his fists. At least the enraged demon wouldn't be able to trash the place with his elemental powers – it was already trashed from the earlier fight. "Hiten, you've got this all wrong," he tried to explain. "Nazuna! Tell him the real story!"

"Hah! I'm not even talking to him right now!" Nazuna proclaimed, planting her hands on her hips in an angry gesture. "He can think whatever he wants!"

The hanyou rolled to his side to dodge a powerful kick from Hiten. "Manten? A little help?" he called to his bartender. Another blow landed near his cheek, close enough for him to feel the vibrations as Hiten's fist hit the bar. The fact that he was being attacked by a man with curvy hips and a pair of bouncing breasts was not lost on Inu-Yasha, but right now didn't seem to be the time to mention it.

Manten had appeared behind his brother, but it didn't look like he would be offering any assistance. "You have a considerable amount of explaining to do, Inu-Yasha," he said crossly. "It distresses me to think of an innocent soul such as Nazuna corrupted by your twisted desires."

"What?!" Outraged, Inu-Yasha staggered to his feet and faced the brothers. "First, let's get one thing straight: Nazuna is hardly an innocent! Hell, after living with Inu-sama all of those years, she could probably show _you_ a few things! Besides, I haven't touched the wench! What was I supposed to do, let her go to prison?"

"That has nothing to do with this!" Hiten claimed, conveniently ignoring the facts at hand. "One thing is clear, Inu-Yasha! Nazuna will never be yours!" He put his head down and charged, intending to drive Inu-Yasha into the nearby wall.

Completely disgusted, Inu-Yasha stepped to the side at the last minute and grabbed the elemental youkai by the neck, putting him into a headlock. "You know what, Hiten? You're absolutely, one hundred percent correct! Nazuna won't be mine, because," he smacked Hiten's head against his knee for emphasis, "I don't want her! In fact, I think the best punishment for her part in all of this," another whack to Hiten's head followed, "would be for me to hand her over to _you_!" With a final thump, Inu-Yasha knocked the youkai unconscious.

"What have you done?" Nazuna shrieked as Inu-Yasha dumped the limp body onto the floor. "You've killed him!" She rushed to Hiten's side and cradled his head in her lap.

"Nazuna, I've known Hiten for a long time, and it's gonna take more than an ass-kicking to get rid of him," Inu-Yasha said in disgust. He snorted. "Although this is the first time I've ever clobbered a woman. I hope that spell wears off soon, or you're going to have an interesting time when he offers to take you as his mate."

Still sitting on the floor and holding the elemental youkai, the girl looked at him with genuine worry in her eyes. "Inu-Yasha, what am I going to tell him when he wakes up?"

"How about something really crazy, like the truth?" Inu-Yasha suggested.

"But what if…what if he doesn't want me?" Nazuna asked, her face starting to crumple again.

"Don't start with the crying again!" Inu-Yasha begged. "Look, the idiot's in love with you; can't you tell? He was ready to fight me over your supposedly tarnished honor!" he yelled, clenching his fists in order to keep from throttling the aggravating girl.

"Manten," the hanyou continued as he drew a deep, calming breath and surveyed his damaged bar. "I'm officially promoting you to Assistant Manager. Get a cleaning crew in here first thing in the morning, and make sure we have extra help on hand when we open tomorrow night. When word of tonight's business gets out, this is going to be the hottest spot in town."

**……**

**A/N:** I promised Sess/Kag fluff, and instead I gave you more twisted attempts at humor. Black Lavender has clearly taken over the keyboard.

So…if I give you two chapters at once, will that stop the death threats? Read on!


	22. Miroku's Hand and Kagome's Tears

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 22**

**Miroku's Hand and Kagome's Tears**

**……**

Dinner was a relatively silent affair. Kagome sat in a zombie-like trance, half-heartedly moving her chopsticks whenever Sesshomaru nudged her and pointed to her plate with a frown. Taisho-sama was able to join them for the meal, but was too weak to do much besides eat. Inu-Yasha had not yet returned from the emergency at Club Lavanda, leaving an empty place next to Sango, who seemed to be off somewhere in a daydream. Kaede noted that Bankotsu was still closeted in his room, presumably with an anxious Jakotsu tending to his injury, and that Koharu and Nazuna were absent, which seemed to be the norm these days. That left only Miroku, who had called Kaede earlier to tell her that he had been delayed by a business meeting, and would Kaede please entertain Kagura if she happened to arrive at the mansion before his return.

"Where are Rin and Shippo?" Taisho asked, breaking the silence.

"They are spending the night with Kanna," Sesshomaru answered as he once again directed Kagome's attention to her food.

The young woman was really out of it, Kaede noticed. When she'd brought the girl to see Taisho-sama earlier, the miko had mumbled something vague before fleeing the room after the briefest of polite formalities. Kaede hadn't failed to notice the crushed look on Taisho-sama's face after receiving such a cold dismissal from his Favorite Darling, and as angry as she was with her master, the incident made her heart ache for his sake.

Earlier that afternoon, everyone in the household had been made aware of the relationship between Kanna and Kohaku, as well as Sakura's threat to Taisho's well-being, so it was with some concern that Sango posed her question. "If the children are with Kanna, they're not in any danger, are they? I mean, you don't think Sakura would take her anger out on them, do you?"

The younger inuyoukai reached out to calm Kagome, who had shot up at Sango's mention of danger. "Kanna and our pups are at Kohaku's apartment, not Sakura's home," Sesshomaru said soothingly to Kagome as he pried her fingers from their death-grip on his shirt. "Kanna has…relocated to a more hospitable environment."

"In other words, her mother kicked her out this morning when she found out about Kohaku," Sango translated with disgust. She jabbed at her food angrily. "That's going to be another problem. Isn't Kohaku's apartment complex classified as 'human only'? Management looks the other way when it's just an overnight guest, but Kanna can't stay there permanently!"

"The couple is very aware of this," Sesshomaru informed the group. "Kagura and I have discussed this at length with the two of them. I've offered the mansion as a place to stay, as opposed to living on the streets, but I have no idea where we'll put them."

"They can have my room," Sango offered. "I'm sure one of the other girls won't mind sharing her space with me for a while, at least until Kohaku can find another place for them to live."

"I'm certain _someone_ will offer to share space with you," Taisho-sama commented dryly, causing Kaede to send him a scorching look. Like her master, she knew very well where Sango had been sleeping, but she wasn't going to be so unladylike as to mention it at the dinner table.

Sango tried to cover her blush with a cough. In doing so, she accidentally knocked elbows with Kagome, spilling the other girl's tea. "Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Sango cried, dabbing at the front of Kagome's shirt with her napkin. "I didn't burn you, did I?"

"It's all right, Sango," Kagome answered tonelessly. She continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

"Um, this tea still feels kind of warm, Kagome." Sango was clearly worried by the girl's lack of response. "There's this big red blotch forming on your arm. Are you sure you're not burned?"

"I don't think she's listening," Sesshomaru said as he picked up the silent girl. "Allow me to take care of this. Where do you keep the first aid kit, Sango?"

"It's in the kitchen, first drawer on the right of the oven," Sango told him. "Do you need my help?"

"Any help she needs is far beyond what you can give her," the inuyoukai replied as he carried Kagome from the room.

Taisho's chopsticks clattered against the plate as he threw them down in disgust. "I demand to be told what has happened to my Darling," he growled at the two remaining women. "Sesshomaru has tried to gloss over this matter by telling me Kagome had a bad experience at the club, but _this_," he waved a hand indicating the miko's odd behavior, "is far more than a 'bad experience.' What haven't I been told?"

"Onigumo is back," Kaede blurted out. She hadn't agreed with Sesshomaru's intention to keep the matter from his father. "He dragged Kagome into a storage room at the nightclub and – "

She was unable to finish, for Taisho-sama interrupted her with a roar. "That hell-sent bastard has made an appearance, and no one bothers to tell me?" He shoved himself away from the table, staggering to his feet.

"Calm thyself, Master!" Kaede moved to assist him, but was stopped in her tracks by the horrifying sight of a naked Jaken that flashed across her eyes. "Ack! I mean, calm _your_self!" Her breathing returned to normal, and she resumed her plea. "Master, Kagome is unharmed; allow Sesshomaru to take care of this matter!"

"I will hunt him down and kill him!" her master shouted. "How can you say my Darling Kagome is unharmed? Look at her! She walks around like the undead, barely aware of her surroundings!"

"If you want to kill him, Master, you're going to have to stand in line and wait your turn," Sango said matter-of-factly. "Sesshomaru has claimed the rights to Onigumo's blood, and I don't think he's going to hand that privilege to anyone."

"And I can't blame him," a new voice interjected. Inu-Yasha entered, removing his jacket tiredly and taking his place next to Sango at the table. "I'd do the same if someone hurt my mate. You might as well sit down and relax, Father. You ain't exactly in any condition to go kick some ass."

"Mind your language in front of the ladies," his father growled at him, but he calmed down. "Kaede, if anyone needs me, I'll be talking to the guards. I want a full report, and I want it now!"

"Mm, I don't envy Jakotsu and Bankotsu at the moment," Sango mumbled as she watched Taisho limp from the room. She turned to the hanyou, who had attacked his plate as if he were starving. "Is everything all right at the club? What happened to your ear?"

"Everything's just great if you don't count the damage inflicted to my club by a horde of angry demons," Inu-Yasha answered after swallowing. "Of course, if I'd been turned into a woman by a miscast spell, I'd be pissed, too. You wouldn't believe what I had to tell the cops because of that damn Nazuna."

"Nazuna was behind the trouble?" Kaede asked.

"Know anyone else who would pull a stunt like that?" Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "That girl is a menace to youkai everywhere. I'm surprised she wasn't arrested years ago."

"So where's the weapon of mass destruction right now, little brother?" Sesshomaru had reentered the room, dragging a bandaged Kagome behind him. "Finish your dinner," he ordered the miko in a soft tone.

"I left her with Hiten," Inu-Yasha said, shoveling more curry into his mouth. Between bites, he filled the rest of them in on the events at the club. "So that's one less problem to worry about," he finished. "Nazuna and Hiten are probably bonded as I speak. Although they'd better have waited until they got to his place," he scowled. "I don't want to even _think_ about them doing anything in my bar."

"Is that all we are?" Sango asked, her voice hollow. "Are we just 'problems' that need to be fixed? I'm sorry we're such an imposition."

"Dammit Sango, I didn't mean it like that," Inu-Yasha told her. "Don't put words into my mouth! I'm not the one who put all of you into this situation, so don't take it out on me!" he said bitterly.

Sango's response was to remove the empty dishes from the table and stomp toward the kitchen. As she passed through the doorway, she bumped against Miroku, who had just entered the mansion with Kagura in tow. "Pervert!" she screamed, slapping him soundly. "You never pass up an opportunity, do you?"

"But Sango, my hand acts of its own accord!" claimed Miroku. "It's cursed! I can't control it!"

"You've been using that excuse for at least three hundred years, houshi! Find a new one!" Sango screeched. "I'm so sick and tired of all of you!" She burst into tearsthrowing down the dishes she'd been holding and storming from the room.

Inu-Yasha was in Miroku's face in an instant. "That 'cursed' hand of yours had better not touch Sango again," he snarled. "I don't share what's mine, got it?"

"This is hardly the time and place for a lover's quarrel," Sesshomaru said to Inu-Yasha, but his words met empty air. The hanyou had bolted from the room.

"Did you – did you just grope your _sister_?" Kagura gasped. "I knew you were perverted, but that's just sick! And what did she mean, you've been using that line for over three hundred years? Humans don't live that long!"

Miroku gave an audible gulp. "Um, I know this looks bad, but I can explain…"

"Really, Miroku, if you continue with this kind of behavior, you're never going to have any kind of a meaningful relationship with my brother," Sesshomaru scolded.

"Inu-Yasha too?" Kagura gagged. "Do you make it with anything that has a pulse, or are you particular about the species?"

"Now wait just a minute," Miroku protested, "I don't know what Sesshomaru's talking about; I've never laid a hand on Inu-Yasha! I am strictly a female-only kind of guy!"

"Yes, but when the female is your sister, you're not supposed to go there!" Kagura spat.

"Sit down and join us, Kagura," Sesshomaru sighed. "It's time you knew the truth concerning the residents of this house. Not," he added as an afterthought, "that you're going to enjoy hearing the story."

**……**

Taisho was hell-bent on removing the heads of his guards, but one look at Jakotsu's face convinced him that this was not the time to vent his anger. "Is there a problem?" he inquired, a strange sensation causing the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. "_She's_ here," he growled softly, recognizing the aura.

"Kikyo-sama waits within." Jakotsu bit the words out, as if he tasted something vile. "She wishes to speak with you, Taisho-sama. Bankotsu and I forbade her from leaving this room."

"A wise decision, Jakotsu. There's no telling how the others might react to her presence," Taisho replied with a calm he didn't feel. She had come to speak with him here at the mansion instead of sending a message to meet on neutral ground…this had to be important.

Proud as always, the miko remained standing when he entered the room, refusing to ever kneel before a youkai. Unwilling to take her bait, Taisho threw himself into the nearest chair, hoping his dwindling strength would at least carry him through the interview. "Get on with it, Kikyo," he told her. "I'm missing Sango's cooking for this."

"Send these two abominations from the room first," Kikyo replied, her grey eyes filled with disgust.

At a nod from Taisho, the guards left the room, although Jakotsu made it clear with a look of hatred that he would kill the miko on the spot if so ordered. "You should be kinder to them, Kikyo. After all, it's not their fault they have such long lives."

"Don't remind me of my predecessor's foul wish," Kikyo hissed. She straightened, her shoulders held erect. "That flask you sent to me, Taisho…it was productive."

"Don't speak in riddles, woman," Taisho warned. "I take it your conversation with Toto-sai had a favorable outcome?"

"He has agreed to join us," the miko answered. She hesitated then, seeming to debate whether or not to reveal something. "His home…it's covered with all kinds of spiritual wards. Magic of that nature would not be necessary unless he was hiding something."

So she had picked up on that as well. "Perhaps a portal to the mythical free lands really does exist?" Taisho guessed aloud. "That would be of great use to us."

She frowned at him. "It's of no use to me," she replied. "Once Naraku is dead, this slave bond will disappear. And even if I were to be freed by another, I'm young enough to survive the removal of the bond."

"Unlike the slaves in this household," Taisho finished for her.

"Yes." Kikyo was quiet for a moment. "How is my sister doing?" she asked, speaking so softly that, even with his keen hearing, it was an effort to make out the words. "I heard she suffered some trauma while out clubbing."

"Trauma?" Taisho repeated. "I suppose that's one word for it. Onigumo has reappeared," he said bluntly.

He'd shocked her. "How can this be?" she asked, confused. "I thought Naraku had killed him. At least, that's what he told me, and he didn't seem to be lying when he said it."

"It might be interesting to tell Naraku he's still alive," Taisho replied, "and watch his reaction closely. What's his connection to Onigumo, anyway?"

"I don't know," Kikyo sighed. "All I know is that he hates him, hates him more than you or I hate him. From what little he's said, I gather it has something to do with the original Kikyo."

"Not possible," Taisho grunted. "Onigumo is human; there's not a drop of youkai blood in him. He couldn't possibly be connected to the original Kikyo; he'd have to be as old as Inu-Yasha."

"Unless he was enslaved," Kikyo countered. "Some of your slaves were born during that time period. But who would enslave Onigumo and then allow him to create such havoc?"

"Naraku would do something like that," Taisho suggested.

"Yes, but then he would know if Onigumo was dead or not, because he'd feel the broken bond," Kikyo pointed out. She twirled a lock of hair in her finger, a nervous habit that Taisho found endearing solely because it served to remind him that this cold woman _was_ human. There were days when he had his doubts.

Taisho scratched absently at his chest; some of his wounds were itching like crazy as they healed. "I can't help but think we're wandering down the wrong path with this," he confessed. "We need to concentrate on what we do know: Onigumo is back, and he's after Kagome. Not that Sesshomaru is going to let him get to her," he added.

"Sesshomaru?" Kikyo arched a thin eyebrow. "What, you just handed Kagome over to your son?"

"Yes," Taisho replied curtly. He didn't care for the tone of Kikyo's voice. She'd always been abrasive when it came to the matter of his relationship with her sister. Taisho wondered what she'd say if she knew Kagome had been his slave, and not his lover.

"And how does Kagome feel about this?"

He refrained from questioning why she didn't ask Kagome herself, because he knew what her answer would be. It was always the same; Kikyo would look hurt and insist that things were better this way. He settled instead for answering the miko's question with the truth.

"To be honest, Kikyo, I don't think Kagome feels much of anything at the moment," he said. "Onigumo might not have harmed her physically, but he's dealt a killing blow to her soul. I only hope she survives."

**……**

Sesshomaru studied the petite woman with growing worry. She hadn't even felt the hot tea burn her, for hell's sake! Something about Kagome was so _off_, and he was beginning to wonder if she could even hear him anymore.

Miroku was still jabbering on, trying to explain this horrific mess to Kagura. To the wind youkai's credit, she was keeping up with his explanation. He had to admire Kagura for that, considering the entire situation was giving _him_ an enormous headache. Oh well, at least he'd discovered his brother wasn't going to take Miroku for a mate. That had to be worth _something_.

**……**

She was listening, thankfully. Miroku talked faster than he'd ever talked in his life, realizing for the first time that it would just kill him if Kagura were to wash her hands of this mess. Who would he have to play with, if his wind witch left? She was sharp; she was witty; she was sexually appealing; she was entertaining as hell; in short, Kagura was everything Miroku had ever desired in a female. And best of all, she never let him get away with _anything_ – a definite plus, given his propensity for mischief.

While he was talking, something tickled at the back of his mind. Miroku deeply regretted having put himself outside the information loop this day; normally he was on top of everything that happened with the mansion's occupants. Instead, he'd put up that sound barrier to his room last night, causing him to miss what must have been a wildly entertaining fight in the kitchen. Even worse, he'd left the mansion this morning without discovering the end result of Kagome's trip to the clubs last night. _Something_ must have happened, because she was acting a bit odd. He shrugged. Whatever it was, someone would tell him eventually.

**……**

She wasn't going to make it. The voices were too loud, hammering away at her brain. As Sesshomaru moved from her side, Kagome tensed. He was leaving her!

"So you see," Miroku's voice seemed to come from far away, "this is all just a big misunderstanding, Kagura. Sango isn't my sister; we're fellow slaves. And I'm not having a torrid affair with Inu-Yasha!"

"You're still a pervert," Kagura shot back.

"That, dear Kagura, is just another false assumption, based on my accursed hand," Miroku said smoothly.

Where had Sesshomaru gone? Kagome looked around the room frantically, her heart racing. He was gone; he'd left her; he wasn't coming back! "Sesshomaru?" She wanted to yell, but her underused voice came out in a tiny squeak. "Where?" She jumped up from the table, intent on searching for the youkai. He'd left her!

She tripped, and then she was falling. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact that was sure to come. Instead, she found herself hitting something firm, but not the hard floor. A pair of arms encircled her; a gentle voice asked her if she was all right. She opened her eyes to see the violet orbs of Miroku.

He was _touching_ her. Miroku's hand was smoothing circles on her posterior, while his voice was saying something about a bruise. Miroku was _touching_ her, and Sesshomaru was _gone_.

He'd left her. With a noise that was a cross between a sob and a scream, Kagome wailed the inuyoukai's name. Deep inside her soul, she could feel something shatter.

**……**

The youkai was only as far as the next room when he heard Kagome call his name, but that didn't matter. He'd have heard that heart-rending sound from another continent, he was certain. And all the minions of hell couldn't have stopped him from racing to her side.

Golden eyes turned a deep red as his protective instincts overtook his normal stoicism. His life, his love, his mate had called for his help, crying out to his very soul! He tore into the room, seeking the death of the one causing his Kagome such distress.

The next events were naught but a blur, as the terrified shrieks of the others filled his ears. It didn't matter, though, for his precious Kagome was clinging to him, her arms wrapped around his neck. She was shaking, trembling so hard it was a wonder her bones didn't ache, begging him not to leave her.

Leave her? No, never! He couldn't leave her; she was the other part of him! Clutching her tightly, he whisked her away from the others.

**……**

"Miroku? Kagura?" Kaede whispered, crawling out from where she'd dived behind the sideboard. "Dear heavens above us, whatever was that all about?"

"You idiot!" Kagura was yelling at Miroku. The former monk was lying on the floor, curled into the fetal position and moaning in pain. "You never, ever, _ever_, come between a youkai and his injured mate, especially an inu youkai! Hasn't living this long taught you _anything_?"

"My hand!" Miroku screamed at her. "He put a hole in my hand!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby about it," Kagura scoffed. She studied his injured palm critically. "It's not even bleeding; the skin is completely sealed around the injury. Sesshomaru must have some residual poison left in his claw, and it cauterized the wound. You're really lucky, you know." She threw his hand back at him.

"Lucky? How do you call this '_lucky_'?" Miroku demanded to know. He held his palm up to his eye and looked at her through it. "He put a _hole_ in my _hand_! And it hurts!" he whined.

"I say you're lucky, because he could just as easily have put a hole through your _heart_!" Kagura emphasized. "You just had to go and cop a feel instead of helping the girl to her feet, didn't you?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

It was Toto-sai, only he wasn't wearing his customary 'old geezer' look. Instead, he was neatly groomed and dressed to kill. He shifted his stance, sending off the faintest hint of expensive cologne. "Kaede?" the metal-smith asked, locating the woman in question. "What are you doing down there?"

"It's a long story," Kaede groaned, climbing to her feet. "I'm afraid I didn't hear you at the door, Toto-sai. Forgive our rudeness."

Toto-sai surveyed the upturned table, the broken plates with food scattered everywhere. "It seems you had other matters to take care of, dear Kaede." He offered her his arm. "Shall we depart?"

"Please," whimpered Kaede, allowing him to lead her out the door. "If I stay here, I'll likely be as insane as the rest of this bunch."

"Well," blinked Miroku, momentarily diverted from his pain. "I wasn't expecting that. I wonder how Taisho-sama feels about this."

"You can ask him in the morning," Kagura harrumphed. "Come on, let's get you up to your room before you cause any more trouble. Where have you been this evening, anyway?"

Miroku followed her willingly. "I was at a club meeting, and it ran late. I'm a member of The Society for the Ongoing Reenactment of Daytime Interpretive Drama," he announced proudly.

She stopped long enough to allow him to open his door. "You've got to be kidding," Kagura said in disbelief. "You kept me waiting because of a bunch of soap-opera cosplayers?" She slammed his bedroom door shut and activated the soundproof barrier. "Don't you think that's carrying fandom just a little too far?"

"Is belonging to S.O.R.D.I.D. any worse than writing pornographic fan-fiction?" Miroku countered.

"Hey, I'm just sharpening my writing skills!" Kagura began to argue, but broke off when she realized what he had just said. A red flush crept into her cheeks. "All right, how long have you known?" she asked.

"Not long," Miroku gave her a wicked grin. His smile faltered when he noticed Kagura was removing her blouse. "Although I've been a fan…of your work," he croaked as she trailed kisses down the side of his throat, "for a long…time…"

"Really?" she murmured against the hollow of his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt. "What fic did you enjoy the most?" A flick of her hand, and his shirt joined hers on the floor.

"Kagura, do you have any idea what you are doing?" Miroku gasped as her mouth moved lower.

"Comparing notes," she answered, before standing on tiptoe to claim his mouth in a passionate kiss. "You said that my scenes weren't realistic. Show me what I'm doing wrong."

Miroku was too shocked to offer even a token protest. Kagura was so bold, so daring –she was probably going to kill him before the night was out. Miroku prayed he'd survive, but if he didn't, well…he'd be the happiest dead man on the planet.

**……**

Red orbs turned back to their customary gold as Kagome's heart pounded next to his. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, placing tiny, nipping kisses along the line of her pulse. She whimpered at this, winding her tiny hands into his silver locks, pulling his head closer to hers.

"Kagome," begged the youkai, "please open our bond. I need to feel you!"

"I'm scared," she confessed as Sesshomaru molded her form against his own. They were lying on the bed in his room, cradled against each other. She could feel the heat burning from him, threatening to consume her in the inferno. "If I open the bond, you'll leave me!"

"Never," he vowed. "Kagome, look at me! _Look_ at me!" His large hands framed her face, forcing her to see the youkai before her.

She looked then, truly seeing into his soul for the first time. "You _won't_ leave," she gasped in wonder. She allowed the bond to open just the tiniest amount. Sesshomaru didn't flinch, didn't move away from her. Instead, his hold around her tightened. A strange, burning sensation formed behind her eyelids, and she felt something wet slide down her cheek.

"Tears," Sesshomaru said, his voice full of wonder. "Kagome, you're…you're _crying_." A clawed finger moved to catch the salty drop, his tongue flicking across the pad in order to taste it.

The dam broke, then, and a torrent of emotion poured from the hurting girl. Her barriers were down completely, and Sesshomaru felt every bit of the pain, the humiliation and torment that this woman had suffered. He held her against him tightly, crushing her against his broad chest as she wept. So wrapped in her pain was he that he didn't even notice the trails of water coursing down his own face.

**……**

He lost track of the passing time. It could have been hours or mere minutes, but at some point Kagome's tears slowed to a mere trickle, and her sobs became sighs. The bond began to close up again, but it reopened when Sesshomaru gave a soft growl. "Leave it," he ordered his love. "Never close what is between us again."

She gave a watery smile and bumped his chin softly with her nose. She understood him on every level, it seemed, even the most primitive and basic. "I don't like causing you pain," she whispered. "That's why I close it."

"You cause me more pain by shutting me out," Sesshomaru told her. He shifted, rolling onto his back and tucking her curves against him. Kagome's head was pillowed in the hollow of his shoulder, seeming to fit as if it were made just for her.

So quiet was she that he thought she'd fallen asleep, when she suddenly spoke. "Sesshomaru, why haven't you…" she trailed off, suddenly too shy to finish the sentence. "It's not like I haven't given you the opportunity," she mumbled.

"I love you dearly, Kagome, and I wish to have you as my mate," his deep, rich voice answered. She raised her head to look at him. "But you have been a slave since you were a child, always belonging to someone. As much as I desire you, I wish even more for you to taste freedom. If you are my mate, that can never happen."

She moved against him then, emboldened by his declaration of love. "Foolish youkai," she said in a gentle tone. Her deft hands stroked his body, fanning the flames. "Don't you understand? What you did for me tonight, taking away my pain…Sesshomaru, I'm already free. Never again will earthly chains bind my heart and soul."

A sweet, soft pair of lips silenced any further protest Sesshomaru might have made. The pain was still there, yes, but it was a distant second to the love between them. Here, in his bed, in his arms, was Kagome, lighting the darkest parts of his soul.

**……**

**A/N:** You know, I could just end it right here, with everything so sweet and fluffy. Too bad I'm evil…

Thanks so much to my wonderful readers! And thanks for the double beta-job, TitianWren! - Lavender


	23. A Busy Night

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 23**

**A Busy Night**

**……**

She'd locked him out of his own room, dammit. Inu-Yasha slumped down to the floor, his back resting against the door of his bedroom. Sango had stormed in there crying and then slammed a barrier in place to keep him from following. Even worse, the barrier wasn't soundproof. Every sniff, every sob, tore through the hanyou's heart with gut-wrenching pain.

Her tears were killing him, didn't she realize this? "Sango?" he called softly. "Sango, are you all right?" Of course she wasn't all right, but he had to ask, didn't he?

A loud sniffle preceded her next statement. "I'm fine," she answered stubbornly. The rustle of her clothing told him she was sitting with her back to the other side of the door. "Go away."

"You're in my room. Where am I supposed to sleep?" he wanted to know. Kami preserve him from moody, pregnant women! "Sango, stay mad at me – hell, you can hit me if you want, but please stop crying," he begged through the door.

More sniffles, then silence. "Hey, Sango?" he asked, hearing her shuffling movements against the door. "Go climb in the bed if you're going to stay in there all night. You'll get sick sleeping on the cold floor."

"It's not cold," she mumbled sleepily through the closed door. "I wrapped myself up in this old red thing of yours. It's warm and," she yawned, "it smells like you."

"Old red thing – you mean my fire-rat haori?" he asked, amazed. "I haven't worn that in years, Sango! Where'd you find it?"

"In the back of your closet."

"Do I wanna know why you were going through my closet?"

Silence.

"Sango?" Listening intently, he could hear her breathing evenly. She was asleep. Chuckling at the absurdity of it all, Inu-Yasha propped his back against the door in a more comfortable position. He cocked an ear, listening to the racket coming from the dining room. It was going to be a long night.

**……**

The inuyoukai was trying to ignore the sounds of fighting, but it was difficult to do so. Silently hoping that nobody was bleeding all over his table, Taisho focused his attention on the miko before him. Kikyo was saying something to him about the need for a conference with Toto-sai. Unfortunately, Taisho only caught part of her comment. The rest of her statement was lost in the loud crashing noise echoing down the hallway.

The front door opened, and he could hear Toto-sai's voice. Soon it was joined by Kaede's dulcet tones. A soft laugh came from her as they departed from the mansion, causing a flare of envy to rage through Taisho. He heartily wished he couldn't hear the two of them, wished he could pretend Kaede was sound asleep in her own bed – with him lying next to her. Sometimes, having such sensitive hearing was nothing more than a curse.

The miko was shifting restlessly beside him. "You may take your leave, Kikyo," Taisho said tiredly. She had gone very quiet, her eyes wide as she listened to the disturbing noises emanating from the other end of the house. When she gave no indication of trying to depart, Taisho narrowed his eyes at her. "What haven't you told me?"

Her hands twisted nervously. "I can't go back," Kikyo confessed in a rush of words. "Naraku has discovered the truth. If I return, he will kill me."

For the first time ever, Taisho smelled the scent of fear coursing through her. She knelt before him, and Taisho knew the gesture was pure torture for the proud woman. "Taisho-sama," Kikyo said through tightly clenched teeth. "Please, I beg of you – give me sanctuary."

Taisho could only imagine what this request had cost her. The miko was desperate indeed, if she was seeking refuge with a demon. "Rise, woman," Taisho ordered sympathetically. "Such a worthy ally should never bow before me, Kikyo. My home is yours for as long as you need it. Although the kami alone know where I'm going to keep you," he added under his breath.

**……**

"The alarm is set and the locks are in place, brother. Just close the door behind you when you leave," Manten said as he gathered his belongings. "And don't be too hard on the wench. She's one of the good ones."

The silence left behind after Manten's departure was unnerving. Hiten peeked at Nazuna from the corner of his eyes, trying to decipher the girl's expression. The human slave had spilled everything just as soon as he had awakened. Now she knelt before him in silence, and it was scaring the hell out of the elemental demon. Nazuna was _never_ one to be quiet.

"You should have told me, Nazuna," Hiten said at last. He toyed with his long, black braid before gingerly poking a finger at his newly-formed breasts. He would die before admitting it, but they fascinated him. The female body had always seemed so mysterious…

Meanwhile, the female in front of him appeared ready to make a run for it if he said the wrong thing. Hiten figured the woman had to be frightened half to death. She'd spent all but a few of her years as someone's slave, he realized angrily. Kind master not withstanding, she'd lived her life as someone else's property, her very existence dependent upon the whim of another. Faced with what Nazuna had just told him, Hiten felt a new depth of admiration for her. She must be tough indeed, to have survived so many years with her bright outlook still intact.

"I'm sorry, Hiten," Nazuna was apologizing, her head bowed before him in a humble manner. Was she afraid to look at him? She kept talking, her voice catching as she spoke. "You have to understand; I've lived with this secret for a long time. Talking about this could so easily cost not only my life, but the lives of the others. How could I take that risk?"

"Am I that untrustworthy?" the elemental youkai asked. He was hurt. "Nazuna, I know I've pulled some stupid stunts, but I'm not a complete ass! Even if I didn't love you, I'd never tell anyone your secret!"

"Like I was supposed to trust you after finding out about the agreement you made with Inu-Yasha?" she huffed, finally goaded into meeting his gaze. "Why, I ought to – wait a minute, what did you say?"

"I said I'd never tell anyone your secret."

"No, what you said before that…you know, that part where you said you loved me? Do you…do you really mean it?" she whispered. "No, you can't mean that!"

She doubted his love? This was just too much. Hiten's temper, never the best under any circumstances, boiled over. "Gah!" he shouted, tempted to tear his hair out. Only the thought of looking like his follicle-challenged brother stopped him. He fell to his knees in front of her and thrust his face close to hers. "Woman, I just got in a fight with one of my best friends because of you! Last week, a botched spell cost me my eyebrows for two days, and it was because of you! Right now, I'm sporting a pair of _breasts_," he grabbed them for emphasis, "because of _you_! Of course I love you, idiot! Why else would I stay around someone who is so obviously bad for my health?"

"But _why_?" Nazuna wailed as he pressed her against him tightly. It felt more than a little weird to hug her with his breasts getting in the way, but he shoved that thought to the side. "Why do you love me?" she wanted to know. "I'll probably wind up killing you with one of my spells!"

"No," Hiten answered, still holding her close. He kissed the top of her head. "No, you won't kill me, you silly wench, because you're never casting a spell in my presence again. Understand?" He nudged her, waiting for her promise.

"Ever?" Nazuna didn't seem too happy to give in to his request. "But Hiten, I've actually done some useful things! And I'm in the middle of researching a spell designed to aid the digestive processes of older youkai! It's really neat; think of how your aging grandmother will appreciate it!"

"Have you tested it yet?" Hiten raised a skeptical eyebrow.

She bit her lower lip. "Okay, so all it does right now is make you throw up your toenails, but I'm getting closer every day to a solution!" she protested.

"I can hardly wait," Hiten shuddered. He kissed her again before pulling away so he could dig through his shirt pocket. "Here," he said, handing her a thin, plastic card. "I was planning on giving this to you earlier tonight, but I kind of got distracted." He frowned, remembering the bar-room brawl. "Go on, take it," Hiten added when she looked at him in confusion. "It's yours."

"What is it?" she asked, turning the card over in her slender fingers. "It has an encoding strip on the back. Is this a key of some sort?"

"It opens the door to a building I purchased," Hiten told her. "I didn't like the thought of you blowing up my ancestral home, so I bought a laboratory for you. You can arrange the inside of it however you like, though, because I don't know a thing about lab equipment."

Fear and confusion followed by comprehension and wonder…the expressions chasing across her features touched the demon's heart. This enchanting woman had seen far too little true happiness during her long life. "Hiten?" she asked breathlessly. "Is this – ?"

"I guess it's my way of asking you to stick around," Hiten said. He covered Nazuna's small hand with his own and brought her fingers to his lips. "Last night, when you threw me out of the mansion…hell, Nazuna, I wanted to curl up somewhere and _die_! The thought of never seeing you again tore me up inside!" He buried his face into her neck. "I was pretty sure you'd show up at the club tonight, so I planned on pulling you aside and begging you to take me back."

"But…Hiten, it's too much!" Nazuna protested. "I love you no matter what! You don't have to give me a building!"

"I can afford it," he assured her. "Nazuna, I bought that building with every intention of asking you to become my mate. You will be my mate, won't you?" Hiten asked. When she didn't answer, a worrisome thought struck him. Maybe Nazuna wanted a more traditional sort of companion? "Um," he added uncertainly, "I know I don't have a job or anything useful like that, but I can get one if you want. Manten's always saying honest work would be good for me."

"You, with a job?" she surprised him by bursting into laughter. "Hiten, you've never had to work a day in your life! What on earth would you _do_?"

"I've held a couple of jobs in the past," the elemental demon assured her. "But I've always been rich, so I never bothered to stay when I got bored. And you didn't answer my question, Nazuna," Hiten scowled.

"Yes, I'll be your mate," Nazuna giggled. "But only if you really want me. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this just because my slave bond was removed." She gave him a thoughtful look. "You said you bought the building intending to ask me to be your mate? Just when did you buy the place?"

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Remember that first night? The night I met you? I went out the next day and bought the property." He scooted her closer to him. "Somehow, there was just something about you, Nazuna…I knew I wanted you even then."

"Oh, Hiten." She entwined her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. They kissed for some time before she suddenly yanked her head back. "Oh no! Hiten, what is your family going to say about this? I mean, you're mating a human! And what if they find out I've lived with Taisho-sama for six years? They'll think I'm some kind of – "

"When I told you I loved you, was I speaking in some language you didn't understand?" Hiten interrupted her. "Don't worry about my family; after all, Manten adores you, and he's the only one I listen to these days." He gave a fanged grin. "Besides, if anyone dares to say anything to me, I'll just have you cast one of your spells. They'll think twice about messing with you after you turn them all into penguins. I'm kidding!" he grunted as she punched him in the gut. "Hey, cut that out!" he yipped when Nazuna smacked him in the arm.

"Make me," she taunted, giving him a hard poke in the chest and ducking from his embrace. She scampered behind the damaged bar, just out of his reach. "You talk really tough for someone so pretty!"

"Woman, when these boobs disappear, you are in so much trouble," Hiten promised, a gleam in his eyes as he took up the chase.

**……**

"Sssooo wha'd they throw y'in fer?" the fat, balding monk slurred from his cell across the room.

"These idiots think I'm some sort of perverted stalker," Koga groused. He wrinkled his nose. No need to ask why the old man was here. The stench of sake came in waves from the drunken sot, along with the unpleasant smell of a human body that hadn't bathed in at least a week. The wolf demon concentrated on breathing through his mouth as his eyes watered. Damn! If he could smell the stink from his place in the youkai holding cell, it must be pure agony to be locked in with the humans!

"Shut up, Mushin," said the prisoner sitting on the other side of Koga. "Nobody wants to hear you running your mouth. Blech!" he exclaimed, catching a whiff of the fumes wafting from the other cell. "Ever try standing a little closer to the water when you bathe?"

"I'm not takin' critishism from you, Kaijinbo," Mushin belched. "Ya aren't the shweetest shmelling thing yerself. Wha'd they bust you fer this time? More of yer fancy knives?"

"Gotta make a living somehow," the prisoner named Kaijinbo cackled. He cocked a thick eyebrow at Koga. "Interested in buying a weapon? I can get you anything you want."

"No thanks," Koga answered shortly, wondering how soon he could get out of this place. Trying to get upwind of the odiferous Mushin, he made the mistake of moving closer to Kaijinbo. Mushin was right: Kaijinbo had no room to talk when it came to personal hygiene. Koga choked back his gag reflex.

A shouting match announced a new arrival. This one was fighting the guards tooth and nail, protesting his arrest with kicks and punches. With a roar, the bear youkai who had arrested Koga got in a good hit with his huge paw, sending the new prisoner tumbling into the human holding cell. "His name's Mukotsu; book him for the manufacture of illegal weapons and environmental pollution," the bear shouted to the clerk sitting behind the computer. "We found him making poison-gas bombs in some abandoned warehouse. Planning on selling them to the Humanistas, no doubt," he growled. "Like we haven't got enough trouble with that bunch."

"When am I going to be allowed to contact my lawyer?" another voice groaned from the human holding cell. Curious, Koga tilted his head to the side in order to see a human crawling from beneath Mukotsu's fallen form. A slope-shouldered man covered with ink-stains staggered to his feet and stared back at the wolf demon.

"You'll see the public defender when he gets here in the morning, Kotatsu," the clerk said calmly as he entered Mukotsu's information into the system. "He says he's not getting out of bed in the middle of the night for some petty forger. Instead of running your little counterfeit operation, why don't you try making money the old-fashioned way?"

"You mean by stealing it?" Kaijinbo sneered, listening to the conversation with interest. The bear demon banged on the cell, ordering him to keep quiet. "Hypocrites, the entire crew," Kaijinbo continued quietly. "Half of them are on the take and don't even pretend otherwise. They've got a lot of nerve, criticizing us."

"Do you really sell weapons to the Humanistas?" Koga whispered. "Why would you want to arm a bunch of youkai-haters? Don't you think they'd just as soon kill you as look at you?"

"I ain't confessin' to nothing, and that includes arms dealing," Kaijinbo answered, but he winked as he said it. "I'm just saying, this lot here – " he gave the police officers a pointed look, "they ain't so different from the humans, ya know? Not a one of them's above corruption. Now if an enterprising businessman decides to sell his wares to both sides of the ongoing human-youkai conflict, who can blame him?"

A high-pitched screeching sound interrupted Koga's response. "Don't handle him too roughly, now," a young human male was begging as he followed a female officer into the room. The officer was carrying a monkey, who continued to voice his displeasure with a shrill shriek. "Truly, my little friend here is harmless!" the young man continued.

"Who've you got there, Abi?" the bear youkai asked.

"His name is Hiyashimaru," Abi answered. "Book him! Not _him_," she scolded the guard who moved toward the young man. "That joker's name is Nobunaga! _Him_!" she thrust out her arm, where the monkey was clinging for dear life.

"Um…the monkey?" the clerk asked doubtfully. "I don't think we can press charges on a monkey, Abi."

"He's an evil little thief, and I want him locked up _now_!" she screamed. "First, I caught him inside the zoo after closing hours, harassing the birds! Then, when I grabbed him, he stole my wallet, and after that he jumped through the open window of my squad car and pooped on the seat! It's not funny!" she shouted at the other officers, who by this point were rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Hey!" Koga shouted, banging on the wall of the cell to gain their attention. "I want to make my phone call!" He stepped forward, slipping on a puddle of drool. Following the drops of saliva, he realized the creator of said drool was a strange looking youkai with a mask over his mouth.

"I thought you said your lawyer wasn't answering his phone," the bear demon growled at Koga. The drooling youkai flicked a glob of spittle in the bear's direction, and the demon swatted at him through the bars. "Dammit Juromaru, cut that out! Hey Abi, where's Kageromaru? Your partner said you brought both of them in tonight."

"Why don't you take that mask off of Juromaru and find out for yourself?" Abi retorted. "Just be sure to clean up the mess when you're done. That is, if you still have any working parts after Kageromaru's finished."

"Forget my lawyer; I'm still making my call!" Koga insisted. The clerk handed him the phone and he punched in Inu-Yasha's cell phone number. His boss had connections, and right now Koga needed all the help he could get.

**……**

"Females can be very irrational while they are breeding."

He opened a golden eye and saw his father standing above him. "Yeah, I kind of figured that part out by myself," Inu-Yasha responded grumpily. He stretched, trying to pop the crick out of his neck. "It's really late, Father," the hanyou observed, noting the darkened and quiet hallways of the mansion. "Shouldn't you be resting or something? Kaede's gonna have something to say if you have a relapse."

Taisho's eyes darkened, but his voice remained passive. "Kaede has not yet returned from her date," he informed his son.

If not for the ever-so-slight clenching of the elder youkai's jaw, Inu-Yasha might have been fooled into thinking his father didn't care. This was interesting, he decided. He'd never known the hard-headed youkai in front of him to give up on _anything_, so why wasn't he making some sort of effort where Kaede was concerned?

The battered hilt of Tetsusaiga was thrust in his face, interrupting Inu-Yasha's thoughts. "I found this in the wreckage of what was once our dining area," Taisho told him. "It was a bit surprising to come across it again, after all these years. I haven't seen the old blade since you told me you were going to ask Kikyo to be your mate."

"I pulled it out of the storage shed this afternoon," Inu-Yasha answered, tamping down his sudden anger as he accepted the sword. His father was recuperating; this was no time to rehash his damaged relationship with Kikyo. "I left Tetsusaiga hanging from one of the display racks in the dining area," he continued. "It must have been knocked down during the fight."

"Hn. You heard the ruckus as well, I take it?" Taisho snorted. "Miroku was foolish indeed. I thought the lad had more sense."

"Hardly," Inu-Yasha scoffed. "When it comes to the ladies, Miroku doesn't think at all." He growled again, remembering the man's earlier groping of Sango. "If he touches her again, I'll kill him!"

"Her?" Taisho asked, nodding in the direction of the bedroom door for clarification. "Is that why you brought out the sword?" He smiled at Inu-Yasha, obviously pleased.

The smile broke Inu-Yasha's resolve to be patient. "Yeah," he bit out angrily, "maybe I'll actually go as far as offering it to _this_ woman. Sango _does_ meet your approval, right?"

His father's smile disappeared. "You're still upset with me about that business." It was a statement more than a question. "I had hoped that was behind us." Taisho seated himself on the floor across the hallway, facing his son with a weary look in his eyes.

"It's a little hard to put it behind me when I'm still pissed," Inu-Yasha ground out, the bitter memories washing over him. "You told me I was making the biggest mistake of my life, and you all but threatened to disown me if I took Kikyo as my mate! You treated me like I was a pup!"

"And was I wrong about her?" Taisho responded angrily. "I told you she loved the man, but not the youkai – you're _both_, son! And let's not even mention Kagewaki's involvement in this! Accept the truth, Inu-Yasha; she would never have been satisfied with you! You would have put all your time and energy into pleasing her, and in the end she still would have left you!"

"I know that!" Inu-Yasha exploded. "And I knew it _back then_, Father! See, this is what I'm talking about!" His voice was rising steadily, and he belatedly remembered the woman sleeping on the other side of the door. "You didn't have enough confidence in me to believe that I'd figure things out by myself!" he continued, lowering his voice. He gave a sharp laugh, one entirely devoid of humor. "What makes me sick is to realize that nothing's changed! Keeping me in the dark about the slaves and sneaking Sesshomaru into position at the head of the company just proves it! You didn't trust me then, and you don't trust me now," he accused. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the door, waiting for his father's response.

What his father would have said to him, Inu-Yasha didn't get the chance to discover. His cell phone rang, the strident tones interrupting the moment. After listening to Koga's urgent message, Inu-Yasha finished the call and rose to his feet.

Looking down at the exhausted youkai sitting in the hallway, Inu-Yasha decided the interruption was probably a blessing. After all, he'd already said more than he should have. His father, his boisterous, loud, brash father, was staring at the floor, suddenly seeming – Inu-Yasha hated to admit it – pitiful. He frowned in concern. When had the all-powerful figure from his childhood gotten to be so…so…old and tired?

"Father," he began, but Taisho held his large hand up, indicating he wanted Inu-Yasha to be silent.

"Later, son," Taisho sighed. "We will discuss this later." The demon laid his head back against the wall and his eyes drooped shut.

"Taisho-sama?" It was Jakotsu, searching for his employer. "We have placed our visitor in Kagome's room, as you requested. Bankotsu and I are concerned, however, that you are now left with no place to rest," the guard added as he assisted Taisho to his feet.

"What visitor?" Inu-Yasha asked, looking from his father to Jakotsu.

The inuyoukai ignored the question and leaned into the supporting arm of Jakotsu. "Throw a futon in Nazuna's room and I'll sleep in there," Taisho ordered the guard. "From what Inu-Yasha has told us, I don't think we'll be seeing our budding scientist tonight."

As he watched his parent shuffle down the hallway, relying more on Jakotsu's strength for every step, Inu-Yasha felt the beginnings of panic settle into his stomach. His once-invincible father was, in reality, vulnerable. This was not an easy revelation for him to accept, considering he had spent his entire life convinced that nothing short of hell could conquer the hardheaded youkai.

A very faint pulse came from the sword in his hand, so minuscule that Inu-Yasha almost missed it entirely. Apparently Tetsusaiga still had some amount of ki left within its blade. As he traced a finger along the worn hilt, Inu-Yasha remembered something his father had said while presenting the sword.

_"You'll master this when you learn to rely on your own strength, and not Tetsusaiga's_," his father had told him. At the time, that statement had confused the hell out of him. How could he master a sword _without_ relying on its strength?

Now, he understood. It wasn't just Tetsusaiga's strength he'd relied upon in the past; he'd also depended on his father's magnificent powers. But his injured father could no longer protect him, nor could the sword made from Taisho's fang. With the decline of magic in the world, Tetsusaiga was virtually useless as a weapon.

It was time to rely on his own strength. His jaw tightened by determination, Inu-Yasha thrust the weapon into the thick wood of his bedroom door. As expected, the sword remained in its untransformed state, a dormant, sleeping fang. That didn't bother the hanyou in the slightest, for he knew the intentions behind the blade were at full strength.

**……**

"Miroku?"

The former monk cursed as he stumbled around his darkened room in search of his first aid kit. Kagura had awakened, much to his dismay. He'd been trying to move quietly, not wanting to disturb her. He knew that once she was awake she'd want to go home, and Miroku found he wasn't quite ready to see her go. His bed would seem so empty…

Unfortunately, his hand wasn't cooperating with any ideas he might have had concerning staying tucked in bed with the wind sorceress. He fumbled through the desk drawer, searching for something to kill the pain. During the first few hours after Sesshomaru had inflicted the wound, Miroku's hand really hadn't hurt that much. At the time, it was little more than an annoying ache, and Kagura had done a marvelous job of distracting him. Right now, though, no amount of hot, delicious sex was going to take his mind off the fact that his hand felt like it was on fire. Miroku was in a serious amount of pain, and he actually began to contemplate the drastic step of seeking medical attention.

A soft cloth brushed against his arm, and he looked up to see Kagura. The wind youkai looked concerned. "I know a spell that will remove the pain," Kagura told him quietly, "but you have to bind the spell to your hand. Can you do this?"

He nodded and wrapped the cloth around his hand as soon as Kagura finished her incantation. Securing the cloth into place with a rosary to bind the spell, Miroku felt himself relax as the pain ebbed away. "Thanks," he breathed in relief. "I've never been any good at spell-casting. My skills are limited to barriers and fighting, I'm afraid."

She was searching for her clothing, retrieving it from the various corners into which it had been flung. "Here," Miroku picked up her blouse. Kagura reached to take it, and he pulled her against him. "It's going to cost you," he smiled, holding it out of her reach.

"It's already cost me, Miroku."

He winced. She sounded so serious…he hoped she wasn't regretting her impulsive actions. Did she think he would try to stake some sort of claim upon her? He'd never do that – Kagura was meant to be free, delightfully unfettered by complicated relationships and emotions. Miroku didn't want her to see him as a burden of any type.

"I intended to ask for nothing more than a kiss," he said lightly, trying to put her at ease. "Surely that is not too much to ask?" He ran the beads covering his now pain-free hand across the smooth expanse of her back. She was so soft, her skin like satin beneath the uncovered part of his fingers. "May I escort you home?" he murmured against her hair.

"It would probably be better if you didn't," Kagura sighed. Reluctantly, he allowed her to free herself from his embrace. "A human in my neighborhood at this hour of the night would definitely attract the wrong kind of attention."

"You will be careful?" Miroku asked. "Especially where your mother is concerned?" In the course of their discussion last night, Kagura had been apprised of her mother's treachery. To everyone's surprise, the wind youkai had not been overly startled by the news. Apparently, this wasn't the first time such accusations had been thrown in Sakura's direction, and Kagura was nobody's fool. Her own father, Kagura had announced, had met his early death under a very suspicious set of circumstances.

"I doubt she'll go after her own flesh and blood," Kagura told the worried Miroku. "After all, if she was going to kill anyone, she would have killed my sister. You should have seen her face when Kanna told her about Kohaku."

"That couldn't have been a pleasant scene," Miroku sympathized. He followed Kagura to the front entryway of the mansion, walking slightly behind her in order to observe the swaying movement of her lusciously rounded hips. The memory of just how those hips had moved against him made his head spin. "Kagura," he said in a gentle tone as he bade her farewell, "thank you. I had a wonderful time."

Once again, she did the unexpected. "So did I, Miroku," Kagura smiled. "So did I." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him thoroughly, catching him completely off-guard.

**……**

Sesshomaru slowly turned to lie on his side, not wanting to awaken his sleeping mate. Kagome sighed as he moved, but she remained deep in her slumber. Wrapping his free arm around her petite form, Sesshomaru dipped his head to place a gentle kiss upon the mark on her neck. _His_ mark. _He_ had placed it there, binding her to him for the span of his life. They were now a part of each other, two rough pieces forming something beautifully complete. A powerful emotion surged through him, something difficult to explain.

Sesshomaru's thoughts had always been directed toward the physical side of having a mate, and this was one of the reasons he'd shunned the idea for so many years. Why take a life-mate, he had reasoned, when physical needs could be gratified so easily? There'd certainly been no shortage of willing, beautiful females over the years.

But this was different somehow. Kagome stirred so many emotions within him, feelings of pride and love. He wanted to cherish her, to care for her, to protect her. What he felt for Kagome encompassed so much more than the physical joining of two bodies.

Although – he smiled at the memory – the physical part was certainly enjoyable. He smoothed his hand lightly across the bare skin of her stomach, his previous vow to allow Kagome her sleep rapidly dissolving. His mate promptly sealed the bargain by arching back against him and mumbling something delightfully endearing. She could catch up on her sleep tomorrow, Sesshomaru decided as he moved her beneath him and covered her mouth with his own.

**……**

**A/N: **Inspiration for the 'Jail-House' scene came from watching far too many episodes of 'Barney Miller.' And if you're too young to have ever watched 'Barney Miller'…sigh…check out this link. (Remove the spaces) http:timstvshowcase . com / bmiller . html

And yes, this is another double update. Why? Because I can – and because my beta is willing to work twice as hard! Thanks, TitianWren!


	24. No Rest for the Weary

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 24**

**No Rest for the Weary**

**……**

Kaede had never looked as beautiful as she did right now, Toto-sai decided as he gazed upon the flushed face of the human woman. She was warm with exertion, panting slightly in order to catch her breath. A tiny pearl of a tooth caught at her lower lip as she concentrated on the task before her.

Frustrated and somewhat bored, Toto-sai studied her as she worked. She would look much the same in the midst of love-making, he observed, her cheeks so rosy and tendrils of hair framing her face. Right now, a pink glow emanated from her hands as she gripped the hilt of the sword she was purifying. Oh, he could think of a much better use for those lovely hands…

He sighed heavily. It was a depressing thought, knowing Kaede would never be his. That damn dog had gotten to her first, somehow managing to secure the woman's heart with a tie that could not be broken. What did Taisho possess, that made the ladies' hearts beat so rapidly for him?

"At last!" Kaede crowed, holding the sword aloft. "I was beginning to wonder if I could finish what I'd started." She tossed the purified weapon aside and crawled over to where Toto-sai was sitting. She rested against the cold anvil, brushing shoulders with the elemental youkai. "Whatever could the Young Master be thinking, possessing such a vile sword?" she continued with a shake of her head. "And shame upon thee – ugh!"

"Kaede? What's wrong?" Toto-sai asked. The woman had the most horrified look upon her face.

"Nothing," Kaede gasped. "What I meant to say is shame upon _you_, Toto-sai. You… you…" she repeated. A dreamy look settled upon her face. "No more Jaken," she mumbled.

"Let me guess," Toto-sai grimaced. "You're using the habit-breaking spell to update your speech, right?" He eyed her with suspicion, having detected the slight spike in her scent. His sense of smell was nowhere near as good as an inuyoukai's, but it was certainly better than a human's. Kaede must have chosen a rather vivid image as her reward, and judging by her reaction, he had a pretty good idea of just what the woman was picturing – or rather, _who_.

"It's been a bit rough, but the spell is quite effective," Kaede spoke, answering his question. She frowned at the metal-smith. "But what I was trying to say, Toto-sai, is shame on you for forging such a blade in the first place! In all my years, I've never felt such a bloodthirsty aura!"

"Humph," Toto-sai snorted. "You're casting blame in the wrong direction, Kaede. I didn't forge Tokijin for Sesshomaru; my former apprentice bears the responsibility for that loathsome blade."

"Funny you should mention Kaijinbo," Yura's voice spoke from behind them. She entered the room wearing her typical short skirt and stacked heels, the roughened ground of the forge not causing her the slightest stumble. "Guess who's been arrested for selling illegal weapons?"

"Don't you ever knock?" Toto-sai groused.

She arched a brow in amusement. "Oh, I'm sorry, Toto-sai. Did I interrupt something? And in the forge, too," Yura clucked her tongue. "That's pretty kinky, Toto-sai, even for you…"

"Yura, this is Kaede," Toto-sai introduced the two. "I believe I've mentioned her during the course of our conversations. Kaede, Yura is my assistant. She knows everything I know," he added.

"Charmed, but actually, I know _more_ than he knows," Yura said airily before turning to the elemental demon. "Toto-sai, have you gotten around to setting up a conference with Taisho? I hate to nag, but it's become kind of urgent."

"You look as if you've been in a fight," Toto-sai responded, noting her disheveled appearance. "What's the hurry? It's the middle of the night."

"There was a rather entertaining turn of events at Club Lavanda tonight," Yura answered in explanation of her appearance. "And as for the sudden need to contact Taisho, new information has reached my ears. Are you aware that Kikyo has disappeared?"

Toto-sai felt the woman beside him stiffen. Although she had been told the truth about Kikyo, Kaede still didn't trust the reincarnated miko. Placing an arm around Kaede's shoulders, Toto-sai directed his questions to Yura. "What happened?"

Yura shook her head. "I'm not sure. Firefighters responded to a call at her clinic, only to find the place burned to the ground. They've searched the remains but haven't uncovered any bodies so far. You don't suppose Naraku has killed her, do you?"

"I doubt it." Toto-sai pondered this new information. "Kikyo is pretty sharp; I doubt she'd let Naraku get the jump on her. It's far more likely that she's gone into hiding."

"Where would she go?" Yura asked.

"I know where she is," Kaede spoke. "There's only one place she could go. She's got to be with Taisho-sama."

"She'd take refuge with a demon?" Yura was astonished. "I mean, I know she's in league with Taisho, but to actually seek refuge with him? And won't that be the first place Naraku looks?"

"Kikyo has to stay with Taisho-sama," Kaede insisted. "He has the Shikon no Tama. And what's more, Taisho-sama has hidden the jewel without telling Kikyo of its whereabouts. Do you really think she's going to let him get away with that?"

**……**

Kagura opened the door of her house as quietly as possible. She felt ridiculous, sneaking inside as if she were some errant child. It couldn't be helped, though, not if she wanted to avoid her mother. She was simply too tired to argue with Sakura tonight.

Jumping into Miroku's bed had been a completely spontaneous action on her part, and she was now forced to deal with the emotional aftermath. She, Kagura, had slept with a human male, thereby making her the biggest hypocrite on the face of the planet. What had happened to the proud youkai who believed the two races should never mix?

She had once loathed humans, clumping them all into one large, completely inferior group. All that had changed once she had started hanging around Miroku. Through the former monk's various acquaintances, Kagura had actually gotten to know other humans by spending time with them. Some of the humans justified her previous conclusions, exhibiting the crude behaviors she loathed. Others, though…some of the other humans she had met were different. Kagura had found herself enjoying their company, and she'd even started to forget that they were human and she was youkai.

The lines between demon and human had definitely blurred while in bed with Miroku. She hadn't just slept with a human; she'd spent the night with a wonderful male, by far the most talented and considerate lover she'd ever had. The strongest cleaning fluid in the world couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

Her thoughts wandered to Kanna, her sister who was willing to give up everything to be with the man she loved, and for the first time Kagura believed she actually understood her sister's reasoning. Maybe this was what Miroku had been trying to tell her. Human or demon – it didn't matter in the end. A good heart was a good heart, no matter the vessel in which it resided.

As she crept down the hallway, she suddenly froze. The door to her mother's bedroom was open. Had Sakura heard her after all? Carefully, Kagura moved to the doorway of her mother's room and peeked inside.

The bed was empty. "Mother?" Kagura called softly. There was no answer. "I'm sorry I came in so late," Kagura spoke quietly. "Where are you?"

A light shone from beneath the door of the adjoining bathroom. "Mother?" Kagura rapped on the door lightly. "Are you all right?"

Still no answer. Frowning, Kagura pushed the door open, then fell to her knees as her mind registered the sight before her. A wave of dizziness crashed over her, and she forced herself to stay conscious. She had to stay awake, had to help her mother…

Her mother was beyond any help. Reeling with the effort of trying to ward off the image of Sakura's bloodied, torn body and sightless eyes, Kagura stumbled out of the house. She had to get away, in case whoever killed her mother decided to come back. Her mother must have outlived her usefulness, or even worse, attempted to double-cross her partner-in-crime. Struggling to hang on to some small shred of her composure, Kagura sped back to the mansion. It was time to call on the Big Dog for help.

**……**

"You again?" Abi snorted from her desk, where she was filling out her end-of-patrol paperwork. "You got some twisted jail-house fantasy, Inu-Yasha?"

"You wish," the hanyou growled at the police officer. "You guys picked up my manager tonight. You need to let him go."

"It's all a big mistake," Koharu whimpered as she clutched Inu-Yasha's sleeve, tears forming in her eyes. "Koga would never hurt anyone! He was just waiting for me to close the shop!"

"Why didn't you say something when we collared this joker?" Abi scowled. "According to the arresting officer, you were on the scene." A high-pitched monkey scream erupted from the nearby human holding cell. "Shut that thing up, Nobunaga, or I'm having monkey stew tonight!" she yelled at the human sitting on the floor outside the cell.

"I heard some commotion in the background, but I ignored it," Koharu told the police officer. "I'd had a fight with my boyfriend and my mind was on other things. Come on, let him go!" she pleaded.

"Abi, you guys haven't got a case and you know it," Inu-Yasha sighed. "A simple check of times and dates is going to prove that Koga was working at Club Lavanda when the other stalking incidents happened. I've got hundreds of witnesses."

"Witnesses aren't always reliable, or have you already forgotten that?" Abi retorted, referring to the earlier incident at the club. She softened at the sight of the cash-filled envelope Inu-Yasha slipped unobtrusively beneath her paperwork.

"I believe all the evidence you need is right under your nose," Inu-Yasha told her. "Get him released, Abi. I need him at work when the club opens tomorrow night."

"You mean tonight," Abi corrected him as she stood up from her desk. "It's well after midnight, so technically, it's already tomorrow. Let me see what I can do about getting wolf-boy released."

"Koharu, please don't start crying," Inu-Yasha sighed as he heard the sniffles begin anew. "I just can't handle any more tears tonight. Why do you women have to cry so much, anyway?"

"I don't know," Koharu gulped, choking back a full-blown sob. "Maybe it's just a human girl thing. Don't you ever get upset?"

"Of course I get upset," the hanyou answered. He absently ran a claw through a tangle in his silver hair. "I just handle it differently."

"How?"

"I dunno. Usually, I just destroy something," Inu-Yasha shrugged. "Dry the tears now; Koga's coming over here."

The wolf demon rushed past Inu-Yasha, pausing just long enough to acknowledge his employer before enveloping Koharu in a crushing hug. "You idiot!" Koga scolded, giving the woman a rough shake. "Why didn't you tell me you were working in such a dangerous neighborhood? And what's the big idea, walking down that street with no one to protect you? Don't you know you could have been raped or killed?"

"It seems like the only one she needed protection from was you," Inu-Yasha grumbled as he shoved the pair ahead of him. He wanted to get out of the police station before Abi's partner put in an appearance. The kitsune was already suspicious of him; Inu-Yasha didn't want to think about the youkai's reaction if he spotted Koharu's slave bond.

His primary concern, however, was to leave before Abi had a chance to count her pay-off. He hadn't meant to short her on the cash, but this night was proving expensive. Any more incidents and he'd be forced to sell the club in order to finance his bribes.

**……**

Sango awakened with a stiff neck caused by sleeping against a door, and a demanding bladder caused by two pups growing within her. Silently resenting the hormones that had turned her into a veritable fountain, she wearily staggered to the adjoining bathroom in order to take care of business. Once finished, she returned to the bedroom.

_His_ bedroom. Sango inhaled deeply, reveling in the faint woodsy smell that always seemed to be a part of Inu-Yasha. She wrapped the red haori around her tightly, burying her nose in the fabric. She really ought to get him out of the hallway, Sango decided. She'd been angry enough when she'd locked him out of his own room, but for the life of her, Sango couldn't remember why she'd been so upset. Did pregnancy make everyone this volatile, or just her?

He wasn't in the hallway. Sango peered up and down the corridor, wondering where the hanyou had decided to spend the night. As she stepped out of the room, her attention was caught by the sword buried in the wooden door.

"Do you know what that is?"

Sango hadn't heard anyone approach, so the sudden words caused her to jump. "Don't do that!" the pregnant woman gasped, clutching at her heart. "It's rude to sneak up on people, you know!" she scolded, turning to owner of the voice. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Kikyo's gray eyes bored into her. "Forgive me for startling you," she said evenly. She didn't sound very repentant. "I asked you a question, Sango."

"Answer my question first," Sango countered.

"I am here at Taisho's invitation," Kikyo said simply, making it plain she would say no more on the subject. "Sango, this is not an idle question. Do you know what that is?" She pointed to the weapon.

"Yeah, it's a sword," Sango answered. "I have no idea why it's stuck in the door, though. Maybe Inu-Yasha lost his temper again?" she mused.

The miko was shaking her head. "Some demon-slayer you are," Kikyo scoffed. "I would have thought you'd been told of the legendary Tetsusaiga. Don't you realize the significance of it being embedded in the door?"

"It's been a few hundred years since I was allowed to be a taijiya," Sango reminded her, "so forgive me if I'm a little rusty." She leaned in to get a closer view of the blade. "So this is Tetsusaiga? It doesn't look like much, does it? What does having it stuck in the door mean, other than that we're going to need to fix this hole in the wood?"

"Appearances can be deceiving," Kikyo said. She touched the hilt of Tetsusaiga with something Sango would have labeled as sentiment, had the gesture not come from such a cold woman. "Sango, there was a time when this blade held immense power. During that time, if the blade had been placed in a door it would have formed an absolutely impenetrable barrier. Nothing harmful could get inside a room guarded by such a strong shield."

"What's that got to do with it being stuck in the door right now?" Sango asked. "I still don't see why Inu-Yasha would put the blade in his own bedroom door." She yawned, her lack of proper sleep catching up with her.

"Were you not inside that room when Inu-Yasha placed the blade in the door?" Kikyo tilted her head to the side, studying Sango closely. "Go back to bed, Sango," she sighed. "Perhaps your mind will work correctly in the morning, after you've had some rest. Just ask yourself this: does the strength of the weapon lie in the blade itself, or in the one who wields the blade?"

"Strange woman," Sango mumbled in confusion as she watched the miko depart down the hallway. She started to close the door but changed her mind. Getting a tight grip on the hilt, she yanked Tetsusaiga from the door, surprised at how easily it slid from the wood. She'd expected to have to work at it a bit.

_The blade would have formed a barrier, once upon a time._ Sango's fuzzy mind was suddenly alert. Inu-Yasha had placed the sword in the door in order to protect _her_. But the sword couldn't protect her anymore; Tetsusaiga had nothing left!

Did it matter, though? The message was still there – Inu-Yasha was offering his protection to her, a worthless human slave carrying someone else's pups. As the significance of the hanyou's gesture hit home, Sango found herself on her knees, hugging the Tetsusaiga close to her heart.

**……**

"What do you mean, you don't have your keys?" Inu-Yasha growled. They were standing outside of Koga's apartment building. "Where are they?"

Koga was searching his pockets by the dim light of the street-lamp. "I know they gave them back to me when I was released from the police station! They've got to be around here somewhere!"

"Maybe you dropped them," Koharu suggested, shining her tiny pen-light on the ground.

"No, I remember putting them in my pocket as I walked past the human holding cell…" he stopped talking and growled deep in his chest.

"What is it?" Inu-Yasha asked.

"That monkey…that damn monkey grabbed me as I passed the cell! I thought he was just being playful!" Koga dug through his pockets. "My wallet is missing, too! When I get my hands on that little fuzz-ball, I'm gonna skin him alive!"

"Hey, we need to get Koharu off the streets," Inu-Yasha noted, observing the empty neighborhood. "The human curfews are back in force because of the rioting; someone's sure to report her if they see her. You can stay at the mansion tonight and get a locksmith out here in the morning, Koga."

The wolf demon followed the pair back to the car. "Can't you just take me back to the police station?" he complained. "I want to kill that furry little thief!"

"Drop it, Koga," Inu-Yasha said tiredly. "We'll take care of this in the morning, preferably when Abi is off-duty. I don't dare show her my face unless I'm holding a large wad of cash."

**……**

"Where did you put her?" Taisho asked, resting his chin in his hand. At this rate, he'd never get any rest, and the kami knew his old bones needed it. Wistfully, he remembered a time when he could go for days on end without sleep. Youth was spectacularly under-appreciated.

"Kagura opted to spend the night in Miroku's room," Bankotsu answered. The guard was rubbing the still-tender spot where he'd hit his head trying to dodge Kagome's purification attempt. "Miroku gave her a sleeping draught and placed a barrier at the door; he's hoping she'll be able to handle her grief a little better after some sleep."

"What of Kanna and Kohaku?" The couple had been contacted by a hysterical Kagura while she was en route. They had arrived at the mansion at almost the same time as the wind sorceress, a soundly sleeping Rin and Shippo in their arms.

"I put them in Sango's room, and the pups are back in their own beds."

"Sango is still in Inu-Yasha's quarters?"

The guard nodded. "Yes, and Inu-Yasha and Koharu haven't returned as of yet. Your son called a short time ago and said Koga would be accompanying them. Something about the ookami being locked out of his house because a monkey took his keys? Anyway, Koga will likely stay with Koharu, so – "

"No he won't," Taisho interrupted.

"Pardon, Taisho-sama?" Bankotsu blinked.

"Koharu will not allow him to spend the night in her room," Taisho grunted. "She doesn't approve of physical relations before marriage. Find another place for the wolf."

"But she works in that shop…"

"Yes, she's a bit of a walking contradiction, isn't she? Her innocence is nothing short of amazing, considering all of the years she lived with my cousin. Put Koga in Nazuna's room."

"And where will you sleep, Master?" Bankotsu asked.

"Has Kaede returned?" The expression on the guard's face gave him the answer he needed. "Fine. I'm going back into her room. Good night, Bankotsu." Taisho heaved his body from the chair and shuffled off in search of some badly needed rest.

**……**

"Inu-Yasha, Koharu and Koga are entering the mansion," Jakotsu noted, looking at the map. "I'll escort Koga to his current place of rest. And by the way, Bankotsu, what's up with that lie you told Taisho-sama?"

"Taisho-sama asked if Kaede had returned. She hasn't returned, therefore, I did not lie," Bankotsu countered.

"Why didn't you tell him she'd called earlier and said she'd be coming home during the wee hours?"

"He didn't ask." Bankotsu caught the glare his partner was giving him. "Oh, Jakotsu, don't look at me like that. If Taisho-sama knew Kaede was returning, he'd never climb into her bed. Someone has got to sort those two out; they're making themselves miserable! Think about it – do you really want to spend the rest of your days in the service of a sexually frustrated inuyoukai? He's grouchy enough as it is."

**……**

_Tetsusaiga was missing._

Inu-Yasha reached a claw out to trace the hole left behind in the wooden door. Someone had removed his sword. This confused him, because his sword was special. The only person who should have been able to remove the blade from the door was the person it was meant to protect.

_Sango_, he breathed. Opening the door, he almost tripped over her sleeping form. She had fallen asleep on the floor, wrapped snugly in his old fire-rat haori. And Tetsusaiga…Tetsusaiga was held securely in her arms.

Sleepy eyes opened to meet the molten gold of his gaze. "Wha…what time is it?" Sango said with yawn. She shivered as she sat up, his haori falling from her body.

"It's really late," the hanyou whispered, crouching down in front of her. "Come on, let's get you in the bed." He moved to assist her to her feet.

She allowed him to help her rise. Sango paused, then handed him the Tetsusaiga. "Here," Sango said. "You need to take this back."

He accepted the weapon with a heavy heart. She didn't want his protection, didn't want _him_. Inu-Yasha struggled to keep his expression clear. In spite of what he'd said to Koharu down at the police station, he damn sure felt like crying right now. He shouldn't have allowed himself to actually hope that someone as vibrant and strong as Sango would actually want to be tied to a worthless hanyou, a second son with no prospects…he turned to leave, hoping to escape before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

A hand upon his arm halted his progress. Her smooth palm, so soft to touch but with inherent strength in its grip, lightly caressed his bare arm. "Inu-Yasha, you have to promise me something," Sango said. She was pressed against his back, her soft curves draped against his hard form.

"What?" he choked out, unwilling to face her.

"Your strength is in your heart, not your sword, Inu-Yasha. Promise me you'll always use that strength to protect me," Sango whispered. Her arms moved around his waist, bringing them closer together. "Promise me, please…because I would be honored to have Inu-Yasha as my love."

"You'll have me as your love…and also as your mate?" Inu-Yasha asked, turning in her embrace. She nodded, and he traced the hollow of her cheek with a tender claw. "Sango, I'll always protect you. You're everything to me, you know that?"

"I guess I do," Sango smiled, nuzzling her cheek against his large hand.

Inu-Yasha wondered if she'd ever know how much her smile warmed his heart, or how he had found a home within her soul. "Come to bed, Sango," he whispered, the invitation laden with a deeper meaning. "It's late, and my mate needs her rest."

**……**

Kaede walked slowly into her room, her entire body screaming in protest the entire way. She was too old to be out this late, especially when her 'date' consisted of purifying old weaponry. The things she allowed herself to be dragged into these days...

She rummaged through her wardrobe, searching for a clean nightgown. She was behind on doing her laundry, she noticed. Grumbling, she dug through a pile of clean clothes lying on her chair. Grabbing an overly large shirt she recognized as belonging to Taisho, Kaede slipped it on her small frame.

"It looks better on you than it does on me."

So engrossed in her thoughts was she that she had taken no notice of the demon lying in her bed until he spoke. "Master?" She approached the bed. "I didn't expect to see you in here. I thought you were sleeping in Kagome's room tonight."

"Someone else is occupying that room. It appears we have a full house, Dear Kaede." Taisho-sama gave a weak laugh, causing Kaede to start worrying in earnest. Her master sounded so tired…

"You're running a fever again," she scolded, placing her cool hand on his warm forehead. "Can't I leave you alone for a few hours without you getting into mischief? Really, you ought to – aaaah!" she yelped as he pulled her into the bed.

"Cease your tongue-lashing and let me sleep," Taisho ordered. He pulled her resisting form next to him. "I mean it, Kaede; stop wriggling around and go to sleep. Whatever needs to be said can wait until tomorrow."

"But – "

"I said hush, woman."

Kaede fell silent. Who was she to argue with Taisho-sama? She shifted closer to him, resting her head upon his broad chest. She closed her eyes with gratitude, for this was by far the easiest order she'd ever had to follow.

**……**

Kikyo stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Too many memories, both of her predecessor's life and her own, haunted her dreams. The miko wondered if she'd ever again be able to close her eyes and rest.

Inu-Yasha had found another. She was still trying to digest this information. She searched her soul to see how she felt about losing the one being who had actually loved her, and came up with nothing. She truly felt nothing.

Was she already dead, merely walking around this life as an empty shell? Or had the original Kikyo taken over her mind completely? The young woman had always felt as if she were split into two, one half of her controlled by the original miko's memories and emotions, the other half dictated by the circumstances of her life.

If she could rid the world of that cursed jewel, she could rid herself of the original Kikyo. It would be wonderful to call her life her own, to be happy or sad or in love and know that it was _she_ who felt these emotions, and not the ancient miko. How would it be to embrace her younger sister and brother as her own, and not feel the other Kikyo's overwhelming resentment at their freedom and happiness?

Pondering these thoughts, Kikyo wondered if she'd ever loved Inu-Yasha. Perhaps it was the original miko who had loved him…that would explain why she, personally, felt no jealousy at being cast aside. She'd been angry enough when he'd shot down her plan for using the jewel to make him a human, but that was more related to her disappointment over a lost opportunity to be rid of the foul object.

And where did Taisho hide the jewel, anyway? Kikyo hoped it was in a safe spot. Now that everything was out in the open, Naraku was bound to come after them with the minions of hell. In all likelihood, the end of the week would see every occupant of the mansion dispatched to the next life.

The mansion itself would remain standing, of course. Kikyo's face cracked into a wry smile. Naraku never passed up on the chance to grab a good piece of real estate.

**……**

Sesshomaru wasn't certain what awakened him this time. It could have been the birds chirping in an annoying manner outside of his window, welcoming the rising sun. It could also have been the rush of water through the pipes, the sound of an early-morning bath being drawn.

Most likely, though, it was his half-conscious realization that his mate was no longer lying beside him. Kagome was absent, leaving Sesshomaru behind in what now seemed to be a very cold bed. Rising, the youkai dressed in a nearby robe and went in search of his missing miko.

His stomach lurched as Sesshomaru finally awakened enough to notice what else was missing. The bond between them – she'd closed it again. He couldn't feel her soul, couldn't tell if she was happy or sad or injured…alarmed, he dashed toward the main rooms of the house, following her scent.

He found her kneeling on the hard floor of the kitchen, hunched over and groaning in pain. A carton of milk was at her feet, the liquid pouring from the smashed container. Rushing to her side, Sesshomaru cradled Kagome's shaking form as he searched for the injury.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome begged him, "help me!" She was holding her arm, her moans growing weaker as she fought to keep her eyes open. Her breathing was irregular, coming in short gasps.

There was no injury upon her, but…his mark had disappeared. Sesshomaru stared at the blank spot on her neck, wondering if the events of the previous night had been nothing more than a dream. No, here was the slightly pink welt on her ear, caused by a nip of his fangs in the throes of passion. And her scent was still intermingled with his, evidence of their mutual joining.

Without the mark, last night's removal of her slave bond would cause her death. Already, she was fighting to continue breathing, her fists clenched in agony. With something akin to terror rising within his chest, Sesshomaru sank his fangs into his mate, trying to draw his mark back to the surface. It was to no avail. As soon as he released her, a black glow encompassed the mark, dissolving it completely. Afraid of causing Kagome further harm, Sesshomaru ceased his efforts and roared for help.

**…… **

**A/N: **Thanks to all of my extremely patient readers! I appreciate your reviews so much; I only wish I had time to answer them personally. And thanks, as always, to my beta, TitianWren! _- Lavender_


	25. Heart's Desire

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 25**

**Heart's Desire**

**……**

Something awakened Taisho from his slumber, and it took him a few minutes to figure out what it was. Ah yes, the sound of water running from the faucet. He watched as tendrils of steam escaped from beneath the closed door of the adjoining bathroom. Kaede was certainly awake at an early hour of the morning…amber eyes once again closed in an effort to return to the land of sleep.

_Kaede was taking a bath._ Taisho's eyes popped open, all traces of fatigue vanishing with the realization that the woman who haunted his dreams was but a few steps away, soaking wet and utterly naked. A flimsy door was the only thing between them, and it would be so easy, so ridiculously simple, to join her in the bath…

A growl escaped his throat at the thought of Kaede wearing nothing but a blush, and Taisho buried his face in the pillows with a frustrated sigh. The entire situation bordered on the ridiculous, and he had no one but himself to blame. It had been his decision to climb into the slave's bed, his decision to surround himself with her scent. Even now, his nose picked up the lingering traces of her natural aroma, a gentle perfume of crushed violets laced with the undertone of herbs from her garden.

It was pure hell to love her so much when she could never be his. Crossly, Taisho forced his eyes to close and willed his body, particularly the lower half, to go back to sleep. Toto-sai had better appreciate the gift he was being handed, the inuyoukai vowed, or he'd personally return from the grave and rip the metal-smith's heart from his chest.

**……**

Kaede didn't allow her tears to fall until her face was underwater, leaving just enough of her mouth exposed in order to breathe. To do otherwise would be to risk Taisho-sama discovering just how upset she really was, and she didn't feel like answering her master's questions right now. Kaede knew in her heart that Taisho would feel guilt over her sorrow, and in return, the pain she would see in his eyes would cut her to the core.

She didn't want him to feel guilty. After all, Kaede reasoned, it wasn't Taisho-sama's fault that she had spent her precious few hours of sleep dreaming of his touch. And he was hardly to blame for her body's treacherous reaction to the feel of his warmth lying next to her. Certainly, the inuyoukai had not invited her to wrap herself against him as she slept, only to awaken with a mixture of dismay and delight when she found her fingers entwined in his long hair…

Determined to close her mind to all such temptations, Kaede sank further into the water until she was completely submerged. Idly, she wondered if it were possible to die of frustration. She would be so much better off if she could just accept Toto-sai and move on with her life – why couldn't she give the metal-smith her heart? Why did she waste her love on a stubborn inuyoukai who refused her at every turn?

She frowned as her ears picked up a thumping sound. The noise was coming from outside the bathroom. As she sat up in the water, the pounding grew louder, now accompanied by the muffled voice of Jakotsu. Worried, Kaede jumped from the bath, pausing only to cover her wet body with her master's shirt.

The slave reached the bedroom door at the same time as Taisho-sama, who had been awakened by the noise. As one, they opened the heavy door and stared at Jakotsu, who had his fist raised in mid-knock. "What is it?" Kaede gasped, noticing the guard's panicked expression.

"Sesshomaru – " Jakotsu began, but he was cut off by the most horrifying, unearthly howl Kaede had ever heard. The sound had a surreal, otherworldly ring, a desperate cry for help. Kaede took off in a sprint towards the noise, knowing without having to look that Taisho-sama was on her heels, moving as fast as his weakened body was able.

The scene that greeted her in the kitchen justified the terror emanating from her master's son. Sesshomaru was kneeling in the center of the floor, his arms cradling Kagome's limp form. And Kagome – Kaede felt her throat constrict in fear – Kagome looked as if she were dead, were it not for her labored breathing.

"Careful," Taisho-sama stopped Kaede's forward movement with a hand to her shoulder. Her master was gasping from the effort of moving so quickly, and he leaned upon Kaede to steady himself. "He's dangerously near transformation."

It was true. Sesshomaru's golden eyes were rimmed with a fiery red, his facial features slightly elongated. The younger inuyoukai was very close to the edge, and Kaede knew enough to proceed with caution. "Sesshomaru," she called softly, trying to draw his attention. He snarled at her, but some of the red dissipated from his eyes. "We're here to help," Kaede continued with a gentle urgency. "What's wrong with Kagome?"

The inuyoukai snapped out of his trance. "She's dying," Sesshomaru choked out as his features returned to normal. "She's dying, and her body rejects my mark!" He thrust the girl in his arms toward Kaede. "Help her!"

Taking the young woman from Sesshomaru, Kaede examined the little miko. There were no outward wounds on Kagome; what could be causing the girl so much pain? Kaede turned to Taisho-sama for assistance, knowing the youkai's nose would detect what she could not.

Her master was kneeling beside her, pulling Kagome's bent arm away from her body. "Renew the slave bite," Taisho-sama told his son, immediately assessing the problem. "It disappeared when you placed your mark upon her."

Sesshomaru was looking at his father with a combination of horror and fury. "Enslave my own mate?" he rasped incredulously.

"Enslave her or bury her," Taisho-sama barked. "She's dying because Onigumo's slave bond has been removed, Sesshomaru! Renew it!" When the younger youkai hesitated, his father snarled. "Dammit, Sesshomaru, if you don't renew the bite, I will do it myself!"

Kagome was unceremoniously snatched from Kaede's arms. "She is mine!" Sesshomaru insisted, hauling the petite woman against his chest. "You will not touch her!" The distraught demon moved away from the two of them, as if he feared they would take Kagome away from him forever.

"Come on, Kaede," Taisho-sama stood and yanked the protesting woman to her feet. "He knows what he must do; let him take care of it." He tugged at Kaede's arm, guiding her out of the kitchen.

"But Master," Kaede protested, "what if he cannot bring himself to place the slave bite upon her?" She sent a worried look back in the direction of the kitchen. Even from the hallway, she could hear Sesshomaru whimpering.

"Kagome is his mate, Kaede, in spite of Sesshomaru's missing mark. My Favorite Darling has claim upon the lad's heart; trust him to ensure that she lives." As they reached the end of the hallway, Taisho-sama stopped to catch his breath. "And if you cannot trust Sesshomaru," he added after a moment, "then at least trust in my own judgment – or have I disappointed you one time too many for that?"

She faced him squarely. "I can think of only twice when your decisions have disappointed me, Taisho-sama," she said frankly to the youkai. "So, yes, I will trust your judgment in this matter."

He was curious; she could tell by the way his nose twitched. "Twice, hm? And what two momentous occasions were those, dear Kaede?"

"The first was when you decided to withhold information from Inu-Yasha," Kaede answered.

"I've already lived to regret that," her master said ruefully. "My youngest son has let me know in no uncertain terms what he thinks of my treatment of him. I suppose it's too much to hope he'll forgive me."

"Inu-Yasha will come around eventually," Kaede said in an effort to comfort the youkai. "He will soon be a father himself, and with parenthood comes a greater understanding of one's own upbringing. It's all too easy to make mistakes where your children are concerned," she said, reflecting on her own errors while raising Sango and Kohaku.

"I suppose you're right, Kaede," Taisho-sama agreed reluctantly. Having recovered sufficiently, he resumed walking down the corridor. "So what was the second time?" he asked.

"Second time?" Kaede repeated, temporarily lost in thought. "Oh, you mean the second time you disappointed me…" she stiffened. "It was when you ordered me to participate in this ridiculous matchmaking scheme! I believe thou – ugh! _You_…_you_…" she corrected herself. "And to think I was doing so well up to this point," she mumbled.

The youkai was watching the changing expressions on her face with open amusement. "You must have chosen some strong imagery indeed, Kaede, to make the habit-spell so effective. Perhaps you could share your reward-image with me?"

Kaede mentally cursed his superior sense of smell, knowing her sudden excitement had not been overlooked by the white-haired demon. "Perhaps I should," she snapped, exasperation overriding her usual good sense. "If a handsome male climbs out of my bath with no thought as to his manner of undress, then why shouldn't I enjoy the memory?"

Taisho-sama halted mid-stride. Grasping her by the shoulders, he turned her to face him, golden eyes flashing. "Then I needn't feel guilty when you return the favor," he said with a wicked grin. His eyes slowly traveled down her body.

Following the path of the amber orbs, Kaede realized that his shirt, thrown over her still-damp body, left little to the imagination. It clung to her curves in all of the obvious places, the transparent wet fabric revealing the shadows of what was hidden beneath. As she peeked up at her master's face, Kaede was shocked by the hunger unmasked within him. Had she ever doubted before, she could doubt no longer – the youkai desired her, with a desperation that both frightened and thrilled her at the same time.

She tilted her head in silent invitation and found herself the recipient of a scorching kiss. His mouth claimed her own in a passionate demand, nibbling and tasting as he molded her soft body against his lean, powerful frame. She discovered her hands had a will of their own, tracing his high cheekbones and the tips of his pointed ears. A shudder wracked through the youkai, so intense Kaede could feel the aftershocks.

Taisho-sama suddenly withdrew from her lips. "What is it, Bankotsu?" he growled, looking at some point behind Kaede's shoulder. "This had better be important, or you'll be suffering from more than a mild concussion."

"Forgive me, Taisho-sama," Bankotsu begged quietly, "but two of the city's finest are at our door and would like to ask you a few questions. This has to do with Sakura's murder, no doubt."

"Tell them I'll be right down," the youkai relented. As Bankotsu departed, Taisho-sama pulled Kaede against him, resisting the mortified woman's attempts to break free of his embrace. "Kaede," he murmured into her hair, "I should not have taken such liberties with you. I'm sorry, truly I am."

She kicked him in the shins with her bare foot, taking advantage of his surprise in order to remove herself from his arms. "Don't you _dare_ apologize, Taisho-sama!" Kaede stormed, emphasizing her words by stabbing a finger to his chest. "You enjoyed that as much as I did, and if you ever try to deny it, I'll…I'll never forgive you!"

"Kaede, I – "

"Is this place always so noisy in the morning?" a voice broke into the conversation. A young wolf demon was poking his sleep-fuzzy head out the door of Nazuna's bedroom. He fastened a bleary look upon Taisho-sama and the underdressed Kaede. "Oh, sorry, didn't know I was interrupting something." He yawned and closed the door.

"Just how many visitors do we have?" Kaede asked. "Oh, never mind," she continued before Taisho-sama could answer. "I'm going to get dressed before someone else shows their face. I'm getting rather tired of having my bath interrupted!" She trounced off in a huff.

She had reached her quarters and drained the cold water from the bathtub before Bankotsu's words settled in her mind. _Sakura had been murdered?_ Things were very bad indeed, if that was the case.

**……**

"I was going to get a glass of milk, but I guess it can wait."

Sesshomaru tore his stricken gaze from his mate's sleeping form long enough to acknowledge the presence of the former taijiya. When he blinked in confusion at her words, Sango pointed to the puddle of milk on the floor next to where Sesshomaru was sitting. With a nod of understanding, the youkai returned to studying Kagome. Her breathing was regular, her heartbeat normal. She would live, but at what cost?

Sango cleaned up the spilled milk in silence before kneeling in front of Sesshomaru. The distracted part of his brain observed her submissive posture. "Why does the mate of my brother fear me?" he asked aloud, scenting her unease, coupled with Inu-Yasha's mating mark. So his brother had claimed the cook for his own, had he? He was a bit surprised, but considering Inu-Yasha's endless appetite, it doubtless would be a perfect match.

"You're pretty scary right now," Sango answered him candidly. "You have this look on your face like you want to kill someone. I don't want to anger you while you're holding one of my best friends." She reached out a gentle hand to stroke Kagome's cheek, only touching the miko after Sesshomaru gave his assent.

"I would never willingly harm my mate," Sesshomaru assured her. He shifted Kagome in his arms, unable to continue speaking. He'd done the unthinkable…

"Willingly?" Sango repeated, having picked up on the pivotal word of his last sentence. "Sesshomaru, what have you done? Why is Kagome unconscious?"

"She is asleep from exhaustion," Sesshomaru answered briefly. He could not bring himself to look Sango in the eyes. Feelings of shame were overwhelming him, threatening to snap his soul. "I have enslaved her," he blurted out.

"But she's already…" Sango began, confused as to why this was such a big deal. She stopped speaking as Sesshomaru finally met her gaze with his own. "You took her as your mate," Sango stated, finally understanding what had happened. "Oh no – the mating mark didn't overcome her slave bond?" The cook unconsciously touched Inu-Yasha's mark on her own neck as she spoke.

He shook his head in sorrow. "Her body rejects my mark. This morning…" his voice broke, "this morning, I almost lost her."

His brother entered the kitchen, his usual exuberance tempered by his obvious lack of rest. Shippo was curled against his chest, snoring softly. "Oi, Sesshomaru," Inu-Yasha said to his brother as he held out his free hand in order to help Sango to her feet, "I found your brat wandering the hallway in his sleep. Does he do this all the time?"

"This is the first I've heard of it," Sesshomaru admitted with concern. He'd grown rather attached to the little kitsune, something else he could undoubtedly blame on Kagome. She had a way of softening his heart…the miko in his arms shifted slightly, as if she knew what he was thinking. "Hold the pup for a moment longer, Inu-Yasha, while I return Kagome to her bed."

He returned a few minutes later to find his brother in the living room, stretched out on the couch. Sango was nowhere to be found. "She got a whiff of that calamari in the fridge and ran for the toilet," Inu-Yasha explained with a shrug. "I can't wait until she gets past this part of the pregnancy; every odd smell sets her off."

Sesshomaru removed Shippo from his spot on Inu-Yasha's chest and shoved his brother's legs aside in order to sit down. The kitsune sighed at the disturbance and nuzzled up against Sesshomaru's neck. "Their mother's emotional upheaval has upset both of the pups," he commented, giving Shippo's head an affectionate rub. "When I went to place Kagome in the bed, I found Rin curled up against her pillow."

"Pups need their mother," was his brother's off-hand reply. They were quiet for a while, the silence punctuated by Shippo's tiny snores. "Aniki," Inu-Yasha started, peering at Sesshomaru from beneath his half-closed eyelids, "I heard you telling Sango what happened. You did the right thing, you know."

"How can it be right to enslave the woman I love?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice tight.

"How can it be wrong to save Kagome's life, stupid?" Inu-Yasha sat up. "And by the way, I've been thinking..."

"That must have been difficult. No wonder you look so tired," Sesshomaru said automatically, unable to resist taking a poke at his brother. He was feeling incredibly frustrated, and Inu-Yasha was usually good for a fight.

The hanyou disappointed him by ignoring the jibe. "You and Father seem to be hell-bent on finding Onigumo and wiping him from the face of the earth," he continued. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"My mark should have freed Kagome," Sesshomaru replied angrily, unconsciously tightening his hold on Shippo. "I have no doubt whatsoever that this atrocity is Onigumo's doing. He used the slave bite to bind her to him permanently, to prevent her from ever gaining her freedom!"

"Exactly," Inu-Yasha agreed. "And if his object was to bind her to him permanently, what makes you think his death will free her? Onigumo has already done what no one else could do, Sesshomaru," his brother noted. "No one, especially a _human_, has ever created a slave bond that couldn't be overcome by a mating mark! Who's to say that killing this asshole won't result in Kagome's death as well?"

"What do you want me to do, then?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Shall I let this monster roam in freedom, enslaving anyone he chooses? How many other young girls has he defiled?"

"I ain't saying we should let him off the hook, Sesshomaru," Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes. "I'm just repeating what you've always said to me: _think_ before you lunge in for the death blow! You could wind up getting Kagome killed!"

A teary sniff from Shippo alerted the demon to the kitsune's awakened state. "Is Okaa-san gonna die?" Shippo whimpered. Tiny paws clutched at Sesshomaru's shirt front.

"Thanks a lot, otouto," Sesshomaru grumbled as he searched for words to comfort the young fox demon. Fortunately, his father's immediate arrival took care of the matter.

"Taisho-jiisan!" the kitsune wailed, spotting the elder demon. "Where have you been? Okaa-san's in trouble! You won't let anything happen to her, will you?" he cried in distress, launching himself from Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Sesshomaru caught him mid-air before the little fox landed on his father. "Use care, pup," he scolded Shippo. "You have youkai senses; can you not tell he has been injured?"

"I'm never too wounded to hold my favorite kitsune," Taisho chastised his son gently, taking the fox from Sesshomaru. "Now cease this fussing about your mother; she'll be just fine," he assured Shippo. "Your father and I will take care of her."

The small body relaxed within Taisho's embrace, bringing to the front of Sesshomaru's mind a distant memory of a time when he, too, had sought out his father's assurance that everything would be all right. The occupants of the mansion were no different, he realized. All of them, from the tiny Shippo to the wise Kaede, looked to Taisho for their strength and protection. It was an incredible weight to carry such trust, but his father had never flinched at the burden. Sesshomaru felt his respect for Taisho increase tenfold and resolved to follow the demon's example.

"It's still a bit early, but I've already been paid a visit by the local law enforcement," Taisho continued speaking to the others as he patted the kitsune. "They left with very little information, but they'll be back. I need the two of you to awaken the rest of the household and tell them to meet in the main hall after breakfast. We have a lot to discuss."

"I'm hungry," Shippo announced, focusing on the older demon's reference to breakfast.

"I'm hungry too, pup," Taisho told him. "Let's go and see if Sango has any of that pudding left. I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"You're feeding my son pudding for breakfast?" Sesshomaru was flabbergasted. "Whatever happened to 'growing pups need proper nutrition'? Or was that just a big lie you told me so I'd eat my dinner without complaining?"

His father pretended not to hear him as he headed toward the kitchen with Shippo in tow.

"Don't worry** – **Sango won't let either of them get away with it," Inu-Yasha laughed. "Not that there's any pudding left, considering most of it wound up on the kitchen walls after that fight the other night."

"That is _not_ the same demon who raised us," Sesshomaru huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. "And speaking of Sango, I suppose congratulations are in order. But taking a youkai exterminator for a mate? I'm sure our ancestors are spinning in their graves."

"At least I don't have to worry about her purifying me in her sleep," his brother shot back.

**……**

Sesshomaru entered the bedroom to find Kagome awake. In her arms was Rin, wrapped in what he immediately recognized as his mokomoko-sama. His daughter was chewing on a tiny finger and staring at Kagome as if she'd disappear when she blinked.

"How are you feeling? Are you up to joining the rest of the household for breakfast?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as he sat down on the bed and gathered the two into his embrace. A surge of protective feelings flooded his heart. He had become like his father, the youkai realized with a growing sense of awe, willing to give up everything for the sake of a human woman, including his very life if the fates demanded it.

"I feel fine," Kagome told him. She laid her head against his shoulder. "I guess the slave bite put me back to normal," she whispered quietly.

The absolute shame he felt flooded to the surface once again. He loathed this situation; to be forced to enslave one's own mate defied every code of honor he'd ever held himself up against. A mate was to be cherished and protected, not robbed of freedom's privileges. A wave of bitterness threatened to engulf him.

Her soft hand cupped the side of his face and gently pulled his head down to meet her own. "Sesshomaru," Kagome murmured, her forehead resting against his as she traced the crimson markings on his cheek, "he won't win. He can't win this."

She was referring to Onigumo. "I will destroy him for what he has done," the inuyoukai vowed between clenched teeth, his eyes reddening. "He will pay for every bit of pain he has inflicted upon you."

"Don't let him win this round, Sesshomaru," Kagome urged. "This," she held out her arm to display the slave bite, "this was meant to completely demoralize me and anyone who dared to help me. I refuse to allow that to happen, Sesshomaru!"

She was right – they could not afford to allow Onigumo his victory. He gave her a rare smile, intensely proud of her courageous spirit. "I've missed you," Sesshomaru confessed as he threaded his claws through Kagome's silky black locks. "The feisty little woman who shreds my brother's ties and shrieks at me for destroying her house plants – I believe I fell in love with that side of you immediately."

"Okaa-san."

Kagome looked with surprise at the small child who was tugging at her sleeve. With an inward smile, Sesshomaru noted that this was the first time the girl had ever referred to Kagome as her mother. "What is it, Rin-chan?" the miko asked.

"I'm hungry."

"A common litany this morning," Sesshomaru groaned, rolling his eyes. "I suppose it's time to join Shippo and my father in a breakfast most likely consisting of pudding. Come, Rin." He hoisted the girl into his arms. "But you have to leave mokomoko-sama behind. It's difficult to clean pudding out of the fluff."

**……**

He really needed to get more sleep, Miroku decided after nearly breaking his jaw with a huge yawn. He cast an envious look at Kagura, who was stretched out on his bed and snoring softly. At least she had gotten some rest. Last night, he'd been forced to administer a rather heavy sedative in order to quell her hysteria over her mother's murder. The result was a soundly sleeping wind youkai and a human male who was too worried about her to even consider sleeping.

He pondered the message Sesshomaru had delivered. Taisho-sama wanted them to meet after breakfast? Miroku tried not to snort aloud. Kagura would be there, but he couldn't guarantee she'd be coherent…

Maybe he should speak with Taisho-sama beforehand. With a frown of concentration, Miroku left the bedroom in search of his master. Now where did the youkai spend the night? Scratching his head, Miroku decided to try Kagome's bedroom, as that was where Taisho-sama had last been.

The barrier to the bedroom gave him more resistance than he was expecting, but in the end he managed to open it. Truthfully, he was a bit surprised he hadn't encountered the guards or Kaede by this point; one of them was usually lurking around his master. All three of them were ferociously protective of Taisho-sama...he stopped cold.

The curved figure lying in the bed was most decidedly _not_ Taisho-sama. The covers were bunched around her head, a bare leg and delicate ankle exposed. With a grin, Miroku tossed a mental salute to his master; the youkai's taste in women was impeccable as always. Curious to see the face of Taisho-sama's companion, Miroku pulled the blanket away from her face and leaned in for a closer look.

**……**

After hours of staring at the back of her eyelids, Kikyo had finally fallen asleep. Her rest, however, was fitful. She was haunted by dreams of the Shikon no Tama, nightmares of pain and regret. An endless parade of faces swept past her eyes, all of them belonging to humans and youkai the original Kikyo had encountered. With each visage came a memory, a shared memory of who this individual was and why he or she was important.

What followed next could be considered a predictable turn of events. After forcing herself to awaken from her disturbing dreams, Kikyo found herself staring into a set of violet eyes. With an outraged screech, she drew back her arm and gave the owner of those purple orbs a ringing slap.

**……**

"It sounds like Kikyo-sama has awakened," Bankotsu commented.

"Good," Jakotsu grunted. "That means we don't have to speak to her this morning. Remind me again why we can't just kill her?"

"She's under Taisho-sama's protection," his companion reminded him. "Really, Jakotsu, try to have a little compassion. The situation isn't of her making."

"Every time I look at her, I see the other Kikyo," Jakotsu spat, his tall frame taut with anger. "Stupid woman is the cause of all of our problems. We should have done the world a favor and sent her and Suikotsu both straight to hell."

**……**

Inu-Yasha jumped at the sound of the yelling coming from the other end of the house. Miroku's plaintive voice rose above the din, begging for mercy. The pervert was off to an early start this morning. The hanyou returned his attention to his breakfast.

Sango cocked her head, trying to make sense of the argument. "Sounds like the monk has done it again," she sighed. "Taisho-sama, can't you do something with him?"

"If you know of a cure, I'd be willing to try it," Taisho volunteered, not bothering to raise his head from his bowl. "The habit-stones never worked for him. Short of emasculation, I don't think there's any help for the lad. I'm a bit surprised he chose this particular target, however."

This caught Inu-Yasha's attention. "Who'd he try to grope this time?" he asked his father. The female voice threatening to turn Miroku from a rooster to a hen had a familiar sound. A recognizable scent traveling toward the kitchen crossed the hanyou's nose, giving him a start. "Father," he growled, leaning forward to catch a better whiff, "why do I smell _her_?" The last word came out as little more than a snarl.

"She's a guest, and she's officially under my protection," Taisho growled back. "I'll explain everything at the meeting, and not until then. I'm in no mood to repeat myself this morning."

**……**

"Does everyone understand what is happening?" Taisho asked as he surveyed the occupants of the room, noting the surly guards and Kikyo's bitter glare. Even his sweet little Koharu seemed unhappy with the present situation. Could he blame any of them? Things were a mess, and they were about to get even stickier.

The only serene face in the room belonged to Toto-sai. The metal-smith ought to be happy; he was sitting next to Kaede, his hand practically in the woman's lap. The inuyoukai briefly toyed with the idea of removing the offending appendage. Yura, who was seated on the other side of Toto-sai, seemed to be contemplating the same move.

"I understand it, all right," Koga complained. "You have a house full of slaves and the police are at your door investigating a murder. In addition, Naraku, who has been stirring up trouble while disguised as Kagewaki, is about to come after you with all he's got. Did I leave anything out?"

"How about the part where we're harboring the reincarnation of the miko who's partly responsible for this mess?" Jakotsu groused. "If she'd just gotten rid of that damned jewel, Naraku wouldn't even be in the picture. Instead, she had to use it for her own purposes and guarantee that we'd be stuck with it forever."

"So the first Kikyo made a selfish wish? What was it?" Sango asked. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, leaning against Inu-Yasha. The hanyou held his arm around her protectively, growling at anyone who came too close to the couple. Taisho sighed. He supposed he understood his son's attitude; he was feeling a bit on the defensive himself.

Bankotsu surprised everyone by stepping forward. "If I may, Taisho-sama?" At the youkai's nod, Bankotsu began his tale. "You could say Kikyo's mistake was falling in love, for if she hadn't, she would never have made such a foolish wish upon the Shikon no Tama," he began.

"And she didn't fall in love with just anybody," Jakotsu added. "She fell in love with a local mercenary. His name was Suikotsu."

"A mercenary, hm?" Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully. He shifted in his place on the couch, allowing the still-drowsy Kagura to rest her head on his shoulder. From the other side of her, her sister Kanna patted Kagura's hand in comfort. "One of your group, I suppose?"

A wistful sigh from Jakotsu answered his question. "Yes, and she completely ruined him for our line of work. Instead of remaining with our group, he left and settled in a nearby village. He learned the healing arts and dedicated himself to what he termed 'a better cause.' Why, you should have seen his hut – filled to capacity with a bunch of old, sick people." Jakotsu looked thoroughly disgusted.

"So if he reformed his ways, then what does this have to do with the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked, perplexed. She stirred restlessly in her spot near the overstuffed chair currently occupied by Sesshomaru, finally coming to rest with her head against the youkai's knee. Taisho suppressed a grin as he watched Rin change her position on her father's lap in order to start playing with Kagome's hair. She'd already braided Sesshomaru's silver locks…where was his camera?

"Suikotsu became soft," Bankotsu answered, drawing Taisho's attention back to the matter at hand. "His love for Kikyo caused him to lose his focus, to forget his training. And in doing so, he fell victim to a group of bandits. He was killed by common thieves, poorly-trained wretches whom he should have defeated!"

"To be fair, I should point out that by the time of his death, the rest of us were dead as well," Jakotsu interjected. "We'd been caught and beheaded. You know, as long as I remain alive, I don't think I'll ever forget the feel of that metal blade sliding through my neck…"

"You digress, Jakotsu," Taisho said, noting the green tinge creeping across Sango's face. "This is the part of the story where the original Kikyo made her foul wish. You see, she greatly mourned the loss of her love and sought to return him to life with the jewel."

"Needless to say, the affair ended badly," Kaede sighed, speaking up for the first time. "My sister hoped that by wishing Suikotsu back to life, she would not only have her love returned to her, but also would see the Shikon no Tama laid to rest." The corners of Kaede's mouth tightened with her effort to restrain her tears. "I can't say that I blame her, really. The burden of protecting the jewel was a heavy one, and losing the man she loved must have been unbearable."

"Granted, wishing someone back to life just because she loved him was a bit selfish," Kagome said, defending the unhappy miko. "But was it such a terrible thing to ask? Kikyo wasn't trying to resurrect someone evil, and she didn't want power or money!"

"Unfortunately, that's not how the jewel operates," Taisho commented. "The battle still rages inside the Shikon no Tama, and a selfish desire is acted upon by the evil spirits within. Kikyo's wish was answered, but it was answered in a horrible manner."

"The jewel disappeared, only to reappear in the sword of a local warlord. With this tainted blade he was able to raise the dead, and he hoped to bring to life a nearly invincible army," Bankotsu continued the story. "Our little group of mercenaries was the first to be resurrected."

"And Suikotsu was brought back to life along with you," Kagome guessed. "What happened after that?"

"The warlord was eventually assassinated," Jakotsu chirped, a twisted smile on his lips. "You see, none of us were exactly overjoyed to discover we'd been raised from the dead for the sole purpose of furthering some despot's ambitions. I, for one, dislike thinking of myself as nothing more than a puppet."

"I see," Sango shuddered. "How did Suikotsu feel about this?"

"Oh, he ran right back to Kikyo," Jakotsu grimaced.

"But there was a problem," Bankotsu told them. "Something went wrong when he was brought back to life. Perhaps it happened because it was for him that Kikyo made her wish." He shrugged. "I don't suppose we'll ever know the answer. Anyway, Suikotsu seemed normal – at first. But after a short time, he began to act strangely. We ran into him in the forest one day, and he didn't recognize a single one of us. But during the course of our conversation, Suikotsu nicked his hand on his hunting knife, and when he saw the blood he went – "

"Over the edge," Jakotsu finished for him, a glint in his eyes as he recalled his former days. "He was completely bloodthirsty. At first we thought he just wanted to return to his old livelihood, so we allowed him to rejoin our group."

"But after our first assignment, later that night we found him cowering in some stream, whimpering and naked. He asked if he could return to his village, and we let him go. A few days passed, and he returned to us once again. This went on for quite some time," Bankotsu said. "Eventually, we realized that his mind was split in two. One part of him was a mindless killer, and the other was the kind physician whom Kikyo loved."

"So what became of him?" Kagome asked, dreading the answer. "It doesn't sound like there's a happy ending to this story. The jewel gave such a horrible answer to her heart's desire."

"Just as we figured out what was happening, so did Kikyo. She came upon Suikotsu in his murderous form. He was intent upon slaughtering some nobleman's innocent child." Bankotsu stopped speaking for a moment, and cleared his throat before continuing. "I can't imagine what must have gone through her mind when she saw the beast her lover had become."

"So what did she do?" Sango whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Realizing she had to stop him for good, Kikyo put one of her arrows through Suikotsu's throat," Bankotsu answered. "A regular arrow might have only injured him, but a miko arrow…well, I think we're all aware of the power in one of those."

"And with his dying breath, Suikotsu thanked her for killing him," the younger Kikyo spoke from her darkened corner, causing the others to jump. In her silence, they had forgotten she was in the room with them. "Suikotsu hated what he had become, and he was glad she had stopped him from taking the life of the child."

The reincarnation stepped out into the light. "I have her memories, all of them," she said with difficulty. Her cold eyes seemed focused on someplace far away. "I hear the things she heard, I see the things she saw, I feel the things she felt." Kikyo blinked slowly as she looked at all of them. "That jewel truly is cursed. Do you understand now why we cannot allow Naraku to gain possession of it?"

No one, Taisho noticed, was willing to look the reincarnated miko in the eye. Nor did any of them answer Kikyo's question, not that she seemed to be expecting a response. Indeed, what could they possibly say?

**……**

**A/N:** Hmm…the closer I get to the end of this story, the harder it is for me to write. And it's not writer's block, because I know exactly where I'm going with this. Perhaps I'm just distracted. In between dealing with my normal year-end work load (someone remind me why I became an accountant?) and handling the repairs to my house, it's been hard to stay focused. Lavender huggles her new roof, happily free of all fallen trees

Anyway, thanks to all of you for your patience with the irregular updates, and thanks to the hardest working beta in the world, TitianWren! - _Lavender_


	26. The Return of the Scheming Taisho

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 26**

**The Return of the Scheming Taisho**

**……**

"Well," Kagome cleared her throat, shattering the uncomfortable silence after Kikyo's heartbreaking speech. Unshed moisture lingered on her lashes, threatening to spill over. "What are your instructions, Taisho-sama?"

"You and the pups are going to leave immediately," Sesshomaru answered before his father could speak.

Kagome opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Taisho. "Unfortunately, that is not an option, Sesshomaru," the elder youkai stated firmly. He held up a hand, silencing his son's argument. "There is no place on this earth that Kagome can hide, no shelter where she can find safety. Onigumo wishes to have her, and he will relentlessly pursue her until he captures her. She is safest if she remains here with us."

Anything further Taisho had to add was interrupted by Jakotsu. "It would appear that the local constabulary has returned, Taisho-sama," the guard announced, staring over Bankotsu's shoulder into what appeared to be empty space.

"What's he looking at?" Koga whispered to Koharu.

"The map of the mansion," she explained in a soft voice. "It's some sort of spell; he and Bankotsu are the only ones who can see it. The map tells the guards who's arrived at the mansion and where they're located."

"Is there a silver kitsune among them?" Taisho asked Jakotsu.

"No, just a bird oni and a rather large bear youkai," the guard replied.

"Shit!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, startling the rest of the room's occupants. "That's gotta be Abi. I am _not_ here, Jakotsu, you got that?" The hanyou jumped to his feet and vacated the room, pulling the astonished Sango out the door with him.

"Consider this meeting adjourned until the long arm of the law has departed from our midst," sighed Taisho. "Miroku, I need a word with you in private. Young Shippo has graciously allowed me to commandeer his bedroom as a temporary office," he said, rubbing the tiny kitsune's head. "Jakotsu, find out what the police want from us. If my son's rapid disappearance is any indication, they are here on a matter unrelated to Sakura's murder."

"Abi is becoming rather voracious, isn't she?" Bankotsu remarked as he followed Jakotsu toward the door. "I've never known her to pay a house call in order to collect her hush-money. That one will meet a bad end, mark my words."

**……**

Kohaku watched the others slowly filter out of the room until he and Kanna were the only ones who remained. The petite youkai beside him stirred restlessly, perhaps sensing the distress Kohaku was trying so hard to hide. The mating bond had its drawbacks.

"Everything will be all right," Kanna assured him. She intertwined her fingers with his, causing a fresh surge of guilt to rise to the surface of the tattered remains of Kohaku's conscience. His mate's entire world had changed within a day, turning the white-haired beauty from a pampered daughter of a high-society youkai into an orphaned mate of a ningen. He should be comforting _her_, not the other way around. He should fold her against him, stroke her hair, tell her everything would be fine.

But the lie would not fall from his lips. Kanna was his Beloved, the one creature he could never openly deceive, so he remained silent. How he wished the voice within his head would be silent as well. Everything would _not_ be fine.

**……**

The door to Taisho's temporary office was yanked open before she could knock. "Watch where you're stepping," Yura snapped as she moved aside just in time to keep from being run over by Miroku. She noted the ashen look on the human's face as he muttered an apology, and decided not to pursue the matter further.

Yura was nervous, although she relied on her usual aplomb to mask the signs. In truth, though, she had been expecting Taisho's summons. After all, during the earlier meeting she'd openly admitted to engaging in a bit of corporate espionage. Not that she had harmed Taisho's company, but who wanted a spy in their ranks?

Apparently, Taisho did. "Yura, it's going to look odd if none of the company officers show up for work today," he told her after beckoning her into the room. "I need you to go in and take care of things. I'm sure you'll just have to deal with the usual stuff – handling the production manager's hissy fits, making sure the legal department actually returns from their three-martini lunch hour, that sort of thing. If anything really important comes up, defer the decision to the Board of Directors'meeting next Tuesday."

"You want me to go into the office and act as if everything is normal?" Yura was astonished. She paced in front of Taisho's chair. "I'll do it, but don't you think it's going to raise a few eyebrows? I'm not even a manager or a supervisor!"

"Sesshomaru promoted you yesterday; didn't he tell you?" Taisho asked in an unconcerned tone. "You're now in charge of the bid and proposal department, and you're the acting company officer when both vice presidents are absent. I'm sure you'll do a fine job."

"Wha…?"

"Are you wondering why I'd keep a scheming, conniving little minx on my payroll?" Taisho stood up as he spoke and advanced upon her, backing her small frame into a corner with his own tall body. "Let me clarify something, Yura," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to trill down her spine. "I don't care what you stick your nose into or how you get your information. I don't care who you do it with or how often, Yura, as long as you remember this – you work for _me_."

His last sentence was little more than a hiss. Yura gulped, remembering everything she'd ever heard about the demon in front of her. This was _Taisho_ she was dealing with, not some two-bit youkai with a tough attitude and a wish for an early death. The message was clear: screw Taisho over, and the price would be very high, indeed.

"You're kind of intimidating, you know that?" she responded weakly. Funny, but her voice seemed to have left her, along with most of her courage. "You don't have to threaten me, Taisho. Toto-sai has decided to back you up in this fight, and I'd never betray him."

"Not even when he has chosen to lavish his affections upon a human?" Taisho moved back slightly in order to eye her skeptically. Yura felt her stomach tighten at his words. He just _had_ to bring up the subject of Kaede…

She forced her own gaze away from his piercing eyes. "There's plenty of other youkai available," she muttered. "Manten's all right, I suppose."

"Manten?" Taisho's eyebrow rose in an amused arch. "Hiten's brother? I wasn't aware you knew the lad, Yura."

"He's actually really sweet. I got to know him through our weekly meetings for Follicle-Lovers Anonymous," Yura said defensively.

"Ah, the hair-obsession support group." Taisho smiled. "I'm glad to see you've taken steps to overcome that problem of yours, Yura. I'm certain my sons will sleep more soundly knowing this."

"Of course, I couldn't help but notice how pretty _your_ hair is," Yura observed. She toyed with a few strands, enjoying the silky smoothness as she wound it around her fingers. "If you ever get lonely, you could always give me a call," she offered. She meant it, too. She could spend days on end playing with his lovely white mane…

"There was a time when I would have taken you up on that offer," Taisho chuckled. He retrieved his long locks from her grasp and directed her toward the door of the bedroom. "I won't tell you to behave yourself, Yura, for I know that's an impossible task. Get to the office, will you?" He gave her rear end a gentle pat as he pushed her out of the room.

Toto-sai was out in the hallway, wearing an absolutely wicked smirk. He unfolded himself from where he was leaning against the wall and linked Yura's arm through his. "Any luck?" he asked as they walked down the corridor.

"He smacked my bottom and told me to run along and play," Yura said somewhat wistfully.

His response was a snort. "Must be getting too old for fun and games," Toto-sai snickered. "Five hundred years ago, Taisho would've had you in the corner with your skirt up around your waist. Or maybe," he mused, "you're losing your touch?"

Yura shook her arm free of his, annoyed with his insinuation that somehow her sex appeal might be lacking. "I got the impression that if _Kaede_ had made the offer, Taisho would have accepted it," she said meanly, enjoying the jealous expression that crossed Toto-sai's face at her comment. What was so damn special about that human woman, anyway?

**……**

"What did Taisho want?" Kagura asked, flopping over on the mattress. She squinted at Miroku's form as he moved about the bedroom, her vision still fuzzy from the medicinal hangover. What the hell was in that stuff, anyway? It was probably best if she didn't find out, Kagura decided. Anything that could knock a wind youkai on her ass _had _to be vile…

"He freed me."

All wandering thoughts immediately vanished from Kagura's mind. Sitting up on the bed, she took in Miroku's pale face and worried expression. "He _freed_ you?" she asked, the implications of Miroku's statement hitting her. "Um, are you all right?" She winced, the question sounding lame even to her own ears. "I mean, of course you're not all right, but how…?"

"You were in the room when Toto-sai told us of his portal to the Free Lands," Miroku said, reminding Kagura of the conversation that took place before Kikyo's tale of the Shikon Jewel. "Taisho-sama wants me to depart," Miroku continued in a mumble, the shocked look in his eyes revealing what his words could not. He slumped down onto the bed, his shoulders drooping. "He removed my slave bond."

"How long do you have before the residual effects of the bond wear off?" Kagura asked, scooting across the bed to sit beside the shaking man. "You don't have to leave immediately, do you?"

"I have a couple of days, possibly a third," Miroku answered hollowly. "Even at that, my strength will be greatly diminished by the end of the first day. Kagura – why now? Taisho-sama can't possibly expect me to abandon him while Naraku is still at large!"

She placed a hand upon his shoulder, feeling the taut muscles beneath his shirt. The human slave – _former_ slave, she mentally amended – seemed to be at a total loss. "Did Taisho say why he's doing this?" Kagura hesitantly asked.

"He's trying to protect me, whether I want him to do it or not," Miroku replied bitterly. "He just doesn't get it! I owe Taisho so much; how can I run off to safety, knowing he's in danger? And what about the girls? How could I leave, knowing they were in jeopardy? I tell you, Kagura, I'm tempted to go and ask Sesshomaru if he'll renew my slave bond," he added earnestly.

The wind youkai pondered this new revelation. "You'd willingly be enslaved again?" she asked, surprised. "Just for the opportunity to stick around and be slaughtered by Naraku?"

"I was sort of hoping for a different outcome than the one you just mentioned," the former monk said dryly. "But yes, Kagura, I'd willingly be enslaved. There are worse things than a lifetime of servitude."

"Such as?" Kagura asked incredulously.

"Living with the knowledge that you deserted your loved ones in their hour of need," Miroku answered. "Kagura, if you believe this is a battle that we cannot hope to win, then why are _you_ staying to fight?"

"He killed my mother," Kagura answered simply. "Even if she wasn't a shining example of moral rectitude, she was still my mother. I couldn't begin to walk away."

"And neither can I," Miroku told her. The pair fell into silence, each lost in their own gloomy thoughts. "Kagura, would you – "

"Would I what?" the wind youkai asked, waiting for the handsome male beside her to finish his sentence. She wondered what the lecherous man could be contemplating; he seemed to be chewing on his tongue in nervousness.

"Oh, never mind," Miroku gulped. "It's…damn it! I…I just wondered if you might consider doing the slave bond…yourself."

"You mean you want me to enslave you instead of having Sesshomaru do the job?" Kagura questioned. She pursed her lips as she contemplated the matter. "I'm not sure about this, Miroku," she said finally. "It just seems wrong on so many levels…not to mention, I'm nowhere near as powerful as Sesshomaru or Taisho. I'm not sure I could do it."

"I suppose you're right. Never mind, it was just a random idea," Miroku sighed. He fell back across the bed, pulling Kagura down with him so that she was lying across his chest. "I'm grasping at straws, Kagura. It's not often that Taisho-sama manages to surprise me like this."

"No, you're usually on top of everything," Kagura agreed, resting her cheek against the broad plane of his shoulder. A distant part of her brain wondered why she felt so damn comfortable when lying next to this man. She was tempted to blame the hangover, but what explanation could she offer for her actions yesterday evening?

"I wasn't on top of everything last night," Miroku teased. His hand shifted down to softly squeeze her derriere. "I seem to remember you occupying that position."

Her response was to smack him lightly across the head. "Pervert," Kagura scoffed, moving his hand. "Can't that oversexed brain of yours ever think of anything else?"

"I'm thinking of saying goodbye to the most enchanting, witty and entertaining female I've ever met. And I'm not just saying that because she's the hottest bed partner I've had in centuries," he surprised her by saying. "I don't find the thought of leaving her very appealing."

"She sounds fantastic," Kagura remarked, rolling her eyes. "Do I know her?"

"You might." Violet orbs filled with warmth swept over her. "I'm trying to be serious, Kagura. Could you humor me for a moment?"

"No." She shook her head against him. "I don't like it when you're serious, Miroku. It scares me."

"I didn't think anything could frighten WinDWitch, other than writer's block or poorly written fan-fiction…or possibly the daytime-drama actors' union going on strike."

"You'd be amazed at what strikes terror in my soul," Kagura revealed with a muffled laugh as she snuggled closer to him, burrowing her face into his warm neck. "Miroku…" she hesitated, summoning up her courage.

"Hm?"

"Stay," Kagura whispered. "Stay here, with me."

**……**

"Taisho-sama?"

Koharu's sweet voice trembled when confronted with her master's continued silence. Koga had just declared his intention to take Koharu as his mate. Now the couple standing before Taisho's desk waited nervously for a response.

"I'm sorry Koharu, but I cannot approve of this match," Taisho said as gently as he could, hating the crushed expression that instantly fell across his Innocent Darling's face. His gaze hardened as he transferred his attention to Koga. "The ookami is promised to another; I believe her name is Ayame?"

Taisho watched as the shock and confusion settled across her freckled features. "What?" Koharu gasped. She cast a desperate look toward Koga. "Is this…is this true?" she asked the wolf demon, her voice catching in her throat. "Tell me Taisho-sama is wrong!" she begged.

"He _is_ wrong!" Koga protested. "At least, I mean…I didn't say I would do it! My father and Ayame's grandfather arranged everything! No one consulted me! Koharu," he clasped the pale woman by the shoulders, "you've got to believe me – you're the only woman I've ever wanted!"

"But…but you knew your family wouldn't agree," Koharu stammered. "You were…you were courting me, and you knew you were promised to someone else! Koga, how could you?" She burst into tears, her sobs noisy and heart-wrenching.

"Did you even listen to what I just said?" Koga asked, trying in vain to comfort the crying girl. "I didn't agree to any of this! _You're_ my woman, Koharu! I'm taking you for a mate, no one else!" he insisted as he pulled her tightly to him.

"Not under my roof, you aren't," Taisho growled as he watched the sobbing Koharu throw her arms around the wolf's neck. "I'm very disappointed in you, Koga. You come from a good family; I expected better behavior of you. I can't imagine what your mother's going to say to me when she learns of this…"

"I'm not afraid of my family," Koga retorted. "And my mother will know the blame for the situation lies with me, not you or Koharu." He shifted the slave within his arms. "You're not the only one who's disappointed, Taisho. I never thought you'd put saving political face as being more important than Koharu's happiness!"

Taisho's voice rose in an effort to be heard above the girl's wailing. "This is a matter of family honor, young pup! I've known your parents for centuries! You cannot ask me to go against their wishes, not when they have already promised you to Ayame!" He jerked his head in the direction of the door. "I believe you have officially overstayed your welcome, Koga. Jakotsu will show you the way out."

Koga looked as if he wanted to say something, but a further glare from Taisho silenced the ookami. "There's no need to call your guards," Koga huffed. "I'm leaving. Just let me say goodbye to Koharu."

"Take this with you," Taisho said, tossing him a wallet. "Abi dropped this off when she was here earlier, along with a message for you and Inu-Yasha – something about the two of you being slightly behind on your charitable donations. Now, you have fifteen minutes to get out of here," Taisho threatened. "And ten of those are already gone."

**……**

"Stay with you?" Miroku repeated. His confused expression was endearing. "I thought you said you couldn't enslave me," Miroku began. "Oh," he blinked, catching her intent. "Kagura, are you seriously suggesting that we become _mates_?"

"I'll understand if you don't want to do it," Kagura said hurriedly. Her throat had gone dry. "I mean, it's not like we're in love with each other or anything, but I think we'd do all right together. You were already considering an arranged match; why not with me?"

"But what of you?" Miroku asked, concerned. He cupped her cheek with a tender hand. "Kagura, I couldn't take your freedom." He rolled over, moving her beneath him. "You move with the wind, Kagura. How could I hope to tie you down?"

"A kite with no strings attached blows about aimlessly," Kagura reminded him, reaching a finger up to trace his firm jaw. The man was entirely too handsome for his own good. "I don't mind the thought of being tied down with you, Miroku. We're good friends, aren't we?"

"I suppose," the man said thoughtfully, "there are weaker foundations than mutual friendship on which to base a lifetime commitment. Kagura, are you certain you want this? I see every advantage in this for me, but none for you. If you're going to have an arranged match, you should be seeking an alliance with a strong youkai like Sesshomaru, not a human slave."

"Oh, I can just see being mated to that domineering inu," Kagura grimaced. "Face it, Miroku, any demon with some strength to him would be locked in a constant battle of wills with me. It won't be like that with you."

"Are you saying I'll just roll over and do whatever you wish?" Miroku asked. He seemed offended by the insinuation. "I'm not some lapdog, Kagura."

"No, I'm saying you'll smile and nod and then do whatever the hell you want to do," Kagura clarified. She shrugged. "At least, that's what you've been doing up to this point."

She flipped the two of them over, placing herself on top of him once again. "The more I think about it, the better it sounds, Miroku. And honestly, do you have a better idea? Your only other options are to go to the Free Lands or become Sesshomaru's slave. And somehow, I don't think Sesshomaru will give you the kind of latitude his father did, providing he agreed to enslave you in the first place."

"Maybe you need to persuade me," Miroku responded, rolling them back so he was once more on top. "Make me forget the insanity around us, Kagura," he whispered hungrily as his lips descended upon hers.

Kagura had a response for him, but it was lost in the surge of warmth that exploded within her. Instead, she concentrated on showing him every advantage of being mated to a female wind youkai. Before this morning was through, she vowed, the man's eyes would be crossed with pleasure.

**……**

"Are you stirring up mischief again, Taisho-sama?" Bankotsu asked, entering the room and closing the door behind him. "The ookami nearly ran me over in his haste to leave, and the Innocent One is wearing a rather determined look on her face. What are those two planning?"

"Their elopement, no doubt," Taisho muttered, staring out the window at the wolf's departing form. "I informed the pair of lovebirds that their union would not be receiving my stamp of approval."

"You used the engagement to Ayame as your reasoning, I suppose," Bankotsu sighed. "Forgive my curiosity, Taisho-sama, but why could you not give them your blessing? Even you are not so old-fashioned as to believe a broken engagement is a stain on the family honor. Koharu will take this especially hard; you know how much she loves and respects you."

"Better to have my Innocent Darling angry and upset with me than to have her lying on the ground cold and lifeless," Taisho said thoughtfully. The guard cocked an eyebrow. "Oh come now, Bankotsu, I had to do _something_," Taisho continued. "I need Koharu unbound from my life-span _now_, not two years from now when everything has been settled with Ayame. So, I gave them a bit of a push…"

"Hopefully, it wasn't a push off a cliff," Bankotsu finished. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Taisho-sama, the way you manipulate everyone. And what makes you so certain your plan is going to work? Koharu is submissive and obedient by nature; Koga might have trouble persuading her to elope."

"Oh, she's already made up her mind," Taisho announced. He leaned back in his chair and pointed a finger to the scene outside the window, where Jakotsu was helping Koharu load a couple of suitcases into a waiting taxi. "Obedient she might be, Bankotsu, but she's in love with the wolf. And love," he proclaimed, "can lead you to do things that are completely out of character."

"As you ought to know," Bankotsu murmured.

Taisho pretended not to hear him. "Miroku and Koharu are taken care of then," he said as he drummed his claws against the arm of the chair. "That only leaves Kaede…"

**……**

"Taisho-sama?" Jakotsu poked his head around the door. "The ookami has departed the grounds. Do you have any further instructions?"

The youkai beckoned his guard into the room. "Did Koharu leave the mansion with him?" Taisho asked. "I know you wouldn't be so lax as to permit such a thing, Jakotsu."

"Of course not!" Jakotsu was offended. "She followed shortly after," he added with a sniff as he studied a spot on the wall behind his employer. "She was going on a shopping trip, she said. Of course, I would be remiss in my duties toward your Darling if I allowed Koharu to leave without an appropriate amount of spending money in her pocket."

"Absolutely," Taisho nodded. "I assume you helped her carry her suitcase, as well?"

"A suitcase is a perfectly reasonable item to take on a shopping trip, Taisho-sama. After all, a girl needs to have someplace to put her things after she buys them, doesn't she?" The guard gave Taisho a cheeky grin.

Taisho's face remained passive, but his golden orbs twinkled slightly. "For someone who professes to hate women as much as you do, Jakotsu, you're rather helpful with my Darlings. I find myself surprised, but grateful."

"I know," Jakotsu sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I'm turning into a bit of a romantic. I blame it all on those big, beautiful eyes. They'd soften the hardest of hearts, Taisho-sama."

"Koharu's eyes?"

"Bankotsu's," the guard corrected him. "Taisho-sama, do you think it's possible to fall in love all over again with someone you've been with for years?"

"Seeing Bankotsu in a new light, are you?" Taisho asked. "I don't see why not, Jakotsu. The kami themselves are witness to Bankotsu's undying loyalty; you couldn't ask for a more faithful companion. You might want to consider treating him a little better and quit lusting after my son."

Jakotsu looked absolutely glum at the thought of giving up his adoration for the hanyou. So much for trying to reform the unrepentant guard, Taisho decided. Some people were beyond hope for change. "Jakotsu," the youkai changed the subject, "Have you managed to get in contact with Koga's mother?"

"She's currently staying at the family's vacation home in Italy. I managed to weasel the private number out of an old…acquaintance," Jakotsu informed him. He handed his employer a scrap of paper.

"When you say 'acquaintance,' are you referring to that thieving ookami you caught breaking into the mansion a couple of years ago?" Taisho asked as he picked up the telephone. "I'm glad to see you changed your mind about killing him, Jakotsu. You seem to be learning patience as you grow older."

"Once again, Taisho-sama, I credit your fine example," Jakotsu grinned. "It really _can_ be more profitable to allow the vermin to live." The guard beamed with amusement. "Very profitable, indeed."

"Judging by that fine piece of painted silk covering your bedroom wall, I'm forced to agree," Taisho grunted. "Just watch your step, Jakotsu," he warned the guard as he punched in the number to the ookami vacation home. "This nasty business with Sakura means that we haven't seen the last of our local law enforcement. They're going to be back, and they'll be returning with search warrants in hand. Make sure you have receipts for everything, will you?"

**……**

The phone rang, interrupting the peaceful quiet inside the luxurious Italian villa. With a languid air, the female ookami reclining on the chaise lounge reached over to answer the call. With a slight frown marring her smooth brow, she listened intently for a few minutes before giving a soft response and hanging up the phone.

"Who called, My Love?" Her mate, currently basking next to the pool, opened a curious eye.

"Taisho was on the phone, Dearest," the lovely youkai answered, assuming her previous position of relaxed indolence. "It would appear that our son has finally taken a mate. Taisho was merely offering his congratulations."

"It's about damn time," the wolf demon mumbled, burying his face back into his folded arms. "Thought Koga and Ayame would never get around to business. Don't know what's wrong with this younger generation. Why, you and I – "

"Not with Ayame, dear," his Love interrupted, correcting him. "Taisho would hardly contact us at our vacation home over _that_ arrangement. No, he called to tell us that Koga has tied himself to some human girl. Taisho said her name was Koharu."

The wolf started. "You mean that ungrateful whelp broke his engagement for a human nobody? What am I going to tell Ayame's grandfather?" He stared with suspicion at his pretty mate. "You seem very calm about all of this," he noted. "What haven't you told me?"

A toothy smile graced the female ookami's face. "She's one of Taisho's Darlings," she said with satisfaction. "Taisho assured me that he welcomed Koga as a son."

"Ah." The wolf demon's response was pleasantly smug. "Excellent move, then," he agreed fervently. "It can't hurt to be closely allied to a youkai as powerful as Taisho." He pondered this information for a few moments before speaking again. "You realize, Love, that the human population in my district grows larger every year? Having a human wench in the family could help me considerably in my bid for re-election…"

"Mmm," the female responded absently. She left the subject of politics far behind, her mind already racing ahead to thoughts of future pups to spoil. True, they would be hanyou, but that thought hardly bothered her. Ookami, after all, tended to not care about such things. Why, her own ancestry was a mixed bag of inu, ookami, and, it was rumored, a bit of kitsune.

**……**

"The police are here again, Taisho-sama," Jakotsu called out to his employer. The guard barely had time to finish his sentence before a silver kitsune slid by him into the room.

"No need to announce my presence," the kitsune police officer said smoothly, sending the startled Jakotsu a slight smirk.

"That will be all, Jakotsu," Taisho told his guard. "Show this officer's partner around the place, and see that we're not disturbed." As the door closed behind the guard, the inuyoukai turned to his latest visitor. "Congratulations," he said to the kitsune. "It's a rare youkai that can physically slip past my bodyguards."

"Thank you," the other youkai nodded. "Chalk it up to years of practice. I've found such a skill quite useful when it comes to accessing the inaccessible."

"Yes, and it comes in handy when removing valuable artifacts from their current place of rest," Taisho added dryly. "Tell me, how is your mother faring these days?"

In all his years, he'd never lost the thrill of seeing all color recede from an opponent's face, Taisho decided with satisfaction. The physical reaction to a verbal bombshell was intensely gratifying. The silver kitsune before him was no exception; the fox appeared ready to lose his breakfast.

To his credit, the kitsune made a weak attempt at recovering his composure. "Perhaps you are unaware that both of my parents are long dead," the fox said feebly. Taisho didn't miss the slight tremor in the officer's voice.

"I was referring to your _human_ mother, the woman who housed your youkai spirit within her womb and gave birth to your human form," Taisho responded easily. "Her health is improving? She was in the hospital for quite some time last year. Relax," he ordered the kitsune, who by this time was looking very agitated. "I pose no threat to you or your mother."

"Forgive me if I find that difficult to believe," the police officer murmured.

"Have a seat, Yoko Kurama."

"If it's all the same to you, I'll stand."

"Suit yourself," Taisho replied, resting his head against the back in his chair. "I can see how you would perceive me as a danger to your well-being. After all, you have presented yourself as being an exceptional youkai with a nose for criminal activity, a credit to the police force, straight as an arrow and above corruption. That reputation would certainly take a hit if your real history was known."

"And what do you propose to do with your information?" the kitsune asked warily.

"Not a blessed thing." Taisho eyed the kitsune. "For the spirit of a thieving kitsune to seek shelter in the womb of a human female – that implies a desperation bordering on madness. That you have chosen to protect the woman who gave you another chance at life speaks volumes for the loyalty residing within your heart, Yoko Kurama."

"Where are you going with this, Taisho?" the police officer asked heatedly. "I'm not like Abi and her compatriots, accepting bribes in exchange for silence. I'm in the middle of a murder investigation, the murder of your fiancée. And I'll remind you, I'm not without resources of my own."

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of that." Taisho leaned forward. "Listen – we fight a common enemy. I've no doubt at all that Naraku is responsible for Sakura's death, and obviously, you believe the same. Otherwise, you would have shown up on my doorstep with a warrant for my arrest."

"I might still do that," Yoko Kurama warned the dog demon.

"If you're going to arrest me, then make sure the right information is on the paperwork," Taisho growled. "The only blood to stain my claws will be that of the human Onigumo or the youkai Naraku."

"Don't you mean the _hanyou_ Naraku?"

"The Naraku I have encountered through various business dealings has no human blood within him," Taisho frowned.

The kitsune shrugged, his silver hair settling around his shoulders. "I've not met Naraku face to face," he told the inuyoukai. "My information is based upon an old report. The youkai filing the report called him a hanyou." He sighed in disgust. "As usual, it appears the police records are wildly inaccurate. I tell you, Taisho, it's a miracle we catch anything more dangerous than a cold."

**……**

"Inu-Yasha, let me up," Sango insisted. "I have to start preparing lunch. Aren't you hungry?"

"The only thing I'm hungry for has nothing to do with the kitchen," her mate growled, pulling her back against him.

"Well, your insatiable hunger is going to have to go unappeased," Sango laughed. "I get sick if I don't eat at regular times. Come on, let me out of this bed."

Reluctantly, he allowed her to leave his side. "Our pups have quite an appetite," he said, an exhausted yawn escaping from his mouth. "They'll be healthy little brats, won't they?"

Sango paused while pulling her shirt over her head, somewhat startled by his easy acceptance of her babies. _Our_ pups, he had said. She knew Inu-Yasha accepted _her_, had he not proven that time and again? He certainly proved it last night…her mind wandered to that delicious memory. Although there was something that confused her…

"Inu-Yasha?" she asked. "Last night, when we were, um…there was this one point where your cheekbones had purple marks on them, kind of like Taisho-sama's. Why did that happen?"

There was no response from the bed. The tired hanyou was sound asleep, his face buried deep within the pillows. With a tender smile, Sango pulled the blanket up against his shoulders and kissed his forehead. Any questions could wait.

**……**

"What is this?" Kagome asked drowsily. She ran a finger across Sesshomaru's bicep. "I can see a line across the muscle right here." She peered closely at the mark, barely able to discern it with the sunlight streaming through their bedroom window. "I don't remember seeing it before."

"You've not had such ample opportunity to inspect my body," Sesshomaru mumbled tiredly into the pillow beside her. "I suppose you could call it a scar, although it's not. That's the spot where my arm was severed from my body a few centuries ago."

"You lost your arm?" Kagome blinked. "How did that happen?"

"Inu-Yasha removed it with Tetsusaiga. It took forever for my arm to grow back, and it itched constantly during the regeneration process."

"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed, all sleepiness fading at the thought of this apparent injustice.

"Not really, when you consider I was trying to kill him in order to possess the sword," Sesshomaru answered. "I suppose I should be grateful he wasn't aiming for my head. Although with his poor swordsmanship, he might have been."

"Kill him to possess…you know what? I don't think I want to hear about this," Kagome sighed. "I'm glad the two of you have ceased the open warfare."

"We had to put an end to the fighting. Father came back from his journey and threatened to drown the both of us if we didn't stop immediately." Sesshomaru gently traced the outline of Kagome's hip, reveling in the silky feel of her skin. He could spend eternity wrapped against her warm softness, drowning in her scent…

"But that means Tetsusaiga must be a very powerful sword, if it could do that kind of damage to you," Kagome persisted.

"It _was_ a powerful weapon," he reminded her. "Tetsusaiga now possesses so little ki that any youkai attempting to use it would be immediately drained of all life energy. Even Father will not transform the sword, and it was created from his own fang."

Sesshomaru moved his head downward to place an affectionate nip on Kagome's bare stomach. "Now tell me why we are wasting our pups' nap-time with idle chatter?" A delighted giggle was her only response.

**……**

Taisho all but collapsed after the kitsune police officer left, wondering if he'd survive long enough to actually meet Naraku in battle. The preliminaries were absolutely exhausting. He was too old for this kind of subterfuge.

He loathed the waiting. Naraku would not make his move without preparing beforehand, and preparations took time. Time to plot, time to manipulate…

It was only a matter of time before the traitor within their midst would strike. Taisho's heart was heavy, knowing this was where he had failed spectacularly. The kami knew he'd tried his best, but that was small consolation. He'd fight to the end for whatever frail spark was left within the heart of Naraku's pawn, but the pessimistic side of him believed the battle was already lost. He'd provided too little, too late.

The door to the room swung open silently, and Taisho braced himself to fight against the viper he'd nourished in his own home. At the back of his mind, he wondered if he could really bring about the death of someone for whom he cared so deeply. Who needed to wait for death, when hell was right here on earth?

**……**

**A/N:** Here is the disclaimer – I don't own Yoko Kurama, nor will this be a YuYu Hakusho crossover. It's more of a cameo appearance…he just seemed to fit in so well.

Thanks so much for reading! Y'all have no idea how much I enjoy writing this!

Lavender showers her beta, TitianWren, with cyber-chocolate


	27. Divide and Conquer

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 27**

**Divide and Conquer**

**……**

"Ko-chan? What're you doing?" Kanna raised herself up on an elbow and blinked sleepily at her mate.

Kohaku placed a tender kiss upon her forehead, smoothing her pale bangs back with his roughened hand. "I'm too restless to lie here with you, Kanna. Try to take a nap, okay?" He tucked the blanket around her shoulders as he spoke.

"'Kay," Kanna agreed with a large yawn. She was so tired…she hadn't slept a bit last night, not really. Dazed with horror and grief over her mother's murder, she'd remained awake long after Kohaku had dozed off and Kagura had succumbed to the sedative.

Now, though, she found herself blissfully numb. The savage pain in her soul had quieted, thanks in no small part to Kohaku. Her mate's presence soothed her, a factor she'd not considered when bonding his life to her own. It was such a strong tie, anchoring her drifting soul amidst the chaos. Here she found peace, cradled in the comfort of Kohaku's arms and sheltered beneath the safety of Taisho's protection.

_Safe…unless Taisho was responsible for the death of her mother._

She blinked, wondering from where that stray thought originated. Fully awake, Kanna sat up in the bed and contemplated this new idea. It could be true, she decided, that Taisho bore some connection to Sakura's death. After all, the youkai had been affianced to her mother…perhaps one of his enemies had decided to strike a target close to Taisho, rather than the demon himself?

No, it was far more likely her mother had been done in by her own scheming. Kanna wasn't ignorant to the whispers concerning her mother's aptitude with poisonous concoctions, and it didn't take a great stretch of the imagination to consider the possibility that Sakura had been planning to rid the world of Taisho. Had there been another who plotted with her mother, someone who decided Sakura was more of a liability than an asset?

Frowning, Kanna fell back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. Her head was spinning, each thought more horrific than the one before. She was tempted to call for her mate, but refrained from doing so. Kohaku had his own worries; she wouldn't burden him with her concerns.

**……**

"So you won't even consider my offer?" Toto-sai asked. His voice coming through the phone line sounded distant and strained, leaving Kaede to wonder just how far away he was. Perhaps he was calling her from the Free Lands? She struggled to keep from snickering hysterically at the strange thought. Somehow, she doubted modern technology was effective through such a magical portal.

He was waiting for her answer. "I cannot do this," Kaede sighed into the phone. "I have considered this fully, Toto-sai, and though I am grateful for your offer…"

"You're too in love with that bastard dog to even consider hooking up with me," Toto-sai finished for her. Kaede could hear the tightness in his throat. "Listen, Kaede," he continued speaking. "I wasn't even going to bring this up, but you're not going to be given a choice in the matter. Taisho all but ordered me not to take 'no' for an answer. Since you refuse to go to the Free Lands, Taisho wants you out of the picture. If you won't accept me, then you're going to be stuck with someone else. You don't like the thought of spending your life in my company; how'd you like to be matched up with someone like Jaken?"

"I no longer care, Toto-sai." Unable to formulate a further response, Kaede thanked the metal-smith once more and hung up the phone. Without much thought, she yanked her bedroom window open and leaned upon the casement, hoping the beautiful weather would return some spark of life to her weary frame.

What she _really_ needed right now was a good cry. The heavens knew she was entitled to one, Kaede thought sadly, so where were her tears? Perhaps there were only so many allotted to each lifetime, and she had already used every last one of them on a demon who could not return her love.

How Sango and Kohaku's father would laugh if he could see her now, making a fool of herself over a youkai! Actually, Kaede grimaced, he wouldn't laugh – he'd be horrified. The man had been a demon-slayer, for the love of kami! He'd have been sick at the thought of his family living in captivity, but to see what had become of them…to see his children mated to youkai, to witness how readily his lover melted into the arms of a dog-demon with the face of a god and eyes of honey…

This had to end – her heart simply couldn't take it any longer. The tears she thought did not exist were now running down her face. Choking on her sobs, Kaede bumped against the small shelf beside the window, knocking an antique wooden chest to the floor.

With an angry exclamation, the distraught woman began picking up the contents, stuffing the various items back into the chest. Her hand brushed against cold metal, and she instinctively curled her strong fingers around the hilt of an ornate dagger. Mesmerized by the wicked beauty of the blade, Kaede wondered if she'd ever have the strength or the courage to wield it.

**……**

"Kohaku?" Sango brightened at the sight of her brother rummaging through her pantry. He'd been so serious, so _anxious_ lately, as if he expected the world to explode around him. Now, he seemed to have relaxed a little, his slumped posture at odds with the loud crunching of the chips.

"Too hungry to wait for lunch," he mumbled around a mouthful. "Sorry."

"Stop skipping out on breakfast and you won't have this problem," Sango chided playfully as she washed the raw carrots and began to dice them. Kohaku filched a piece of carrot and earned a rap across the knuckles with the dulled back of the knife. "If you're going to be underfoot, make yourself useful," she told her brother as she handed him the sharp utensil. "I need the rest of the vegetables chopped while I start the soup base."

He took the knife without complaint and began to cut. "Where's Inu-Yasha?" Kohaku asked her. "The way he was acting earlier, I didn't think he was going to let you out of his sight to use the bathroom, let alone fix the food."

"He was sound asleep when I left the bedroom," Sango answered. Her voice sounded hollow, coming from the depths of the huge cooking pot she was rinsing with hot water. "I don't think any of us got much sleep last night. Did Kanna lie down for a nap as well?"

"Yeah," Kohaku answered. When he didn't elaborate, Sango raised her head from her task to look at him. He was no longer chopping the vegetables; he was staring out the kitchen window.

"What're you looking at?" she asked him, setting aside her cooking pot in order to see what was so interesting.

"Nothing," Kohaku replied absently. "I was just noticing how pretty it is outside. A day like today should be dark and ugly, but the sun's shining. Sango…do you remember when we were little? Before we were captured? After we'd finished our training for the day, we'd go into the meadow outside the village…I always remember those days as being sunny, but I guess it had to rain at some point."

He rambled on in this vein, not noticing the shocked expression crossing Sango's face. Ever since that day so long ago when they had been captured by the snake youkai, her brother _never_ wanted to talk about the past. Kohaku always claimed he couldn't bear to go through the pain of his memories, and Sango had respected his wishes by not bringing up the subject. But here he was, chatting away as if he were discussing nothing more noteworthy than a trip to the fish market. It was almost as if his memories no longer pained him…

Sango returned to her task with a smile. It seemed that Kanna was helping to heal her brother's wounded soul, just as Inu-Yasha's love had erased her own tears. As she scrubbed the pot, she added this discovery to her mental tally of things to appreciate.

**……**

Bankotsu walked quietly through the hallways, his steps masked by a sound-spell he'd picked up many years ago. A useful trait, the ability to move quietly…at least, it was useful to a human. Creeping about didn't work with demons, particularly the inuyoukai. Their damn dog-noses picked up every scent available. It did no good to use a scent-masking spell, either, for their keen senses detected the shifting smells in the air currents around them. No, the only way to attack an inuyoukai was head-on – provided one was suicidal enough to do that in the first place.

The resurrected guard didn't mind patrolling the house and grounds; in fact, he preferred it to many other duties. Walking about gave him time to think, a quiet time to reflect, something not often available in a mansion full of women. And Jakotsu – he shook his head – Jakotsu was worse than the women, what with his chatter and vanity. _Does this make me look fat, Bankotsu? How about this color, is it too understated?_

He snickered at the memories, wondering for what seemed like the millionth time why he put up with the flamboyant excuse for a man. Jakotsu was driving him crazy, blowing hot and cold and lately, hot again. Why did he, a reasonably good-looking and intelligent individual, remain in a relationship with such an unfaithful and twisted being?

Pondering this, Bankotsu paused in mid-step as he passed Kaede's door. The barrier to the room was down and the door was open, indicating that anyone might enter. Hoping to glean some kind of wisdom from the motherly woman, Bankotsu stepped into the room.

Kaede was sitting on the floor next to the bed, her head resting against the edge of the mattress. Her knees were drawn to her chest, and she was cradling something in her lap. She didn't speak, but acknowledged his entrance with a nod.

"Are you well, Kaede?" Bankotsu asked as he sat down beside her on the floor. The woman was acting a bit strange. He'd never seen her so quiet and tense. Could that be a trace of tears upon her cheek?

"I am fine, Bankotsu," Kaede answered smoothly. He could tell she was lying, merely by the way she gripped the handle of what he now recognized as a rather vicious**-**looking dagger. "Why do you ask?"

Bankotsu gently pried her fingers from the dagger's hilt. "This is a nasty piece, Kaede," he commented as he inspected the weapon. "I've seen a blade like this only once before, a long time ago. A special blade, forged to bring as much harm to a youkai as it would to a human, correct?"

In answer, Kaede retrieved the dagger from the guard and lightly touched the tip to Bankotsu's arm. The guard whistled in surprise as the barest pressure caused blood to ooze from a thin cut. To hear of a weapon like this was one thing, to actually see it in action was absolutely amazing. "That blade was forged by the taijiya's kin, no doubt. I'm surprised Taisho-sama allows you to keep such a dangerous item, Kaede."

"Who says he knows I have it?" she responded quietly, resting troubled eyes upon the guard. "The Master is not privy to all of my secrets, Bankotsu, and neither are you. Run along now; I wish to be alone."

"You know I will report this to Taisho-sama," Bankotsu warned her.

"Do what you must, Bankotsu," Kaede replied. She closed her eyes and rested her head against her knees, still gripping the dagger. "It will not matter."

**……**

Standing with her hand on the partially opened door, Kikyo took a deep breath. Her entire body was shaking, so unsure was she of the wisdom of her actions. Perhaps there was another way…No, she told herself firmly. This was necessary; this was the _only_ way.

Mustering the tattered remains of her pride, Kikyo pushed Taisho's door open the rest of the way, then easily dismantled the barrier blocking the room. With confident steps that belied her inner hesitation, the reincarnated miko advanced within a few paces of the bed.

The great demon was waiting for her. Wide awake, his face reflected an outward calm that Kikyo realized he could not possibly feel. His shoulders were tensed, his posture that of a creature ready to battle his enemy. A less observant person than Kikyo would have missed the slight surprise that flickered in his eyes when she made her entrance.

"Why are you here, Kikyo?" he asked softly.

She gathered her spiritual energy, feeling the warmth of the pink glow. "I want the Shikon no Tama, Taisho." A ball of light formed within her cupped hands, and she raised the orb toward the inuyoukai in an unspoken threat. "Remove it from its hiding place and give it to me."

A strange expression settled across Taisho's face. He didn't flinch, but Kikyo hadn't expected him to do so. What he did next, however, surprised her. Moving slowly, he climbed from the bed and walked across the room to the shelf containing Shippo's toys.

After rummaging through the various items, he at last selected a leather sack. "Ah, here it is," Taisho mumbled. He opened the sack, and Kikyo could hear the clinking of…_marbles_?

"You gave the Jewel to _Shippo_ for safe-keeping?" she asked in horror, her surprise causing her gathered energy to dissipate. "Not two hours ago, he was playing a game of marbles with Rin! What if he'd lost the Jewel during the game?"

"But it makes a wonderful taw," Taisho said with a pleased smile, rolling the Jewel between his fingers as he spoke. "And do think about it, Kikyo – the kit was playing with the Shikon no Tama the entire time, and you never even noticed. The best hiding places are those directly under your nose."

"It's a powerful spell you've placed upon it, to make it appear as a harmless marble," Kikyo admitted somewhat admiringly. Catching herself, she straightened her shoulders. "Now hand it over, Taisho," she ordered.

"For what purpose?" the demon asked. He half-covered a yawn and tossed the Jewel up in the air a couple of times. His attitude was strange, as if the conversation were no more important than discussing the weather.

Kikyo found herself further provoked by his nonchalance. "I'm going to make it go away forever," she hissed. "No Jewel means no Naraku. Don't you want this game to end?"

"You have no idea how much." His voice was heavy with fatigue, causing the miko before him to wonder just how many years he'd been fighting this battle, planning the downfall of Naraku. "And what will be your wish, Kikyo?"

"One that should make you happy," Kikyo told the youkai. "I'm going to remove Kagome's slave bond." She held out her hand to take the Shikon no Tama.

Taisho didn't relinquish the Jewel. "And is this what Kagome desires?" he asked Kikyo. "She wants this as well?"

"Of course she wants this!" Kikyo announced. "She's going to die if that bond isn't removed! And judging by what I heard of the events of this morning, she's fast fading from this world!"

"That's interesting, Kikyo," Taisho said slowly. "I know my Darling well, and I can't seem to wrap my mind around the thought of Kagome wishing to use the Jewel for herself. If you had asked me, I would have said she'd wish for Sota's recovery. You _do_ remember your younger brother with the ailing heart, don't you? Do you deem Kagome's life more important than his?"

"I – " she faltered, at loss for a response to the demon's accusation.

"You're an intelligent woman, Kikyo. Do you really believe things to be that simple, that we could rid ourselves of the Jewel and Naraku so easily? I thought not," Taisho continued as Kikyo shook her head. "I've lived a long time, miko. Few things have the power to disgust me, but self-deception still ranks high on that list."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she spat.

"Your sudden concern for your sister…why?" he responded. "You're lying to yourself, Kikyo. You're telling yourself you care for Kagome's life because she's family, telling yourself you must save your beloved sibling."

"And how is that a lie?" Kikyo asked coldly. She watched the inuyoukai as he ambled over to the desk he'd set up by the window. The demon's movements seemed pained, and Kikyo wondered if his wounds were hurting anew.

"Perhaps, somewhere in that frozen object you call a heart, you do care for Kagome," Taisho conceded. "But more than that, Kikyo, you fear losing the one being on this earth who will have you after all of this is over. When the dust has settled, humans and demons alike will scorn you for your dealings with Naraku. Even those who cannot hate you will still find themselves unable to trust you."

His voice lowered, the harsh tones cutting sharply into Kikyo's soul. "All of them, that is, but Kagome. Your sister will love you openly and without reserve, as is her nature."

"It _shouldn't_ be her nature!" Kikyo lashed out, angry with Taisho in spite of recognizing the truth to his words. "She should be full of hatred toward your kind! You put me in her old bedroom last night, where her aura left such a powerful imprint that I _saw_ – I saw her life on the streets, subject to the twisted whims of those monsters!"

"Some of those monsters were wearing human skin," Taisho growled, "or did you overlook that part? You say she should hate 'my kind,' but the humans abused her as well!"

"And you 'saved' her from all of that – how generous of you," Kikyo sneered. "I'm sure she was ever so grateful to be away from that situation, so grateful that she didn't even question her new master's motives. Tell me, did she get down on her knees and thank you properly, Taisho?"

"Enough!" the youkai roared, slamming his heavy fist on the desk. "You have tried my patience to the limit, woman! Are you are so wrapped up in your hatred of youkai that you cannot conceive that a demon might help your sister just because _it's the right thing to do?_ Broaden your mind, Kikyo! The black hearts that crave pain and destruction reside in _both_ races – as do the hearts of those who would make this world better!"

"Then prove it!" Kikyo shrieked at him. "Prove you want my sister to live – give me the Jewel! Do you want her to die?" she yelled.

Taisho slumped into the chair behind the desk. "Dear kami, no," he said hoarsely, bowing his head. "To lose my Darling would be…unbearable."

Her anger spent, the miko looked on in astonishment. Kikyo viewed the demon before her with new eyes, observing the droop in his shoulders, the anguish in his voice. "Why?" she asked softly, wanting to know the truth. "Why did you rescue my sister?"

"I have asked myself the same question many times, Kikyo," Taisho answered thoughtfully. "I suppose, in the end, I was led to Kagome. I'd had these dreams during the weeks beforehand, you see…in the dreams, I never saw her face, but those eyes of hers…those eyes haunted me. And when I found her there in that filthy alley, her eyes so full of hurt and pain, but still so pure and loving – how could I desert her? And I could hear Izayoi's voice in my head, telling me to care for this tiny human…it always leads back to Izayoi."

"Izayoi? What does Inu-Yasha's mother have to do with this?"

"I loved her with all of my heart," the youkai explained. "And when she died, it nearly destroyed me. Izayoi…" he paused, and Kikyo heard the catch in his voice. "She wanted more children."

"Humans breed far more easily than youkai," Kikyo noted, "which is a good thing, given our shorter life spans. Did you agree to this, Taisho?"

"I wanted to, but no," he sighed, and Kikyo could hear the regret. "Inu-Yasha's birth almost killed her, and her health was never the same afterward. How could I selfishly ask her to risk her life again? I told myself to be content with the two fine sons I had and to not waste time wishing for a houseful of pups." His tone grew bitter. "In the end, it didn't matter. Izayoi died, not from childbirth, but at the hands of my enemies."

"I see," Kikyo whispered. She meant it. Cautiously, she leaned across the desk and touched the demon's cheek with shaking fingertips. Her fingers came away damp. This youkai…this youkai had shed _tears_ for Kagome, while she, Kikyo, would not, _could_ not. Her head bowed in apology. "Forgive me, Taisho," she said humbly.

A warm hand clasped her own, strong fingers wrapping her slender digits around the Shikon no Tama. "You are the protector of the Jewel, are you not?" Taisho asked when she looked at him in shock. "I trust you will guard it well."

_Trust_. After all that had been said between them, after revealing her foolish desire to rid the world of the Jewel with what she now saw as a truly selfish wish…Taisho _trusted_ her? The very thought made her head reel. "It is safest under your care," Kikyo murmured as she placed the Jewel back in his hand. She spun on her heel and left the room before she had a chance to regret her actions.

**……**

The voice was growing louder, more insistent.

_Strike now!_

The voice had to be obeyed, no matter the personal cost.

**……**

Sango was just placing the soup on the stove when a loud crash reverberated throughout the mansion, followed by an eerie silence. "What was that?" she whispered to Kohaku. He shook his head in answer, his face a deathly pale.

Sango grabbed the nearby meat cleaver and cautiously pushed against the kitchen door. It didn't budge. With rising panic, she beat against the frame. "A barrier's been erected!" she cried, realizing why she couldn't hear what was happening in the rest of the house. "I think we're under attack! See if you can help me tear down the spell, Kohaku!"

Perhaps her newly-mated status had heightened her senses, or perhaps the years of intense training she had received as a taijiya had not deserted her completely. Sango could never be sure just what tipped her off, but when the current of air around her changed, she jumped.

The sound of ripping cloth was followed by a stinging sensation along her arm. Sango looked from the floor, where she could see droplets of blood, to her brother, who was staring at her like he didn't recognize her. "Kohaku?" she cried, completely confused as to why her beloved sibling would attack. In shock, Sango watched her brother remove another knife from the kitchen counter. He slowly moved toward her, his eyes blank and empty.

_Kohaku was going to kill her._ With a shriek, Sango dodged his stabbing arm, warding off the blows with her soup pot. As he kicked her makeshift shield away, she grabbed Kohaku's wrist and hung on tightly. When had her brother become so strong? "No, Kohaku!" she screamed as he twisted the knife back, aiming for her rounded belly. "Why are you doing this? Kohaku, stop! Somebody help me!" Sango yelled, knowing it was useless to call for assistance. The barrier at the door meant no one could hear her.

As suddenly as he had started, Kohaku stopped. "Sango?" he gasped, the knife falling from his hand and hitting the floor with a loud clatter. Her brother reached forward, bringing back fingers covered with the blood from the cut on her arm. "No, Sango!" he wailed, backing away from her in horror.

At that moment, the barrier to the kitchen burst apart and Kikyo pushed her way into the room. "Kohaku, stop!" the reincarnated miko yelled. "Don't hurt her!"

A frightened look sprung into Kohaku's eyes. Without another word, he ran from the kitchen. Before the two women could react, they heard the slamming of the front door, followed by the sound of a starting engine.

Sango was the first to recover. "Come on, he's getting away!" she yelled, jumping up and grabbing the stunned miko by her collar. "We have to stop him!"

"Are you crazy?" Kikyo choked out as she was dragged along behind Sango. "He just tried to kill you! I could see right through the barrier – he attacked you!"

"Then you saw him drop the knife right before you came in the kitchen!" Sango retorted, pulling Kikyo out the front door. "He's being controlled by someone, but he's fighting it!" She shoved the miko into the passenger side of Inu-Yasha's car and climbed behind the steering wheel. "Where do I drive?"

"How should I know?" Kikyo shouted as she reached over to undo the door lock. "I have to get back inside the mansion," she grunted. "That was a multiple-barrier spell that was cast; every room in the house could be blocked!"

Sango squeezed the miko's arm, preventing her from escaping. "Let Kaede and Miroku take care of it; you're coming with me," she growled, sounding very much like her hanyou mate. "You know something about this, dammit! I could tell by the look on your face when you ran in the kitchen! What's happening to my brother?"

Kikyo gulped audibly. "He's probably being controlled by Naraku," she sputtered. "Drive toward the inner part of the city."

"What's in the city?" Sango pressed further as she put the car into gear and peeled out of the driveway. "And how did Naraku get his hooks into Kohaku?"

"The Humanistas are planning something big in the inner city tonight; Kohaku's been involved with them for years – watch out!" Kikyo yipped as Sango took a sharp corner. "Taisho knew about it; he said as much! And shouldn't we have brought someone else along – like maybe Inu-Yasha?"

"No time; we need to catch up with Kohaku before he does something really stupid!" Sango insisted. With a quick motion, she pulled at the skin on her injured arm, and reopened the wound. She then hung her injured arm outside the window of the car and shook it. "Besides, Inu-Yasha will follow as soon as he gets a whiff of my blood. He won't be far behind, I promise!"

**……**

The barrier to Miroku's room dissolved, and the former monk burst through the opening with Kagura right behind him. "Kaede!" Miroku gasped as the older woman passed him in the corridor. "That spell affected all of the rooms – we need to free the others!"

"You take care of it; I'm going to see if the Master is all right!" Kaede ordered as she rushed toward Taisho's room.

Jakotsu appeared beside him, breathing heavily. "Where is everyone?" Miroku asked the guard. "I need to know which rooms to hit first!"

"Inu-Yasha is still in his room, and Kanna is in Sango's old room." A short distance away, Sesshomaru's roar interrupted the guard's report. "Kagome must have been able to destroy her own barrier, then, and I'm sure she'll see to the children," Jakotsu finished hurriedly before he raced off in the direction of Taisho's room.

With a pounding heart, Miroku ran first to release Kanna. The petite void was extremely upset, crying and calling for Kohaku. Leaving Kanna in the arms of her sister, Miroku headed to Inu-Yasha's quarters, knowing the hanyou would need his assistance in dismantling the barrier.

"Where is she?" the half-demon yelled as he sliced through the remains of the barrier. "Sango! Where – "

"What is it, Inu-Yasha?" Miroku asked as the hanyou stiffened, putting his nose to the air. A deep growl erupted from Inu-Yasha, sending Miroku up against the wall in a panic. He sounded so…_feral_, and his eyes were changing from gold to a deep red. Miroku could see faint markings on Inu-Yasha's cheeks, the same jagged purple stripes that Taisho possessed.

"She's been hurt!" Inu-Yasha snarled angrily. "I smell her blood! Sango!"

Miroku followed, feeling next to useless as Inu-Yasha tracked Sango's scent to the kitchen and then out the front door. "Inu-Yasha," he pleaded as he watched the distressed half-demon's sensitive nose twitch, "don't you think we should consult with your father before you take off after her?"

"Not a chance! The fumes are heading in the direction of the inner city, and Kikyo's with her! Tell the others where I've gone!" the hanyou yelled as he sprinted down the driveway.

Miroku returned inside to find the others assembled in the front room. They were gathered in clusters, speaking in frantic, hushed tones. "What's going on?" Miroku asked Kaede, a feeling of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach as he observed the group. The two children were clutching Kagome tightly, scared expressions on their tiny faces. Kanna was crying silently in Kagura's arms, while Sesshomaru stood a short distance away with a troubled look in his eyes. And Taisho…Taisho was kneeling on the floor, his slumped upper body supported by the two guards.

"Taisho-sama?" Miroku questioned hesitantly. His master looked like death. "Taisho-sama, what has happened?"

"Her blood is all over the kitchen – I miscalculated," the demon answered hoarsely, shaking his head as he spoke. "I knew he was too far gone, I knew he would betray us, but I thought…I thought he'd come after _me_, not _her_!"

"Her…you mean Sango?" Miroku asked. "Who has attacked Sango, Taisho-sama?"

"Kohaku has done this," Taisho answered mournfully, his face losing all of its color. "How could I have endangered my Darling Sango?" With a shudder, the youkai slumped over in a faint.

**……**

Those who had enjoyed the week's relative calm within the inner city were not deceived. They knew the ugly truth: the tensions that boiled and simmered just below the surface could erupt at any moment. And that moment came as a series of events, each serving to intensify the problem.

It began with a routine police stop and a broken taillight. From there, it descended to a series of traded insults, followed by the resisting of arrest. Unfortunately, the altercation between the human detainee and the youkai arresting officers did not go unobserved in that racially-tense part of town. Within a brief span of time, the fight had escalated into a mob scene, complete with officers calling for backup.

It was at this point that the newly appointed police commissioner made his decision, a move that would prove controversial for decades to come. Instead of allowing the local force to disperse the mob, the commissioner called in the National Defense Forces. Armed with live ammunition instead of the customary tear gas and rubber bullets, the army moved swiftly to crush the growing riot.

The various members of the Human Liberation Movement had somehow received immediate notification of the events, and they were at the scene to greet the soldiers in a deadly barrage. Word spread rapidly from neighborhood to neighborhood, with citizens rising up in fear and panic. Nothing less than civil war had begun.

It was a laughing demon who witnessed the destruction as the inner part of the city burst into flames. Humans and youkai alike were incredibly easy to manipulate, Naraku observed. Honest natures and caring hearts were so _vulnerable_; what a great joy to know he possessed neither of these attributes…

He recalled the unholy glee he had felt when the two women raced from the mansion to chase Kohaku, followed shortly thereafter by Taisho's hanyou son. "Thank you, dear boy," Naraku chuckled quietly, speaking to the absent Kohaku. He knew Kohaku could hear him, even though the human was now consciously trying to block the thoughts being sent to his tortured mind. "I have yet to see a strategy that works as well as 'Divide and Conquer.'"

**……**

**A/N: **We're getting close to the end, folks…which is a good thing, because I'm dying to get back to work on _Letters_. (Lavender dodges a blow from Sophie-chan) Oh yeah, I can't wait to work on _Naraku's Angel's II_, either, heh heh.

Thanks to the uber-beta, TitianWren, and to all of my readers! I loff you, I really, really, loff you!


	28. The Heart of the City

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 28**

**The Heart of the City**

**……**

"Now what?" Kikyo whispered, her face pale with fright. Outside the car, the sound of breaking glass and shouting was growing louder. "They've got the streets blocked!"

"We get out and walk," Sango responded as she parked the car in a nearby alley. "Come on," she urged the miko, "we're wasting time! We need to find my brother and get out of here before things get really ugly!"

"Too late," Kikyo groaned as a cluster of rioters ran by, National Defense soldiers close on their heels. She and Sango ducked into a darkened storefront until the group had passed. "Follow me," she instructed the pregnant woman. "Kohaku's probably at the old cannery!"

The two women made their way through streets black with the smoke of burning buildings, stopping only to hide from passing mobs. Not that it seemed to matter, Sango thought glumly. In all the chaos, no one was paying the two of them any attention; instead, the masses seemed hell-bent on causing the most destruction possible.

"You're sure this is the right place?" Sango coughed as they arrived at the abandoned cannery. The acrid stench of burning plastic and heated metal stung her nose, forcing her into another series of coughs. "I can't see much through this haze!"

"The Humanistas have been holding their meetings in here for years," Kikyo choked as she used her powers to break the lock and led Sango inside the building. Tears were streaming from her smoke-reddened eyes. "If Kohaku is fighting Naraku's control, he probably headed this way out of instinct. Maybe I'm wrong, but I can't think of any other place your brother would go!"

The heavy iron door clanged shut behind them, muffling the noises from the street. "Kohaku?" Sango called, ignoring the shushing noises Kikyo was making behind her. "Don't be stupid – anyone in here already knows we've entered the building!" she hissed at the miko. "Kohaku?" Sango called out again, trying to adjust her eyes to what little light shone through the windows. "Please answer me!" she begged.

Their ears strained to hear a response. From a distant corner came a muffled sob, followed by a mournful voice. "Don't come near me, Sango. I could…I might hurt you again!"

The former slayer ignored her brother's request and sprinted toward the voice. "Kohaku – ouch!" She cursed soundly as she bumped her wounded arm against a piece of equipment. "I won't stay away, Kohaku!" Sango stated firmly as she approached the corner where her brother sat.

The coppery smell of blood hit her nostrils, making her stomach churn. "What have you done?" Sango cried, dropping to her knees beside her brother's shaking form. In the faint lighting, she could see darkened gashes across Kohaku's wrists. An old cannery knife was lying discarded on the floor nearby.

"Sango, it hurts!" her brother sobbed, curling into a ball. "He promised to keep the memories away forever! Why do I see them?"

"See who?"

"Everyone…everything! All of those people I hurt and killed," Kohaku whispered. His eyes were shut tight and he began to shake his head back and forth. "I had to do it! He made me do it!"

"Naraku made you kill people?" Sango asked, her soul aching for her distraught sibling.

"Not Naraku..._him_! The _snake_ made me hurt them!" Kohaku cried. "I didn't want to do it, but he said he'd kill you and Kaede if I didn't! Their blood is all over me!"

His confession startled her. "The snake – Kohaku, are you talking about our first master? The one we had before Inu-Sama? But that was such a long time ago!"

"I still hear them screaming," Kohaku said brokenly. "I see their faces…Sango, _I still hear them_! Naraku said he'd make me forget, but he _lied_, Sango! He lied to me!"

"Kohaku, it will be all right," Sango whispered as she wrapped her arms around his scarred body. "Help him!" she pleaded as Kikyo knelt beside them and calmly picked up the bloody knife.

"You might not like my way of helping," the miko told Sango as she cut strips of cloth from Kohaku's shirt and bound his bleeding wrists. Once she was finished, Kikyo placed both hands to the side of Kohaku's head.

"What are you doing?" Sango cried as a pink glow appeared around her brother's head and then vanished. Kohaku immediately stopped crying and trembling within her embrace. He stared at her instead, his eyes completely vacant.

"I temporarily erased his memories and put him completely under my control," Kikyo sighed. "Really, I'm no better than Naraku, but I can't think of a better idea at the moment. We've got to get Kohaku back to the mansion so Taisho can take care of him; I'm way out of my league."

They left the cannery, Kohaku allowing them to direct his unresisting form. "Let's get the hell out of here before something else happens," Sango muttered as they ran down a side street. "Inu-Yasha's going to wring my neck for being here as it is." She stumbled over a curb, barely catching herself in time. "I swear, this pregnancy has completely taken my sense of balance."

A gasp from Kikyo brought Sango's head up quickly. Standing on the pavement of the shopping district they had entered were two heavily armed human males. Moving quickly, one of them grabbed Sango's hurt arm, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Are these two friends of yours, Kohaku?" the taller of the two asked suspiciously.

Kohaku remained silent, his eyes blank.

"I'm his sister," Sango said to the man gripping her arm. "Please let us go; my brother's very ill and needs help!" She closed her eyes, trying not to pass out from the pain shooting through her wound.

"Isn't this Kagewaki's wife?" the other man asked, advancing upon Kikyo. "Your husband's body was found at your house this morning. His throat had been sliced with a scalpel. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you – _doctor_?"

"Kagewaki isn't dead; that's a shell Naraku left behind!" Kikyo protested. The miko pushed Kohaku behind her and backed against the outside wall of the building. "Don't come any closer!" Kikyo warned, raising her hands protectively. Feeble pink sparks fell from her fingers, and a thin barrier formed around her and Kohaku.

"What's the matter, miko?" the man grinned. "Running a little low on energy?"

With a sinking heart, Sango realized this was true. Kikyo had probably used a great deal of her spiritual powers while subjugating Kohaku. Even worse, they had attracted a growing crowd. "Don't worry about me; keep that barrier around you and Kohaku until help arrives!" she called out to Kikyo. The miko nodded, her eyes betraying her fright.

"Kohaku went out on an assignment a few weeks ago," the man holding Sango noted. "He was sent to kill the white-haired activist bitch, the one who keeps poking her nose into our affairs. He never returned, and word on the street says the demon wench is still alive! Here is your proof!" he turned to the crowd, gesticulating wildly. "The youkai have taken control of his mind!" His voice grew louder, and he jabbed an accusing finger toward the two women. "Who knows what they're making him do? These two traitors are in the middle of all of it!"

Angry voices began to rise from the gathering mob. "Stop agitating them!" Sango spat at her captor. "You're just trying to make them forget all of the violence and death _you've_ caused! I'm Kohaku's sister!" she yelled at the crowd. "I'd never cause him any harm!"

"She's lying!" the man next to her crowed, yanking her long hair back and ripping her shirt away from her neck. "This woman bears the mark of a youkai and carries his loathsome spawn!" He shoved Sango forward, twisting her injured arm behind her back and forcing her to her knees before the mob. "She's nothing but a vessel, impregnated to continue their foul race! This is what will happen to your wives and daughters if we allow them to win!"

"Not today, they won't!" A woman in the crowd stepped forward, a glass bottle filled with lighter fluid in her hands. Setting fire to the rag stuffed into the neck of the bottle, she held the flaming cocktail aloft. "Death to the youkai!" she yelled, lobbing the bottle through the glass windowpane of a neighboring building.

The mob erupted, shouting obscenities. Sango watched in disbelief as the crowd exploded in all directions, smashing windows and setting fire to the storefronts. The entire scene had a surreal, nightmarish quality about it, but Sango knew this was no dream.

A new wave of pain shot through the former demon slayer as her captor yanked her to her feet. "Keep an eye on those two; I'm going to teach this slut a lesson!" he called to his companion as he dragged Sango into a nearby alley.

"Quit fighting me, whore!" he rasped as she struggled to get away. "You spread your legs for that demon; let's see what you do for a real man!" His heavy hand struck several blows across the back of her head as he shoved her face-down against the filth covering the alley's pavement.

Shock caused by a loss of blood was allowing the darkness to invade the edges of her mind, and her vision began to blur. The sound of tearing cloth was accompanied by the rush of cool air across her bare skin. Losing her battle to remain conscious, Sango closed her eyes and uttered a last, desperate cry for her mate.

"_Inu-Yasha_!"

**……**

He followed her trail into the inner part of the city, the gnawing worry within him growing at every stop. Inu-Yasha's ears flattened back against his head. The sounds of the rioting bothered his sensitive hearing, but even worse was the roar of his demon blood. He could feel Sango's distress through their shared bond, and the youkai within him stirred loudly, calling to him to protect his mate.

Sango had left a path for him to follow, allowing her droplets of blood to guide his nose. As proud as he was over his mate's cunning, though, the realization did little to dampen his fury. What in the hell was she _thinking_, running headlong into danger like this? The inner city had become a war zone; even with her weak human senses, Sango had to have noticed the flames!

Inu-Yasha didn't know exactly _what_ had happened in the kitchen, but his nose had told him enough. Sango's blood had been spilled, and Kohaku's scent was mixed with the blood. Kikyo was in the middle of it as well, a thought that made his chest tighten. He hoped the woman's involvement was innocent. Despite all that had happened between him and Kikyo, Inu-Yasha wanted to believe the miko was on their side, not Naraku's.

He followed the trail to an abandoned cannery, then out again to a nearby commerce district, where the streets were in total chaos. Exhausted fire fighters were attempting to dampen burning buildings; soldiers and rioters were battling in alleyways and around corners. Amidst the confusion, looters were ransacking the businesses and attacking any law enforcement officers who happened to be in their way. Given the mood of the surrounding humans, Inu-Yasha figured his best bet was to look like a human. He brought out the disguising spell to cover his demonic features and kept his nose trained on Sango's strengthening scent.

Through the haze, he spotted Kikyo and Kohaku. The two were standing behind a barrier, prevented from escaping by an armed human. Before he could rush to their aid, however, a pitiful cry halted his movements.

_Inu-Yasha!_

Whirling, he raced to the adjacent alley. The sight that greeted him made him reel, sudden fury causing his disguise to drop. The youkai within clamored for release, and for the first time in centuries, the hanyou relented.

The bastard hurting his mate would _die_.

**……**

His body was on fire, flames of pain licking the wounds. Taisho grunted as he stirred to consciousness, the memories of the day assailing his mind. He had to awaken; he had to fight Naraku; he had…he had to help Sango. He had made an unforgivable miscalculation, and now his Brave Darling was hurt.

"Be still," a voice soothed. "Don't try to move just yet."

Taisho's eyes fluttered open to rest upon the face of his Favorite Darling. He was lying on the couch, his head cradled in Kagome's lap, her tiny hands smoothing the bangs from his eyes. "Kagome," he rasped, his voice a weakened whisper. He struggled to rise. "Sango, my Darling Sango is in trouble…"

"Inu-Yasha has gone after her," his eldest son's rich baritone spoke from his other side. Sesshomaru placed an arm around Taisho's shoulders and helped him sit upright. Although grateful for the assistance, the elder youkai detested the flash of pity in his son's eyes.

"I'm not so sure that was such a good idea, either," Miroku spoke from where he was sitting, a wan-looking Kagura in his lap. "Now we're missing a strong fighter and our most powerful miko – it would be a great time for Naraku to attack. And the look on Inu-Yasha's face…I have concerns about Kohaku's safety."

"What look?" Taisho asked, trying to clear his befuddled senses.

"He looked…" Miroku thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "He looked like a youkai on the verge of bloodlust. And he had these jagged purple stripes on his cheeks, like yours, Taisho-sama."

"I thought his blood was sealed, Father," Sesshomaru said sharply, turning to Taisho.

"Tetsusaiga acted as the seal," Taisho informed him. "But he was only a teenager at the time of his last transformation. This shouldn't be happening to a mature hanyou, unless…"

"I don't understand," Kagome broke in. "What's wrong with Inu-Yasha? He's just worried about Sango, right?"

"Hanyou blood can be very unstable," Sesshomaru told her somberly, "especially during adolescence. Sometimes, in times of perceived danger, the demon blood will overwhelm the human blood."

"And the results are rarely pretty," Taisho interjected. "Tetsusaiga served as a seal to my son's blood through his teenage years. It kept Inu-Yasha from transforming into a mindless, slaughtering beast. When he matured, it was no longer necessary to keep Tetsusaiga by his side."

"So why is this happening now?" Kagome asked.

"I have a theory, but without talking to Sango, I can't be sure," Taisho sighed. "The matter is out of our hands, anyway. We can't allow our strength to be further divided by searching for the others." He looked around the room. "Where is Kanna?"

"Kaede is trying to get her to rest for awhile," Kagura answered. "She didn't get much sleep last night, and this thing with Kohaku is destroying her." She leveled an accusing stare at Taisho. "Could you not have prevented this?"

The inuyoukai found he couldn't meet the wind witch's hardened gaze. "Perhaps I could have, had I chosen a different path," he murmured brokenly. "I let him continue, hoping I could find a way to save him."

"Save him? By allowing him to continue as one of the Humanistas? My sister is _crying_ in the other room right now, wondering if Kohaku became her mate for the sole purpose of betraying all of us! You have a strange way of showing concern, Taisho!" Kagura shot back.

"Stop it, Kagura!" Kagome rounded on the wind youkai in Taisho's defense. "These were Kohaku's choices, not Taisho-sama's! Don't take your anger out on him!"

Kagura was prevented from speaking by the arrival of Jakotsu. "Taisho-sama! Several youkai have assembled around the perimeter of the mansion grounds!"

"Strength?"

"Lower-level, all of them," the guard answered. "I think this is the advance party."

"So it begins," Taisho said heavily as he rose on unsteady legs. "Prepare yourselves for the unexpected," he warned the others. "Naraku has already demonstrated his fondness for non-traditional battles."

**……**

Terrified screams brought Sango back from the darkness, along with the overwhelming stench of blood. Outside the alleyway, the frightened yells of panicking humans resounded through the smoky haze, bouncing off the walls of the building in a horrifying echo. Sango reached a hand out to push away from the dank concrete, only to snatch it back as her fingers landed in something warm and sticky.

Her former attacker was dead, she realized in an instant. The body next to hers had been savaged almost beyond recognition, rendered lifeless by the deep slashes carved through the chest. Sango's years of training as a taijiya recognized the wounds as having been caused by a set of very sharp claws, and fear spiked within her heart. A youkai had done this, and judging from the screams she was hearing, the beast was still raging.

A vague part of her brain noticed her torn clothing. Pulling the tattered remains of her shirt against her body, she dizzily crawled to the entrance of the alley and peered around the corner. Almost immediately, she wished she hadn't looked.

Through the smoke, she saw the ground spattered with blood and gore. A severed hand still clung tightly to a shiny weapon, the fingers locked in an eternal death-grip. The rest of the body was a short distance from the gruesome sight, the upturned face revealing the second Humanista. Sango's tortured stomach finally rebelled, and she heaved the remains of her breakfast into the corner.

A familiar yell crossed her ears, and she dragged her protesting body back to the entrance. The barrier protecting Kikyo and Kohaku was being attacked, the furious youkai shredding at the weakening shield in an attempt to destroy it. Bile rose once again to the back of Sango's throat, and she choked in an effort to keep from screaming.

The attacking monster was none other than her mate, Inu-Yasha.

**……**

"Master, is the world coming to an end?" Hojo asked, gazing in wonder at the burning buildings and chaos. The fighting was just two blocks away – two blocks! The enslaved human shivered, a mixture of fear and anticipation taking hold of him.

"The workings of a riotous mob hardly signify a cataclysmic event," Onigumo answered calmly, peering around the edge of a dumpster. "The smell of Naraku lingers about this entire affair. He has chosen to strike with his Humanista puppets; one wonders what he truly wishes to obtain. Stay here while I take a closer look, Hojo."

Hojo obeyed, curling into a nook behind the dumpster as soon as his Master left. The smell of garbage was strong, but not as strong as the stench of burning plastic and metal that currently permeated the city air. The human pinched his nose and silently hoped for Onigumo's quick return.

After a short time, Hojo recognized the familiar footsteps of his Master and crawled from his hiding place. "There is a situation developing nearby that can definitely be of use to us," Onigumo spoke quickly as he pulled Hojo along behind him. "Our entry to the Taisho mansion is within reach."

Loud screams, human screams, could be heard as the two of them approached the next street. They slipped into a nearby alley, watching the scene unfolding before them. As he observed the retreating mob, Hojo had cause to rethink Onigumo's previous statement regarding the end of the world. Surely the savage attacks of the youkai raging at the other end of the street qualified as cataclysmic!

A blast resounded deep within the building behind them, and they watched as smoke began to pour from the upper windows of the tall structure. "Timed fire detonations, how clever," Onigumo observed. He roughly tugged Hojo's trembling form into his arms and hooked a manufactured claw beneath his chin, forcing the slave to look up at him.

"Hojo," he breathed intently, "are you prepared to serve me, to complete our quest? Can you do as I bid you, even at the cost of your life?"

Hojo found himself lost in the other man's intent stare. Onigumo was his beloved Master, his hated oppressor, his key to Kagome, his…his everything. Long ago, Hojo had realized the awful truth – having Kagome would fulfill his dearest wish, but that wish paled in comparison to his bond with Onigumo. His soul was completely broken; not since that day had he ever again desired freedom from his Master.

And now…now his Master was asking him to give everything, to make the ultimate sacrifice. Hojo knew he could not deny Onigumo's request, and he whispered a soft 'yes.' As the sharp steel of his Master's artificial claws tore into his body, Hojo looked deep into Onigumo's cruel eyes and found his salvation.

His master _needed_ him.

**……**

"No!" Sango cried feebly. "Inu-Yasha, stop! Stop!"

He didn't seem to hear her; he was too intent on destroying the barrier. Sango staggered to her feet, willing her shaking limbs to carry her just a few steps further. "Inu-Yasha!" she begged. "Please listen to me!"

"Get back!" Kikyo yelled at her. "He's transformed; he doesn't know you anymore!" The barrier popped, dropping for a moment before Kikyo managed to restore it. "Didn't you hear me? Get out of here!"

Sango's legs gave out on her and she fell to her knees. "Inu-Yasha," she sobbed, tears coursing down her dirt-stained cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her aching body, shifting the torn clothing in a futile attempt to cover herself. "Please don't hurt them!"

She didn't know if he heard her or simply smelled her, but the monster attacking the barrier suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. Turning around, Inu-Yasha slowly moved in her direction, a low, rumbling growl rising from his chest. He snarled, baring elongated fangs, and crouched on the ground before her.

Gazing into the blood-red eyes of her mate, Sango discovered that she felt no fear. She'd lived a long life, far longer than a lowly human should have lived. Was it such a terrible thing, to be struck down quickly beneath a demon's claws? At least some part of this particular demon had loved her freely, caressed her with a tender hand and kissed away her sorrows. With a soft whimper of submission, she exposed her bare neck to him and waited for the sharp claws and teeth to tear her apart.

The expected blow never came. Instead, warm breath tickled Sango's ear as Inu-Yasha leaned in and snuffled around her neck. Surprised, the former taijiya gave no resistance as the transformed hanyou pushed her gently to the ground, onto her back.

Inu-Yasha snarled at her again as he stood on all fours over her body, his expression commanding her to remain quiet. He continued to sniff up and down the path of her body, and a primitive part of Sango suddenly understood that he was checking her injuries. As his nose approached the swell of her stomach, he grew very still. After a moment, he growled, looking up to her eyes.

"Mate," Sango whispered to him, her fingers going to the mark he'd placed upon the crook of her neck. Her sudden movement caused him to bare his fangs at her. Sango ceased her restless motions.

"Hanyou's Bitch," he barked.

It was a statement, not a question. He spoke as if the hanyou was a separate being, leaving Sango at a loss. In his transformed state, did Inu-Yasha not recognize himself?

Inu-Yasha resumed his perusal of her, nudging her stomach carefully with his nose before slowly making his way back up her body. As he came to her neck, he leaned in close and gave her mark a tentative lick. What Inu-Yasha tasted and smelled must have reassured him, for he gave a soft grunt.

"Mine," he rumbled.

"Yes," Sango breathed. "Yours." Tears of relief leaked from the corner of her eyes. An involuntary gasp escaped her lips as his rough tongue lapped at the moisture. Inu-Yasha buried his face back into her neck, and she suddenly felt the weight of his body collapse against hers. "Oomph!" Sango gasped as the air was pushed from her lungs. "Inu-Yasha, you're squishing me!"

He was unconscious. With the last of her waning strength, Sango rolled to the side to remove herself from beneath her mate's body. As she did so, the shifting wind blew some of the haze from the air and the sunlight broke through to shine on Inu-Yasha's features. A startled cry fell from Sango's lips.

The jagged purple stripes were absent from Inu-Yasha's face, leaving behind the dried smears of spattered gore. Also missing were the two furry triangles that normally rested atop his head, as well as the claws that usually adorned the ends of his now-bloodied hands. Sango fingered a lock of ebony hair in confusion. Her hanyou mate had turned completely human – in the middle of the day, no less.

**……**

"Bring out your best, Taisho," Naraku murmured as he directed his army of lower-level demons around the grounds of the mansion. "You can't hide in there forever. Do you really believe I'll wait for the return of your son and that traitorous miko?"

Naraku fumed as he paced, thinking of how he'd love to put that bitch to death. He'd kill her slowly, too, enjoying every last bit of her suffering. He had been so _certain_ that he had her under his thumb! And that was where he had been careless, Naraku decided. It had been such a thrill to dominate the woman, to crush her under his heel. Lost in the heady feeling of absolute control, he had neglected to account for her sudden submission.

Shaking his head, he banished such unproductive thoughts. Taisho had bested him in that department, but at least he'd had a minor victory with Kohaku's tortured soul. The lad was one human who would never be whole again.

"Prepare to attack the mansion," Naraku ordered his demons. "I wanted to spare the building, but it seems that Taisho has decided to stay indoors." It was a shame to destroy such a lovely structure, Naraku thought. Perhaps he'd build an apartment complex on the ruins…

He was about to give the order to strike when he felt a presence he should not have felt. "This cannot be true," he breathed, expanding his aura to better feel the surrounding area. It wasn't possible, the man was dead! Pushing further, Naraku tapped into the mind of the human who should not be living.

The barriers guarding the man's thoughts parted easily, and he delved into the dark recesses of the human's mind. He took careful note of the overwhelming lust and desire within. All of the human's thoughts were focused on obtaining one goal.

A smile broke across Naraku's face as he withdrew the probe. This was too perfect; he couldn't have _planned_ something this wonderful! Throwing his head back in laughter, Naraku couldn't suppress the delight coursing through him. Onigumo was alive – and he wanted one of Taisho's Darlings.

Naraku ordered his waiting troops to disband. "Change of plans," he told them. "We're taking a time-out to add an extra player in this little game."

**……**

"Come on, Sango, just a few more steps," Kikyo urged the stumbling woman. She tightened her hold around the pregnant woman's waist in an effort to support Sango's sagging weight. "We're almost to the place where we left the car. There's no way I can carry you, Sango, so don't quit on me!"

Kohaku plodded behind them, Inu-Yasha's unconscious form slung over his shoulders. The hanyou's weight was almost too much for the human, but Kohaku had somehow managed to carry the load. Kikyo prayed he'd last long enough to get them to safety.

"There's someone by the car," Sango mumbled, raising a shaking arm to point.

Kikyo followed her gesture and nearly swallowed her tongue. Lying on the ground next to the vehiclewas a bloodied human, and hovering nearby was an older woman, her face etched with fear. It was the lithe figure treating the injured man's wounds that drew Kikyo's attention, however. She knew this man, or rather, she knew his aura.

"You are the kitsune –" Kikyo stopped herself in time. Calling out a demon in the middle of this mess was probably not in the best interests of either party. "You're the _detective_ who was at the mansion earlier," she stated quietly as she approached the vehicle and quickly placed the exhausted Sango inside. Kikyo motioned to Kohaku to set Inu-Yasha into the back seat before kneeling next to the detective.

"How do you do this?" she asked, staring at the kitsune's now-human features and flaming red hair. "You seem completely human; I sense no youki within you."

"It appears that you are every bit as powerful a miko as they say you are," Kurama replied. "There are few indeed who would recognize me in this form. You'll have to forgive me, however, for not wanting to discuss this matter out here in the open."

"Of course," Kikyo nodded.

"Please address me as Kurama while I'm wearing this skin," the man told her. He directed her attention to the injured human before them. "I found this man crawling away from the fighting, trying to drag himself to safety. I carried him here and wrapped his wounds, but that's the extent of my healing abilities. You are a physician, are you not?"

Kikyo had already begun checking the man. "He's stable enough to transport," she noted, "but he won't last long without proper care." She paused to think. "The nearest human hospital is over two hours away."

"Can't you treat him yourself?" the older woman standing behind Kurama asked. "The roads through the city have been closed. You'll never make it to the hospital."

"You obviously didn't get the opportunity to see the news reports this morning," Kikyo sighed. "My clinic has been destroyed." She rocked back on her heels to study the injured human's face. "He looks familiar."

"Does the name 'Hojo' help your memory?" Kurama asked, flipping through the man's billfold and extracting his driver's license.

"How did you get to his wallet so quickly?" Kikyo scowled. "I didn't even see your hands move."

"It's a gift," Kurama replied with a grin. His fox-like expression reminded the miko more than ever of his true kitsune nature. "You haven't answered my question."

"There'd better not be any cash missing from that wallet…let me think…Hojo…oh, wait, now I remember. He works for Taisho," Kikyo muttered. "Not in the same manner that I work for Taisho," she pointed out, noting Kurama's surprised expression. "I mean to say, he works for Taisho's company as a junior clerk. I saw him there a few weeks ago, when I had to bring Kagome's son to her."

An explosion rocked the streets behind them, and a light dusting of rubble rained on their heads. "You need to get out of here before the fighting moves to our area," Kurama spoke to the older woman. "It's just not safe for you to stay here any longer. Kikyo," he turned to the miko. "Will you take her and Hojo with you?"

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Kikyo asked. "In case you haven't noticed, the Taisho mansion is not the safest place to be right now. Naraku's expected to go after Taisho at any time!"

"I don't know what you should do with Hojo," Kurama admitted. "But I need you to deliver this woman to Taisho. He'll know how to help her. Please," he begged as Kikyo opened her mouth to argue. "Our society is about to undergo a great upheaval. This woman is the mother of my heart, the mother of this human form of mine. If my enemies were to discover her, they would harm her in an instant. She needs to get away – far away."

The woman in question began to cry quietly, and her muffles sobs tore at Kikyo's conscience. "You don't mean you're sending her to the Free Lands?" she whispered. Kurama nodded, and she continued. "You'll never see her again; you know this, don't you?"

"Better to know that she is alive and safe than to see her torn apart at the hands of those who hate me," Kurama responded. "Taisho told me that he knew of a portal. He wouldn't be more specific, but he promised to help."

Kikyo looked from the worried son to the crying mother and made her decision. "Get her and Hojo into the car," she ordered. "And pray that Naraku hasn't captured the Taisho mansion while we've been tramping through this mess, because that's where I'm taking the both of them."

**……**

**A/N:** Oh wow…a HUGE thank you to those of you who nominated this fic for the awards over at Single Spark. More than anything, I'm just thrilled to know people enjoy reading this. I love writing fan-fiction, and I'd probably do it full time if I could get away with it.

I especially appreciate your patience with the slow updates. My life has not been the same since Hurricane Ivan, and I'm really grateful for the way you guys have stayed with this fic.

And as always, thanks to my beta, TitianWren. Without her, I wouldn't have a clue as to what a split infinitive was, nor would I care about my multiple comma splices. She makes the stuff I write a lot easier to read, folks. May her red pen never run dry…

_- Lavender_


	29. The Waiting Game

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 29**

**The Waiting Game**

**……**

Two days…two days had passed, and Onigumo had yet to make his move. Naraku shifted uncomfortably, trying to probe into the human's thoughts. What had once seemed so simple was now difficult, as if Onigumo were purposely trying to shut him out.

Perhaps he was, Naraku reflected in a rare moment of self-honesty. The human Onigumo, whom Naraku had so ruthlessly torn from his once-hanyou body, had often proved to be the more cunning of the two. How in the hells had the man survived, if not for his superior intellect? Onigumo should have _died_ after being separated from the hanyou Naraku. It had been so many years – how had the human lived? How had the wretched man possibly obtained the power to enslave not one human, but two? And with a slave bond that promised death before freedom, no less?

Naraku had no use for a human heart - or so he had believed at the time – yet he was beginning to wonder if he hadn't made a mistake in casting his humanity aside. True, he was now a full demon and no longer burdened with Onigumo's twisted lust for the ancient priestess Kikyo, but he was also bereft of the man's memories. And somewhere within the wretched confines of Onigumo's mind, Naraku suspected he would find the key to obtaining the Shikon no Tama.

The years had taught Naraku patience. He had waited this long; he would wait a while longer. Onigumo had the advantage at the moment – after all, the man was inside the mansion.

**……**

"Is he strong enough to do this?" Kanna asked with some hesitation. She followed Taisho down the hallway to the room where Kohaku was sleeping. "I don't want to break him."

"We can't afford to put this off any longer," Taisho answered grimly. "We've waited two days because he's been so unstable, but we have to restore his memories. We need answers from the lad before Naraku's next strike." He gave the white-haired void beside him a gentle pat on her shoulder. "Kanna, I don't relish the thought of hurting him, but he must acknowledge reality."

Kaede opened the door to the room, her features lined with fatigue. "He's waiting for you, Taisho-sama," she told the inuyoukai, pointing to the center of the room. In the middle of the floor, Kohaku knelt silently before them, his head bowed and his hands clenched tightly against his knees. "Kikyo has just removed the memory-erasing spell."

The room was silent save for the sound of Kohaku's choking sobs. Not for the first time, Kanna wondered if this waking nightmare would ever end. Kohaku's betrayal was a bitter thing, leaving a sour taste in her mouth. If she'd had anything left in her aching gut, surely her body would be rejecting it right now.

"Kohaku, why were you so willing to allow Naraku access to your mind?" Taisho began. "He cannot do such a thing without your willing cooperation."

"He promised to make me forget," Kohaku answered, his tones filled with raw emotion. "He did something that made all of those memories fade." Tears began to track down his cheeks. "Every night, I'd hear them screaming…Sango, Kaede…screaming because I didn't do what I was supposed to do…"

"Our first master, a foul snake demon," Kaede informed the confused void. "He made Kohaku do all kinds of terrible things. If the lad refused, our master would – " she broke off. Kanna imagined it was difficult for her to relive those long-forgotten memories. "Our master used us to manipulate Kohaku," Kaede finally finished. "If the child didn't do as he was ordered, his sister and I were the ones who suffered."

"Despicable," Kikyo spat. She looked thoroughly disgusted. "No wonder you joined the Humanistas," she continued, turning her attention back to Kohaku.

"We saw what the others didn't," Kohaku told her. "This is a war! We saw humans used as pawns to the youkai, serving no better purpose than to be playthings for their twisted whims! And Kagewaki…he took over the Humanistas, turned us into an organized army!" Kohaku was breathing heavily by this point. "I didn't know he was Naraku until it was too late," he finished softly. "I was in too deep…and then…and then he offered to make the hurting stop."

"Just tell me this, Kohaku," Kanna demanded, her eyes revealing her pain, "and answer me honestly, because I deserve at least that much. Did the Humanistas send you to spy on me?"

His answer was even worse than she had imagined. "They sent me to kill you, Kanna," he confessed brokenly. "It was the first time that the Humanistas ever trusted me with an assassination assignment. I'd been following you all day, planning the best way to get rid of you."

The revelation made her stagger. "Dear kami," Kanna gasped, clutching at Taisho in order to support her sagging knees. "I suppose the only thing that stopped you from killing me was Shiori's presence! All those times you and I were by ourselves – what were you waiting for, Kohaku? Why didn't you kill me that night by the fountain? Or when we were walking alone through the gardens?" Her toneless voice had ascended to a keening wail by this point. "Why didn't you stab me through the heart while we were making love? I was crying out your name; wouldn't you have wanted that to be the last word to leave my lips?" she shrieked.

"Stop it!" Kohaku yelled, his head snapping up and his eyes lit with fury. "Stop it, Kanna!" He moved then, reaching out to grasp her wrists and pull her to him. "Kanna," he whispered, "I promise you – there was no lie in my kiss! Shiori didn't stop me from killing you – you did! It was you!"

He held her sobbing form, refusing to release her. "Your eyes, Kanna," he told her in a furious whisper. "Your eyes showed so much feeling! You were confused; you'd been broadsided with the injustices of our society; you were suddenly questioning everything you'd been raised to believe! Kanna – I saw that! I didn't see a youkai standing before me, I saw _you_; I saw your soul. And Kanna," he pleaded, "you have to believe me when I tell you that I left the park as a changed man. The cause I'd supported for so long suddenly seemed so false, so wrong!"

Her shaking body grew still as he continued to speak. "I never returned to the Humanistas, Kanna. I've been hiding from them ever since that day, knowing they'd want my blood as the price of my failure to kill you. I'd thought I'd be able to rid myself of Naraku's influence as well, but – " his shoulders slumped, "I'm too weak to fight him."

No one broke the silence that followed until Kaede spoke. "Kohaku," she asked in a weary voice, "these circumstances did not come about overnight. Those years we lived with Inu-sama – how did you cope with the pain of your memories?"

"I doubt he had those memories," Taisho interjected. "Would I be off the mark to suppose that my cousin cast a spell upon you in order to suppress those painful recollections?"

"He had to do that," Kohaku answered. "When he captured the snake youkai's territory and took us into his household, I was almost insane. After Inu-sama cast the spell, I remembered nothing of my first enslavement until our master died and the spell was released."

"That must have been quite a shock, to remember something like that after all those years," Kikyo noted. "Why didn't you ask Taisho-sama to place the spell back on you?"

"With the return of the memories came the desire for revenge," Kohaku answered simply. "At the time, it was far more gratifying to join the Human Liberation Movement. It was only later that the memories became too much to bear." He sent a plaintive look in Taisho's direction. "Will you help me?" he asked.

Taisho placed a massive paw upon Kohaku's shoulder. "I could erase those memories, lad. I could remove the pain completely, but I will not. To do so would place me on Naraku's level, a youkai manipulating a human puppet. You're stronger than that, Kohaku. It will take time, but you will move forward."

"But it hurts so much," Kohaku said, his voice tight with pain.

"Kohaku," Kanna spoke, her voice clear, "you closed our bond so I wouldn't know what was happening. Open it, and let me take some of this pain from you. I'm still your mate, aren't I?"

He recoiled visibly. "I can't do that, Kanna! I can't ask you to hurt like this!"

She slipped her arms around his waist and held him tight. "I know I'm kind of small, Kohaku, but I have strong shoulders."

And with that plain statement, Kohaku broke. "I don't deserve to be loved like this," he choked hoarsely as a deep sob erupted from his chest. "I don't deserve this, but Kanna," he groaned, "please don't ever leave me."

"I can't leave," she answered, tears falling from her own eyes as the bond opened and she knew the truly awful agony of his tortured soul. "You're the other half of my heart, Kohaku. We'll work this out together, I promise."

**……**

His mate was dying, and he was powerless to help her.

Sesshomaru sat with his back against the bedroom wall and cradled Kagome's soft form against his chest. He tried to think of something, anything, other than the truth staring him in the face. He would find a way – there was some scroll he hadn't read, some long-forgotten magic that would suddenly resurface. Kikyo would burst through his bedroom door proclaiming she'd found the cure, and Kagome would be healed, she'd _live_, dammit!

The lies mocked him. What use was there in pretending, Sesshomaru pondered bitterly, when there was no cure? With each passing moment, Kagome grew substantially weaker. He had renewed her slave bite so many times in the last two days that he'd lost count.

He felt rather than smelled or heard his father's presence, a detached part of his mind admiring the elder youkai's ability to move about virtually undetected. How often had Taisho reduced him to this, to feeling like an untrained pup? He would never know half his father's strength or abilities.

He knew his father's grief, though, a raw pain that spilled from Taisho's eyes as the youkai knelt before him. "I renewed her bite two hours ago," Sesshomaru said, answering Taisho's unspoken question. "Before that, five hours. In all that time, she has not remained awake for more than a few minutes." His voice cracked as he tried to form the words around a throat constricted with mourning. "I fear…I fear that all I am doing is prolonging her suffering."

Kagome stirred within his embrace, and two sapphire eyes half-opened. "So tired," she mumbled in a voice so thin that Sesshomaru strained to hear it. Her head lolled to the side, and she sent a weak smile in Taisho's direction. "You look…better…" she whispered.

"Two days of forced inactivity will do wonders for one's health," Taisho told her with a sad smile. "Kaede and that sister of yours combined their efforts and placed a binding spell upon me. I'm not sure what I've done to merit such insubordination."

The miko in his arms giggled faintly, as Sesshomaru knew she would. "You likely deserve everything you get from Kaede and Kikyo, and plenty more," the younger inuyoukai told his father. "Those two deserve a medal for putting up with you."

"I'd like to deny that," Taisho said ruefully, "but it would be a weak argument at best."

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked with some effort. "How…is he?"

"When I left his quarters he was snarling at everyone, including his mate. I took that to be a sign that he's on the mend," Taisho answered. "His physical transformation is complete; the ears and fangs made an appearance this morning."

"That's…wonderful…"

Sesshomaru listened to the steady thump of her heart as she once again faded into slumber. "Rest," he murmured, smoothing her bangs from her forehead. Kagome's skin felt cold beneath his hand.

"May I hold her?"

His father's voice was hesitant, as if what he was asking were a great boon. Perhaps it was, Sesshomaru reflected. He really didn't want to let go of Kagome; he wanted to hold on to her while she was still here with him, still breathing and alive. And yet…Kagome was a beloved daughter to Taisho, and the events of the past few weeks had ripped her away from him. Acknowledging his father's own grief, Sesshomaru placed his precious bundle into Taisho's arms.

"She has seldom allowed me to embrace her," Taisho said after a moment of quiet. "I understood why, of course, and I've been content to cherish what little physical affection she offered. But all the same, I need to hold her; I need her to know just how very much I love my Darling Kagome." The youkai rested his golden eyes upon the miko as he spoke, a wistful look upon his face.

"She knows you love her, Father," Sesshomaru assured him softly. "She knows."

**……**

"Sharp claws – check. Fangs – check. Silver hair instead of black – check." Inu-Yasha took an inventory of his physical features.

"Fuzzy ears – check," Sango piped up.

He scowled at his grinning mate. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? Get back in that bed or I'll sic Kaede on you."

"No, don't do that," Sango protested, scooting back under the covers. "I don't want her and Kikyo hitting me with one of those binding spells. Really, Inu-Yasha," she complained, "I feel just fine. There's not a thing wrong with me or the pups, so why can't I get up for a while?"

"Because you cause a lot less trouble when you're in bed," her mate growled. "I'd think you'd _want_ to rest, considering you were almost raped and killed." He turned back to the mirror and resumed his study of his fangs.

"Inu-Yasha, we need to talk about what happened in the city."

He cringed. He'd been avoiding this subject successfully for the last two days, and he was in no hurry to discuss it now. Of course, it hadn't been too difficult to dodge the topic, considering the state he'd been in when they arrived at the mansion. Hell, up until yesterday afternoon, he'd been too weak to open his eyes, let alone carry on a conversation.

"What's there to talk about?" he grumbled. "That piece of shit was attacking you, and I killed him. In the process, I depleted my youki so much that I turned human for a couple of days. End of story."

"Not 'end of story,'" Sango argued. "I'm talking about the transformation, Inu-Yasha. I want to understand what happened!"

Inu-Yasha sighed and sat down beside her on the bed. "My blood's unstable," he told her. "When I saw that man forcing himself on you, my demon blood overwhelmed my human side. When that happened…well, you saw the result. I turned into a – a beast, something mindless." He took a ragged breath. "I don't even remember what I've done when I'm like that."

"Taisho-sama explained that much to me," Sango responded slowly. "What I don't understand is _why_ this happened. I thought hanyou blood stabilized after adolescence. At least, that's what was mentioned in this book…" She fingered the well-worn copy of _What to Expect When You're Expecting a Demon Child_.

This was the part he didn't want to explain, but Sango wasn't going to let it alone. "It's the pups," he told her with a trace of frustration. "They're the reason my youki is so unstable."

He could have predicted the dismay crossing her features, but he hadn't realized how much it would wound his heart. "The pups?" Sango cried, placing her arms protectively over her rounding stomach. "How could they be the cause of this? They're not even born yet!"

Her cringing motion made him feel sick. "Sango, you've got to understand that I'd never hurt them," he assured her as he pulled her close. He racked his mind for the best way to explain the situation. "Look, the demon part of me operates at a very primitive level, understand? It's almost like he's a separate being, even though he's not. And Sango," Inu-Yasha continued softly, "he knows the pups aren't his."

Her head bowed in sorrow. "No, they aren't yours," she swallowed. She stared at her hands within her lap, refusing to look at him.

"Wrong," Inu-Yasha corrected her. "They _are_ mine." He cupped her sad face between his hands. "They're part of my heart, just as you are, Sango. But they aren't _his_. That bestial side…he can't reason like that."

She fell quiet, and Inu-Yasha wondered what was chasing through her mind. "The night you took me as your mate," she said at last, "there was a moment when I saw those markings on your cheeks. It was brief, though; I only saw them for a moment."

"Just long enough for my youkai side to claim you," Inu-Yasha explained. "He marked you as his, and believe me, that's probably what saved you back there in the city."

"He called me 'Hanyou's Bitch,'" Sango pointed out, frowning in confusion. "But then, he also said 'Mine.' Aaugh!" she ground out in exasperation. "I don't understand!"

"Some part of the beast acknowledges my claim on you," Inu-Yasha told her. "He also recognizes his own claim. It's the pups that are confusing the hell out of him, because the smell doesn't belong to either of us. A pregnant female's scent should be a combination of her and her mate's smell, but yours has someone else's scent added to it. To him, that's completely unnatural. Instinctively, he wants to remove the pups from you, but at the same time, he doesn't want to hurt you. He just doesn't know how to react."

"Neither do I," Sango fretted. "So what does this mean? I can't keep a scent-masking spell on all the time, or your youkai side won't recognize me at all! That would be more dangerous than having him smell the pups!"

"I know," he agreed, placing a kiss upon the top of her head. Inu-Yasha breathed in her wonderful aroma, relishing the perfume that was uniquely Sango. "I don't think _I_ could handle it if you masked your scent all the time," he admitted. "I guess we'd better hope like hell that I don't transform again."

He removed himself from her arms and reached over to pick up the battered sword lying by the bed. "You need to keep this with you all of the time, at least until the pups are born," he said as he handed Sango the ancient weapon. "There's a tiny bit of ki left in Tetsusaiga," Inu-Yasha noted, "but I doubt it's enough to stop my transformation. It might be enough, though, to – to protect you from me." He stumbled over the words, loathing both the truth and himself.

"_You're_ not the one I need protection from," she reminded him, wrapping him in a fierce hug.

**……**

Kikyo stood before Taisho, finding herself at a loss for words. It was not the first time, she reflected, and it was somewhat annoying that the youkai could intimidate her like this. Even more galling to her was the knowledge that Taisho was very aware of his power.

"Something has come to the front of my memories that requires your attention," Kikyo finally said, facing the demon with determination. "I – " she found it difficult to continue. How to explain what she barely understood herself? She flicked her tongue over her dry lips. "What does Kagome do?" she suddenly blurted out, cringing at the awkwardness of her question. "I mean…when she wants to talk to you about something important?"

His confusion was apparent. "I'm not certain what it is that you're asking, Kikyo," he answered slowly as he adjusted his position in the over-stuffed chair. "When my Darling is in need of something, she merely tells me of it."

"Yes, but what does she _do_?" Kikyo emphasized, her frustration at being on such unfamiliar ground overwhelming her. "I need to speak with you; this is so _important_, and I don't know what to _do_!"

Thankfully, the youkai seemed to understand what she could not articulate. "Come here, Kikyo," Taisho beckoned to her. He pointed to the empty spot on the floor near his legs. "Kagome likes to sit at my feet and put her head on my knee."

Warily, Kikyo approached the chair and did as Taisho instructed, seating herself on the floor a short distance from his feet. "She sits a little closer to me than that," the demon prompted. As she scooted next to him, Kikyo gave the inuyoukai a quick glance, searching his eyes for any sign of amusement. She found none; if anything, he seemed a bit sad.

"I've never done this before," Kikyo told him as she placed her cheek against his knee. Her sister had the right idea, she realized. This _was_ comforting.

"Have you never allowed yourself to be vulnerable, Kikyo?" Taisho asked her softly. "You lead me to believe that you have never let your guard down, never allowed another to pass through your defenses. Has no one been worthy of your trust?"

"Only you," Kikyo confessed. "The other Kikyo doesn't allow me to trust anyone else." The miko forced herself to relax, her head resting against the demon's leg as his large, clawed hand slowly began to comb through her long hair. It was an entirely new sensation, having someone touch her without demanding anything in return. And Taisho would demand nothing of her, she noted with a sense of awe. If she were to thank him and leave the room right now with nothing more than an apology for disturbing his peace, he would not press her further.

"One of the original Kikyo's memories came to me," she began. "I think it explains the confusion regarding Naraku. Taisho, Naraku was a half-demon."

His hand stilled, and Kikyo smiled. Surprising Taisho with _anything_ could be considered a victory. "Yoko Kurama said something similar, but the Naraku I met was a full demon," Taisho reminded her.

"The demon Naraku was formed from the powerful lust of a human bandit," Kikyo told him. "The ancient Kikyo cared for the wounded bandit, and he desired to taint her pure soul. He called upon the evil spirits that fed on those desires, and offered his body in return for their combined aid. Thus, Naraku was born."

"But his human origins made him a hanyou," Taisho finished. "If he's a full youkai now, he must have discarded the human part of his body. Kikyo, I wish you'd remembered this story earlier," the youkai grumped.

"So do I," Kikyo retorted. "My predecessor's memories are selective at best. You'd think she'd be more of a help…Anyway, by the time the original Kikyo came to realize what was happening, she was unable to destroy him. Shortly after she gave you the Jewel to protect, she died in battle against Naraku. Her love for Suikotsu had weakened her," Kikyo finished.

"Love does not make you weak, it makes you whole," Taisho replied sharply, tugging on a lock of her hair. "Who believes that love makes you weak, Kikyo? You or the other miko?"

Kikyo thought about this for a moment. "My predecessor taught me that," she decided. "She's never allowed _me_ to love anyone, so how would _I_ know?"

Taisho grew quiet, seeming to digest this bit of information. "This is the second time in a matter of minutes that you have mentioned her control. How much power does the original Kikyo have over you?" he asked. "Is your will not your own?"

"As long as she is present, she influences my actions," Kikyo said in a tight voice. "In fact, she wants me to leave this room right now, to stay as far away from you as possible. Even though she trusts you enough to form an alliance, she doesn't want me to get too close."

"And yet, you choose to ignore her," Taisho mused. The demon's long fingers rested beneath her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "There is something more you wish to discuss, Kikyo. What is it?"

"We must defeat Naraku, and we _must_ purify the Jewel," Kikyo said. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Taisho's face as the next words fell from her lips. "It is the second part of our quest in which we are most vulnerable."

"We are vulnerable in many areas, Kikyo." Taisho's voice carried a sorrow that made the miko's own heart ache for him. "I'm not certain that I can be of help to you, Kikyo, but I can promise to try. Tell me of this weakness," he prompted.

"The weakness is _her_," Kikyo said. The ancient Kikyo's shrill arguments within her head rose to a feverish pitch, and young woman struggled to get her words out. "The other miko's emotions and memories will be our downfall, Taisho! She is irrevocably connected with the Shikon Jewel, and she wishes to use it once again! I cannot guarantee control of her! Please, I beg of you – " she broke off her sentence as a wave of pain poured through her, "seal her away, Taisho, before she makes another selfish wish!"

"You would have me perform a task that you are perfectly capable of doing on your own?" Taisho asked, gripping her shaking shoulders as she buried her face against his knee. "Why do you not do this yourself? Is it because you fear what will become of you when you can no longer hide behind her?"

"Will there be anything left of me?" the miko said through clenched teeth. "Taisho, I've always had the other Kikyo with me. Her feelings, her emotions – they were always there. What if I don't have feelings of my own?"

"If you truly believe that, then why are you here?" Taisho questioned. "You wish to lock away the part of you that cannot tolerate the touch of a demon and so you sought me out; therefore, you must disagree with the original Kikyo's beliefs. And if you disagree, that means you have opinions and feelings of your own. Your soul is your own, Kikyo, in spite of the other miko's influence."

"But what if you're wrong? What if I'm just some clay puppet, completely empty?"

He frowned. "What if you are?" he asked. "If you have no feelings of your own, you won't care what happens to you."

"But no one will want to be around a soulless human, Taisho," she pointed out.

A look of understanding crossed his face. "Ah, we're back to that again, are we?" he said as he slid from the chair onto the floor, seating himself next to the forlorn priestess. The youkai placed his arm around Kikyo's shoulders and drew her against his side. "Your fear of being alone is needless," Taisho continued. He lifted a lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Don't underestimate your own worth, Kikyo. You are more than a reincarnation, more than the protector of the Jewel. You have a lot to offer the world."

"Really?" She studied his face, wanting to believe him. Taisho was not one to use empty platitudes, so he _must_ think she held some value. "Still," Kikyo sighed, "I don't think I can do this on my own, Taisho. Even as I speak, the original priestess is fighting me."

The youkai leaned his head back against the edge of the chair and stared at the ceiling. "Kikyo," he said tiredly, "I promise you, we will rid you of the other miko eventually, but now is not the right time. I'm going to ask you to wait for just a while longer – can you trust me in this matter?"

Kikyo pondered this. She wanted so badly to put the other Kikyo to rest, but even more, she decided, she wanted to trust the demon beside her. The original miko was still screaming within her mind, warning her not to place her faith in Taisho, but Kikyo ignored her. If she was making a terrible mistake, she reasoned, then that just proved she was human – and right now, being human felt so _good_. With a peace she hadn't known before, she closed her eyes and rested against Taisho, content to allow the youkai's comforting touch to ease her soul.

**……**

"Anything interesting on the map, Bankotsu?"

"As you can see for yourself, the only thing interesting is Kikyo leaving Taisho-sama's room," the guard answered carelessly as he turned to Jakotsu.

"And now Kaede's paying Taisho-sama a visit. This is boring as hell," Jakotsu complained. "I detest being under siege. Why doesn't Naraku do something?"

"I wonder…"Bankotsu mused. "Do you think it's possible that maybe he already has?"

"Huh?"

**……**

"Has Bankotsu spoken with you concerning this matter?"

"What matter?" Taisho asked, pulled from his thoughts by Kaede's entrance into the room.

She tossed a heavy dagger to the floor, where it bounced a couple of times and landed by his feet. "This matter, Taisho-sama.," she said, pointing to the weapon. "I'll not have secrets between us."

"Bankotsu has not made any mention of this," Taisho said flatly, wondering why his guard had omitted such a revelation. Curious, he retrieved the dagger from the floor and turned it over within his hand. "Nasty piece of work," he commented. "Taijiya-crafted, no doubt?"

"It belonged to the children's father," Kaede informed him.

"How did you come by this?" Taisho asked her, interested. "Aside from the fact that it's illegal for a human to be in possession of a demon-slaying weapon, I feel certain that you weren't holding on to this during your first enslavement. Where on earth did you get it?"

"Several years ago, I was traveling through the inner city with your cousin and we happened across an arms-trader. He was most anxious to rid himself of this particular knife," Kaede told him. "I recognized the distinct pattern on the hilt."

"And you batted your eyes at my cousin in order to persuade him to purchase it for you, hn? Well, now I don't feel so guilty for giving Sango her Hiraikotsu," Taisho chuckled.

"Sango has her boomerang bone?" Kaede was obviously startled. "I've never seen her with it. However did you find it?"

"After my cousin's death, Sango and I were doing an inventory of his fortress and came across it. I imagine your original master kept it in his arsenal and it survived Inu's takeover." Taisho smiled at the memory of Sango's delight over finding the weapon. "My Brave Darling promised to keep it a secret if I allowed her to have the cursed item."

Kaede arched a brow. "It's a brave youkai who arms his women," she stated.

"Or a foolish one; that has yet to be determined," Taisho grinned. "Kaede, do I want to know what you and my cousin were doing in those inner-city neighborhoods in the first place? It hardly seems like a place to take a pleasure stroll."

"If you knew Inu-sama as well as you claimed, you'd know there was a woman involved. Your cousin was ever in pursuit of the ladies." Kaede's mouth twisted. "I was brought along in my 'old-lady' disguise in order to lend some sense of respectability to the entire affair."

"Always the chaperone, eh, Kaede?" He studied the weapon for another moment. "The slayer would feel a cosmic sense of justice if this blade were to end up buried in my heart," Taisho noted. He handed the dagger back to her. "Thank you for trusting me with this knowledge, Kaede."

The woman took the weapon with some reluctance. "He would be horrified to see our circumstances," she said, referring to her former love in a voice thick with tears. "In his eyes, the most dangerous demons of all were those who walked about on two legs. He loathed humans who gave themselves to youkai, and he insisted the youkai could never be trusted."

"Perhaps he was right."

"He was _wrong_," Kaede hissed. "He never witnessed Kanna's willingness to share Kohaku's pain. He didn't see Inu-Yasha risk his own life in defense of Sango and her unborn babes. He didn't _know_ them and he most certainly did not know _you_, Taisho-sama. He was a good man at heart," she swallowed, "but I did not share all of his beliefs; not then, and certainly not now."

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and Taisho caught himself wanting to take her into his arms. He forced himself to resist the temptation, for it would only aggravate the aching scab upon his heart. "Have you spoken with Toto-sai?" he ground out, changing the topic. His words came out more sharply than he intended.

A frown settled upon the woman's face. "Yes, he called me earlier to tell me Kurama's mother had arrived at the designated place in safety, although I'd love to know just how you got her out of here unobserved," Kaede answered sullenly. "Toto-sai also wished to re-emphasize his offer for my hand, complete with a dreary picture of what was to become of me if I refused. He did this at _your_ instigation, no doubt."

"And your response?" Taisho barked, knowing the answer. After all, she was still at the mansion, wasn't she? If the stubborn woman had agreed to Toto-sai's proposal, the elemental demon would have whisked her away immediately.

"As you're well aware, I refused," Kaede pointed out. "Toto-sai deserves a mate who cares for him, not a woman whose heart has already been given to another." She stared him in the eye as she spoke, daring him to feign ignorance of her love.

Taisho snarled in frustration. This matter had to come to an end; he'd put this off as long as he could. "Unbind yourself from me, Kaede," Taisho ordered bitterly. "Go and live a happy life with Toto-sai as your mate. The metal-smith has many flaws, but I cannot fault him for wanting you."

"Not a chance," she huffed. "I'm not leaving, Taisho-sama. I'm staying here with you."

He pulled her toward him with a sharp yank of her arm. "You will go with Toto-sai and get to safety," he growled. "The bastard desires you for a mate; accept his proposal and leave!"

"Has your hearing departed with your good sense?" Kaede questioned. Her brows were drawn together in an angry line. "I said I wasn't going, and I meant it!"

"The choice is no longer yours to make!" Taisho roared. His gut clenched tightly. He had to do this, no matter how much it ripped his heart to pieces. With a swift motion, he removed the enslavement spell from her arm. Now she would _have_ to accept Toto-sai's offer! "Get out!" he yelled, pushing her away from him.

Kaede stumbled as he shoved her, catching herself against the wall. "No," she choked, tears in her eyes. "I won't go, and you can't make me!"

"The guards can toss you out of the mansion easily enough!" he barked, furious at her defiance of his wishes. She would _die_ if she stayed, another beloved woman whom he couldn't save. With Toto-sai, she at least had a _chance_ at a happy life. He opened the bedroom door, his anger nearly causing him to rip the heavy wooden slab from its hinges.

Her next word, however, made him stop. A broken name fell from her lips, a combination of a cry and a sound. Every bit of her compassion, her forgiveness, her endless patience and her love, was wrapped into that simple word.

"_Toga_."

A name no one had spoken in hundreds of years. He'd been Taisho, _the_ Taisho, for so _long_…a general on the fields of battle, a leader in the modern world, and that other name of his had been forgotten, left to the dusty scrolls of history. But _she_ had not forgotten. Kaede, wonderful Kaede, had been alive long enough to know and remember.

Taisho gripped the half-open door in his claws, leaving deep gouges along the wooden surface. "I can offer you nothing," he rasped after regaining the use of his frozen voice, "nothing at all. I can give you no promises of security or happiness. And after we meet with Naraku, I cannot even grant you life."

"I have not asked for any of those things," Kaede spoke slowly. Her voice was a deadly quiet, and all color was absent from her skin. "As the property of your cousin, I have lived a comfortable life. I have lived secure and happy, and I have lived long, and what has it brought me? It's over-rated. _Dammit_, Toga!" she swore, her voice rising as she reached past him to push the door shut. "What makes you think I want a life without you in it?"

It was difficult to say what shocked him more – that she'd actually _cursed_, or the meaning behind her words. Kaede _knew_ the risks, _knew_ he didn't expect to survive the battle with Naraku. And still, the woman remained by his side, steadfastly refusing to leave him, refusing to do anything other than _love_ him.

In the face of such devotion, he was forced to acknowledge his own defeat. Taisho fell to his knees before the human he loved and grasped her capable hands within his own. "Stay with me then, Kaede," he sighed, pressing his face against her soft palms. "Stand beside me and know this – not even the taijiya's dagger can carve you from my heart."

**……**

"What are you talking about, Bankotsu? What do you mean, 'what if he already has'?" Jakotsu asked, puzzled.

Bankotsu pursed his lips in thought. "I mean, what if the damage has already been inflicted, and we just don't know it?"

Jakotsu thought for a moment. "Naraku pulled back from the attack quite unexpectedly. It's a good thing he did, too, or the others wouldn't have made it back from the city unharmed," he added as an aside. He shook his head. "Nothing seems to be amiss, though."

"Other than Kagome's worsening condition," Bankotsu noted. "Naraku doesn't have anything to do with her, though. That's the result of Onigumo's deteriorating slave bite. Nothing else has happened, has it?"

Silence fell upon the room as the two guards pondered this idea. Eventually, Bankotsu gave up and focused his attention back on the map of the mansion. He was making note of the lengthy time Kaede was spending with Taisho-sama when another thought occurred to him. "Jakotsu, why does Onigumo's name sound so familiar to me?"

"It sounds familiar because we've heard a million oaths from Taisho-sama concerning the bastard. He hates that man more than Naraku, and that's a pretty intense level of hate." Jakotsu's mouth twisted in amusement. "The Boss has some rather descriptive ideas of how he wants to kill the spider-bandit, and they all involve a slow and painful death."

"What?" The chair Bankotsu was sitting in rocked forward as the guard shot to his feet.

"Hn? I said Taisho-sama has some ideas for a slow and painful – "

"Death for the spider-bandit," Bankotsu finished in a rush. "Jakotsu, why do you call Onigumo a spider-bandit?"

"Because he has the same name as that thief who used to pillage the countryside," Jakotsu answered. His face cleared. "That's why the name seems familiar to you, Bankotsu. No wonder you didn't remember him; that was centuries ago."

"What happened to him?" Bankotsu asked, settling back into the chair uneasily.

His companion thought a bit. "I believe he was killed in a fire." Jakotsu observed the expression crossing the other guard's face. "Bankotsu, the man was a human. He died a long time ago; he couldn't possibly be the same person."

"We're still alive," Bankotsu pointed out.

"True," Jakotsu acknowledged, "but we're a special circumstance. There aren't that many of us who were resurrected by that blade. We'd have heard if Onigumo had been raised."

"I suppose you're right," Bankotsu sighed. He shifted his attention back to the map of the mansion. "Kaede's still with Taisho-sama…think those two have finally worked things out?"

"That, or she's carried through with her threat to slit his throat and is trying to figure out how to dispose of the body. Tests her patience, Taisho-sama does. Let's see…Sesshomaru and his brats are in the kitchen, Sango and Inu-Yasha are in their room, Kohaku and Kanna are in Nazuna's old room…"

"And Miroku and Kagura are in his room," Bankotsu noted.

"Do those two ever leave the bed?" Jakotsu was mildly disgusted.

"Actually, I'll bet they spend all of their time watching soap-operas," Bankotsu countered. "Looks like Kikyo's joined Sesshomaru in the kitchen. I'd love to overhear that conversation; the Young Master doesn't care much for the miko."

"Neither do I," Jakotsu scowled. His eyes focused on a movement in another corridor. "What's Kagome doing out of bed? The last time I checked on her, she could barely move."

"She's probably looking for her mate." Bankotsu watched Kagome's symbol with interest. "Now why would she be going into the room where Hojo is resting?"

"Well, she does know him," Jakotsu reminded the other guard. "The youth works at Taisho-sama's company." He shrugged. "Maybe she wants to thank him for saving her from Onigumo the other night at the club."

"What?" Bankotsu was surprised. "That wimpy little human pipsqueak was the one who rescued her? The man's symbol on the map is a mouse, for heaven's sake."

"Well, he didn't exactly rescue her," Jakotsu amended. "He just happened to show up at the right moment and Onigumo ran off."

Bankotsu paled. "Jakotsu, don't you think that's awfully…coincidental?"

The companion and lover who knew him so well stared at him. "Oh, shit!" Jakotsu said succinctly before tearing from the room with Bankotsu on his heels.

**……**

Kagome awakened with the afternoon sun shining into her eyes. Squinting, she cast her head about, searching for Sesshomaru. She felt so very, very odd…

Her mate was nowhere to be found, and the bond between them seemed – she paused, trying to figure out what was so different about it. Frequency, she finally decided. The bond between her and Sesshomaru seemed fuzzy, as if she were listening to a radio station from far away. There was a vague sense of being connected, but the signal wasn't strong.

Her head was throbbing, but a restless energy ran through her. She climbed from the bed, willing her shaking legs to work properly, and toddled from her room. Sesshomaru had to be in the mansion somewhere, didn't he?

By the time she reached Koharu's old bedroom, her sudden bout of energy had evaporated. Panting, she leaned against the door to catch her breath and nearly fell when it suddenly opened inward. A muffled sigh from the vicinity of the bed caught her attention.

Blinking into the dim lighting, Kagome could make out the figure of a sleeping human male. Curious as to the identity of this stranger, she approached the bed and gasped in surprise at the sight of the battered human. It was Hojo, she recognized, wondering what on earth had happened to the poor boy. He looked like he'd been on the losing end of a fight with Sango's food processor.

Hojo opened his eyes and sent a weak smile in her direction. "What was that?" Kagome asked, leaning in to try and understand his mumbled words. "Do you need something?"

A strong hand shot out from under the covers and gripped her throat tightly. "All I need is you, Precious Kagome," Hojo said. As she blacked out, Kagome realized with horror that the voice didn't match the human.

"Onigumo," she gurgled, before falling into the darkness.

**……**

**A/N:** Heh heh…evil cliffie…bad Black Lavender…author thanks her beta, TitianWren and hands her a spare flame-proof blanket

Thanks for reading! _- Lavender_


	30. Freedom

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 30**

**Freedom**

**……**

Jakotsu stood in the entryway of the bedroom, wishing he could be somewhere – anywhere – else. He squirmed, trying to ignore the glares coming from his boss and Kaede. The pair obviously didn't appreciate his interruption. Kami, but this was embarrassing…

"Taisho-sama…" Jakotsu attempted to keep the distress from his voice so as not to cause a panic. They needed clear heads, now more than ever. "We have a…situation..." He choked, finding it difficult to continue. How to tell your employer that you have failed to guard that which is most precious to him? He tried once more to convey the message. "Onigumo…has taken Kagome."

His boss's response was immediate and predictably violent. "How did this happen? Where is she?" Taisho roared, leaping toward Jakotsu and grabbing him by the throat.

"They are outside," the longtime bodyguard managed to croak. He didn't even bother to try and catch himself as Taisho flung him against the wall. He deserved this, and possibly more.

**……**

"And just where in the hells do you think _you're_ going?" Inu-Yasha asked Sango.

"Outside with the rest of you," Sango answered simply as she dragged a large, boomerang-shaped weapon from the back of her closet. As her mate started to protest, she placed a hand over his mouth to silence him. "Don't even try to tell me to stay in the hiding place with the children, Inu-Yasha. This entire event reeks of Naraku; there's no way he and Onigumo aren't connected." She hefted the heavy weapon across her shoulders. "There's going to be a fight; it's going to be a big one; and quite frankly, this is the best weapon I have."

Occasionally, the hanyou had the good sense to know when to shut up. With a pained sigh of resignation, he followed Sango out the door. "Should you be swinging that thing around while you're pregnant?" he asked, making one final attempt to force her to reconsider her actions. "What if you put your back out or something?"

"My back," Sango announced, "is going to be the least of our worries. Far more troublesome will be what happens if I _don't_ start throwing Hiraikotsu. And by the way," she started, "I almost forgot. You should carry this; I don't think it's going to do me any good right now."

Inu-Yasha flinched as she removed Tetsusaiga from her waist and thrust it into his hands. "It's not going to do me any good, either," he sputtered.

"Take it; you never know when it might come in handy," Sango insisted, her long legs stretching ahead of him as she moved quickly through the corridors. "If worst comes to worst, you can always make a suicide run at Naraku and shove that rusted piece of metal right up his ass."

**……**

Kagome awakened to pain so intense that it literally blinded her. Though she was forcing her eyes to open, she couldn't see her surroundings, couldn't focus on anything. Searing white heat enveloped her senses, erasing every thought but that of making the pain _go away_.

A smooth pair of lips pressed against the slave bite on her arm, followed by a sharp bite. Paralyzing cold ran through her body, seeming to penetrate all the way through her skin and into her soul. An oily voice whispered softly in her ear. "It's time to restore my mark to its original condition, little miko. You'll like that, won't you?"

_Onigumo_. Had she been able to move, she would have killed him. Instead, Kagome concentrated on making her sight return.

When her vision cleared, she immediately wished to revisit the blindness. She was clasped in Onigumo's arms, and he was standing in the open space near the edge of the mansion grounds. Standing a short distance away, in front of the old storage shed, were Sesshomaru and Taisho-sama, with the rest of the household approaching from the distance. And as she swiveled her head, she saw Naraku standing just past the low hedges that marked the mansion's property line.

This was bad. Very bad.

**……**

"_Release her_," Sesshomaru breathed harshly, his eyes bleeding red. His claws dug into his clenched fists as he spoke, but he seemed unaware of the pain. Tiny droplets of blood flecked the ground below.

"No, I believe I will keep my prize, youkai," Onigumo spat, tightening his hold on Kagome's resisting form. "You see, I have issues with others trying to take what I have claimed." He snaked his tongue against the side of Kagome's neck as he spoke, shuddering with unbridled lust.

"You cannot hope to win this," Taisho warned as he placed a restraining hand upon Sesshomaru. "No matter where you take her or what you do to her, we will never desert her. You will let your guard down at some point, Onigumo, and we will not rest until your heart is silenced!"

The human with Hojo's face merely laughed. "You won't be alive to seek justice, Taisho. And even if you are," his face split into a horrific grin, "her life is bound to mine. Surely you have figured that out by now? Yes," he continued smugly, "I can see by your expressions that you have. Kill me – and you kill your lovely little miko. And don't attack Naraku, either," he warned as he caught Taisho eyeing the demon. "I have unfinished business with him."

It was at this moment that Naraku chose to speak. "Enough of your posturing, Onigumo," he addressed the man in bored tones. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm in the middle of something big. Give me one good reason to allow you to continue living."

Onigumo smirked. "Not only will you allow me to live, Naraku, but you'll take me back within you. You _need_ me."

"I _need_ you?" Naraku asked Onigumo incredulously. "I have no desire to be a lowly _hanyou_ again, Spider Bandit. As a full demon, I have powers you can't begin to fathom. Why would I need _you_?"

"Don't try to impress me by boasting of your powers," Onigumo hissed. "I'm not without skills of my own, Naraku. How else do you think I survived being torn from you? Not only can I acquire the bodies of others," he gestured to his Hojo-countenance, "but I can bind souls to me forever! _I _hold the winning hand in this game," he finished triumphantly.

"Oh, really?" Naraku questioned with an arched brow. "That's a fascinating theory, considering you're a miserable, puny human with artificial claws and fangs, and you're surrounded by youkai. In fact, I won't even have to dirty my hands with your blood. All I have to do is kill the little human wench – once you've lost your hostage, these two," he pointed to Taisho and Sesshomaru, "will see to your death. I predict it will be very, very painful."

"You will restore me to your body because I have something you want," Onigumo informed him with a twisted smile. "Without me, you will never possess the Shikon Jewel. Take me back within you, Naraku. Our individual powers are great, but our combined powers will make us invincible!"

"So that's what you desire," Naraku sneered. "With all you've acquired, you still need my youki. What's the matter, won't anyone else provide it?"

"I need _you_. I am part of you, carved from your body – my flesh longs to return to you! Consider my offer, Naraku. After all," Onigumo continued, "I ask for so little in return – all I want is this woman." He tangled a free hand through Kagome's hair and yanked her closer as he spoke.

"What possible worth can she hold?" Naraku asked curiously.

"More than you can imagine. You!" Onigumo rounded on Sesshomaru, who had made the slightest of movements in his direction. "You don't follow instructions very well, do you? Hear this, youkai – you move, and the miko suffers!" He drew a sharp nail against Kagome's throat, causing a welt of blood to rise from the surface.

"Stop it!" Taisho commanded as Kagome moaned in pain. "Do not harm her any further!"

Naraku studied the human he'd shed from his body so long ago. "Allow me to see into your mind," he said slowly, carefully approaching the Spider Bandit.

Onigumo's face was serene. "I've already given you a peek," he reminded him. "If you want to see the rest, you must join with me. Come," he held out his pale hand to Naraku. "I will give you what you seek."

**……**

They were blending, the demon Naraku and the human Onigumo. The helpless miko remained caught in Onigumo's arms, but the form of the bandit was slowly dissolving. Gradually, two bodies became one, the features of Naraku replacing Hojo's stolen face.

"Can't we stop this?" Kikyo cried as she reached Taisho's side.

"Not without risking Kagome," Taisho answered grimly. "I'm not ready to give up on her just yet." He was voicing what all of them were thinking – at what point would Kagome's life be counted against the greater good?

"Ah…ah yes!" Naraku panted with delight. "I see it all so clearly now! I see!" His eyes were wild with rapture, and he faced the stunned group with nothing less than a joyful enthusiasm. "The Shikon no Tama – the _real _Shikon Jewel – is mine!"

"_Real_?" Kikyo rounded on Taisho. "What does he mean, _real_? Are you telling me the Jewel in our possession is a _fake_?"

"Of course it is, you silly little bitch!" Naraku laughed at her confused expression. "Did you really believe that the ancient priestess Kikyo would leave the Jewel in the care of a _demon_? As if a _miko_ would ever trust a _youkai_! No," he cackled, "the miko had the Jewel burned with her remains, and sent it to the next world. Onigumo somehow discovered this after I cast him from my body, and he waited – waited for her reincarnation to make an appearance, along with the Jewel!"

"Her reincarnation?" Kikyo squeaked, taking a step behind the two inuyoukai.

"Not _you_," Naraku hissed at her. "You see, your predecessor was unusual in more ways than one. She had a very large soul, a soul too great to fit in one container, given this age of declining magic. She gave most of her soul to you, my dear little spy, but there was a portion left over. That bit of her went into someone else, along with the Shikon Jewel."

"Who…" Sesshomaru began. His gaze fell upon Kagome, and he reached his conclusion at the same time as the others. "No," he gasped.

"Yes!" Naraku cried exultantly as he plunged his clawed hand into Kagome's side and ripped her tender flesh, ignoring her cries of pain. He threw her limp body to the ground, where she curled into a sobbing ball at his feet, clutching at her side. "It was hidden within her, and now the Shikon Jewel is mine – mine!" Naraku crowed, raising his bloodied fist, fingers clutching the marble-sized sphere.

The rage crossing Taisho's countenance seemed to amuse the evil hanyou further. "What a magnificent game you've played, Taisho," Naraku addressed the inuyoukai mockingly. "Onigumo placed a powerful masking spell on Kagome's body, hiding the presence of the Jewel – you saw right through it, didn't you? But instead of killing the girl and taking the object, you took the girl and masked her with a spell of your own. Only a sentimental human-lover like you would deem the worth of the wench to be greater than the object inside of her!"

Naraku brought his fist down before them. "Onigumo was clever, so clever," the demon murmured ecstatically. "He kept the little miko alive, leaving her precious object inside of her. Then he tainted the container, allowing her to be used as a whore! What better way to turn the Shikon Jewel black with dark hatred? Is it not beautiful?" He opened his hand to show them the Jewel.

The sight was not what they were expecting. As he held the Jewel, it glowed a bright purple-pink, radiating a color that was intensely pure. "Ohh…" Kikyo murmured. "It _is_ beautiful…"

"The Jewel is still pure," Taisho noted with awe. "Onigumo spent years defiling Kagome's body, but he could not taint My Darling's soul."

"No matter," Naraku snapped, although it was obvious that he was disappointed. He closed his fingers around the Shikon Jewel once more. "Our world is filled with hatred; it won't take long to darken the object. First though, I need to take care of _you_, Taisho. As worthy an adversary as you have been, you are now an obstacle to my plans for dominion."

"And like all obstacles, I suppose I must be removed. Do you really believe you can win this, Naraku?" Taisho challenged.

"Do you really believe you can stop me?" Naraku countered. His form shifted, and massive tentacles sprung from his lower body. "Today is the day you visit the hells, Taisho!"

"I won't be traveling alone!" Taisho barked, using his claws to hack at a tentacle wrapping around his leg. The rest of the group was doing much the same, using whatever weapons they had at their disposal to fight the appendages springing from Naraku.

"Oh yes, I knew I was forgetting something!" Naraku chuckled, a dark sound that sent shivers of dread through the group. "I dislike interference, and your companions aren't worth my time!" As he spoke, a loud crack sounded from the sky. Before anyone could react, a barrier slammed into place, leaving everyone but Naraku, Kagome and Taisho on the outside.

**……**

As Sango had earlier predicted, Naraku had an army of demons at his command. The flying hordes attacked the moment Naraku's barrier slammed into place. It was just the sort of rotten luck she possessed, Kagura thought bitterly. She'd finally found someone to share her life with, and now it was all going to end in a gruesome death.

Kagura was no novice when it came to fighting. She'd lived through several wars and defended herself with the best. This battle though…this was something different. This time, she was severely outnumbered and up against the Jewel-enhanced powers of a power-hungry psycho, which didn't bode well for their little group. Complicating things further was the fact that it had been ages since she fought, and her powers had declined considerably.

The shrieking and wailing of the hundreds of lower-level demons filled her ears, making it difficult to concentrate. "Miroku!" Kagura yelled, trying to be heard over the din. "Picking them off one at a time isn't going to help us! We've got to take a bunch of them out at once!" A sharp tooth nicked her shoulder, right before she sliced through the creature with her fan.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Miroku hollered back as he slapped a sutra on the demon attacking Kanna from behind. The white-haired youkai was sucking Naraku's minions into her mirror but couldn't capture more than one at a time. Like the other magic-based weapons, the mirror's power had faded.

"We need something to enhance the mirror's ki, some kind of focal point…" Kagura began. She was momentarily cut off by a shower of gore raining down from above. She followed the source and was nearly hacked in two by a large boomerang-bone. "Hey, watch where you're slinging that thing!" she shouted at Sango.

The pregnant woman caught Hiraikotsu with one hand, while waving the other hand at Kagura in apology. "Sorry," she called back in response. "I'm a little rusty! I haven't practiced much since I got back from Australia!"

"What the hell is a cook doing with a weapon like that, anyway?" Kagura snarled as she watched the former taijiya tear into one of the demons attacking Kohaku. "Oh, never mind. Now listen, Miroku, I've got an idea."

"Explain it quickly," the former monk told her as he gave her a hard push. They fell to the ground, and Kagura felt the air currents ripple around her as the talons of some hell-born creature missed her by a hair's breadth. A rapid flick of her fan sliced the loathsome thing into pieces.

She gripped Miroku's shoulders and pulled his face next to hers. "Do you trust me?" she asked. "I mean, really trust me? I'm asking because I'm about to do something that's going to seem very strange."

He started to make some sarcastic reply, but the look in her eyes stopped him. "With all my heart, Kagura," he finally answered. "Do what is necessary."

She kissed him on the mouth, hard. "Keep fighting, then," she ordered. "And move toward Kanna."

**……**

"Kohaku!" Sango whistled to get his attention. "Is that what I think it is?"

Her brother squinted, trying to see where she was pointing. "A fire-cat?" he asked in disbelief, wondering if this was some kind of illusion. The flying cat dove toward them, forcing Kohaku to take cover. "I thought those were extinct!" he exclaimed.

"Apparently not, and look at collar she's wearing!" Sango said excitedly. "She's been subjugated! You know what that means, don't you?"

"She's not fighting us out of her own will," Kohaku answered. "So if we can remove the restraining collar…"

"She'd probably be more than happy to fight on our side," Sango finished with a grin. "Cover me, little brother – I've got a fire-cat to catch. Here, Kitty-Kitty!"

"The woman can't be serious!" Jakotsu gaped.

"Trust me, she's serious," Kohaku assured the guard as Sango ran toward the enslaved creature.

"We'd better give her a hand," sighed Bankotsu. "If she gets hurt, Inu-Yasha's going to kill us."

**……**

Behind a protective cover formed by Kaede's spiritual energy, Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru were desperately trying to break Naraku's barrier. Their attempts were useless, as were the efforts of Kaede and Kikyo. The demon had managed to create a shield resistant even to the combined spiritual powers of the two women.

"We've got to figure out a way to get through the barrier!" Kikyo fired a frustrated wave of energy at the immovable wall. "Taisho can't possibly defeat Naraku all by himself!"

"He certainly plans to try," Sesshomaru responded grimly, gingerly shaking fingers burnt by his earlier attempt to destroy the barrier. He tested another area and was repelled immediately. "He will transform and fight."

"Transform?" Kaede echoed, temporarily distracted from her task of maintaining their protective cover. She returned her attention in time to purify an invading worm youkai. "He can't do that!" she continued. "He's hardly recovered his physical strength, let alone the spiritual energy required for such a thing! The last transformation nearly killed him!"

"Taisho must have guessed it would come to this," Kikyo surmised. "No wonder he didn't think he'd survive the battle. Sorry," she added, seeing the stricken look on Inu-Yasha's face.

"Oh, hell no! The stubborn old bastard isn't dying on us that easily," the hanyou growled angrily, reaching out to slash at the barrier. The smell of singed flesh greeted his nostrils, just as the pain manifested itself in his fingertips. "Damn!" he cursed. "Can't you think of something?"

"Tetsusaiga," Kaede abruptly announced. She looked at Inu-Yasha, hope written on her face. "Toto-sai said something to me about Tetsusaiga – the sword can pierce the barrier, can it not?"

"There's nothing left in Tetsusaiga," Inu-Yasha answered, only to feel a throb from the blade resting at his hip. He drew the sword from its scabbard. "What the…?"

"For some reason, the blade has chosen to answer the call," Sesshomaru told him in wonder. "It was, after all, forged from Father's fang." He jumped to the side as he spoke, narrowly avoiding being hit by one of Kikyo's purifying volleys. "Careful, woman!" he snarled.

"Fine," the miko answered shortly, pointing to the carcass of a demon that had pierced the protective shield. Several rows of sharp teeth were all that remained of the creature. "Next time I'll just let the thing bite you." A booming noise sounded from within Naraku's barrier, and the ground beneath their feet trembled. "What are you waiting for, Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo cried.

Tetsusaiga pulsed within his hand, the ki within the blade gathering for what Inu-Yasha knew would be the sword's final act. It was obvious which path the weapon had chosen, but the hanyou stood there undecided, feeling as if his soul were torn in half. He could use Tetsusaiga, but somehow he knew that the ki required to wield it would ultimately destroy the blade. The weapon was Sango's last defense against his full demon side –how to choose between his father's immediate need and his mate's future safety?

"Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru's clawed hand gripped his shoulder. "Our time is short. Use the Tetsusaiga!"

He grabbed his brother's hand and yanked it from his shoulder, pulling the inuyoukai in front of him. "Promise me," Inu-Yasha barked.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, his tones impatient.

"Tetsusaiga is Sango's remaining hope," Inu-Yasha told his brother. "My mate has no defense if I turn full youkai again and decide to go after the pups. Promise me you'll protect her," the hanyou whispered urgently.

His brother, who had been tugging him in the direction of the barrier, stopped his movements. "You are more of a threat to your mate than Naraku?" he asked incredulously.

"You think I like this situation?" Inu-Yasha asked bitterly. "Are you gonna protect her or not, Sesshomaru?"

"Hurry up, you two!" Kikyo hissed at them. "Kaede can't keep this shield up for much longer!"

Sesshomaru stole a quick glance outside the protective shield, searching for the woman in question. He noted with some interest that she'd somehow acquired a fire-cat and was flying through the air on the creature's back. "I give you my word," he announced as he watched her hack a serpentine youkai into several pieces with her boomerang weapon, "I will not allow you to harm her – although she appears to be more than capable of defending herself."

Taking a deep breath, Inu-Yasha hoisted Tetsusaiga in the air. As he concentrated on channeling his energy into the blade, he felt the sword pulse within his hands. The blade sprang to life, growing to an enormous size and turning a bright red.

"Get ready!" he yelled. He brought the sword down in an arc, meeting resistance as Tetsusaiga ripped through the barrier. The blade was vibrating, tearing away from his hands as energy rippled around his father's fang. A narrow split appeared in the wall of the barrier, and Inu-Yasha wedged his sword into the base of the opening. "Now! Do it now!" he shouted over the wailing of Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru ducked through the opening, with Kikyo following right behind. "Move it along, Kaede!" Inu-Yasha snarled as the older woman hesitated. "I can't keep it open!"

"You cannot remain out here unprotected," Kaede protested. "The shield will drop as soon as I enter Naraku's barrier!"

"Dammit, I'm safer out here than you'll be in there!" Inu-Yasha grunted. Tetsusaiga was pulsating violently, and it was all he could do to maintain his grip on the hilt. "Get inside, Kaede; my father's going to need all the help he can get! Go!"

She drew her mouth into a tight line and nodded her agreement. "Good luck," Kaede whispered softly, planting a quick kiss on the hanyou's forehead. "If your father has never told you of his pride in you, then allow me to say it for him," she murmured before slipping through the opening.

Kaede had barely made it through the rip when a huge burst of energy raced through Tetsusaiga, knocking Inu-Yasha back against a tree. The opening sealed shut the moment the sword lost contact, but the blade still vibrated. With a combined sense of horror and amazement, Inu-Yasha watched as the blade grew several times larger, then shattered into millions of tiny pieces. He dodged instinctively as the particles flew through the air, but it was unnecessary. The bits of Tetsusaiga dissolved before ever reaching him.

The blade was gone forever. Drained of the ki required to cleave the barrier, Inu-Yasha collapsed to the ground and, for the second time in a matter of days, turned completely human. He remained conscious just long enough to wonder if Naraku's attacking minions would kill him quickly now that the protective shield was down, or if they would toy with him first.

**……**

They were surrounded, Miroku realized. "Kagura, was this part of your plan?" he ground out. He'd erected a protective shield around himself, his mate, and Kanna, but he was fast running out of the spiritual energy required to maintain it. If only there weren't so _many_ of Naraku's creatures attacking it at once…

The shield ripped with a loud pop, and several of the demons burst through the opening. With a series of rapid, frenzied movements, Miroku managed to slay his own attackers. As he staggered back to his feet, he frantically scanned the nearby area. Kagura and Kanna had been right behind him, where –

_Kami__, no!_ His mind screamed as he saw Kagura disappear into the gaping maw of an attacking centipede demon. Before Miroku could reach her, there was a bright flash of light from Kanna's mirror, and then there was…nothing.

She was gone – _gone!_ – and so was Kanna! There was nothing left of the two sisters; not even their weapons remained. Numbed shock was quickly replaced by a deep, burning rage. The bastards would _die_, and he would send as many of them to hell as he could before he, too, departed for the next world.

A strange sensation began to tickle his hand, the palm with the hole in it. The feeling grew more uncomfortable, fast changing from a tickle to a stinging ache. Confused, Miroku ripped the cloth from his hand, allowing the rosary binding to dangle on his arm while he inspected his appendage.

A faint, howling noise was emanating from the hole, growing louder by the second. Alarmed, Miroku noticed the hole in his hand was growing larger, and he was starting to feel some sort of _pull_. He turned his palm outward and watched in amazement as the centipede demon, who had now turned her attentions to him, was sucked into the hole in his palm.

His hand had become a weapon. With a cry of fury, Miroku began to remove the attacking youkai from the mansion grounds. He was too wrapped in his grief and anger to notice that Kagura's mark upon his neck still remained.

**……**

"Cat scratches," Jakotsu complained bitterly as he grabbed two demons by the neck and smashed them against each other. "I battle against an army of demons, and I get _cat scratches_. I don't suppose that – that _thing_ has been properly vaccinated?"

"Stop whining," his companion chided him. Bankotsu slashed the dagger in front of him as another demon slipped past Sango and Kohaku. The creatures met a quick death at the edge of the blade. "As grateful as I am to Kaede for giving me this nasty little piece, I can't help but wish she'd taken it with her. What do you suppose is happening on the inside of that barrier?"

"No telling," Jakotsu answered. He lobbed a canister of poison gas into a cluster of flying-ant youkai, then moved his body to shield Bankotsu from the spattering of guts. "Determined to die with her demon lord, that woman is. I never thought I'd live to see Kaede get all sentimental over a grouchy bastard like him, though."

"Love grows in the strangest of places," Bankotsu mused. "Work your way over to Inu-Yasha, Jakotsu. Our hanyou has turned human again, and he isn't moving. I'm sure you'll want to offer your life in his defense."

"The only one out here I'd consider dying for," Jakotsu huffed as he knocked aside an attacking worm-demon, "would be you, Bankotsu."

His companion was astonished. "Why, Jakotsu," he remarked while stabbing the worm-demon as it tried to recover from the other guard's blow, "I believe you really mean that. Are you telling me that you value my life over Inu-Yasha's fuzzy ears?"

"Yes, but don't let it go to your head," Jakotsu replied.

Bankotsu beamed. This odd conversation, he determined, was probably the closest Jakotsu would ever come to confessing his true feelings. Pragmatic as always, Bankotsu decided it was enough – at least for the next fifty years.

**……**

They were greeted with an overgrowth of jungle the moment they stepped inside Naraku's barrier. The place was oddly quiet when contrasted with the shrieking demons outside. Here within, the only sounds were growls and hisses, accompanied by the ripping of flesh; the only sight was a network of slithering greenery. Slashing his way through the numerous snares attempting to bind him, Sesshomaru struggled to keep his youki in check as ancient bloodlust sang through his veins. His _mate_, his _pack_, all had been threatened!

"Kaede, take my hand and blend our powers!" Kikyo gasped. A thin, rope-like vine had snaked around her body. "There are too many to purify; we must freeze them in their place!"

The older woman grabbed the younger miko's hand, and with their combined efforts, the two of them managed to stop the motion of the vines. Once they were stilled, Sesshomaru was able to hack them into several pieces, thus clearing a path toward the middle.

"There!" Kaede shouted as Sesshomaru finished, pointing to a knot of vines. "Taisho is in that cluster!"

A loud baying sounded within the tangle, sending vibrations down the length of Sesshomaru's spine. His father was preparing to change, readying his body to release the inu within. Suppressing his instinctive answering howl, Sesshomaru leapt upon the greenery, slicing with extended claws through the thick stems.

One of Naraku's tentacles shot out, nearly impaling Sesshomaru as he burst through the opening. Kaede and Kikyo entered with him, purifying the attacking appendages as best as they were able. "Provide cover and distract Naraku!" Sesshomaru ordered the pair. "I have to stop my father!"

Slashing and cutting, Sesshomaru worked his way toward the elder inuyoukai. By the time he reached his father, the change had already begun. Taisho's eyes were a deep crimson, his claws lengthening.

"No!" Sesshomaru snarled, hurling himself at Taisho's back. The force of the impact sent the youkai face-down in the dirt. With a loud growl, Sesshomaru planted his hand square between Taisho's shoulders, distributing his weight in order to refuse his father any movement.

Taisho attempted to throw him off, but the young demon held on tight. "Submit!" Sesshomaru growled into his ear. He bared his fangs for effect and hoped like hell his father would back down.

The red within Taisho's eyes flickered to gold, and Sesshomaru pressed his advantage. "We need you with us, Father," he whispered frantically. "Inu-Yasha, Kaede, Kagome, all of us, we _need_ you. Stay with us! I promise you, Father, if there is no other way – I will allow myself to transform! I am stronger; it will not kill me!"

The inuyoukai slumped beneath him in submission. "For the time being," Taisho gasped, breathing heavily as Sesshomaru helped him to his feet, "I will permit this. But we cannot allow Naraku to win, or else our world is lost."

A ball of pink light sailed past their heads, and the two dog-demons moved to avoid being hit. "It seems the women are a distraction no longer," Sesshomaru hissed, dodging to the side as a tentacle crashed toward them. "Where is Kagome?"

"She is over there," Taisho motioned to a far-off patchwork of vines. "But it matters not where she is; her life is bound to Naraku! One cannot live without the other!"

**……**

The lower-level youkai were eliminated. Miroku sucked the last two into his void, just as Sango sent her Hiraikotsu flying through the middle of some one-eyed monstrosity swooping down to attack Miroku from the rear. The former monk offered a quick prayer of gratitude on behalf of Taisho-sama's foresight in allowing Sango to keep her old weapon.

"Close that thing before you take us in as well, Miroku!" Kohaku yelled. He, Jakotsu and Bankotsu were struggling to keep from being taken into the air-rip that Miroku had inadvertently turned in their direction. "They're all gone!"

He was right, Miroku realized. There was nothing left for him to do; Naraku's legion had been demolished. The battle against Naraku still raged, but those outside the barrier could offer no assistance.

The howling wind in his hand stopped, almost as suddenly as it had started. Miroku's legs buckled beneath him, and he collapsed to the ground, shaking with exhaustion and grief. He'd destroyed his mate's enemies, sent them to hell, but he'd been too late…

Another flash of light and a loud, ripping noise yanked him from his sorrow. There in front if him, on her knees and retching, was Kagura. Kanna was by her side, doing much the same. The two of them were absolutely drenched from head to toe in blood and gore.

Kanna was the first to speak. "That, Sister," she choked, "was the most disgusting experience I have ever had."

"Can't argue with that," Kagura gagged. "I'm going to smell exorcistic backwash for the next century." She peered at Miroku through slime-covered bangs. "Did we get all of them?"

"Wha – what?" Miroku babbled, convinced he was hallucinating.

"I don't think he understands what happened, Kagura," Kanna informed her sister.

"Oh, right," Kagura nodded. She reached out and grasped Miroku's palm. "See, we used the hole in your hand as a focal point to amplify my wind powers, creating a giant vacuum of sorts. Combined with Kanna's mirror, my wind makes a pretty good weapon. The only problem, of course," Kagura added as she plucked some entrails from the front of her shirt, "is that it's a really nasty way to kill something. The creatures are shredded apart by my wind before their souls are sucked into the mirror."

Miroku blinked at his mate. "I thought you and Kanna had died," he managed to say.

"Could you not feel your mark?" Kanna asked him curiously. "If Kagura were dead, the mark would have vanished."

"I was a bit distracted," he answered vaguely. "You know, what with the attacking demon army and all…" Too tired to continue speaking, Miroku pulled Kagura into a crushing hug. The stench wafting from his mate nearly caused him to pass out, but he held her nonetheless.

**……**

They were losing the fight. It was obvious, even to the young woman lying on the ground. Naraku was too strong, too determined, and he was gaining power every moment from the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome took shallow breaths, trying to clear her mind of pain's distraction. She watched the battle through fading vision, but she remained conscious. Every time she began to float back into the realm of darkness, she was jarred back to reality by a blow landing upon Naraku's form.

She could feel every hit. Onigumo/Naraku had bound her soul tightly; his pain was hers, his life was hers. Her loved ones knew this and were consequently fighting with the intent to disable the hanyou but not kill him.

And it would never work, Kagome thought despairingly. She heard a scream tear from Kaede's throat as a tentacle pierced the older woman's side. Kaede collapsed, and Kikyo moved quickly to surround the woman and herself with a protective barrier. Less than a moment later, she saw Taisho hit the ground with a thud, rendered unconscious by a tremendous blow.

Only Sesshomaru remained upright, and he was bleeding heavily from a number of wounds. Even worse, Kagome could see that his face was becoming elongated, his eyes turning the color of rubies. Her dog-demon was beginning to shift into his inu form, and the knowledge horrified her. Sesshomaru's youki was already drained from the fight; he'd never survive the transformation!

There had to be another way – the thought was interrupted as a sharp pain lanced through her head. The inuyoukai had landed a strike upon Naraku, but it wasn't enough to disable the monster. Sesshomaru was softening his blows on purpose, not wanting to inadvertently kill his mate.

Naraku would win as long as her life hung in the balance. "It has to end here," Kagome whispered aloud, struggling to sit upright. "It has to end _now_." Summoning all of her strength, the miko placed her hand over the slave bite on her arm and concentrated on directing an enormous jolt of purifying energy through the mark.

For one terrible moment, she thought it hadn't worked, that her best efforts were simply not enough. Then, as she was about to give up hope, a bright wave of pink light erupted from Naraku's chest, and the hanyou crumbled into dust in front of her eyes. It had happened so quickly the monster hadn't even known what hit him.

Her own death followed his, as she knew it would. Her senses heightened, Kagome could hear the beat of her heart as it slowed to a stop, could feel her soul separating from its earthly container. But as the ties binding her to Onigumo/Naraku snapped, she allowed the joy-filled final words to fall from her mortal lips.

"_I'm free_."

**……**

**A/N:** This chapter has been brought to you by the efforts of the world's greatest beta, TitianWren.

A word regarding the ending of this chapter…I'm a big fan of the Gordian Knot. If you don't know what that is, check out (remove the spaces) http / www . alexander-the-great . co . uk / gordianknot . htm

The knot in my story? Kagome cannot be freed by any other means than Onigumo's death, but Onigumo's death results in her own. How to unravel this knot?

Think about it. And trust me, please.

Thanks so much for reading! - _Lavender_


	31. A Pure Wish

**………….**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these marvelous characters; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely torture them at will and put them in uncomfortable situations whenever possible.

**………….**

**Chapter 31**

**A Pure Wish**

**……**

"_Inu-Yasha_."

She was calling him back from the dark slumber. If only he weren't so tired, so damnably weak! This was why he hated his human side – how could he protect his mate when he couldn't even open his eyes? Sango deserved better than this…

A light slap to his cheek forced his eyes open. "Stop," Inu-Yasha mumbled, catching Sango's hand as she tried to shake him awake. "Just give me a minute to catch my breath," he groaned, knowing it would take a lot longer than a minute. Every last muscle in his body was screaming for mercy.

He managed to sit up, with a lot of help from Sango. "What's happening?" he asked, craning his head to survey the mansion grounds. The house was still standing, but it had taken a hell of a beating from the attacking youkai. The landscape surrounding the mansion was equally battered, the lawns and shrubbery uprooted. He noticed the huge stone fountain lying on its side, water gurgling from the broken pipes.

"Naraku's gone and his so are his minions," Sango told him. Her face was etched with worry. "I don't know what happened. There was a bright flash of pink light, and then the barrier suddenly disappeared. The others ran to check it out." She pointed to the cluster of humans gathered by the edge of the property. "Inu-Yasha…I think something's wrong," she finished in a whisper.

**……**

Taisho had returned to consciousness in time to see Naraku die, and his first waking thought had been directed to the welfare of his beloved Kaede. Fortunately she was sitting close by, an exhausted Kikyo tending to her wounds. Having assured himself that neither of the women suffered from anything life-threatening, he next turned his attention to his Favorite Darling.

Her crumpled form was at the edge of the mansion's grounds, surrounded by Sesshomaru and the rest of the household. He hastened toward her, but his gut was already starting to clench. He could smell the emotions radiating from his son, telling him the awful truth – his Darling Kagome was gone. Sorrow unfurled within his heart, a giant blossom of hurt and regret.

The silence as he approached the others was horrible. Taisho found he was reluctant to speak as well, for what comfort could he offer when Kagome's body was lying at their feet? Solemnly, he stood with them and watched as Sesshomaru fell to his knees beside the miko and gathered her into his arms.

"Sesshomaru," Taisho whispered hoarsely, his voice choking with sadness.

The younger demon raised his head slowly, capturing Taisho's gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, father and son, before Sesshomaru spoke. "Father," he rasped in a pitiful, broken voice, "give me the Shikon Jewel."

"No, son." Tears slid down the elder inuyoukai's cheeks. He knew why Sesshomaru wanted to use the Jewel – he was sorely tempted to use it himself – but he could not allow the Jewel to be used in a selfish manner. "No," Taisho repeated. "I'm sorry, but I cannot agree."

"She deserves to live!" Sesshomaru protested, his voice growing louder. "She is better than you or I – or any of us! How can you deny her this?"

His father grimaced, eyes shutting tight with pain. "She would not want you to do this," Taisho said heavily. "She would not want the Jewel tainted with such a request. Would you wish upon her the same fate as Suikotsu?"

Sesshomaru's demeanor crumpled and he buried his face in Kagome's neck, drawing her to him. "Leave us," he begged, his shoulders convulsing in silent grief. "Just leave us…"

The group hesitated, but at Taisho's nod, they withdrew. Only Kikyo had enough presence of mind to pick up the Shikon Jewel lying in the wreckage. Silently, she offered the cursed object to Taisho, but the grieving demon merely wrapped her hand around the Jewel, bidding her to keep it.

**……**

Kagome wasn't certain how much time had passed, for time had ceased to have any meaning to her. Where she was once floating, she now felt oddly constrained, and her feet touched something that, in another place, she would have described as solid. Except…it wasn't solid, it was just indescribably _there_.

Opening her eyes, Kagome viewed her surroundings. She was in a garden of unbelievable beauty, and she was standing at the foot of a bridge that crossed a fast-flowing river. "Where am I?" she asked aloud.

"You're at one of the bridges leading to the next world."

The voice that answered her question was the last one she expected to hear. "Sota?" she asked hesitantly. She turned to look at the young man standing beside her. He certainly looked like her brother, but something was different…

It was his lips, she realized with dawning wonder. For as long as she could remember, Sota's lips had been tinted blue, the color betraying his faulty heart's inability to properly deliver oxygenated blood. Right now, though, his lips looked normal.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

He answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "It was time for me to go, I guess," he commented indifferently. At her unhappy expression, he softened. "Oh 'Gome," Sota said with a lopsided smile. "Please don't be sad. We all have to come here at some point, and with my bad ticker," he thumped his chest, "we knew I was living on borrowed time."

"But – how?"

Sota understood what she couldn't articulate. "About ten minutes ago – or was it ten seconds? I've lost all sense of time, maybe it was ten hours…anyway, my heart quit working. I keeled over right in the middle of Sensei'sbiology lecture. I always said that his class was going to be the death of me," he chuckled.

"But the university is right next to a hospital!" Kagome exclaimed. Her mind was spinning, trying to take in the fact that her brother was _dead_. Of course, she also was dead, but somehow, she didn't quite _feel_ dead. All in all, she was terribly confused and upset.

"Correction, 'Gome," Sota held up a finger to shush her. "The university is next to a _youkai_ hospital. The nearest human hospital was across town." He looked grim for a moment. "I don't think the 'separate but equal' thing is working out very well."

He straightened after a moment. "Oh well, not much I can do about that, is there? I kind of envy you, Sis. At least your death had some purpose to it. Mine seems kind of pointless."

"You know what happened to me?" Kagome asked. "How? Were you watching or something?"

"Nah," Sota shook his head. "Word travels fast around here. The woman who guided me to this bridge told me all about it. What you did was really heroic, 'Gome."

"Don't expect me to be happy about it," Kagome told him glumly. "Believe me, if I could have thought of any other way to destroy Naraku, I'd have done it." She kicked at a pebble beneath her feet. At least, it looked like a pebble…but in this strange place, who knew what was real?  
Her brother shifted, then took a step onto the bridge. "I have to cross this bridge, 'Gome. It's time for me to go to the other side."

"I'll cross with you," she offered, moving to take his hand.

Sota stopped, blocking her path. "Not yet," he told his sister. "The woman – the one who spoke to me earlier – she said you had to wait by the bridge. She didn't say why; she just said it was important."

"But you'll be alone," Kagome objected, disturbed by the thought.

"Honestly, Kagome," Sota chided, tugging a lock of her hair. "Don't you ever think of yourself? You're standing here every bit as dead as I am, and all you can worry about is that I might be lonely. I'll be fine, really." He hugged her tightly before stepping away. "I'll see you…whenever I see you. It won't matter if it's five minutes or five hundred years from now. The passage of time isn't very important in this place."

With that, he crossed the bridge and faded into the mist on the other side, leaving Kagome more confused than ever. "Why do I have to wait?" she asked out loud, hoping someone else would come along and answer her question. She waited for a response, but none came.

**……**

He needed to take her inside the mansion, but Sesshomaru found himself reluctant to move. Once he brought her inside the house they would take her body and prepare it for burial, and he would be forced to acknowledge his loss. He needed just a while longer, for he wasn't ready. She seemed so peaceful lying here in his arms; what harm was there in pretending for a few more minutes that his Kagome wasn't really gone? He could imagine that she was merely sleeping, although his youkai senses whispered that no sign of life remained.

With trembling fingers, Sesshomaru tucked a stray lock of her unruly hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. Her skin was cooling beneath the touch of his lips, her body no longer heated with pumping blood. "How can I give you up?" Sesshomaru whispered to her fiercely, knowing she couldn't hear him. "You were mine for such a short time, Kagome, such a very, very, short time."

"There is one hope left, Sesshomaru."

He hadn't heard the woman's approach, and in the fading light of evening, he could barely see her. "Who dares to disturb us?" Sesshomaru growled, clutching his dead mate against him. Had this woman come to take Kagome from him? Why couldn't he _smell_ this intruder?

"Hope comes with a price." She stepped closer so he could make out her features.

Sesshomaru drew back in horror. His tortured mind was playing cruel tricks on him, for the woman standing before him could not possibly be who she appeared to be. Inu-Yasha's mother was dead, and had been for centuries!

"Izayoi?" he breathed, hardly daring to make a sound.

"I accept," she told him.

This was unexpected – and confusing. "Accept what?" Sesshomaru asked carefully.

"Your apology for the abominable way you treated me," Izayoi informed him.

"No such apology was offered," the inuyoukai responded automatically, icy self-defense dropping into place.

"No?" She raised a delicate brow. "That's strange.I could have sworn I heard you say something the other day…you were talking with Taisho, I believe."

"You heard that?" Sesshomaru sputtered. He cringed, for she was correct. In a brief conversation with his father, he had actually mentioned something to the effect of finally understanding Taisho's love for his human mate Izayoi, and how much he, Sesshomaru, regretted his actions toward the woman…

"I'm _dead_, not _deaf_, Sesshomaru," Izayoi reminded him. "Do not think that your conversations are always private. Now, we waste time in this discussion when we have little time to waste. As I was saying, there is a single hope left for Kagome, but the potential price could be heavy –"

"I'll do it," he interrupted her.

Izayoi frowned at him. "You haven't even heard what it is I have to say, impatient pup!"

"It doesn't matter," Sesshomaru told her. "No matter the price, I'll pay it!"

"So like your father," Izayoi said, shaking her head with exasperation. "Always charging in to save the day, regardless of the consequences. Fine, then." She tossed something on the ground. "Goodbye, Sesshomaru," Izayoi said, not unkindly. "I wish you well in your endeavors." She turned to leave.

"Why?" Sesshomaru called after her. "Why are you doing this?"

The woman stopped long enough to send him a wistful smile. "I do it for Kagome, because I love her so much. She's the daughter I couldn't give Taisho, after all. But I also do it for you, Sesshomaru. It came as quite a surprise to me, but you _do_ have a heart lurking inside that frozen chest of yours."

And then she was gone. Reaching over Kagome, Sesshomaru picked up the object Izayoi had thrown at his feet. The last rays of sunlight glinted off the blade, catching his reflection.

_Tenseiga_. He wanted to weep; he wanted to shout with joy. Izayoi had gone into the old storage shed and retrieved his useless sword, a gift long abandoned because he, Sesshomaru, had not loved anyone enough to need a blade that could cheat the grave. The single life it had saved was Jaken's, and that, he admitted, was done more out of a desire to test the sword's powers than to reward his servant's loyalty.

Inu-Yasha's mother hadn't misspoken when telling him the opportunity came with a price. Sesshomaru tested the sword's weight in his hand, judging the amount of ki left within. The power he had once felt coursing through the fang was greatly diminished, which meant he would have to draw upon his very soul in order to wield the blade.

Once, a very long time ago, Sesshomaru had witnessed the amplification of a sword's powers. The memory still made him shudder. The process involved running the blade through one's own body, and the risk was huge. Even with his youki increasing Tenseiga's power, it might not be enough to activate the blade. And if the sword wasn't completely active, it would become a true fang, fatally piercing his heart.

It didn't matter. He'd take this opportunity to resurrect Kagome, even at the peril of his life. "My heart is already pierced," Sesshomaru growled, raising Tenseiga. Pulling Kagome's body tightly against his chest, he plunged the sword through the both of them.

**……**

It was strange to be waiting, watching people cross the bridge. Kagome sat wistfully near the foot of the bridge, acknowledging those passing by with a polite nod and all the while wondering when it would be _her_ turn. It wasn't that she was in a hurry to get to the world of death, but she was feeling unhappy and lonely. She had lost all contact with everyone she loved today; at the very least, why couldn't she join her younger brother?

And this stabbing feeling in her chest – it was more than a nuisance. Kagome had believed herself to be removed from all hurt. What was the point of death, after all, if you still felt pain? Perhaps this was the pang of separation from her soulmate.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered tearfully, sadness overwhelming her. She missed him so much already; it wasn't fair! They'd been together for such a short time…

_Kagome._

_Sesshomaru?_ His voice was so quiet, she almost didn't hear him. Kagome shifted, searching for her beloved youkai. "Where are you?" she cried frantically when she didn't spot him. "Sesshomaru? Answer me!"

_Come to me, Kagome._

A blurred figure appeared, extending an arm in her direction. She jumped to her feet, reaching for the slender, striped hand she recognized. He was here! Her mate, her love, her heart – he was here!

She grasped the hand and allowed him to tug her toward him, only to be yanked backward. Death's creatures had appeared from nowhere and were suddenly swarming across her. Kagome struggled in horror as they grabbed her legs and clutched at her body, trying to pull her away from Sesshomaru. "No!" she screamed. "Sesshomaru, help me!"

A giant, curved blade swept over her, and the creatures released her. Kagome felt herself falling, then landing with a hard thump against Sesshomaru's chest. "Stay with me, my little miko," Sesshomaru gasped. "Do not let go."

Kagome could hear the racing of his heart. The inuyoukai was panting from the effort of holding what had to be the strangest sword she'd ever seen. A green light was emanating from the blade, crackling energy snapping at the various creatures foolish enough to attempt another grab at her.

A huge wave of power shot from the hilt of the sword, and Sesshomaru cast it from his hand. "It is done!" he shouted, wrapping his arms around Kagome with a grip so tight it seemed as if she would break. "Tenseiga, you have brought me here – permit me to leave or force me to stay, but do not rend us apart!"

The sword flew through the air, tumbling end over end until it landed with a splash in the river. A great cloud of steam arose, and the air around them vibrated with its released energy. Kagome felt it pulling at her, trying to force her away from Sesshomaru, but she managed to hold on. She wouldn't be torn from him again!

And then it was over. When Kagome came to, she found herself lying on the ground, sprawled across the inuyoukai's prone form. Weakly, she lifted her chin from where it was embedded in Sesshomaru's shoulder. "We're home," she croaked, vaguely able to pick out her surroundings in the dark. She could see the light shining through the windows of the mansion.

"Home…home is Kagome," her mate murmured, grasping a raven lock and pulling her mouth against his.

So exhausted was she, she could hardly return the kiss. It was enough, though, to lie in his arms and know that her mate, who had battled the grave to retrieve her, was here with her. She was home, indeed.

**……**

**……**

_One Year Later_

"Dammit, Kaede, you know how much I hate flying in these contraptions!" Taisho groused. "How much longer until we land?"

"Five minutes less than the last time you asked me that," Kaede sighed, rolling her eyes.

**……**

"Wake up, little brother." Sesshomaru walked into the darkened front parlor and drew the curtains, letting the bright midday sun flood the room. "The others will be arriving for the Family Gathering at any moment."

Inu-Yasha winced as the light hit his eyes, disturbing his stolen nap. "Whazzat?" he yawned. The coo of a baby alerted him to the presence of his daughter Eri. Upon hearing his voice, she made a delighted noise from her perch, where she was tucked against Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Sango is feeding Yumi," Sesshomaru informed him, referring to the other pup. "Your offspring have your voracious appetite; you must be so proud."

"Yeah, like your brat isn't eating us out of house and home," Inu-Yasha countered, taking Eri from her uncle. "Every time I go looking for a snack, Shippo's beat me to the pantry."

"Growth spurt," his brother dismissed the charge.

"So where have you and Kagome been all morning?" Inu-Yasha questioned curiously. He smothered another yawn. Twins were hell on the old sleeping schedule, he noted.

"Visiting Sota's grave," Sesshomaru answered somberly.

"Oh," the hanyou murmured awkwardly. The news of Sota's death had tempered the joy of Kagome's resurrection with a bittersweet tang. "How's she doing?" he asked, referring to his brother's mate.

"The loss of her brother still saddens her, but Kagome is at peace," Sesshomaru told him before switching the topic of conversation. "By the way, Kaede called. She and Father have left the airport and will be here as soon as Father quits harassing the cab driver. From the tone of Kaede's voice, it's been a long trip for the both of them."

"They were the ones who decided to vacation on that stupid island," Inu-Yasha pointed out. "Maybe next time they'll choose someplace closer. The plumber finished working on their quarters, right?"

"So to speak. Actually, the plumber took one look at those pipes and said he'd have to tear the mansion apart to fix it. His offer was graciously declined, so expect further complaints from our Esteemed Parent."

"Maybe it's a good time for me and Sango to go to that remote island," Inu-Yasha groaned.

"You could always move out of the mansion and find a place of your own," Sesshomaru commented mildly.

"Like hell I will," Inu-Yasha countered. "I ain't leaving this place until either _you_ leave or Father kicks us out. And as long as Kagome's still around, neither one of those things is going to happen."

Sesshomaru ignored him, as usual. This was common banter between them, neither one of them having any real intention of leaving. The rest of the former slaves had left the mansion and found places of their own, but Taisho and his sons had remained, along with their respective families and the two guards. The interior of the house had been remodeled to give the three families more privacy, leaving room enough – Taisho informed them with a broad wink – for future additions. In spite of the occasional flare-up, life at the mansion was relatively peaceful.

"Sango said there was a problem at the office," Sesshomaru mentioned.

"I took care of it," Inu-Yasha assured him. "Some vendor tried to make a delivery that didn't even come close to matching the contract specs."

"Why didn't they just refuse the delivery?"

"That would be an intelligent decision," Inu-Yasha agreed. "Too bad all of the smart employees had gone to lunch. Look, you really need to hire some floor managers. Work at the company shouldn't come to a grinding halt just because you, Kagome, and Yura decide to take the day off."

"Floor managers are the least of our problems. The Shikon Division is still bleeding cash, the renovations at the office are six months behind, and Miroku has turned in his resignation. Kagura's been offered a job as a scriptwriter, so the two of them are relocating," Sesshomaru said, rubbing his head tiredly. "I don't suppose I can convince you to come back to work?"

"You stand a better chance of getting Father to come out of retirement," Inu-Yasha snorted. "And speaking of Miroku, he called earlier and said he'd be a little late; he's going across town to pick up Kanna and Kohaku." Inu-Yasha shifted Eri to his other shoulder. "Get this: he and Kagura returned from some soap-opera fan convention two days ago, and the first thing he did was go to Koharu's shop. She told me he bought every nurse outfit in the place, claiming it was for 'research.'" He snorted. "Being tied down to Kagura hasn't changed the Pervert one bit."

"Don't call Miroku by that name," Kagome chided, entering the front room in time to catch her brother-in-law's remark. "You should watch what you say in front of the baby, Inu-Yasha. What if she copies you?"

"She isn't even talking yet!" Inu-Yasha protested.

"And if she does call him a pervert, then she's a fast learner," Sesshomaru added dryly, enjoying the outraged expression crossing his brother's face. "It'll certainly give her a head start when she's grown."

"That bastard better not come within ten steps of my daughters, or I'll rip his nu – "

"Language!" Kagome warned, clapping a hand over the hanyou's mouth. "So, Inu-Yasha," she asked, trying to change the subject. "You didn't tell us how your interview with the publisher went. Are they interested in Sango's cookbook?"

Inu-Yasha's chest puffed with pride. "Not only do they want to publish _Mixed Company: A Cookbook for Every Appetite_, they want to purchase the rights to the next three volumes." He licked his lips. "Guess who's going to be working full-time as Sango's food-tester?"

**……**

His Darlings and their mates were all present, Taisho noted with satisfaction, sinking into a soft spot on the couch. The front room was packed, causing the inuyoukai to wonder how they'd all managed to fit in there on previous occasions. Even Toto-sai had arrived, bringing along Yura and – to everyone's surprise – Kikyo.

Kagome's elder sister hadn't shown her face much since Naraku's defeat. She had accepted the responsibility for the Shikon Jewel, then left for parts unknown with little more than a farewell to her sister. While the others had voiced their doubts as to whether or not the woman could be trusted, Taisho felt no discomfort. He had placed his faith in Kikyo for good reason, and he was confident she would handle her duties well.

He scanned the crowd, sheer force of habit causing him to search out his Favorite Darling. He found her talking to Koharu and Nazuna, discussing the varying stages of Koharu's pregnancy. Koga hovered nearby, glowering at anyone who accidentally nudged against his mate, and Sesshomaru stood a short distance from the group, trying to look disinterested.

Taisho watched, vastly amused, as Koharu placed Sesshomaru's hand on her immense belly so he could feel the pup kicking. A pink flush crept across the stoic youkai's cheeks, and the pleading look he sent his mate had everyone laughing. Taisho didn't miss the shy, somewhat proud cast to Sesshomaru's eyes, nor did he fail to notice Kagome's quick wink. He could expect an announcement any day now from those two, Taisho thought smugly.

"Want to hold Yumi?" Inu-Yasha sat next to him, distracting him from his observation of the heated discussion between Hiten, Miroku and Kagura. Taisho was starting to become concerned, but Kanna and Kohaku were trying to mediate and appeared to be doing a good job of it. Those two were made for politics…

"I'd be delighted," Taisho answered with a smile, accepting the squirming bundle. His large hands dwarfed the tiny pup, who stared back at her grandfather with inquisitive eyes that resembled her mother's. "Hello, Little One," Taisho said softly. Yumi gave a soft yip and promptly wrapped her small hand around his finger.

"She's going to be a strong one," Kaede observed as she leaned over the back of the couch.

"Just like her mother," Taisho said happily. He gently rocked the pup against him, enjoying the feel of her. Memories of holding his own children rushed back, making him feel sentimental and old all at the same time.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Inu-Yasha quietly got his attention as Kaede wandered off to rescue Sango's fire-cat, Kirara, from the not-so-tender attentions of Shippo and Rin. The hanyou was giving Yumi a tender look. "Her and Eri both…"

"Yes," Taisho agreed, "they're amazing, and they're unique. It's strange…I wasn't surprised by the difference in personality between you and your brother. What shocked me was how that personality was evident from the very first day. I don't know why I thought that was something you had to grow into."

They sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying Yumi's little noises. "You know, Father, I finally get it," Inu-Yasha said, reaching out to trace a clawed finger against his pup's soft cheek.

"Get it?"

"This whole parenthood thing," his son explained. "Why you'd do anything and give everything to help your pups. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my daughters, _nothing_." He paused. "And I guess I finally understand some of your actions. Even if they were wrong, you did them because you loved us."

"Can you forgive my errors?" Taisho asked gently. "Even the way I handled the situation with Kikyo?"

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha shrugged. "I already did, a long time ago. But don't think this gives you a free pass to stick your nose in my business in the future," he warned.

"Agreed," Taisho chuckled. "Speaking of Kikyo, she's headed this way. Give us a moment alone, will you? You'll probably have to distract Toto-sai; he seems to be suffering from the pangs of unrequited love." Taisho shook his head. "He has a bad habit of falling for women who can never return his feelings. I don't know why Yura doesn't slap him senseless."

"He hasn't got any sense to begin with," Inu-Yasha scowled. "Sure, I'll do it. I'm in Kikyo's debt right now, anyway," he added mysteriously before scooping Yumi into his arms and taking her over to Toto-sai.

"You're looking well, Taisho," Kikyo said politely as she sat next to him. She lowered her voice. "You'll be happy to hear that the Shikon Jewel is gone from this world."

"I'm assuming your wish was pure, as nothing catastrophic has happened," Taisho commented. "Or should I be preparing for imminent destruction? Satisfy my endless curiosity and tell me of your wish, Kikyo."

The miko beamed at him, a rare, genuine smile that radiated from her soul. "You're looking at them," Kikyo said, nodding her head in the direction of Inu-Yasha. The proud father had located his other pup and was now foisting the pair of them on the helpless Toto-sai.

"Those two?" Taisho looked at the pups. "How are they part of your wish?"

"Not just them, but Inu-Yasha as well." Kikyo settled back against the couch. "It was very difficult, thinking of a pure wish," she continued. "So many options presented themselves. I had to be certain that my wish wasn't a selfish one, or we'd be right back where we started. After putting much thought into the matter, I determined that the best wish would be the one that benefited our world as a whole, and not just a select group."

"Let me guess – world peace," Taisho deadpanned.

"Very funny," Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Be serious for a moment, will you?"

"Forgive me. Continue, please."

"As I was saying, it had to benefit all of us. That meant that I couldn't wish the youkai out of existence or wish for the humans to suddenly take over the world. Our world needs balance, Taisho, and it occurred to me that the future of the world is in _their_ hands," Kikyo stated, pointing to the pups.

"Eri, Yumi, Inu-Yasha…the hands of _all_ hanyou," Kikyo went on to clarify. "Taisho, our society is changing. As human-youkai relations become more commonplace, there will be more hanyou born. And what has been the biggest threat to all half-demons?"

"The instability of their blood," Taisho surmised.

"Exactly," Kikyo stated. "I saw Inu-Yasha's transformed state – it was horrible! That mindless, bloodthirsty animal wasn't _him_. So that was my wish," she finished. "I wished that all hanyou blood would become stable."

"It won't change an evil heart into a good one," Taisho cautioned her.

"I know," Kikyo sighed. "But good or bad, their choices will be their own. They cannot be controlled by the delirium of overwhelmed blood. And Inu-Yasha will never have to worry about harming his mate during a bout of insanity. I know that thought bothered him."

"Kikyo," Taisho whispered in her ear as he caught her in a tight hug, "That is a truly wonderful wish. Thank you, dear girl."

She blushed profusely but permitted the embrace. "Inu-Yasha and Sango are the only ones I've told, other than you," she advised him. "I'd rather not have my name tied to this wish. I'm under threat of death from humans and demons alike; there's no point in giving my enemies additional ammunition. There's still a lot of prejudice in this world, and not everyone is going to be thrilled at the prospect of more hanyou."

"But the hanyou already in existence need to hear the good news," Taisho argued. "And there are human/youkai couples who might consider bearing offspring now that this danger has been eliminated."

"That's where you come in," Kikyo announced. "I'm relying on you to pass the message along, Taisho." She gave his chest a friendly rap with her knuckles. "I don't care what you say or how you say it, as long as you keep my name out of it."

"Are you implying that I have a big mouth?"

"I'm placing my confidence in your multitude of connections, Taisho." Kikyo planted a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Much like the way you once placed your confidence in me. You were right, by the way," she added. "You said I was strong enough to resist the feelings of the ancient priestess, and I did."

"Is she still with you?" Taisho asked curiously.

"No," Kikyo told him. "After I made the wish, the Shikon Jewel disappeared and so did she. For the first time in my life, I'm all alone. I won't lie, Taisho – it terrifies me." She drew a deep breath. "I'll be all right, though. I'm finding that I'm not such a bad person to live with."

Laughter erupted from the other side of the room. Taisho looked up to see Hiten sporting a flower in the middle of his forehead. "Nazuna needs to work a little on that spell," the elemental demon said sheepishly.

"Quit hogging the babies and let me hold one, Toto-sai!" Koharu was chastising the metal-smith. Toto-sai handed Yumi to Koharu and crossed the room to give the other infant to Taisho. At his approach, Kikyo mumbled something to Taisho about needing to use the facilities and made her escape.

"Take the brat," Toto-sai said, dumping Eri into Taisho's lap. "I've no use for the little ankle-biters." Having done this, the weapon-smith stomped off to the corner, where Bankotsu and Miroku had started a friendly game of cards.

Taisho settled the sleepy infant in the crook of his arm and leaned back in enjoyment. The chatter in the room had resumed, voices rising and falling with the ebb and flow of conversation. Over here was Koharu's laugh, so reminiscent of wind chimes, over there was Sango's clear voice, telling Nazuna about the success of the cookbook. And not far from him, he could hear his Darling Kagome scolding her mate about a houseplant that had somehow gone missing…

A familiar scent crossed his nose, one of herbs mingled with a deeper, sweeter smell. "What a lovely sight," Kaede whispered, gazing at the pup in his arms. She settled on the couch next to Taisho and ruffled the fine strands of Eri's hair. At her motion, the pup yawned and closed her eyes, snuggling her nose into Taisho's bicep.

"Yes," Taisho agreed whole-heartedly, raising his head to cast a smile at the mate he'd been granted so late in his life.

He returned to watching his Darlings, reveling in the joy they'd brought into his life. Kagome and the others were a gift, he realized, a gift he'd never expected but no longer wanted to live without. Their love filled not only his heart, but also the empty spaces in what had once been a very broken family.

Kaede was right – they were a lovely sight, indeed.

_- The End - _

**……**

**……**

**Really Long Author Note: **I solved the puzzle of Kagome's Gordian Knot with a sword. Hey, it was good enough for Alexander the Great…

This fic would not have been finished without the fabulous beta-work of TitianWren. Seriously. I would have fallen into a hole in the plot back in Chapter 10 and never recovered. I can't tell you how many times she's saved my bacon.

When I started this fic, I naively assumed it would take about the same length of time as it took me to write _Naraku's Angels_, which was about three months. I didn't realize that, five chapters into the fic, a series of life-events would extend the time to over a year. A hurricane wrecking my house, a death in the immediate family and the deployment of My Favorite Blonde to the desert were just some of the drama. And bear in mind that I am an accountant and this time period covered not one, but _two_ tax seasons. The miracle is that I managed to finish this at all. I truly appreciate your patience.

Inspiration for this fic came from three sources:

The first source was Rumiko Takahashi's _Maison Ikkoku_, which is her series based on life in a boarding house. After reading the manga, I was struck with the image of what would happen if all of the Inu-Yasha characters were stuck in one house. My twisted little brain thought the situation would be immensely entertaining.

The second source was the fan-art _The Three Swords _by Giovanna BC Guimaraes, found at (remove the spaces) http // elfwood . lysator . liu . se / fanq / g / I / giovannabcg1 / 3espadas . jpg . html. Actually, several of her works inspired me – all of them are just beautiful (and extremely drool-worthy). Check out her gallery; you won't be sorry.

My final source of inspiration came from soap-operas themselves, one of the original homes of fan-fiction. And yes, I do realize that this fic _is_ a soap-opera. While I haven't followed daytime-drama for many years, I have a good friend who records every episode so she can watch them when she gets home from work. That kind of devotion is what drives the fan-fiction world.

Final thanks go to my readers, who fed Black Lavender's immense ego with their reviews and warmed her with their flames. I love y'all – each and every last one of you!

_- Lavender_


End file.
